Pedacinho do Céu
by dai86
Summary: "Não faço isso porque acho que você seja fraca! Faço porque... Esquece!" Anos depois finalmente acontece. Infelizmente ela simplesmente não ligava mais. Uma história de amor e ironia.SasuSaku, Tradução de 'Little Piece of Heaven', por Leanne Ashley.
1. Chapter 1

**:)**

**;)**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

"_Sabe... você realmente é irritante."_

Parecia muito tempo atrás.

Ele já tinha 18 anos. A necessidade de vingança que consumiu sua infância tinha sido extinta. Seu irmão estava morto, e agora ele, Sasuke Uchiha, estava de volta a Konoha.

Por quê? Bem, isso era uma história engraçada. A luta com o seu irmão tinha sido quase inútil. Eles quase destruíram um ao outro, e no final, foi Uzumaki Naruto, que encontrou o corpo de seu melhor amigo quase morto, mutilado, sabe-se lá onde, estirado, e o levou de volta pra Konoha.

Ela estava sobre o galho de uma árvore um pouco além dos portões da vila, seus exóticos cabelos rosa, agora na altura dos ombros, roçavam a pele de porcelana de suas bochechas por conta da brisa suave da primavera. Curiosamente, já não exibia a testa um tanto desproporcional. O verde grama de seus olhos, incrivelmente cativantes. A kunoichi mais inteligente de Konoha tinha crescido, e a menina apaixonada que já teve um temperamento agitado, agora adorada na aldeia, era repleta de charme e inteligência.

E conforme eles se aproximaram, Naruto suportando o peso de Sasuke em seu ombro, Haruno Sakura estava pronta. Era isso. Era aqui que os anos em que continuamente abandonou a idéia de Sasuke e ela juntos lhe recompensariam. Era algo que ela sabia ter merecido.

Afinal, Sasuke havia deixado claro, diversas vezes, que não estava interessado nela. Certamente o golpe que ele desferiu contra a cabeça dela no último encontro foi o suficiente para iniciar o fluxo de racionalidade. Ela lhe ofereceu seu coração e alma, e ele olhou aquilo com o mesmo desdém com que se aprecia um prato pouco atrativo. É claro que naquele momento ela havia chorado, implorado, e elevado sua voz a um tom agudo. Irritante. Era como ele a havia chamado.

Irritante...

Mas isso foi no passado. Ela havia crescido. Suas prioridades mudaram e ela não mais iria se torturar tentando ganhar o reconhecimento de alguém que simplesmente não se importava.

_Não grite 'Sasuke-kun', não grite 'Sasuke-kun'..._

"Sabe, você podia ser mais útil," ela ouviu Naruto resmungar. "Provavelmente ter as duas pernas quebradas não é desculpa pra arrastar seus pés assim."

"Cala boca, dobe..." foi a resposta indiferente.

O som de sua voz provocou um ligeiro tremor em suas pernas, quase a arrancando daquela árvore e a levando diretamente para o lado de Sasuke. Havia anos que ela não escutava aquela voz. Era aquele profundo tom sedoso e monótono que capturava tão bem sua essência; uma voz que ela havia escutado em tantos de seus sonhos.

Ela não pôde deixar de notar o quão mais atraente ele havia se tornado. Ele estava mais alto, mais musculoso. O cabelo era o mesmo: negro e arrepiado de modo rebelde... franjas emoldurando sua feição alva e séria. Os olhos, é claro, continuavam o mesmo ônix frio que refletia uma intensidade quase temerosa.

O jovem Sasuke de seus sonhos era agora um homem em carne e osso.

E, no entanto, apesar do toque de sentimentalismo, de esperanças e sonhos perdidos, Sakura sentiu quase nada pelo menino de cabelos escuros. Ela tinha superado aquilo. Estava num estado de espírito que pensou nunca ser capaz de alcançar conforme observava Sasuke e Naruto passarem sob ela.

Este era seu teste.

Conforme observava o retorno de Sasuke depois de tantos anos, não seria ela a correr para saudá-lo. Não iria envolver os braços carentes ao redor dele, cair de joelhos chorando, e ficar lá chorando até mesmo horas depois que ele houvesse ido.

Eles estavam indo em direção ao hospital agora.

Havia passado no teste.

Ela não moveu um músculo sequer.

.

.

.

"Ei, Sakura-chan..."

"O que foi?" Sakura perguntou, tirando os olhos do enorme livro que estava estudando no escritório de sua tutora.

"Caso você esteja se perguntando, Sasuke tem apresentado melhoras..." Naruto informou com cautela.

"Verdade?" ela perguntou com um sorriso, os olhos voltando para as páginas rusticamente coloridas em frente a ela. "Fico feliz em ouvir."

"Você ainda não foi vê-lo, Sakura-chan."

Ao dizer isso, ele percebeu algo frio invadindo o rosto da amiga. Desapareceu antes de dar lugar ao seu usual sorriso carismático.

"Só ando meio ocupada," ela mentiu, "mas prometo que vou passar por lá ainda hoje."

A expressão triste no rosto de Naruto sumiu quando ele riu nervosamente. "Isso é bom, Sakura-chan. Você me preocupou por um momento! Porque, você sabe, Sasuke já voltou faz duas semanas, e eu tinha certeza que você estaria cuidando dele. Haha! Aquele bastardo tem reclamado sem parar porque está sob condicional, e tem que passar o dia inteiro comigo."

"Ele..." Sakura se recriminou por sua curiosidade, "... perguntou por mim?"

Naruto cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e franziu a testa em pensamento. "Não... acho que não... Mas eu contei pra ele tudo o que você tem feito ultimamente, e que você tá uma verdadeira gata!"

Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e o socou de brincadeira no braço. "Idiota..." ela resmungou.

Ele riu e pôs uma mão no batente da porta. "Eu vou deixar você voltar para seus estudos," Naruto hesitou antes de sair, "Não se esqueça de visitá-lo, ok?"

Ela acenou sem entusiasmo. "Sim, sim..."

A porta se fechou atrás de seu colega loiro com um suave clique.

Sakura se recostou na cadeira e suspirou. Talvez fosse melhor cumprir sua palavra. Afinal, ela havia prometido pra si mesma parar de amar Sasuke, não deixar de ser sua amiga. E se alguém tinha um amigo no hospital, deveria visitar esse amigo pra oferecer condolências... ou tirar um sarro dele, o que fosse mais apropriado, e ela imaginou que quando Naruto visitava Sasuke se tratava geralmente do segundo caso.

Depois de empurrar os gigantescos livros de medicina de sua shishou e comprar um pequeno buquê de flores, Sakura logo se viu de pé, hesitante diante da porta do quarto de hospital de Sasuke. Encontrá-lo foi bem fácil, mas ela surpreendeu a si mesma na recepção ao pedir o número do quarto de um 'Sasuke', e não um 'Sasuke-kun' adoçado por corações rosa imaginários. Anos atrás, adicionar o sufixo era um reflexo natural... e os corações, bem ... eles simplesmente sempre estavam lá.

Com movimentos rápido de seu pulso, ela bateu na porta suavemente. Talvez um pouco suave demais, já que não houve resposta.

Abrindo a porta aberta com hesitação, ela deu uma espiada dentro do quarto e descobriu o rapaz de cabelos escuros dormindo.

Satisfeita em apenas deixar as flores e permitir que ele continuasse a dormir, Sakura foi na direção da janela do outro lado da cama, na ponta dos pés. Sem se dar conta, ela de fato evitou olhar pra Sasuke enquanto pegava um vaso vazio na mesa de cabeceira. Colocando-o no peitoril da janela, ela manteve as costas pra ele conforme cuidadosamente colocava as flores uma a uma no vaso.

"Se você veio me enfiar maçãs goela abaixo, não se dê ao trabalho."

Sakura paralisou no meio de seus movimentos, mas após um momento, com um leve sentimento de desânimo, retomou seu arranjo floral. Anos atrás, em outra ocasião, quando Sasuke esteve no hospital, ela o sufocou de cuidados e mimos. Mesmo depois que ele deu um tapa no prato com a maçã que ela havia fatiado, atirando este contra a parede, ela ainda não entendeu a mensagem. Às vezes, refletir sobre seu comportamento no passado revelava-se bastante vergonhoso. Quantas mensagens claras e rudes ela ignorou?

"Você realmente devia estar descansando," ela disse finalmente.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha com desdém, insinuando que ele _estava _descansando, mas que ela havia interrompido. Um breve momento de silêncio se passou antes que ele falasse novamente.

"Faz tempo, Sakura..."

Finalmente ela se virou, e finalmente Sasuke pôde ver sua ex-colega de equipe, com seus cabelos cor de rosa, cara a cara após tantos anos.

Surpresa reluziu naqueles olhos negros diante da visão dela. Foi um tanto desconcertante. Ela realmente havia mudado tanto desde a última vez que ele a viu? A não ser pela pequena diferença no cumprimento do cabelo, ela realmente não podia imaginar que outras características haviam mudado. Mas é claro, algo que havia crescido bastante nos últimos anos foi sua modéstia.

Ela podia sentir seus olhos a estudando conforme ela casualmente se sentou na beira da cama.

"Sente-se," ela instruiu.

Ele estreitou os olhos confuso. "Pra quê?"

"O curativo no seu braço esquerdo precisa ser trocado."

Ele estava quase expressando dúvida em sua observação, quando se lembrou de Naruto dizendo que ela era praticamente uma médica de alta patente, tendo tido como mentora a própria Hokage.

Indisposto a começar uma discussão, ele sentou-se, se esforçando um pouco pra tanto, e estendeu o braço enfaixado pra ela.

"Espero que saiba o que está fazendo."

"Me dê algum crédito Sasuke," ela sorriu enquanto desenfaixava o curativo com cuidado.

Ela esperava que ele bufasse com um sorriso sarcástico, aquele som característico dele pra expressar seu sentimento de ridicularização e condescendência.

Para sua grande surpresa, ele permaneceu em silêncio.

Ela atribuiu isso ao cansaço. Mas é claro, Uchiha Sasuke nunca foi muito de conversar. Alguém teria mais sorte ao tentar falar com uma árvore.

Após ter removido o curativo, ela examinou o ferimento com curiosidade.

"Você foi capaz de usar o Chidori mais de duas vezes...?"

"Hn." Ai estava. Era inevitável que ele dissesse isso. "Usei nove vezes," Sasuke disse aborrecido. "Eu exagerei quando lutei contra meu irmão. O osso quebrou e a pele teve uma hemorragia."

"Eu percebi... Suponho que você esteja arrependido agora?"

Um olhar lhe disse que ele acreditava que ela havia acabado de perguntar a coisa mais estúpida do mundo.

"Ele está morto, não?"

Ignorando o olhar irritado, bem como a pergunta, ela começou a aplicar o novo curativo. "E Orochimaru?"

"Deixei pra trás há dois anos quando parti pra procurar Itachi."

Ela olhou pra Sasuke com desconfiança. "Fácil assim?"

Ele deu um sorriu sagaz antes de olhar para o outro lado. "Acho que vamos ver..."

Voltando a atenção para o curativo, ela o apertou suavemente antes de se levantar e anunciar sua partida.

Ele fez um leve gesto com a cabeça... fosse pra agradecer pela atenção, ou apenas um modo educado de dizer '_Ótimo. Cai fora_', ela não tinha certeza... mas não pôde deixar de se sentir orgulhosa ao perceber que realmente não se importava.

Ela abriu a porta, mas parou ao ouvir o som da voz dele.

"Sakura..."

"O que foi?"

De repente, notando o relógio na parede oposta, Sakura começou a rever mentalmente sua agenda para o dia. _Hum... é quase meio-dia..._

"Você-..."

_Eu preciso terminar meus estudos, encontrar com Tsunade-sama... o que mais eu preciso fazer hoje? Almoçar com Ino... eu devia treinar também..._

A voz de Sasuke parecia ter sumido. Ela olhou pra trás na direção dele, não de modo impaciente, é claro, apenas esperando que ele continuasse.

"Sasuke...?"

Ela notou seus olhos observando ela com aquela clássica expressão indecifrável. Bem, isso não era novidade. Era ela que havia se perdido em seus pensamentos de novo. Ele provavelmente ia perguntar por que ela parecia tão distraída.

"Nada," ele finalmente murmurou. "Não é nada."

"Ok," ela disse com um aceno de cabeça. "Vejo você por aí então, Sasuke! Bem vindo de volta a Konoha."

"Aa."

Fechando a porta atrás de si, ela sorriu com confiança pra si mesma. Sim, era aqui que sua vida estava andando pra frente. Desde o momento em que ela se sentou na beirada da cama de Sasuke e não pulou sobre ele com os braços abertos, ela sabia que a obsessão havia se tornado uma coisa do passado. Sim, sem dúvida. Sakura era uma kunoichi inteligente e confiante, com uma cabeça renovada sobre seus ombros.

As coisas estavam melhorando.

Mas não tanto para o lado de um certo alguém, entretanto. Depois de Sakura ter partido alegremente, Sasuke permaneceu sentado em sua cama, encarando com um estranho desconforto a recém-aplicada bandagem em seu braço.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulos mais curtinhos que Ripples, não?<strong>

**E então, o que acharam do começo? No próximo começa a ficar mais interessante... pro lado da Sakura, é claro.**

**Não se esqueçam... reviews, reviews, reviews...**

**bjs**

**dai86**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obrigada por todos os reviews! E respondendo algumas questões:**

**- Sim, capítulos mais curtinhos significam updates mais rápidos! ;)**

**- As frases no começo e fim de Ripples eram da autora original, eu apenas traduzi. Estou tentando seguir essa idéia em _Epílogo_, mas não vou fazer aqui. (Dá um trabalhão encontrar uma frase que se encaixe com o tema de cada capítulo...)**

**...**

**Pra quem curte um ciuminho do Sasuke, adivinha quem aparece neste capítulo?**

**Aproveitem, rs.**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<strong>

por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**.**

Sakura torceu o nariz conforme conseguia prender um último grampo no coque em seu cabelo. Sua mãe ficou em êxtase quando presenteou sua filha com um kimono novo - parte de sua cruzada pra fazer com que Sakura fosse notada e se casasse o mais rápido possível. O kimono era magnífico: vermelho com flores brilhantes rosa bordadas por ele todo. Sendo da sua natureza agradar aos outros, Sakura mordeu a língua e decidiu atender aos desejos da mãe, por hoje.

Satisfeita com o coque levemente bagunçado, ela puxou várias mechas pra que caíssem estrategicamente nas laterais do rosto. Hoje ela não tinha missões ou sessões de treinamento marcadas, de modo que provavelmente seria sua única chance de se arrumar por diversão e mostrar que era capaz de parecer feminina.

Feminina? Bem, ela não tinha certeza se foi isso que causou a quantidade questionável de assobios e expressões boquiabertas quando ela passou pelo mercado, mas era bom saber que ela era capaz de atrair atenção. Esperava que fosse o tipo 'positivo' de atenção... Até onde sabia, um pedaço de papel higiênico podia estar preso na sola de seu calçado na última meia hora.

Ela não tinha compromissos para o dia, talvez apenas fosse almoçar e fazer umas comprinhas por lá. Continuou contemplando essa idéia, até que logo se viu numa pequena ponte de madeira: o lugar de encontro do time sete.

Desde o retorno de Sasuke, ainda não havia sido decidido se o time sete seria uma equipe de fato novamente. Sasuke estaria em condicional por vários meses; proibido de participar de missões e constantemente avaliado por oficiais ANBU. Naruto geralmente saía em missões com outras equipes, assim como Sakura... mas ainda assim, eles tinham esperança de que a Hokage um dia permitiria que o time sete fosse restaurado.

Juntando as mãos a sua frente em pensamento, ela caminhou lentamente através da ponte de madeira que continha tantas memórias.

"Heeeei, Sakura-chan!"

Ouvindo a voz de Naruto, Sakura imaginou se tinha de alguma forma voltado no tempo.

"Naruto?" ela perguntou, virando-se em sua direção. Ele estava correndo em alta velocidade. Surpresa, ela notou Sasuke seguindo com desgosto o loiro espalhafatoso, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. A última vez que viu Sasuke foi em sua visita ao hospital, quase um mês atrás. Ela ficou admirada com a rapidez com que ele se recuperou.

"Hei, hei, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclamou conforme derrapava até frear. "Você está demais! Qual é a ocasião?"

"Nenhuma ocasião, baka!" ela brincou, fingindo-se ofendida. "Eu _sempre_ estou demais." Cumprimentando seu outro companheiro de equipe, ela piscou. "Já fora da cama, Sasuke?"

O rapaz apático lançou um rápido olhar sobre sua aparência antes de se virar e inclinar-se contra o guarda corpo da ponte. "Recebi alta há alguns dias atrás."

"É, é... deixou de ser um cretino em recuperação pra se tornar apenas o tipo comum de cretino," Naruto resmungou em voz baixa, "mas escuta, estávamos indo comer um ramen. Quer vir com a gente , Sakura-chan?"

Apesar de não ter se movido de sua posição, o olhar de Sasuke correu pra Sakura enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

"Eh? Sério? Eu adoraria!" ela fez uma pausa. "Quer dizer, se estiver tudo bem pra você também Sasuke."

Mas o moreno já tinha começado a caminhar na direção do mercado.

"Eu não me importo," foi a resposta indiferente. "Vamos logo."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas com estranhamento, mas deu com os ombros. Sasuke era Sasuke afinal de contas.

"Ignora ele, Sakura-chan..." Naruto sussurrou. "Ele tem sido mais difícil do que o normal ultimamente. Provavelmente tá com uma comadre¹ atolada no rabo."

.

.

.

Na minúscula banca de ramen, Sakura não pôde evitar de se sentir tonta de tanta alegria ao sentar entre seus dois companheiros de equipe. Era como nos velhos tempos, de fato... com Naruto engolindo tanto ramen quanto humanamente possível, e Sasuke em profunda contemplação sobre como seu melhor amigo ainda não tinha explodido.

"Boa tarde!" veio uma voz alegre detrás deles.

Os três amigos se viraram para encontrar Rock Lee e Hyuuga Neji atrás deles. O espalhafatoso shinobi de sobrancelhas grossas e vestido de verde balançava um braço.

"Ei!" Naruto cumprimentou. "Neji! Sobrancelhudo!"

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun... Sa-" Lee piscou. "SAKURA-SAN!"

Uma onda de corações rosa explodiu conforme ele rapidamente caía de joelhos.

"L-Lee-san...!" Sakura pediu nervosamente.

"Você realmente é a mais bela flor em Konoha! Por favor, eu preciso lhe convidar para o almoço!"

Seu rosto imediatamente corou conforme ela se encolhia de vergonha. "Eu, uhh..."

"Ela já está comendo, Sobrancelhudo..." Naruto soltou, irritado com o comportamento descarado do amigo.

"Então, como um cavalheiro que deseja o coração de Sakura-san, eu preciso pagar por ele!" Sakura rapidamente levantou as mãos. "Não, não Lee-san! Isso não é necessário! Prefiro pagar eu mesma!"

"Mas uma dama tão linda, num kimono tão adorável-" ele recebeu um rápido tapa na cabeça de Neji e tombou.

"Obrigado," Sasuke resmungou.

"Dito de forma simples," Neji disse com compostura, "você está linda hoje, Sakura."

Ela respondeu Neji com um sorriso um tanto perplexo. Ele mal conversava com ela, muito menos a elogiava. "Obrigada, Neji," ela respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça.

Ele retribuiu o gesto. "Talvez no futuro, eu possa ter o prazer de lhe convidar pra almoçar."

O queixo de Naruto caiu.

"O quê?" Lee exclamou recuperando seus sentidos.

Um baque foi ouvido e todos os olhos se voltaram para Sasuke que tinha abruptamente batido com o copo na mesa.

"Estou indo embora," ele anunciou que conforme se levantava de seu banco. Sakura piscou rapidamente tentando escapar da situação com Neji. "V-você já vai?"

"Aa," Sasuke respondeu secamente, sem se importar em explicar. Gesticulando para o atendente, ele pegou sua carteira e deixou no balcão muito mais do que era necessário. "A conta deles também," disse apontando com a cabeça na direção de seus companheiros. E com isso, enfiou a carteira de volta no bolso e rapidamente partiu.

Naruto saltou de seu banco e gritou na direção de seu melhor amigo. "Haha! Valeu Sasuke!"

"Maluco..." Lee murmurou chocado. "Ele roubou minha chance."

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio enquanto observava a figura de Sasuke desaparecer. Comadre no rabo ou não, foi um gesto extraordinariamente gentil da parte dele.

"Sakura," Neji chamou sua atenção, interrompendo seus pensamentos. "Pediram que eu lhe entregasse uma mensagem se a visse hoje."

"Huh? Oh! O que é?"

"Tsunade quer que você passe no escritório dela."

Ela revirou os olhos de forma brincalhona. "Ah sim, ela geralmente quer."

"Posso acompanhá-la?" Neji perguntou, provocando outra expressão surpresa e corada no rosto de Sakura. Naruto por sua vez, soltou um ruído exasperado. "O que há com vocês? Ela tem o próprio dinheiro e ela tem as próprias pernas!"

Ela riu nervosamente. "É verdade, não se preocupe comigo. Não é necessário, Neji."

_Gente, os rapazes realmente estão esquisitos desta vez..._ ela pensou conforme caminhava na direção do escritório de sua mentora. Talvez o brilho de seu quimono tivesse queimado suas retinas e incitado um comportamento errático.

"Tsunade-sama?" ela chamou enquanto abria a grande porta de madeira. "Você queria me ver?"

"Sakura," a Hokage disse sem desviar o olhar de sua mesa. "Eu tenho uma tarefa para você-" ela fez uma pausa depois de olhar pra cima. "Bem! Não é que estamos ajeitadas hoje."

"Aprendi com a melhor," Sakura deu uma piscadela.

"Naturalmente," Tsunade suspirou com presunção. "Qualquer aluna minha também aprende a arte de beleza combinada com inteligência."

"Naturalmente," Sakura repetiu com um leve revirar de olhos. "Então, que tarefa é essa?"

"Preciso que você seja uma enfermeira particular por algumas semanas. Hatsumi parece estar tendo problemas com um de seus pacientes e ela se recusa a voltar."

Sakura riu um pouco. Hatsumi era uma enfermeira bem larga e de cabelos branco que precisava que seus pacientes cooperassem, ou resolvia os problemas pelas próprias mãos. Ela geralmente cuidava de pacientes em recuperação depois de terem sido liberados do hospital, como uma espécie de cuidadora temporária. Sim, ela era uma senhora de se admirar: uma mulher assustadora e de rosto severo, com muita força nos braços. Era ela quem assustava os pacientes do sexo masculino ao ponto de se recuperarem mais rápido.

Bem, Sakura não estava reclamando. Ela precisava de toda a experiência que pudesse acumular na área médica.

"Não tem problema! Então, quem é o paciente?"

Tsunade mordeu o lábio antes de responder.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

><p>comadre¹ - se você estranhou o comentário, comadre é aquele tipo de bacia onde os doentes fazem as necessidades quando não podem sair da cama de hospital.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Já viram, né? Enfermeira particular... r<strong>**s**

**E podem esperar - Neji vai aparecer outras vezes por aqui.**

**Reviews!**

**Bjs.**

**dai86**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sim,... updates relâmpagos! Esses capítulos são mais fáceis de traduzir. ;)**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**.**

"Sasuke?" ela repetiu, os olhos quase saltando do rosto de forma cômica. "Eu tenho que cuidar de Sasuke?"

"Até sua condicional terminar," Tsunade pegou um arquivo com o nome de Sasuke escrito nele. "Quando ele chegou aqui tinha um braço fraturado, uma perna quebrada, ambos os pulsos quebrados, um tornozelo torcido, quatro dedos quebrados, seis costelas fraturadas, três ferimentos por lâmina, hemorragia interna, queimaduras de segundo grau, e uma concussão. Tudo isso e ele ainda insistiu em ser liberado mais cedo..."

"O que aconteceu entre Sasuke e a enfermeira Hatsumi?"

"Bem..." sua mentora começou tentando abafar uma risada. "Ele resistiu bastante quando Hatsumi teve que lhe dar uma injeção."

"Sério? Eu não sabia que Sasuke tinha medo de agulhas..."

"Não era no braço, Sakura."

"Oh..." Seus olhos se arregalaram de repente. "OH!"

"Uh huh," Tsunade assentiu com um sorriso quase sádico. "No final Hatsumi teve que segurá-lo contra a cama pra fazer o que era necessário. Ele berrou mais obscenidades do que esperado."

Sakura estava rindo alto até que um súbito olhar de pânico cruzou seu rosto. "Espera. Eu vou ter que...?"

"Não, não, era uma dose única."

Ela deu um leve suspiro de alívio. Anunciar pra Sasuke que ela estava prestes a enfiar uma agulha em seu traseiro provavelmente não seria a conversa mais agradável. "Então no que consistem meus deveres?"

"Verificar seus níveis de chakra, trocar ataduras, monitorar sua dieta, fazer o chá medicinal especial que preparei... Hmm... não deixe ele fazer qualquer atividade extenuante também..."

"Entendi. Acho que posso lidar com isso. Quando começo?"

"Amanhã. Eu ia dizer hoje," ela confessou olhando o kimono de Sakura, "mas eu me sentiria mal. Você parece glamorosa demais pra ficar atendendo as necessidades de alguém... além disso, é o seu dia de folga."

"Mas isso significa que ele não vai receber cuidado nenhum hoje..." Sakura balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Não se preocupe com isso, Tsunade-sama! Não me importo de começar agora."

Tsunade deu de ombros. "Bem, é sua decisão. Basta fazer um rápido check-up por hoje, então. Ah! Sasuke foi proibido de trancar suas portas, então fique a vontade pra entrar por conta própria. Todo o equipamento e suprimentos estão na bolsa de Hatsumi. Está no chão atrás de você."

Pedindo licença, Sakura pegou a bolsa branca e se dirigiu para o Distrito Uchiha. Anos atrás, dada a oportunidade de ser enfermeira de Sasuke, ela teria ficado histérica de felicidade, saltitando a caminho de sua casa com o maior sorriso que se possa imaginar. Ela provavelmente teria ficado ao seu lado 24 horas por dia, todos os dias; babando descaradamente nele e cuidando de seus ferimentos como uma colegial fanática transformada numa enfermeira psicopata. E, claro, ela nem teria notado os intermináveis olhares de desprezo e as observações cruéis insinuando que ela era a coisa mais irritante que já havia infestado a casa dele.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou diante da porta da casa de Sasuke. Ela não era mais esse tipo de garota, então não havia nada para se preocupar.

Levantando uma mão pra abrir a porta, ela parou imediatamente e baixou o braço. A Sakura de antigamente certamente teria invadido a casa do Sasuke_-kun_ sem pensar muito. E ainda que pudesse ter facilmente entrado, ela bateu na porta de qualquer maneira para se assegurar... e ser educada.

Não houve resposta.

Talvez ele tivesse ido treinar depois do almoço?

Bateu novamente com mais persistência.

Finalmente, passos puderam ser ouvidos dentro da casa, e a porta foi violentamente aberta.

"Diz pra Hokage que eu não preciso de uma maldita enfer-!" Sasuke congelou, e os olhos ônix colidiram com esmeraldas numa surpresa mútua.

Sakura ficou surpresa porque há tempos não via um Sasuke irritado a encarando diretamente. Assim que ele se desse conta de quem estava a sua porta, ela provavelmente teria uma mesinha de café voando na sua direção.

E Sasuke... bem, ele ficou surpreso porque Sakura não era uma senhora gorda com braços maiores que os dele. Na verdade, o completo oposto estava diante de sua porta, parecendo pronta pra olhar sair correndo como se a Mansão Uchiha estivesse a dois segundos de explodir.

"Sakura..." a expressão enfurecida rapidamente se desfez. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu... uh..." ela não pôde evitar a risada constrangida, se esforçando pra disfarçar a expressão assustada de seu rosto. Foi quando uma brilhante idéia maldosa lhe veio à mente. Como não mais se preocupava com o que Sasuke pensava dela, estava livre pra brincar e ser tão imatura quanto quisesse. "Estou aqui pra trabalhar pra pagar minha dívida."

Os olhos dele se estreitaram com ceticismo. "Você... sua dívida?"

"Você pagou pelo meu almoço, lembra? Estou pagando de volta ao ser sua enfermeira pessoal. Agora, você só precisa se manter imóvel um segundo..." ela disse vasculhando a bolsa, "vou aplicar sua injeção."

Um olhar de medo genuíno cruzou o rosto do Uchiha. "Você está... falando sério?"

"Você vai ganhar um pirulito, prometo," Sakura disse casualmente segurando uma seringa. "Agora vire-se. Estou fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem."

"O escambáu que você vai!" ele protestou, rapidamente agarrando o pulso da médica potencialmente louca.

Era um esforço sobre humano que ela fazia pra segurar o riso, e em sua opinião médica, era melhor não se conter. Sakura explodiu num ataque de gargalhadas, e o breve momento de pânico nos olhos de Sasuke desapareceu rapidamente para dar lugar à irritação.

"Hilariante," ele comentou seco.

Após ter seu pulso de volta, ela colocou a seringa de volta no estojo. "Perdão, Sasuke..." desculpou-se, lutando pra conter o riso. "Eu não achei que você me levaria tão a sério."

"O que você quer?" Sasuke perguntou imediatamente, o que na linguagem dele significava: t_em cinco segundos antes de eu bater a porta na sua cara_.

Rapidamente ela conseguiu parar de rir. Obviamente não seria possível fazer piada com Uchiha Bicudo hoje. "Eu já lhe disse," Sakura suspirou. "Fui designada como sua enfermeira já que você espantou a Hatsumi-san."

"Você?"

"Sim!" ela respondeu espevitada, ignorando o tom ligeiramente ridículo em sua voz. "Eu."

Ele a observou com cuidado antes de virar as costas. "Eu não preciso de uma enfermeira." E com isso desapareceu na escuridão de sua casa, deixando a porta da frente aberta. Ela então assumiu que sua última frase foi uma declaração, ao invés de um sinal pra que ela fosse embora. Aproveitando o sutil convite, ela entrou e retirou os sapatos.

Era sua primeira vez pisando na Mansão Uchiha, e ficou bastante óbvio que Sasuke não se atreveu a mover ou tocar nada, a não ser o essencial, desde a morte de seus pais. Isso ficou evidente dada as camadas de poeira em algumas das mesas, cadeiras... e lâmpadas, já que ao que parece não havia uma única fonte de luz na casa de Sasuke no momento.

"Sasuke?" ela chamou por cima do ombro. Não houve resposta, mas ela podia ouvi-lo afiar as suas armas na sala ao lado. "Se importa se eu acender uma luz?"

Ainda sem resposta.

Ela suspirou. "Estou acendendo! Se há algum problema elétrico sobre o qual você não está me contando e eu morrer eletrocutada, meus pais vão processá-lo por tudo de valor que tiver, e você provavelmente vai ter que morar com Naruto e comer ramen todos os dias! TODOS OS DIAS! E não vai ser o tipo bom de ramen, mas essas coisas instantâneas que ele sempre-"

"Acende logo, Sakura."

Ela pulou ao som de sua voz. Sasuke havia aparecido abruptamente atrás dela. Casualmente estendendo o braço ao lado da médica, ele puxou a pequena corrente da luminária na frente dela. Luz invadiu o corredor e sem uma palavra, ele imediatamente voltou para a sala de onde veio.

Sakura sorriu de lado diante da apatia dele, e pegou sua bolsa para segui-lo. O quarto onde Sasuke havia se sentado para afiar suas armas parecia ser o seu próprio. Quando era mais jovem, ela queria tanto entrar em seu quarto, estar entre essas paredes... estar num lugar onde o grande Sasuke passava tanto de seu tempo. Ah, roubar uma fronha como souvenir... Sem toda a histeria, no entanto, tudo o que estava lá para ser visto era uma cama de solteiro e uma cômoda: um espaço que poderia ser comparado analogamente a uma torrada simples ou sorvete de baunilha.

Ela se sentou na cama ao lado dele e começou a vasculhar a bolsa.

"Então, por que está vestida assim hoje?" ele perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressado.

"Apenas agradando minha mãe, ela quer que eu me case."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Com quem?"

Ela riu, tirando um medidor de pressão da bolsa. "Oh, não tem ninguém. Ela só gostaria que houvesse. Braço?"

"O quê?"

"Você poderia me dar seu braço? Eu preciso verificar os seus níveis de chakra."

Para sua grande surpresa, Sasuke estendeu o braço sem discutir com muito pouca hesitação. Ela se perguntou se era um sinal de que ele finalmente estava reconhecendo suas habilidades como médica.

Mais surpreendentemente, ele continuou a colaborar. Pelo restante do check-up, Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Sakura continuava falando sobre seu treinamento com Tsunade e sobre os hospitais em que ela trabalhou em diferentes aldeias. Ele não protestou sequer uma única vez quando ela lhe pediu para retirar a camisa.

Sakura havia anunciado, um pouco timidamente, que precisava verificar as ataduras em torno de suas costelas. Ela esperava que Sasuke bufasse e lançasse olhares de desagrado, mas ele apenas limpou a garganta e puxou a peça de roupa preta pela cabeça.

Agora, só porque você já desistiu de alguém afetivamente, não significa que você ainda não possa achar essa pessoa o auge do colírio sexual. Esse era o dilema de Sakura enquanto seus olhos percorriam involuntariamente o peito de Sasuke. Sim, ele era musculoso. Não de forma exagerada, mas quase um Adônis, no entanto.

Ela riu para o lado.

"O quê?" ele perguntou impaciente.

"Não ande por aí assim na frente de suas fãs," ela riu. "Você vai causar um tumulto com certeza."

Ele olhou pra ela com a testa franzida. "Se você diz..."

Ela deu de ombros e continuou seu exame. Após vários minutos, ela percebeu que tinha parado de falar também. Cantarolar não faria mal a situação, e se Sasuke mandasse ela ficar quieta, então pelo menos alguém estaria falando. Deixando uma melodia simples e doce passar por seus lábios, ela continuou seu trabalho.

Mais silêncio por parte dele, até que finalmente:

"Sakura."

"Hmm?" ela perguntou no meio da canção. Seria divertido se Sasuke lhe dissesse pra ficar quieta, porque então ela poderia argumentar, e eles estariam conversando de novo. E adeus silêncio constrangedor.

"Você está diferente."

Piscando seus grandes olhos verdes surpresa, ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Bem, esta era uma reviravolta interessante; talvez tivesse perdido a capacidade de prever os comportamentos de Sasuke. A primeira resposta que veio à mente foi 'Hein?' seguido por 'O quê?' e finalizado com '... Como?' Mas uma kunoichi inteligentes como Sakura sabia fazer melhor. Obviamente Sasuke não estava acostumado com uma Sakura que não fosse obcecada por ele, uma que não babava nele e implorava e choramingava e venerava e, finalmente, o irritava até o último fio de cabelo.

Como ela lembrava a si mesma constantemente, ela era uma mulher nova, com novas ambições. É claro que ela entendia por que ele não a reconhecia completamente. Com cinco anos separando eles, a única Sakura que ele conhecia era aquela do passado.

Ela sorriu suavemente antes de se levantar pra sair.

"Sim... eu sei."

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Estão gostando?<strong>

**Reviews...**

**dai86**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá,**

**Pelo o que vi, muitas de vocês estão adorando a atitude da "nova Sakura". Eu também! Mas acho que vão gostar muito mais da mudança de atitude a que Sasuke vai ser forçado por conta disso. Mas por enquanto ele continua enfiando os pés pelas mãos com a Saki. Tsk, tsk...**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**

**.**

**Ah, e respondendo a algumas perguntas:**

**- Sei que muitas de vocês gostam de uma "pimentinha" a mais, mas essa fic é classificada como T, e posso adiantar que nesse quesito vocês não vão encontrar esse tipo de cena aqui... sorry.**

**- A fic original ainda não está terminada. A autora postou até o capítulo 25, e liberou uma preview do capítulo 26 no livejournal dela. Isso foi há um ano atrás, mas pelo o que entendi, a fic está praticamente no final. E eu tenho fé de que ela ainda vá concluir essa história (dedos cruzados...)**

**Curtam mais um capítulo!**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**.**

A pressão em seus braços queimava terrivelmente. Ela podia sentir a energia em seu corpo crescendo, se espalhando... mas sem ter pra onde ir. Seu peito continuou a se apertar até que ela finalmente caiu de joelhos, gotas de suor escorrendo pela testa, a respiração saindo em fracas arfadas desesperadas. Mas não havia como desistir - ela forçou mais seus canais de chakra.

_Apenas mais _um pouco_!_

Tsunade, calmamente de pé com os braços cruzados, olhou para sua aprendiz. "Concentre-se, Sakura!" ela instruiu. "Se você, uma médica ninja, em algum momento tiver sua capacidade de liberar chakra desabilitada, você deve ser capaz de superar isso! Vidas vão depender de você!"

Naruto, assistindo Sakura e Tsunade de longe, se contorceu diante da dificuldade em que sua amiga de infância se colocava.

"Você consegue, Sakura-chan..." ele sussurrou.

Esta não era a primeira vez que ele testemunhava uma das sessões excessivamente extenuantes de treinamento de Sakura. O loiro fazia questão de manter vigilância sempre que possível, desde aquela sessão vários meses atrás que deixou Sakura de cama por dias.

Treinar como ninja médico exigia um controle muito mais avançado do chakra, e ele sabia que Sakura podia dar conta. Mas havia momentos quando a determinação da amiga passava por cima do seu bom senso... momentos em que sua própria persistência ignorava as súplicas do próprio corpo por descanso. Ele ficou profundamente preocupado durante o colapso anterior de Sakura, e estava determinado a não permitir que acontecesse novamente.

"Naruto," veio uma voz de trás dele.

"Ei, Sasuke..." ele cumprimentou sem desviar o olhar.

"Vamos treinar."

"... em alguns minutos..."

Irritado por ter que esperar, Sasuke rapidamente se juntou ao loiro pra ver o que havia capturado sua atenção. Ele imediatamente reconheceu a imagem de sua companheira de equipe. Franzindo a testa, ele também percebeu o quão exausta e abatida ela parecia.

"O que está acontecendo?" ele exigiu.

"Tsunade-baachan bloqueou a saída de chakra da Sakura-chan. Ela está tentando superar isso faz quase uma hora..."

"Como?"

"Você acha que **_eu_** sei como...?"

Ambos foram interrompidos quando um grito de angústia escapou dos lábios de Sakura. Ela estava de quatro agora, ofegante, enquanto se esforçava pra se manter sobre os braços.

"Sakura..." Tsunade disse lentamente, sua voz agora com um tom de preocupação. "Já é o suficiente por hoje. Vamos tentar novamente depo-"

"Não!" Sakura ofegou. "Eu consigo fazer isso... Tsunade-sama...!"

"Isso não é bom..." Naruto murmurou.

Sasuke se virou pra ele logo, mas seu melhor amigo já estava correndo a toda velocidade na direção das duas mulheres. Confuso e um pouco perturbado com a situação, ele o seguiu.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" o loiro gritou. "Já chega!"

Ela levantou a cabeça surpresa, então a determinação quando viu Naruto e Sasuke correndo em sua direção se renovou. Memórias do time sete passaram por sua mente naquele instante: Naruto, falante e ambicioso; Sasuke, hábil e determinado; Sakura, protegida e inútil... o elo mais fraco.

Nunca mais.

Ambos seriam testemunhas de sua maior façanha. Ela tinha que superar o jutsu de sua mestra agora... na frente deles... ela simplesmente tinha que fazer isso!

E então ela tossiu... violentamente. Sangue subiu por sua garganta, manchando todo o cascalho sob ela e escorrendo pelo seu queixo. Atordoada, seu olhar se perdeu nas pequenas manchas de sangue sobre suas unhas antes de finalmente tombar.

"Você nunca escuta..." Tsunade sussurrou conforme rapidamente suspendia o jutsu.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto alcançou Sakura primeiro, embalando ela em seu colo, enquanto ela arfava fracamente de exaustão. Enfurecido, ele voltou os olhos pra cima, pra Hokage. "Baachan! O que você fez?"

A mulher mais velha revirou os olhos e se ajoelhou ao lado deles. Ternamente, ela afastou as mechas de cabelo úmidas de suor que caíam sobre o rosto de sua aluna. "Você foi bem, Sakura. Você estava muito perto."

"Eu sinto muito... Tsunade-sama..." Sakura sussurrou.

Sasuke os alcançou então, ajoelhando-se pra avaliar a condição da garota.

Suspirando, Naruto balançou a cabeça. "Não se desculpe com a velhota," disse, sorrindo ao perceber o olhar irritado no rosto de Tsunade. "Você fez o seu melhor, Sakura-chan."

"Você devia ter interrompido ela antes," Sasuke disse com mau humor. "Ela podia ter se matado."

"É!" Naruto concordou.

Lançando-lhes um olhar severo, ela pôs-se de pé. "Obviamente," Tsunade disse com desdém, "vocês dois não têm nenhuma idéia do que ela é capaz."

"Naruto tem..." Sakura murmurou enquanto se esforçava pra se sentar.

Sasuke franziu a testa, mas não viu como responder ao comentário, ou no que ele implicava. Se ela quisesse provocá-lo por ele ser a pessoa que constantemente a desdenhava, então que fosse. Se ela quisesse de alguma forma fazê-lo se sentir culpado por seus anos de ausência, então foda-se, que fosse também. Levantando-se novamente, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou com seu comportamento apático.

"Você consegue se levantar, Sakura?" Tsunade perguntou.

"Sim, eu estou bem," sua aluna respondeu rapidamente, se levantando de modo desajeitado e instável.

"Bom. Descanse por hoje. Estou retornando ao meu escritório."

"Sim, shishou..." Sakura murmurou, o tom visivelmente carregado de decepção. Ela tinha apenas a esperança de tentar uma segunda vez.

Tsunade se virou e caminhou para a Torre. "Naruto!" Ela gritou de volta. "Fique de olho no Uchiha!"

"Por quê?" Naruto protestou. "O que **eu** fiz de errado?"

"Cala boca, dobe."

.

.

.

Um suspiro exasperado escapou dos lábios de Sakura conforme ela se arrastava para a casa de Sasuke. Seu corpo tinha realmente começado a mostrar os efeitos de seu treinamento da manhã com Tsunade. Agarrando seu braço dolorosamente, ela repreendeu a si mesma por não ser capaz de liberara seu chakra. O que aconteceria num campo de batalha se ela fosse incapaz de usar suas habilidades como médica?

Suspirando, ela se arrastou degraus acima carregando sua bolsa médica e bateu na porta suavemente.

Alguns segundos depois, a porta se abriu e Sasuke a encarou do alto de sua estatura avantajada com uma expressão de desgosto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ela piscou. Talvez a luta contra Itachi tivesse danificado seu cérebro, resultando numa memória de curta duração. "Estou aqui pra examinar v-"

"Sim, eu sei disso," ele interrompeu. "Mas você **devia** estar descansando."

"Tsk, tsk..." batendo de leve no ombro dele num tom de brincadeira, ela sorriu com doçura. "Eu sou a sua enfermeira, lembra? Não o contrário."

Ele a olhou com incredulidade por um momento, e então lhe deu passagem a contragosto.

Ela passou por ele e se dirigiu pra acender a luz do corredor, mas não antes que Sasuke se abaixasse e pegasse a bolsa de sua mão. Ela olhou para ele com uma cara de interrogação.

"Eu levo pra você," ele murmurou.

Interessante, Sasuke demonstrando sinais de cavalheirismo. Ou seriam sinais de humanidade? Você não consegue atirar a kunai antes de pegá-la, então ela concluiu que, no caso de Sasuke, tratava-se provavelmente do segundo caso.

Ela deu de ombros, e procedeu a acender a luz na entrada escura. "Você treinou com Naruto esta tarde, não? Provavelmente não foi a melhor das idéias..."

Foi sua vez de dar de ombros enquanto passava por ela na direção do quarto.

"Sasuke!" ela recriminou. "Seus níveis de chakra estão bons, mas você precisa de mais tempo pra sarar fisicamente."

"Estou bem," foi a resposta curta.

Balançando a cabeça, ela o seguiu. "Eu só estou sugerindo," ela disse conforme entrava em seu quarto, "que pela próxima semana, evite ter seu traseiro chutado e, se possível, evite chutar o traseiro de outros."

Ele sorriu diante do comentário bem humorado.

"Só digo de um ponto de vista médico," Sakura terminou com uma piscadela. "Braço?"

Sasuke levantou o braço e ela o segurou pelo punho e antebraço. Dobrando com cuidado, ela testou o movimento de suas articulações.

"A maioria de nós não tem missões amanhã," ela disse com os olhos focados atentamente no braço, "de modo que estávamos planejando ter um almoço ao ar livre, próximo à área de treinamento."

"Naruto já me disse."

"Você vai, então?"

"Não, obrigado."

Ela soltou seu braço e fez um bico. Normalmente, agora seria quando a antiga Sakura teria começado a resmungar e puxar seu braço de modo insistente. Isto finalmente terminaria com Sasuke se desprendendo dela e rosnando para que ela o deixasse em paz. Uau... ela realmente **tinha** sido irritante. Analisando em retrospecto, ela teria tido um ataque se alguém insistisse que _ela_ fosse a algum lugar, mesmo depois de ela ter recusado educadamente.

Se Sasuke não queria ir, então ela não iria forçá-lo. Ele provavelmente tinha suas próprias razões.

O bico desapareceu. "Hmm..." ela murmurou conforme se levantava para verificar o outro braço. "É uma pena."

Por um breve segundo, ele lhe lançou um olhar significativo de curiosidade... mas se virou e permaneceu em silêncio enquanto ela continuava a verificar seus reflexos.

Sakura conversava animadamente como de costume, falando sobre qualquer coisa para manter algum clima de conforto fluindo no ambiente. Quando ela começou a falar sobre seu treinamento com Tsunade naquela manhã, Sasuke a interrompeu.

"Aquilo foi estúpido," ele observou sem tato.

Ela congelou em suas ações. "Perdão?"

"Você se forçou até quase o limite. Se você não consegue fazer algo, então você não consegue. Não se mate tentando."

Franzindo a testa, seus olhos baixaram em desânimo. "Você não... precisa falar assim..."

"O uso excessivo de chakra quase te matou. Não faça isso de novo."

De repente, seus olhos verdes brilharam num tom de zombaria irritada. "O que você fez depois que Kakashi disse que seu Chidori só podia ser usado duas vezes?"

Sasuke se encolheu sutilmente, imediatamente desviando o olhar. "Aquilo foi-"

"Quantas vezes você usou durante o incidente dos exames Chuunin? Quantas vezes você consegue usá-lo _agora_?"

Ele olhou sério pra ela então, de forma quase arrogante. "Nós não somos iguais, Sakura."

Mordendo o lábio, ela e o Uchiha ficaram se encarando durante uns bons minutos. Ela finalmente se levantou pra vasculhar sua bolsa, sendo a primeira a quebrar a troca de olhares mortais. Como era tentador socar o garoto e enviá-lo voando pra próxima aldeia.

* * *

><p><strong>Primeira reação: "cretino..."<strong>

**Segunda reação: "Tá bom, vai... o comentário cretino nasceu de uma preocupação com a Saki."**

**Terceira reação: "É bom o Sasuke melhorar essa atitude, porque tem gente que sabe como agradar a garota." (vocês verão)**

**.**

**Quem está adorando a nova atitude da Sakura levanta a mão! Rs. **

**Realmente, isso é um refresco da atitude Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! do mangá, não?**

**E o Sasuke vai perceber que com essa Sakura, se bobear, dançou! Porque se ele não quer, tem quem queira...**

**Até a próxima pessoal!**

**dai86**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bia! Já que você pediu com tanto carinho, estou respondendo especialmente seu review. ;)**

**Sugestões em português de SasuSaku? Bom, se você é a fanática por SasuSaku que diz ser, imagino que já tenha lido muito mais fanfics do que eu. Algumas que li e gostei:**

**O Plebeu e ****Últimas Chances, da Lady-simplyme (minha autora favorita em português), **Páginas em Branco, da Moon.s2, ******Consultas, da CaHh Kinomoto, Olhos Vermelhos, da Yasashiino Yume (pra quem gosta de uma coisa mais dark), ****Chocolate com Morango, da Kiyuii-chan, ****Konoha News, da luh-chan, Donzela Guerreira e Audácia, da Hisui Ai.**

**Existem inúmeras outras, mas não cabe tudo aqui. Imagino que também já tenha lido Ripples e as outras oneshots que traduzi deste casal. Bem, se for este o caso, o único conselho que posso te dar é: aprenda inglês, rs.**

**Não estou falando isso de forma grosseira, absolutamente, mas já que você gosta tanto de ler fanfics, acho que podia usar isso como motivação pra aprender inglês, o que, diga-se de passagem, provavelmente vai ser muito útil na sua vida. Eu, por exemplo, nunca fiz curso de inglês, e aprendi tudo o que sei através da mídia - internet, músicas, filmes, seriados, etc.**

**...**

**No mais, galera, obrigada pelos reviews. Acho que estou me divertindo tanto traduzindo quanto vocês estão lendo essa fic. Realmente é uma pena que não esteja terminada, mas esperança é a última que morre.**

**Curtam mais um capítulo!**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**.**

_Uou..._

Virando uma esquina em meio ao seu passo apressado em direção à área de treinamento, Sakura de repente sentiu-se zonza. Ela se apoiou com um braço contra o prédio ao seu lado enquanto pousava a outra mão na testa.

A sensação em sua cabeça oscilava de leve para pesada, densa para fina; havia uma sensação desconfortável de privação, como a maioria das pessoas se sentia quando desidratadas ou desnutridas. Neste caso, no entanto, havia uma perigosa falta de chakra. Sakura ainda estava sentindo os efeitos do treinamento do dia anterior.

Ignorando o conselho de sua shishou, ela não foi pra casa naquela noite para descansar. Se ela tivesse obedecido, estaria se sentindo bem agora. Em vez disso, ela abriu seus livros e praticou diferentes técnicas de cura, esgotando quase tudo o que restava de seu chakra até de manhã.

O motivo por trás dessa insanidade temporária podia ser rastreada até sua última conversa com Sasuke. Ele tinha afirmado tão claramente que se ela falhasse em sua primeira tentativa, então não havia sentido em tentar novamente. Ela tentou não se deixar incomodar por isso no início, mas quanto mais exausta se sentia ontem, mais irritada ficava.

_Se você não consegue fazer algo, então você não consegue. _

Ela concluiu pelo tom de sua voz que Sasuke não estava se referindo à sociedade em geral. Ah, não. Aquela metodologia sugerida era algo que ele reservava exclusivamente para os tipos como ela. Ele nunca teria dito algo assim pra Naruto.

_Eu nunca havia me dado conta que babaca, filho-da..._ Suspirando, ela se inclinou contra a parede e começou a massagear a testa. _Não, não... ele tem direito à sua opinião. Apenas deixa pra lá..._ ela pensou respirando profundamente. _Deixa pra lá..._

"Sakura...?"

Ela imediatamente abriu um olho. Diante dela estava um Hyuuga Neji parecendo extremamente preocupado.

"Você está... se sentindo bem?"

Tentando forçar seus sentidos a funcionarem novamente, se desencostou da parede. Ela se sentiu levemente desorientada quando olhou para o rapaz de olhos leitosos e, em seguida ao seu redor.

"Quem, eu?"

Com um sorriso leve no rosto, ele brincou com ela. "Não, a outra Sakura."

Ela rapidamente balançou a cabeça e riu nervosamente. Ele provavelmente pensou que ela estava bêbada, ou pior... que era uma completa idiota. Não havia nada pior do que acharem que você tinha um parafuso a menos.

"Desculpe Neji. Estou um pouco zonza por conta do meu treinamento de ontem."

"Entendo," ele disse simplesmente. "O treinamento de um ninja médico deve ser exaustivo."

"Pode-se dizer isso, sem dúvida..." ela concordou, esfregando com irritação a nuca. "Às vezes é muita pressão."

Cruzando os braços, Neji a observou pensativo, detectando um ligeiro toque de desânimo em sua voz. "Bem, não desista. Não há limite para o aperfeiçoamento de habilidades com chakra, e mesmo os usuários mais talentosos ainda estão aprendendo."

Sakura inclinou a cabeça curiosamente e piscou. "... Obrigada!" ela se deteve rapidamente antes que pudesse acrescentar, 'à propósito, eu te conheço?' pois abruptamente se deu conta que ela não conhecia Neji muito bem. Desde que Sakura tinha 12 anos, eles andavam nos mesmos círculos, ouvindo o nome um do outro através de histórias de missões ou mencionados por terceiros. Mas eles nunca conviveram pessoalmente tempo suficiente pra realmente conhecer algo um do outro além de habilidades, fraquezas e todas as outras informações ninjas que normalmente se conhecia de um aliado.

"Você estava a caminho do encontro do nosso grupo?" ele perguntou. "É um pouco cedo..."

"Bem, eu e Ino estamos encarregadas de preparar o almoço, então estou buscando algumas coisas no mercado antes de encontrá-la lá mais cedo." Ela fez uma pausa. Era de sua natureza ser educada, e ele não parecia estar com pressa para chegar a lugar algum. "Quer vir comigo?"

Ela parecia ter pego Neji de surpresa com sua pergunta inocente. Ah, adorava o silêncio constrangedor que só hesitação podia proporcionar.

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha esperando por uma resposta. Ele parecia estar pensando profundamente antes de um sorriso distante surgir em seu rosto.

"Seria uma honra," ele disse honestamente. "Vamos, então?"

_._

_._

_._

_Uou... Você __só pode __estar brincando comigo...!_

Subitamente ela começava a achar um pouco difícil ficar de pé conforme se apoiava num balcão. Lançando o olhar rapidamente sobre Neji, Sakura ficou aliviada ao encontrá-lo distraído numa conversa com uma pessoa. A última coisa que ela queria era aparecer fraca na frente de um dos nomes mais respeitados em Konoha.

"Você está bem, Sakura-san?" a vendedora perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente, forçando o sorriso mais convincente possível. "Ótima, estou ótima!" ela assegurou simpática. "Você poderia embrulhar essas coisas e colocá-las na minha cesta, por favor?"

"Claro, querida..." a atendente respondeu, ainda lhe lançando um olhar de preocupação.

Protegendo os olhos da luz do sol, ela se virou para o lado e notou que era quase meio-dia. Procurando Neji, ela recuou um passo e olhou ao redor, mas não antes de colidir com o peito firme de alguém atrás dela.

Ela virou-se rapidamente para se desculpar, "Oh, me descul-" mas congelou instantaneamente quando deu de cara com a expressão austera de Sasuke. Não foi tanto Sasuke que a surpreendeu, mas qual era a dele com aquela cara? Ele parecia pronto pra repreendê-la como se ela tivesse arranhado sua kunai favorita.

Ela curvou as sobrancelhas em confusão. Talvez ela tivesse mesmo arranhado... Talvez ela tivesse se irritado tanto com a conversa da outra noite que sem querer tivesse chutado suas armas ao sair de sua casa. Ou talvez ela não tivesse levantado o assento do vaso sanitário de volta... os homens detestavam isso...

"Qual é o problema com você hoje?" ele perguntou abruptamente.

Ela foi imediatamente pega de surpresa. "O quê?"

"Você sabe do que estou falando."

Seus olhos verdes correram nervosamente para os lados. Ele estava parado lá esse tempo todo? Se Sasuke tinha presenciado o que a vendedora também tinha, provavelmente achou que ela estava prestes a desmaiar.

"Estou um pouco cansada," ela deu de ombros, entregando várias moedas para a mulher do outro lado do balcão.

Ele a observou com desconfiança antes de voltar sua atenção para a cesta que ela levantou do balcão. "Você está fazendo isso sozinha?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, Neji-"

"Eu estou ajudando ela," Neji interrompeu de trás de Sasuke. Ele passou pelo Uchiha, e casualmente pegou a cesta das mãos de Sakura, incitando um murmúrio quase inaudível de irritação do moreno. "Uh... sabe, eu sou perfeitamente capaz..." ela começou, mas ele estava distraído demais pela aura ameaçadora vinda do Uchiha.

"Sasuke," ele cumprimentou educadamente.

"Neji," Sasuke murmurou de volta enquanto se virava para ir embora.

"Acredito que nos veremos mais tarde, então?" ele perguntou ao outro rapaz que partia. Suspirando, Sakura olhou para Neji. "Na verdade, ele havia dito que não poderia-"

"Sim, eu estarei lá," Sasuke retrucou por cima do ombro.

_Hã...?_

"Bom saber."

"Você vai?" Sakura perguntou perplexa. "Mas eu pensei que você havia dito-" E mais uma vez, assim como várias conversas de infância com Sasuke, ela olhou ao redor para perceber que ele não estava mais por perto.

.

.

.

Sakura piscou distraidamente para a pequena bola de arroz que enrolava nas mãos. Aparentemente, ela estava gastando muito mais tempo nela do que o necessário. Fadiga ainda pesava sobre ela em determinados momentos, fazendo ela sair do ar e se distrair do que quer que estivesse fazendo. Algum tempo atrás, ela havia levado 10 minutos só pra passar uma colher pra Ino, que a estava ajudando a cozinhar.

Apesar disso, ela ainda estava se divertindo. E de onde observava sentada à mesa de piquenique, todos os outros também. Todos compareceram numa rara ocasião pra simplesmente se reunir e se divertir. O piquenique de almoço foi realizado junto ao campo de treinamento, dando-lhes a oportunidade de treinar combate livremente uns com os outros.

Naruto havia ficado mais do que extasiado com a escolha do local. Assim que chegou, imediatamente começou a desafiar todos à vista. No momento, ele estava praticando suas habilidades de taijutsu com Lee... e não se saindo tão bem.

Todos estavam comendo, relaxando, e golpeando um ao outro por diversão, exatamente como Sakura havia previsto. E mesmo que Sasuke houvesse anunciado que viria, ela ficou surpresa assim mesmo quando ele apareceu de fato. Talvez o fato de ele rejeitar seu convite, e depois aceitá-lo dava espaço para a possibilidade de fazê-lo novamente em sentido inverso.

Ela imaginou despreocupada por que ele decidiu aparecer. Não é como se ele parecesse muito sociável no momento... Quando Sasuke chegou, mal balbuciou uma saudação para os outros antes de se sentar ao lado dela na mesa de piquenique. Silencioso como sempre, com as mãos entrelaçadas na frente de seu rosto, ele parecia perdido em meio à profunda contemplação. Ino tinha tentado puxar conversa com o estóico Uchiha, mas foi rapidamente dispensada:

"Oi, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Como você está hoje?"

"Bem."

"Quer que eu prepare algo especial pra você?"

"Não estou comendo."

"Oh, ok... hum... Ei, você quer treinar comigo mais tarde?"

"Não."

Não, definitivamente ele não estava pra conversa. Talvez se sentisse desconfortável perto das pessoas que traiu há tantos anos... se fosse esse o caso, ela estava orgulhosa dele só por aparecer apesar disso. Ah, mas dá um tempo! Ele podia relaxar só um pouco...

Franzindo a testa, Sakura continuou a encarar a bola de arroz em suas mãos.

"Sakura?" Ino chamou, sentada a sua frente enquanto preparava o mesmo item. "Você está se sentindo bem?"

Sasuke, fingindo assistir a batalha entre Naruto e Lee, olhou para Sakura pelo canto do olho.

"Eu estou bem," Sakura encolheu os ombros. "Por que pergunta?"

"Bem, pra começo de conversa, você tá enrolando essa bola de arroz há mais de 10 minutos. Eu acho que já está pronta."

Ela riu e colocou a bola de arroz junto àquelas prontas. "Minha cabeça tá um pouco lerda hoje..." ela riu nervosamente.

"Sakura!"

Os três se viraram para encontrar Neji se aproximando da mesa. "Que tal um combate?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram incrédulos. Neji do clã Hyuuga queria praticar com _ela_? Finalmente, algum reconhecimento! Se ela conseguisse detonar alguém nem que fosse um pouquinho, ainda seria o suficiente pra provar seu nível de habilidade.

"Claro!" ela concordou, e estava prestes a saltar de seu assento quando Sasuke falou.

"Ela não pode," afirmou de forma sucinta.

Quase tropeçando no meio do movimento, ela se virou e o encarou boquiaberta. "Sasuke...!"

Neji fez uma expressão de desagrado diante do intrometimento. "Eu acredito que seja decisão dela."

"Ela não está bem hoje," Sasuke rosnou. "Não teria sentido."

Ui. Olhando feio para Sasuke, Sakura sentiu seu rosto ficando quente de constrangimento. Por que quando o Uchiha decidia falar, geralmente era algo totalmente desdenhoso em relação a ela? Era o único modo que ele podia pensar para dar o troco por ter que obedecê-la como sua enfermeira? Provavelmente. Mas o que quer que fosse, ela estava começando a pensar que Sasuke tinha uma visão irritantemente prepotente na cabeça.

A tensão pesava no ar nesse momento, mas antes que outra palavra pudesse ser proferida, a voz altiva de um loiro interrompeu o silêncio. "Ei, Neji!" Naruto exclamou. "Vamos lá! Quero lutar com você a seguir!" E sem esperar por uma resposta, ele arrastou Neji com ele.

Sasuke não havia se movido de sua posição anterior, mas sorriu com certa satisfação quando o Hyuuga foi levado dali.

Sakura, que mantinha um olhar assassino nos olhos, sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke e socou seu braço de uma forma não muito gentil. "Que diabos está errado com você?" ela exigiu.

Derrubado de sua postura apática, ele baixou os braços sobre a mesa e chiou de volta pra ela. "Que diabos está errado com **você**? Você nem parece estar acordada."

"Isso não é da sua conta."

Ajeitando seu cabelo num gesto desconfortável, Ino observava os dois brigando, movendo os olhos nervosamente entre um e outro.

"Você treinou ontem à noite, não foi?" Sasuke acusou.

Ela abriu a boca pra responder, mas congelou. A expressão de Sakura desabou imediatamente quando se deu conta que estava sendo uma hipócrita. Depois de censurar Sasuke por treinar quando não estava na melhor das condições, ela foi e fez exatamente o mesmo. Mas ainda assim, não deveria importar pra ele o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer. Ele nunca se preocupou no passado, então por que iria se preocupar agora? Ela tinha uma obrigação profissional com o bem-estar dele, e não o contrário.

Ela torceu o nariz. "O que te importa?"

Ele apenas deu de ombros e desviou o olhar pra outro lugar. "Você está sempre cuidando de todos, menos de si mesma," ele murmurou. "Alguém tem que fazê-lo."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, grosseirão... fofo!<strong>

**Hahaha, mas vai tomar umas lições com o Neji, viu?**

**Bem pessoal, em defesa de Sasuke, o moreno ainda nem sabe o que é isso que está sentindo. Na sua cabeça, não passa de preocupação pelo bem estar de uma colega. Muito nobre, não?**

**Até a próxima! Não se esqueçam dos reviews.**

**dai86**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gente, desculpa se nos comentários do último capítulo eu deixei de citar outras fics bacanas, mas é que são tantas. Não quis dizer que aquelas eram as únicas SasuSaku legais, só dei algumas sugestões.**

**E também não quis dizer que não tem fics maravilhosas em português, mas eram indicações pra uma leitora que precisava de mais fics pra não sofrer com abstinência de updates (eu me solidarizo com você nisso, Bia). É claro que tem muito mais histórias legais em inglês, simplesmente porque tem muito mais gente escrevendo em inglês, como também proporcionalmente tem muito mais histórias ruins em inglês. Sempre fiquei admirada de encontrar excelentes autoras de fics em inglês em lugares onde este não é o idioma oficial (Malásia, Holanda, Venezuela, etc).**

**Ah, a luh-chan me lembrou de uma fic que me sinto obrigada a citar também: Cookies, da StrawK, (ainda não tá terminada, mas recomendo!)**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**.**

Sakura cruzou os braços numa raiva indomável conforme avaliava a terrível cena diante de si. Aparentemente, a idéia de Sasuke de lavar a louça significava deixá-la numa pia pra que futuras gerações a encontrassem.

Shinobi: eles desenvolvem jutsus complexos, atingem alvos inimagináveis, e voam pelo topo de árvores... mas mostre a eles uma pilha de pratos sujos e eles dizem que é uma missão impossível.

Suspirando, ela estralou os dedos e se virou para encarar a presença atrás de si. "Que diabos é isso...?"

"O quê?" Sasuke perguntou distraído, honestamente não vendo nada de errado com o arranha-céu de louça.

"Como... você come?"

Ele deu de ombros, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. "Eu saio."

"Acho que é a única opção no momento..." Ela riu nervosamente diante da pilha, mas logo fechou os punhos com determinação. "Tudo bem então!" ela exclamou, causando um olhar de dúvida em Sasuke. "Eu encaro isso!"

Ela imediatamente começou a trabalhar, abrindo a torneira ao máximo e ensaboando cada prato individualmente. Sasuke, que ficou atrás dela desconfortável, parecia aturdido pelos seus esforços energéticos. "Sakura, você não tem que fazer isso pra mim."

Com bolhas de espuma refletindo em seus olhos, ela virou-se e cutucou a testa dele com dedos ensaboados. Ele recuou, retorcendo o rosto surpreso.

"Cala boca," Sakura disse sorrindo. "Eu não estou fazendo isso por você, estou fazendo pelo bem do meio ambiente."

Acabou que Sakura parecia desfrutar da companhia de Sasuke mais que o habitual ultimamente. Embora ainda tivessem suas brigas, como seus comentários desdenhosos feitos na semana anterior, a taxa de retorno foi melhorando. Ela logo percebeu que estava começando a conhecer um tipo diferente de Sasuke Uchiha. Claro, ele tinha a mesma atitude e os mesmos gostos e desgostos, mas esse Sasuke era seu amigo de fato.

Fazia sentido, afinal de contas. Durante as primeiras semanas de seu retorno, Sasuke não a reconheceu completamente já que sua atitude com ele não era como se lembrava. E agora, por sua vez, havia momentos em que Sasuke parecia ser uma pessoa totalmente nova, porque alguns de seus maneirismos não eram como ela se lembrava também.

Mesmo que ele ainda fosse rispidamente frio e indiferente sobre tudo sempre que possível, havia o raro momento em que isso não era dirigido a ela. Quando eram mais novos, parecia que era **sempre** dirigido a ela. E se não partisse espontaneamente dele, ela, naturalmente, pedia por aquilo com seu comportamento.

_"Sasuke-kun! Que tal sairmos num encontro? Vai ser muito divertido - só eu e você! O que você acha?"_

"_Não."_

Ah, o amor juvenil. Sakura concluiu que já que ela não estava agarrado seu braço e implorando por encontros, ele se permitiu ficar mais confortável em sua presença. Não havia mais necessidade de se distanciar do predador de cabelo rosa, assim puderam estabelecer uma amizade mútua. Uma **verdadeira**. Não o tipo de amizade que tinha sido imposta a ele devido à necessidade de conviverem por conta da saúde dele, e da obrigação dela.

A diferença era clara; Sasuke estava se comportando de forma diferente com ela. Ele estava mais receptivo, mais paciente... e só um pouquinho mais agradável. Ela só podia imaginar que era porque ele finalmente a considerava uma amiga próxima. E, como tal, decidiu tratá-la assim.

Se bem que ele ainda não falava muito... e o que mais a incomodava era ver como Sasuke ainda parecia ter muito pouca fé em suas habilidades. Certa vez, ela estava contando a ele os detalhes de uma missão que teria. Ele pareceu incerto e falou num tom condescendente, perguntando com quem ela iria e, em seguida, insinuando que ela não deveria se dar ao trabalho pois ele não achava que ela fosse capaz.

"A equipe? Um... acredito que fui designada com Naruto e Neji."

Sasuke começou a lançar kunais com o olhar imediatamente. Percebendo isso, claro, Sakura balançou a cabeça e continuou a verificar os pontos do ferimento sob o couro cabeludo dele. "O quê? Você acha que uma garotinha fraca como eu precisa de mais proteção do que isso?"

"Não é isso," ele resmungou com mau humor. "Você nem devia ir. Você só ia atrapalhar."

Aquilo a irritava profundamente, e ela normalmente se recusava a falar com ele pelo resto da visita. Ela aproveitava aquele tempo pra se acalmar e suprimir o desejo de chutar o traseiro dele pra bem longe. Naturalmente, não sendo fã de conversas, Sasuke não reclamava.

Depois daquele comentário, entretanto, ela havia planejado continuar o tratamento silencioso na visita seguinte. Ela retornou de sua missão bem sucedida ilesa, e se sentindo muito orgulhosa de si mesma por provar que Sasuke estava errado. Abrindo a porta da casa de Sasuke, ela entrou, lembrando que ele havia dito pra não se preocupar em bater toda vez que vinha, porque era irritante demais ter que abrir uma porta destrancada pra deixá-la entrar. Mas logo que colocou os pés na entrada, ficou surpresa ao encontrá-la já iluminada pela pequena luminária.

Havia se tornado um hábito pra Sakura entrar e imediatamente acender a luz pra livrar a casa de Sasuke de sua atmosfera escura e triste. E, como parte de sua rotina, Sasuke prontamente a apagava depois que ela ia embora.

Ela observou a simples luminária, espantada de como o simples fato de encontrá-la acesa podia parecer tão significativo. Ela debateu consigo mesma se esse era a maneira de Sasuke de ser agradável, ou se ele simplesmente associava a suave luz do corredor com sua presença, e fez isso inconscientemente.

O apático Uchiha logo apareceu na porta de seu quarto pra responder a sua pergunta.

Ela olhou para ele, e depois para a luminária, e depois para ele novamente. "Obrigada," ela disse com afeição.

Ele pareceu um pouco desconfortável por um breve momento, lançando os olhos sobre a luminária, e então rapidamente para o chão. Como se quisesse evitar a gratidão em seus olhos, Sasuke se virou e se dirigiu para a sala de estar. "... Pelo o quê?" perguntou por cima do ombro.

Sakura suspirou e sorriu pensativa observando suas costas. Ok, provavelmente foi inconsciente já que ele nem sabia do que ela estava falando. O que significava que Sasuke fazendo isso para ser 'agradável' intencionalmente estava fora de questão. Ela riu de si mesma por dentro: era exagero assumir algo assim... Mas, inconscientemente ou não, Sasuke ainda estava demonstrando sinais de consideração por ela. Ela ainda poderia ser grata por isso.

"Assim que eu terminar com a louça," Sakura continuou, esfregando freneticamente alguns talheres encrustados de sujeira, "eu posso preparar algo para o jantar."

"Não se incomode. Vou sair."

"Oh... verdade?" ela perguntou, parando em meio às suas tarefas. "... bem, tudo bem. Então vou pra casa, preparar algo pra mim."

Ele a olhou com curiosidade da porta da cozinha. "Você queria comer aqui?"

A mente de Sakura imediatamente ficou mais alerta. Estava abusando de uma hospitalidade que mal havia sido oferecida? Ela imediatamente se arrependeu de pressupor que Sasuke não se importaria se ela preparasse o jantar e comesse com ele. Talvez a amizade deles não tivesse progredido tanto quanto pensava. Ele provavelmente achava que ela estava invadindo seu espaço... ou pior, que ela ainda estava tramando a 'Operação Conseguir-um-encontro-com-Sasuke-kun'.

"Eu só... achei que não teria problema já que estou aqui," ela admitiu timidamente. "Mas tudo bem! Não se incomode."

O Uchiha continuou a observá-la em silêncio, seus olhos negros calmamente avaliando a garota de cabelos rosa, antes de cruzar os braços e inclinar-se rigidamente contra o batente da porta. "Tudo bem," ele resmungou. "Faça o que quiser... apenas não nos envenene."

"Sério?" Sakura perguntou, com um sorriso radiante tomando seu rosto. A amizade deles tinha mesmo progredido!... Um pouco. "Ótimo! Isso vai ser divertido!"

Esticando um braço pra colocar mais um prato limpo no escorredor, ficou agradavelmente surpresa quando, ao invés disso, Sasuke o pegou de sua mão. Sem uma palavra de explicação, ele pegou um pano de prato e começou a enxugar a louça.

"Você está... me ajudando?"

"Hn," ele bufou. "Você vai levar a noite toda se eu não ajudar."

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, voltando às louças. "Não se preocupe, não vou ficar muito tempo. Tenho uma missão amanhã cedo."

"Com quem?"

"Ninguém," ela respondeu, entregando-lhe outro prato. _Por que ele sempre pergunta isso antes de tudo...?_ "Uma casa fora da aldeia solicitou um médico. Alguém lá está doente, acho que-"

Sasuke fez uma pausa em seus movimentos. Ele parecia estar encarando o prato seco em suas mãos.

"Você não devia ir sozinha," disse finalmente.

"Por que não?"

Ele olhou torto, como que para recriminar seu questionamento. "Porque eu disse."

Sakura imediatamente lhe lançou um olhar feio. Ai estava de novo: tratando ela como uma novata recém saída da Academia, enquanto esfregava a credencial de macho alfa na sua cara.

Suspirando, ela decidiu não começar uma briga. Afinal, ela era uma convidada em sua casa, e era melhor não transformar sua cozinha num campo de batalha sangrento com pauzinhos de madeira voando pra todos os lados. Aquelas coisas podiam arrancar um olho...

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso," ela finalmente murmurou. "Fui designada numa missão solo."

Ele não disse mais nada enquanto pegava outro prato das mãos dela. Ela rapidamente aproveitou o silêncio como uma janela de oportunidade pra mudar de assunto.

"Então, sua condicional acaba em cerca de um mês, certo?"

"Aa."

"Kakashi sensei tem trabalhado pra conseguir reunir o time sete novamente." Ela deu uma risadinha. "E Naruto tem assediado Tsunade-sama faz dias, então acho que vai acontecer."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Ela imaginou que ele estava satisfeito por conta da expressão suave que seu rosto tomou.

"Ei Sasuke..."

Ele não respondeu, mas ela não esperava que ele respondesse de qualquer maneira. Afinal, era como as coisas funcionavam: ela falava, ele ouvia.

"Espero que você não se incomode se eu te perguntar... mas... a vida é tudo o que você esperava que fosse... depois de derrotar seu irmão?"

Ela esperou. Ok, má idéia. A curiosidade matou o gato, e esta gata estava esperando ser morta umas dez vezes. Ela não tinha certeza por que havia feito essa pergunta... talvez fosse porque, antes, no passado, quando Sasuke estava deixando os portões de Konoha, ela lhe havia dito que a vingança não lhe traria felicidade. Não haveria luz no fim do túnel, não haveria consolo na derrota de seu torturador. Ela se perguntou agora se alguma coisa que ela previu seria verdade.

Sasuke não estava respondendo, de modo que ela se arrependeu na mesma hora de achar que seria o momento certo para perguntar.

Elaborando o pedido de desculpas apropriado em sua cabeça, ela estava prestes a soltá-lo quando ele finalmente falou.

"Nem tudo..." ele respondeu tenso.

"Oh..." Olhando pra ele, ela não pôde evitar cavar um pouco mais fundo. "Como o quê?"

Sua expressão endureceu, mas não parecia ser dirigido a ela. "Não importa," ele disse monotonamente.

Sentindo-se culpada, percebeu que ele provavelmente achava que ela estava tentando esfregar na sua cara como tinha razão. Ela iria parar enquanto estavam bem. Metaforicamente falando, ela seria prudente o suficiente pra parar de cutucar a fera antes que esta se virasse e torcesse seu pescoço como uma tampinha de garrafa.

Mudando de assunto novamente, Sakura começou a falar sobre seus estudos e outros jutsus novos que queria aprender.

Depois que acabou com a louça, Sakura foi direto para o preparo do jantar. Nada extravagante é claro, já que havia prometido que não ficaria até muito tarde, mas ela podia dar conta de qualquer coisa com suas habilidades culinárias naturais, um ótimo legado vindo de sua mãe.

Ela havia imaginado que Sasuke fosse se ocupar de tarefas particulares em algum lugar até que ela o chamasse para comer, mas para sua surpresa, ele se sentou no balcão e observou tudo o que ela fazia. Ela assumiu que isso só podia significar que o Uchiha estava pessimista em relação às suas habilidades culinárias.

Hunf, bem. Ela provaria que ele estava errado com o tempo.

"Você consegue cozinhar alguma coisa, Sasuke?"

"Um pouco."

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Mas você costuma desistir depois de ficar sem louça limpa?"

"Podemos deixar isso pra lá?"

Com um sorriso no rosto, Sakura então decidiu narrar suas ações no preparo da refeição, tanto para matar o silêncio como para responder a pergunta nos olhos de Sasuke que diziam 'o que você está fazendo agora?' Ela também imaginou que ele poderia se beneficiar de algumas dicas culinárias.

Estranhamente, ele não reclamou por ser tratado com condescendência. Em vez disso, ouviu calmamente e observou com alguma diversão Sakura se atarefar alegremente em sua cozinha.

"... Agora vem a parte mais crítica," ela disse séria ao levantar um dedo. "Quando você termina com um prato – está prestando atenção?"

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha em expectativa.

"... Lave ele."

Ele riu, virando a cabeça ligeiramente para esconder o sorriso quase imperceptível no rosto. "Cala a boca, Sakura..."

* * *

><p><strong>Um capítulo leve e curtinho - algo bem casual na casa do Sasuke.<strong>

**Gostoso que nem um beijinho na bochecha, não? :3**

**Vou estabelecer um ritmo constante de updates pra vocês terem tempo de curtir o capítulo e deixar os reviews, e pra eu me dedicar um pouco mais aos estudos também. Como estes capítulos são curtos, não me toma muito tempo. Assim, prometo updates semanais de Pedacinho do Céu. Bom, Cap.7 na próxima quarta, então.**

**Beijos! (Não esqueçam dos reviews.)**

**dai86 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Gente! Valeu por todos os reviews.**

**Nimsay: morrei de rir! Até porque já passei por essa situação, rs.**

**Aproveitem!**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**.**

Ajustando a pesada mochila sobre os ombros, Sakura silenciosamente fechou a porta atrás de si. Estava deixando a casa da família que havia solicitado um ninja médico, e se sentia exausta diante da quantidade de chakra que foi necessário pra ajudá-los. A pequena casa nas redondezas de Konoha abrigava uma família de três pessoas: um casal de idosos e seu neto. Ao que parece, o idoso estava muito doente, e eles não tiveram escolha senão enviar seu neto pra solicitar ajuda médica na aldeia.

Sakura fez o que pôde, e com a ajuda de seu chakra, esperava que o idoso acordasse bem e são numa questão de horas.

Ela estava orgulhosa de seus esforços, mas sentia-se esgotada conforme começava sua jornada de volta a Konoha. Havia valido a pena. O olhar de gratidão nos olhos daqueles que ela ajudava era o suficiente pra motivá-la.

Após cerca de meia hora, ela parou de repente. Movendo uma mão sob a alça de sua mochila, soltou o fecho desta, imediatamente deixando o peso cair no chão. Lentamente, ela lançou um olhar duro sobre o ombro. "Posso ajudar os senhores com alguma coisa?" ela perguntou calmamente.

As risadas pesadas dos dois homens que a haviam seguido parecia ecoar das árvores. Sakura não podia ver ninguém, mas vinha sentindo as presenças há algum tempo. Ela estava esperando que suas intenções se revelassem, mas ela nunca foi o tipo paciente nessas questões.

Agarrando uma kunai do coldre preso a sua coxa, ela a arremessou com uma pontaria perfeita contra as árvores. Vário palavrões foram ouvidos conforme os homens se esquivaram da provocação letal. Os dois aterrissaram no chão com uma facilidade de profissionais. Ela os avaliou rapidamente de onde estava: eles eram shinobis altos e bem desenvolvidos de Ame, e não pareciam nem um pouco amigáveis. Apesar de estarem sorrindo, havia algo malévolo naqueles sorrisos que a perturbava.

"Ei, querida," um deles finalmente cumprimentou.

"Por que vocês estão me seguindo?" ela retrucou, sem paciência para pervertidos.

Eles trocaram sorrisos mordazes antes de responder. "Você é aquela enfermeira bonitinha de Konoha, não é? Quer fazer check-up na gente?" Ele riu da própria piada como se fosse a coisa mais hilariante já pensada por alguém.

"É," o outro riu. "Você quer brincar de médico com a gente?"

Ela olhou os dois com cansaço antes de virar as costas. Como precaução, decidiu carregar a mochila na mão em vez de baixar a guarda momentaneamente pra colocá-lo de volta nas costas.

"Não estou interessada."

Os sorrisos desapareceram rapidamente. Eles se irritaram rapidamente pelo insulto 'desrespeito' de Sakura. Olhando um para o outro, sorriram de forma sádica, e continuaram a seguir a garota de cabelos rosa.

"Quem disse que estávamos te dando uma escolha, querida?"

Ela não se virou quando gritou de volta. "Então não proponha como se fosse uma pergunta, idiota!"

Um dos homens olhou furioso enquanto o outro ria. "É um foguetinho, essa aí, não é?..."

"Ela está pedindo," o outro se agitava com irritação. Puxando uma kunai do bolso, ele mirou cuidadosamente nas costas de Sakura e a lançou com um impulso rápido de seu braço.

Suspirando, Sakura parou e virou-se, ouvindo o suave assobio no ar conforme a kunai do homem voava por cima de seu ombro e acertava uma árvore.

"Nada mal," ele zombou.

Batendo os dedos impaciente contra sua coxa, ela avaliou a situação diante de si. Chutar o traseiro fracote deles seria fácil... quer dizer, se ela não tivesse usado tanto chakra naquela manhã. Ela tinha quase certeza que ainda podia lidar com eles, mas com o cansaço pesando em cada movimento seu, usar toda sua capacidade de força seria difícil. Ela não tinha escolha a não ser ignorar a exaustão.

Levando dois dedos à testa, ela fechou os olhos até que uma aura verde começou a emanar de sua mão.

Assustado, o homem deu um passo atrás. Obviamente, eles tinham assumido que Sakura era apenas uma enfermeira estúpida, sem outras habilidades além de curar... e ao que parecia, não era essa a intenção da garota de cabelos rosa.

"Que diabos ela está fazendo...?" um deles gaguejou.

De repente, ela havia sumido de suas vistas. Eles engasgaram surpresos.

"Onde diabos ela foi?"

Um deles congelou instantaneamente quando sentiu uma leve brisa na nuca. Ela estava de pé atrás deles agora, tendo se movido numa velocidade incrível.

"Se você quer tanto assim..." ela murmurou antes de acertar um punho carregado de chakra contra sua medula espinhal.

Um gemido seco escapou de seus lábios antes dele tombar. Piscando rapidamente num estado de choque, ele olhou pra cima na direção de Sakura querendo algum tipo de explicação.

"Eu desabilitei a maioria dos nervos que se ligam com sua coluna," afirmou impassível enquanto seus olhos corriam para o outro homem avançando em velocidade máxima.

"Você vai pagar por isso, sua vadiazinha!" ele rosnou.

Sakura se esquivou do punho, derrapando sobre as botas contra o chão pra se equilibrar. O chakra emanando de sua mão diminuía rapidamente à medida que ela começava a ofegar de cansaço. Ele estava atacando novamente, desta vez com uma kunai na mão. Ela puxou outra com agilidade de seu coldre, e bloqueou a tentativa de esfaqueá-la no pescoço.

Ele riu enquanto eles permaneciam com suas armas pressionadas uma contra a outra. Era como se ele estivesse zombando de uma criança numa queda de braço, e Sakura logo percebeu isso. Ele era maior e muito mais forte, sem mencionar que as forças de Sakura estavam se esgotando a cada segundo.

"Você quer brincar com os adultos?" ele caçoou antes de dar um golpe com a própria cabeça contra a dela.

Ela foi ao chão instantaneamente com o choque. A dor correu rapidamente para sua cabeça conforme ela tentava desesperadamente se manter consciente.

"Agora conserta ele!" ele gritou, apontando para seu parceiro agora paraplégico. Caminhando para onde Sakura estava caída quase inconsciente, ele colocou um pé de cada lado da parte inferior de seu corpo."... ou vou fazer pior com você, gatinha," ele terminou com uma insinuação sinistra.

Ela desajeitadamente tentou sentar-se enquanto pressionava a mão contra a testa sangrando. Parecia quase impossível levantar a cabeça. O peso da dor era incrível.

Enfurecido com a falta de cooperação, ele desceu o punho contra ela... apenas para ter o pulso agarrado pela mão carregada de chakra de Sakura. Com o pouco de força que lhe restava, ela conseguiu suprimir todos os movimentos dos músculo no braço direito do sujeito. Ele arrancou seu pulso da mão dela e caiu pra trás horrorizado, agarrando seu braço agora inutilizado.

Sakura esperou que isso fosse distração suficiente enquanto ela lutava pra se levantar. Seus joelhos balançaram ligeiramente conforme ela lentamente limpava o sangue de sua testa com as costas da mão. Ela precisava se mover, e precisava se mover agora.

"Você acha que eu preciso de dois braços para te ensinar uma lição?" o homem de repente rosnou.

Ela piscou rapidamente surpresa quando ele veio correndo novamente em sua direção. Seu chakra esgotado, sua mente gritando por descanso... quase não havia mais tempo de reagir quando um borrão azul escuro surgiu a sua frente.

O ninja da aldeia da chuva brecou. "De onde diabos você veio?"

"Cai fora," Sasuke retrucou num tom sombrio.

"Eu vou acabar com você também, garoto!"

"Sasuke..." Sakura mal conseguiu sussurrar.

Sem quebrar o contato visual intenso e furioso, Sasuke esticou um braço pra trás e empurrou Sakura completamente pra trás de si. Ela não podia ver, mas ele agora havia ativado o Sharingan, incitando gemidos medrosos do outro shinobi, que agora parecia nervoso.

"U-Uchiha...!" ele gaguejou.

O brilho vermelho nos olhos de Sasuke pareceu se intensificar. "Não me faça dizer de novo," ele rosnou.

Tomando como um convite pra continuar vivo, ele tropeçou em seu companheiro. Levantando o outro homem sobre seus ombros, ele desapareceu de forma obediente pela floresta, não se atrevendo a atiçar mais a raiva do lendário Uchiha.

Uma vez que teve certeza que eles tinham ido embora, Sasuke se voltou bruscamente para a garota desorientada atrás dele. Pousando uma mão em sua testa pra parar o sangramento, ele a afastou pra que pudesse encostá-la numa árvore, o Sharingan se esvaindo lentamente de seus olhos.

"O que você... está fazendo aqui... ?" ela murmurou.

Ignorando a pergunta, Sasuke olhou ao redor. "Onde está sua mochila?"

Antes que ela pudesse dar uma resposta, ele a localizou a vários metros de distância no chão. Tirando a mão de sua testa, ele a instruiu a se sentar enquanto foi vasculhar sua bolsa médica.

Encontrando o frasco de anti-séptico, ele o abriu e apertou contra uma gaze.

"Sasuke," ela repetiu, agora mais consciente de seu entorno. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele a encarou com um olhar firme antes de pressionar delicadamente a gaze contra o topo de sua cabeça. "Isso importa?" ele grunhiu.

Ela chiou em desconforto. "Você está violando sua condicional."

"Eles não vão saber," ele concluiu de forma simples.

Sakura observou o moreno com desconfiança enquanto ele continuava a dar leves toques no alto de sua testa. Ele parecia relutante em explicar por que estava aqui. Pelo período dos últimos dois meses após seu retorno, Sasuke demonstrou seu melhor comportamento... através de suas ações, é claro, ele não acreditava que um ajuste de atitude fazia parte do pacote de reabilitação. Ele ia pra casa quando devia ir, comparecia diante das autoridades quando devia comparecer, e deixava a enfermeira Haruno cutucá-lo todos os dias... A julgar pelo comportamento, Sakura não achava que ele estivesse disposto a pôr em risco a possibilidade de ficar em Konoha.

Então, que diabos era isso? Sasuke de repente estava passeando por aí sem uma razão que 'importava'...? Imbecil. Sim, foi o que ela pensou. Estúpido, imbecil de cabelo espetado.

Não fazia sentido. Sob nenhum ângulo.

"Responda à minha pergunta Sasuke,..."

Era uma exigência agora, e ele a encarou com irritação na mesma hora. A aura ameaçadora em seus olhos praticamente gritava 'cuide do seu próprio nariz', mas por que ela faria isso? Não era como se ele tivesse cuidado do próprio nariz ao saltar no meio da briga dela. Ele podia estreitar aqueles olhos até que eles se quebrassem em pequenos cubos de gelo negros, mas ela conseguiria obter uma resposta.

Sasuke deve ter percebido a determinação dela em não recuar. Quebrando o contato visual, ele desviou o olhar e começou a colocar os suprimentos médicos de volta na mochila. "Eu estava entediado," encolheu os ombros. "Eu precisava sair pra esticar as pernas."

"Você estava entediado..." ela repetiu com sarcasmo. "É isso? Você está arriscando seu futuro por isso?"

"Eu não sei do que você está reclamando," ele estalou. "Você precisava de mim lá atrás."

"Não, eu nã-!" Ela parou no meio do protesto. Ok, então ela não podia argumentar muito bem contra a intervenção dele. Se pudesse dizer algo, seria que teve muita sorte de ele ter aparecido naquela hora. Com um nível de chakra perigosamente baixo, ela não teria sido capaz de ter feito absolutamente nada para se proteger quando aquele homem correu em sua direção.

Sasuke a observou de forma significativa. "Sakura..." ele começou lentamente, "eu sei do que você é capaz... mas quando você quer ajudar as pessoas, você abusa."

Ela abriu a boca pra retrucar, mas ele não ia lhe dar a chance.

"... Você queria o velho melhorasse, então você usou todo o chakra que tinha pra curá-lo. Você é uma idiota."

Franzindo a testa, ela não queria admitir que ele estava certo. Tsunade tinha lhe alertado sobre isso também, lembrando que as pessoas saram naturalmente por conta própria, e um ninja médico só dá o empurrão inicial do processo. Não havia necessidade de curar pacientes completamente – isso consumia chakra demais.

Tendo concluído seu sermão, Sasuke se levantou e colocou a mochila de Sakura nos ombros. "Vamos," ele murmurou. "Eu vou te levar de volta."

Ela se levantou de forma estável, seus primeiros passos apressados pra que ela pudesse acompanhar o Uchiha que já caminhava.

Enquanto o seguia, ela se perguntava distraída como ele sabia que o paciente que ela tratou era um 'velho'. Ela havia mencionado isso durante a conversa do jantar da noite anterior? Era sempre difícil lembrar, uma vez que o silêncio de Sasuke a levava a tagarelar sem parar sobre qualquer coisa.

Ela encolheu os ombros. Não era importante quando comparado com o problema muito mais difícil que os esperava: como exatamente Sasuke entraria em Konoha de novo...?

Freando seus passos, seus olhos se arregalaram quando os portões de Konoha surgiram à vista... e ao que parecia, Sasuke estava planejando passar por eles sem hesitação.

Ela se apressou e agarrou o colarinho da camisa dele. Antes que ele tivesse tempo de questioná-la, foi puxado para o chão atrás de um dos arbustos que ladeavam a estrada. Normalmente Sasuke teria socado uma pessoa antes mesmo que ela tivesse a chance de tocá-lo... mas sabendo que se tratava de Sakura, ele teve que se conter a contragosto. O leve golpe no ego o deixaria mais ranzinza do que o habitual.

"O que você está fazendo?" ele chiou.

"Você não pode simplesmente entrar!" ela protestou aos sussurros. "Você foi proibido de sair da aldeia!"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha em tom desafiador. "E?"

"_E?_" ela chiou com raiva. Seu punho cerrado enquanto uma sinfonia de demônios interiores gritavam: _Soca ele!__Soca ele agora!_

"Se você se meter em confusão..." sua voz de repente se abrandou conforme ela se acalmava, "...o time sete nunca vai poder ser restaurado..."

Ele observou enquanto ela baixava os olhos em desânimo. Suspirando, Sasuke se sentou pra ficar mais confortável. Com uma perna esticada a frente, ele dobrou um joelho e apoiou o braço sobre ele. O plano, se é que podia ser considerado assim, era apenas entrar direto e evitar o menor contato humano possível. Se ele fosse pego, bem, então... _merda acontece_. Ele aceitaria a punição e continuaria com a vida depois disso. Simplesmente não parecia importar porque...

"Pense num plano, então..." ele murmurou.

Satisfeita com a cooperação que encontrou em Sasuke, Sakura sorriu docemente. "Ok! Apenas me dê alguns minutos..." Encostando-se contra a árvore atrás de si, Sakura observou os portões e começou a contemplar maneiras de contrabandear um Uchiha lá pra dentro. Eles tinham que ter cuidado. Se os guardas descobrissem que Sasuke tinha saído de Konoha sem nenhuma razão em particular, e bem debaixo de seus narizes, eles ficariam irados.

Sasuke a observava silenciosamente de onde estava sentado. Sentiu-se estranho... Sakura estava lá. Ela estava ao seu lado. Ela estava pensando num plano por ele. E ainda, enquanto fazia essas coisas... ela se sentava olhando para a outra direção.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram?<strong>

**Bem, o próximo capítulo não tem Neji, mas tem Naruto pra render umas risadas.**

**Podem aguardá-lo no Sábado!**

**Beijos**

**dai86**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mais um capítulo.**

**beijos,**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**.**

Estarrecido, o olho esquerdo do loiro teve um tique nervoso diante da cena a frente dele. Desmaiada, e com os cabelos negros de seda desarrumados, uma menina com o rosto violentamente corado estava aos pés de Naruto. Esfregando a nuca, ele suspirou e se sentou no chão ao lado da figura inconsciente. Se bem se lembrava, esses estranhos desmaios duravam apenas alguns minutos.

_Caramba... Eu realmente não devia tê-la abraçado por trás desse jeito..._

Os olhos da moça se apertaram um pouco.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto chamou suavemente. "Hora de acordar!"

Ela abriu os olhos de leve, processando o borrão em preto e laranja acima. Os eventos rapidamente voltaram a sua mente, e ela se levantou abruptamente, chocando sua cabeça contra a de Naruto no processo. Sem dúvidas, era um relacionamento onde pelo menos um deles sempre estaria inconsciente.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata deu um grito de horror. O que ela tinha feito? Um minuto ela estava desmaiada e no minuto seguinte, era ele quem estava! Ela mordeu o polegar apreensiva conforme estrelas dançavam na visão de Naruto.

"Hinata... chan..." ele finalmente murmurou.

"Naruto-kun, eu sinto muito!" ela deixou escapar. "Eu não queria te acertar!"

Ele riu e fez um sinal de paz com os dedos. "Sem problemas!" ele proclamou heroicamente. "Aonde você estava indo agora?"

"Oh, bem, eu..." ela começou a se levantar em meio a gagueira, corando quando Naruto ofereceu sua mão. "Vou encontrar minha equipe no escritório da Hokage. Temos uma missão amanhã, então..."

"Ótimo! Eu te acompanho!"

Os olhos leitosos de Hinata se arregalaram rapidamente. "Não, não, tudo bem, eu não iria querer te incomodar e-!"

"Hinata-chan..." ele a interrompeu com um sorriso. Ela reconheceu aquele tom, era a voz de Naruto pra dizer 'você-não-vai-se-livrar-de-mim', e Hinata não podia argumentar contra isso, não importasse o quanto tentasse.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho conforme ela sorria de volta. "C-certo..."

Andando ao seu lado, Naruto cruzou os braços atrás da nuca - era sua postura típica, o tipo 'relaxado', por assim dizer. Sasuke chamou a atenção dele pra isso há alguns dias, dizendo que nenhum ninja que se preze andaria por aí numa postura tão vulnerável.

"_Psh! Tá, bem, é melhor do que ficar que nem você. Prefiro parecer relaxado do que parecer que estou com prisão de ventre."_

Ele não conseguia se lembrar do resto daquele dia direito. Sasuke tinha chutado seu traseiro pra valer logo após a conversa.

Quando chegaram à torre da Hokage, ele desejou sorte para Hinata em sua missão, e saiu correndo pra comer um ramen no almoço. Ele não teria uma missão até o dia seguinte, então iria matar o tempo comendo no estande de ramen. Era um plano bom o suficiente em sua opinião.

Uma figura em vermelho rapidamente se colocou em seu caminho. Brecando, Naruto reconheceu a pessoa instantaneamente.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" ele cumprimentou, mas congelou quando viu o sorriso um tanto malicioso em seu rosto. "Uh... oi, Sakura-chan... você tá com uma expressão assustadora..."

"Você está ocupado, Naruto?" ela perguntou com doçura. "Precisamos da sua ajuda com uma coisinha. "Sakura rapidamente virou as costas conforme caminhava na direção do portão da aldeia.

Ele a seguiu curioso. "Quem somos 'nós'...?"

.

.

.

"GAHHH!"

"Cala a boca, dobe."

"Para de me chamar assim, bastardo!"

"Naruto, fala baixo! Alguém vai ouvir!"

"Mas isso é terrível!" Naruto gritou dramaticamente. "Nós nunca vamos conseguir o time sete de volta agora! Tudo porque você," ele apontou de modo ameaçador pra Sasuke, "... você queria passear por aí e fazer pose de bonzão fora de Konoha! Você podia fazer isso na sua sala de estar!"

Sasuke olhou irritado pra Sakura. "Você não podia ter trazido outra pessoa?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Ele seria o mais disposto a ajudar."

Colocando uma mão no queixo, Naruto se sentou ao lado de Sasuke na grama. "Hm... então como é que entramos com esse cara de novo..."

"Há apenas dois guardas no portão. Serão quatro depois que o sol se por, então temos uma chance maior de fazê-lo agora," Sakura resmungou.

"Quanto tempo nós temos, então?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Menos de uma hora..."

"Por que você simplesmente não passa correndo em super velocidade?" o loiro sugeriu.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. "Minha velocidade está enferrujada desde que saí do hospital. Eles ainda iriam me ver."

"Huh," Naruto inclinou a cabeça pra trás enquanto ele se lembrava das sessões de treinamento que teve com o Uchiha. "É, você está certo... um borrão no mínimo. Ei, por que você não diz que não estava se sentindo bem?"

Ele estreitou os olhos confuso. "... E por isso saí da aldeia?"

"Você pode dizer que teve uma diarréia violenta ou algo assim."

"... pára de falar, dobe."

"Ei, pode ser que funcione! Não é como se eles fossem pedir detalhes!"

"Eu não vou dizer isso!"

"Psh! Tá. Não tem que ficar todo sensível..."

Apesar da situação, Sakura não pôde deixar de sorrir diante da familiaridade. Mesmo que o futuro da equipe estivesse em jogo, era como se eles já estivessem juntos, com Naruto sendo barulhento, Sasuke ficando irritado, e ela... bem, mediando os dois da melhor forma que pudesse. Naruto e Sasuke estavam sempre discutindo... um gesticulando energicamente, enquanto o outro mantinha a calma e compostura - a imagem cômica pra sempre gravada em sua memória, a lembrando do vínculo especial que existia além de uma equipe de ninjas.

Às vezes, ela tinha desejado pelo seu próprio relacionamento especial, particularmente um com Sasuke. Em sua mente, o triângulo poderia funcionar de tal forma que Sasuke e Naruto eram melhores amigos, Naruto e Sakura eram como irmãos, e Sakura e Sasuke... o casal apaixonado. Completando com corações flutuantes e muitas fitas cor de rosa. É claro, aquilo nunca foi destinado a acontecer. Em seu plano fictício, tudo funcionou, exceto a última parte.

Mas por mais que se arrependesse de suas atitudes infantis de perseguir e irritar o moreno, ela tinha aceitado isso como parte do que contribuiu pra construir o time sete. Suas memórias eram preciosas, e reviver os laços de sua proximidade e atividades em equipe trazia um sorriso no fundo do seu coração. Memórias deles agachados e sussurrando, discutindo planos e objetivos, estratégias e táticas... Foi uma das melhores épocas de sua vida.

"Henge no Jutsu?"

"Meu chakra ainda está instável. Eu não seria capaz de executar de forma convincente."

E mesmo que seu anseio especial por Sasuke não mais existisse, ela queria que tudo o mais do time sete voltasse a ser o que um dia foi. Não havia nada mais que ela mudaria no mundo.

"Sakura-chan...?"

Arrancada de seus pensamentos, ela olhou pra cima para ver os dois companheiros inclinando as cabeças, olhando curiosamente pra ela.

"O que há com essa cara?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Nada," ela disse, mantendo o sorriso em seu rosto. "Mas sobre aquela coisa da super velocidade... poderia funcionar."

"Mesmo que seja apenas um borrão, eles provavelmente ainda vão reconhecê-lo, Sakura-chan."

Ela deu uma risadinha. O problema era mais simples do que ela pensava. "Vai ficar tudo bem..." ela assegurou conforme apontava pra Naruto, "... é só dar sua roupa pra ele."

Em uníssono, os dois homens olharam com desgosto um para o outro.

"Mas vai ficar cheirando a bastardo depois!" Naruto choramingou.

"Já cheira a bastardo suficiente agora..." Sasuke retrucou.

Colocando as mãos nos quadris, Sakura suspirou. "Ei, é a maneira mais fácil, ok? Os guardas vão ignorar porque vão pensar que é Naruto correndo para o estande de ramen. Sasuke, é só ir direto pra casa, enquanto nós esperamos a troca de turno dos guardas, e nós te encontramos lá mais tarde."

"Uh... Sakura-chan?" Naruto levantou a mão timidamente. "Não entendi. Eu devo usar as roupas do Sasuke, ou eu simplesmente volto pelado...?"

"Idiota..." Sasuke murmurou.

Olhos de Sakura saltaram diante da idéia. Ela definitivamente não iria se sentar ao lado de um Naruto nu por meia hora. "Você não vai dar a ele _todas as_ suas roupas! Só a jaqueta já está bom!"

"Oh... Entendi!" o loiro disse conforme abria o zíper da jaqueta preta e laranja. Balançando ela na cara de Sasuke de modo zombador, Naruto sorriu largo quando o outro ninja encarou sua jaqueta com desdém. Era a morte em laranja.

A contragosto ele pegou a jaqueta e começou a vesti-la. Ele se forçou a colaborar porque era a maneira mais fácil de voltar sem tornar a situação desnecessariamente complicada. Depois de puxar o zíper, ele olhou pra baixo e se examinou. Era um dia negro para o nome Uchiha, de fato.

"Eu pareço um idiota".

"Ei, cala boca!" Naruto reclamou. "Você tá _cool_ e você sabe disso!"

Rindo contra sua mão, Sakura se esforçou pra falar. "Não, não... você parece... uh..."

Sasuke lançou um olhar mortal para os dois antes de se levantar de trás do arbusto. "Já vou," anunciou, agachando-se de leve pra se preparar.

"Ok! Estaremos na sua casa logo," Sakura o lembrou.

Ele olhou de volta pra ela e acenou com a cabeça antes de correr a toda velocidade na direção dos portões, e então atravessou os mesmos.

"Eles notaram alguma coisa?" ela sussurrou de trás do ombro de Naruto.

O loiro hesitou por um momento, observando o comportamento dos dois guardas de vigia. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Acho que não. Eles olharam por um momento e depois se viraram para o outro lado... Você tinha razão! Eles acharam que era eu!"

"Maravilha!" ela exclamou conforme os dois batiam as mãos. Agora só tinham que esperar pela troca de guarda. Eles suspeitariam se Naruto passasse por eles novamente, e dessa vez sem a jaqueta típica.

Cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, Naruto se recostou contra a árvore atrás de si. "Bem, estou feliz que tenho um tempo a sós com você, Sakura-chan. Preciso de alguns conselhos femininos."

Intrigada, Sakura imediatamente se sentou ao lado dele. "Pode falar! Sakura-chan está ouvindo."

Ele sorriu com satisfação antes de falar. "Desde que Hinata-chan disse que gostava de mim, eu realmente quero saber mais sobre ela... Agora não consigo parar de persegui-la por aí."

"Perseguir?" ela riu "De forma alguma. Pelo que tenho visto, acho que você está sendo muito cavalheiro."

"Então por que ela continua a ficar desmaiando daquele jeito...?"

"Bem..." ela cutucou a cabeça admirada. Era uma reação bem estranha, mas nada completamente anormal. Era apenas difícil explicar algo assim para um homem – risca isso – para Naruto. "Hinata é um tipo muito sensível com os sentimentos dela, então... quando se sente muito emotiva, ela fica um pouco... bem, nervosa."

Ele piscou. "Huh?"

"Ela apenas gosta demais de você!" Sakura chiou. Aí estava. Termos leigos deviam fazê-lo entender.

"Oh... ei, Sakura-chan?"

"Mmhm?"

"Alguma vez você desmaiou quando gostava de Sasuke?"

"Um..." encostada na árvore, ela inclinou a cabeça pra trás ao lado de Naruto e riu baixinho. "Não é a mesma coisa, mas já desmaiei uma vez quando achei que a cabeça dele tinha caído, e outra vez quando..."

'_Sakura... obrigado.'_

"... ele deixou a aldeia."

Naruto observou a amiga com cuidado conforme ela voltava sua atenção para os portões da aldeia. Ele nunca saberia o que realmente aconteceu entre Sakura e Sasuke durante aquele último encontro. Nunca perguntaria tampouco... tudo o que sabia era que ela tinha tentado convencê-lo a ficar, e falhou miseravelmente, terminando em lágrimas.

Anos se passaram, e ele assistiu Sakura crescer, seus olhos vívidos lentamente recuperando seu brilho a medida que ela se acostumava com a ausência de Sasuke. Sasuke estava de volta em sua vida agora, e ela permaneceu como era - forte, independente...

Ele não poderia estar mais orgulhoso.

"Você está indo tão bem, Sakura-chan..." Naruto mal sussurrou.

Ela olhou pra ele com uma expressão curiosa. "O que você disse...?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu disse que garotas são estranhas, Sakura-chan. Você é emotiva demais."

Ela sorriu e ergueu o punho. "Eu vou te mostrar emotiva, baka!"

Rindo, seus profundos olhos azuis se voltaram para a direção dos portões quando ele notou quatro novos guardas se aproximando. "Ei, eles estão trocando o posto!"

Eles esperaram até que os dois guardas anteriores estivessem fora de vista antes de se levantar e caminhar despreocupadamente através dos portões. Sakura sorriu para os guardas que por sua vez, acenaram com a cabeça de forma sonhadora para a cativante kunoichi. Quando estavam distante o suficiente pra não serem ouvidos, Naruto bufou. "Nós provavelmente não teríamos que passar por tudo isso se **você** simplesmente entrasse com Sasuke - eles provavelmente nem teriam notado ele... Haha! Aposto que se apenas déssemos uma fotografia sua pra ele segurar na frente da cara eles também não notariam."

Ela corou violentamente e afundou o pescoço em constrangimento. "Calado, Naruto!"

Ele riu ironicamente. "Que pena, gatinha popular! Vamos lá! Vamos pra casa do Sasuke. Estou ficando com frio."

.

.

.

Observando por trás de seus cabelos prateados, um homem se sentava preguiçosamente em meio aos galhos das árvores altas que sombreavam a área. Sorrindo satisfeito, Hatake Kakashi virou a página de seu livro favorito enquanto assistia aos divertidos acontecimentos que se desenrolavam a uma curta distância.

Seus dois estudantes, Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto, corriam alegremente para a residência de um certo Sasuke Uchiha, seu outro aluno no passado. Ele assistiu, se divertindo, conforme a porta da frente se abriu, e uma jaqueta laranja e preta foi arremessada na direção de Naruto. Agarrando a peça de roupa antes que ela lhe atingisse o rosto, o loiro imediatamente começou a gritar obscenidades para o Uchiha, que agora torcia o nariz com os braços cruzados. Sakura, que havia se sentado nos degraus da frente de Sasuke, ria com o rosto apoiado numa mão. Sim, curiosamente, era uma cena agradável.

Suspirando, Kakashi se levantou de seu posto escondido. Ele deu uma última olhada para o time sete antes de partir - os dois rapazes tinham finalmente parado de discutir e se sentaram com Sakura nos degraus. Gostaria de se juntar a eles, mas tinha outros assuntos a tratar.

Movendo-se rapidamente, logo foi parar no escritório da Hokage. Pretendia mais uma vez cutucar sobre o assunto da reestruturação do time sete. Pelo o que tinha acabado de presenciar, era mais importante pra eles do que ele pensava.

"Você precisa de algo?" Tsunade perguntou distraidamente conforme folheava a papelada.

"Apenas um pequeno lembrete," Kakashi disse com um sorriso. "O fim da condicional de Sasuke está se aproximando, então-"

"Ele saiu da aldeia, hoje, não?"

O jounin esfregou seu pescoço nervosamente. "Ah... então você percebeu?"

Com um sorriso sagaz, a Hokage se inclinou pra frente e entrelaçou os dedos. Pelo bem de Sakura, sua própria estudante, deixaria essa violação passar. Afinal, era uma reviravolta de eventos divertida...

Naquela manhã, ela assinava páginas e páginas de documentos quando a porta de seu escritório foi rudemente aberta. Uchiha Sasuke marchou sala adentro de modo desafiador enquanto ela lançava olhares furiosos diante da intromissão desrespeitosa.

"_Com licença," ele grunhiu conforme se aproximava de sua mesa._

"_O que você quer?" Tsunade exigiu. "Se é leniência em sua condicional, pode esquecer."_

_Mantendo as mãos nos bolsos, a expressão de Sasuke permaneceu impassível quando ele parou na frente de sua mesa. "... Sobre Sakura... pra onde ela foi enviada esta manhã?"_

_Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da pergunta inesperada. Isto era realmente interessante. Com uma vaga idéia de seus motivos, ela decidiu interrogá-lo. "Primeiro: por que você quer saber?"_

"_Curiosidade."_

"_Só isso? Então por que não digo aonde todos meus shinobis foram enviados em vez disso?"_

"_Apenas me diga," ele disse de mau humor, olhos negros se apertando com impaciência._

_Tsunade bufou diante da arrogância antes de voltar para seu trabalho. "Não posso ajudá-lo," disse simplesmente, o analisando cuidadosamente pelo canto do olho. "E não importaria se eu lhe disse que ela foi enviada pra ajudar um velho doente a meia hora de distância daqui entre Konoha e a próxima aldeia na direção da rota da ponte sul..."_

_Ele a encarou com ceticismo._

"... _porque você está proibido de deixar a aldeia. Você compreende isso, Uchiha Sasuke?"_

_Já caminhando de volta para as portas do escritório, o rapaz de cabelos escuros assentiu por cima do ombro. "Sim..." ele disse antes de sair._

Sorrindo diante da memória, Tsunade soltou as mãos e as pousou sobre a grande mesa de carvalho a sua frente. Então... ao que parece, suas presunções estavam corretas. O teimoso Uchiha nunca teria admitido, mas as atitudes sempre falavam mais alto que palavras. Não era física quântica afinal de contas... havia uma linha lógica muito simples para o pedido de Sasuke naquela manhã.

_Você arriscou tudo só pra se certificar que ela estaria a salvo... Muito interessante._

Observando Kakashi, ela notou que ele parecia um tanto preocupado quanto ao modo como poderia encobrir Sasuke. Ela iria deixá-lo se contorcer por algum tempo, é claro, mas só dessa vez, ela iria deixar pra lá. O verdadeiro motivo de Sasuke violar a condicional não era algo com o qual ela poderia se zangar de qualquer maneira. Mera preocupação era justificável. No entanto, seria interessante ver como Sakura reagiria se algum dia descobrisse.

* * *

><p><strong>Time sete pra vocês! <strong>**(Adoro o Naruto, rs)**

**No próximo capítulo... um pouquinho de Neji. )**

**beijos**

**dai86**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mais um capítulo para seu deleite... rs**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**.**

Pulando de telhado em telhado o mais rápido que podia, Sakura se dirigiu a mansão Hyuuga. Tsunade lhe enviara para examinar os ferimentos de Hyuuga Neji, que tinha levado uma kunai no braço numa missão no dia anterior.

Pousando graciosamente fora da mansão Hyuuga, ela cuidadosamente empurrou o pesado portão e olhou timidamente para o requintado pátio do clã. Ela imediatamente notou Neji treinando no centro dele, atirando kunais num alvo de madeira com seu braço ileso.

"Bom dia, Neji!" Sakura cumprimentou alegremente.

Ele parou no meio do movimento e sorriu calorosamente para ela. "Sakura," ele cumprimentou. "Eu esperava que Tsunade lhe enviasse."

"Eu não sou mais suave que ela," brincou. "Como está o braço hoje?"

"Ainda um pouco dolorido quando eu movo," respondeu, flexionando o braço ferido pra enfatizar. "Mas na maior parte do tempo está dormente."

"Isso significa que o bálsamo de cura está funcionando," ela assegurou. Tirando a mochila dos ombros, Sakura se sentou no piso elevado da varanda e fez um gesto para que ele se juntasse a ela. "Se está tudo bem com você, eu gostaria de dar uma olhada melhor nisso."

Neji assentiu com a cabeça, complacente, "claro."

"Não vou tomar muito de seu tempo. Eu também tenho um dia longo de treinamento e estudo me esperando."

"Ah. Muito admirável," comentou, fixado nos olhos verdes cintilantes que examinavam seu ferimento.

Ela encarou seu olhar com curiosidade. "O que foi?"

Encantado com sua inocência, Neji riu discretamente e balançou a cabeça. "Absolutamente nada, Sakura. Então, como vai seu treinamento?" Fez uma pausa para sorrir pra ela. "Confiante?"

Ela fez um bico e riu nervosamente diante da pergunta. Por mais que sentisse que Neji fosse uma boa fonte de incentivo, ele ainda era um dos melhores ninjas da aldeia e carregava um nome tão respeitado como o dos Uchihas um dia foi – era difícil admitir fraqueza diante de alguém como ele. Cuidadosamente envolvendo a nova atadura em torno do antebraço de Neji, ela sorriu pra ele.

"Confiante o suficiente," Sakura disse simplesmente.

Ele balançou a cabeça em aprovação. "Como era de se esperar."

Depois de se certificar que a bandagem estava firme, Sakura se pôs de pé diante do Hyuuga e levantou um dedo pra começar o sermão da enfermeira Haruno. "Tudo bem! Nada de esforço físico, treinamento, levantar peso, ou aplicar pressão nesse braço. Beba o chá curativo duas vezes ao dia, e se a dormência desaparecer antes do que deveria, o que provavelmente não deve ocorrer, reaplique o bálsamo curativo ou me avise. Alguma pergunta?"

"Gostaria de treinar comigo depois que tiver sarado?"

Pega de surpresa, um riso escapou de sua garganta. Sua última oportunidade de treinar com Neji tinha sido rudemente interrompida por Sasuke e Naruto. Ela estava mais do que disposta a aceitar o desafio de um ninja altamente qualificado e respeitado como Neji. E ei, se ela pudesse pegar algumas dicas ao longo do caminho, então tanto melhor. No momento, seus companheiros de equipe não estavam sendo de muita ajuda. Sasuke se recusou a treinar com ela, despejando alguma desculpa arrogante sobre como ele não queria machucá-la. Naruto, por outro lado estava disposto, mas ela percebia facilmente que ele pegava leve com ela. _Leve demais_. Sakura não precisava desse tipo de favor de ninguém.

"Claro!" ela respondeu de modo vivaz.

"Vejo você por aí então."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e acenou rapidamente com a mão pra anunciar sua partida.

"E Sakura..." Surpresa, Sakura olhou para Neji, admirada quando ele estendeu a mão e apertou delicadamente seus dedos. Levantando o braço com gentileza, ele levou a mão dela aos lábios. Sakura descobriu que já não conseguia mais piscar. Sua boca ficou semi-aberta em choque diante da ousadia do gesto inesperado de Neji. Por mais romântica que a cena parecesse, ela tinha certeza que a estava arruinando por fazer cara de palhaça.

Após o breve beijo em sua mão, ela podia sentir seu rosto corar num vermelho profundo... um tom que, sem dúvida, refletia o intenso calor de sua pele.

Após soltar sua mão, Neji sorriu pra ela de um modo quase sugestivo.

"... Obrigado por sua preocupação," ele terminou.

Ela piscou. Finalmente respondendo "C-claro..."

Cambaleando um pouco, Sakura se dirigiu à saída e deixou a mansão Hyuuga. Ela educadamente fechou o portão pesado atrás de si e se apoiou contra ele, perplexa. Aquilo foi... estranho. Quando Neji primeiro elogiou sua aparência e, em seguida fez um comentário sobre lhe convidar pra almoçar, ela não havia achado nada demais. Hyuuga Neji era simplesmente um cavalheiro, afinal, certo? É claro. Ele era um pouco mais velho, mais maduro... Ela assumiu, então, que um leve beijo na mão poderia ser classificado como um comportamento normal pra ele. Era uma suposição feita às cegas; qualquer coisa pra fazer essa sensação desconfortável de borboletas em seu estômago ir embora.

Se desencostando do portão, ela começou a se dirigir de volta para o escritório de Tsunade. Quase no meio do caminho, seu olhar se desviou para sua mão. Ela imediatamente se lembrou do ataque cardíaco momentâneo que bombardeou suas costelas quando os lábios de Neji fizeram contato com sua pele. Enquanto se recriminava por dramatizar algo tão simples e educado, ela trombou distraidamente com o peito de Uchiha Sasuke.

Era como uma pedrinha batendo numa parede de tijolos. Ela teria caído pra trás se não fosse a mão rápida que agarrou seu pulso. Sem esforço, Sasuke apenas deu um leve puxão em seu braço, sendo o suficiente pra equilibrá-la novamente. "O que há de errado com _você_?" ele perguntou com desdém.

Ela tentou se livrar do constrangimento por ter sido pega andando sem prestar atenção pelas ruas. "Desculpe, Sasuke," ela se desculpou rapidamente, "eu só estava um pouco perdida em meus pensamentos."

"Hn." Ele estreitou os olhos em dúvida antes de dar de ombros. "Não vá cair de um penhasco."

"Não se preocupe!" ela assegurou, fazendo um sinal de paz para o Uchiha. "Oh! Antes que eu esqueça... vou passar pela sua casa um pouco mais tarde que o habitual hoje para o check-up."

Despreocupado, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos... embora, logo se viu imaginando a razão por trás disso. "Por quê?"

Ela colocou um dedo contra o queixo, pensativa. "Hun... Tem um livro de Tsunade-sama que eu sempre quis estudar. O problema é que ela precisa dele o tempo todo, de modo que eu nunca tive a oportunidade... Mas hoje ela tem uma reunião em Suna, e me disse que eu poderia estudá-lo enquanto estivesse fora!"

"Não abuse," Sasuke a avisou conforme se virava pra ir embora, satisfeito com sua resposta.

Sakura sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Bem, eu provavelmente vou terminar por volta das dez horas, e vou pra sua casa logo depois, então."

Ele fez uma breve pausa antes de se voltar pra encará-la. "Você vai estar no escritório da Hokage?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Já vai estar escuro," ele murmurou. "Eu vou buscá-la."

"Huh? Isso realmente não é necessár-"

"Espere por mim lá dentro, Sakura." Era praticamente uma ordem. E antes que ela pudesse defender a própria independência, Sasuke já havia partido, claramente indisposto a agüentar seus protestos.

Sakura colocou as mãos na cintura, torcendo o nariz para o Uchiha em frustração. Será que ele tinha algum tipo de complexo de inferioridade que o obrigava a tratá-la como uma criança? Ela era realmente tão fraca e vulnerável aos seus olhos? Ela franziu a testa. Era difícil dizer esses dias. Havia sempre a possibilidade de que Sasuke estivesse apenas sendo cortês em poupar-lhe uma caminhada sozinha no escuro; sua amizade estava progredindo afinal de contas. Mas ainda assim, ela não podia evitar de desejar que ele parasse de menosprezá-la ao expressar preocupação... se é que era preocupação. Às vezes ela achava que ele simplesmente gostava de exibir sua masculinidade dominante.

Depois de umas boas nove horas de estudo e prática de técnicas, Sakura fechou livro de sua mestra. Sua respiração era curta e ela podia sentir uma leve camada de suor em seu rosto. Mais uma vez, ela tinha tentado aprender mais do que deveria num único dia. Ela deixou pra lá, convencida de que não tinha abusado demais desta vez.

Levantando-se um pouco trêmula, Sakura pegou livro de Tsunade e o carregou de volta para seu lugar na prateleira, a última de cima, convenientemente. Estranhamente, sentiu que seus braços cairiam quando o livro de repente pareceu pesar muito mais do que ela se lembrava.

Colocando os pés na banqueta, ela estava prestes a levantar o livro para a prateleira mais alta quando uma mão agarrou seu cotovelo para interrompê-la.

É claro, quinze minutos antes das dez horas, Sasuke estava lá pra encará-la com aquele olhar de desaprovação.

Ela piscou pra ele curiosamente. "Você chegou cedo."

"Hn." Sem soltar seu cotovelo, Sasuke esticou o braço livre e tomou o livro dela. "Não seja estúpida," ele disse de modo seco.

Ele a puxou pra baixo de modo gentil, e sem a ajuda da banqueta, colocou o livro na prateleira sem o menor esforço. O simples gesto fez ela se sentir com cerca de dois centímetros de altura.

"Sabe..." ela se irritou, "só porque você é mais alto, não significa que possa esfregar na minha cara."

"Não estou falando disso," retrucou. "Você está exausta de novo." Ele parou pra lhe lançar um olhar. Era outro olhar reprovador, e principalmente, um assustador. Desta vez, ele parecia ameaçador e irritado ao mesmo tempo. "Pare de fazer isso," Sasuke disse a ela num tom sombrio.

Ela lhe devolveu uma careta. "Parar de fazer o quê?"

"Não tenho que lhe dizer."

Ela desistiu por conta de dois fatores. Primeiro: Sasuke não iria deixar pra lá, e segundo: ela estava cansada demais pra discutir com ele. Sakura suspirou e cruzou os braços. "Tá..."

Seus olhos escuros se apertaram como se esperasse por algo mais. Revirando os próprios olhos, ela entendeu a mensagem que o moreno queria passar. "Eu vou parar de praticar cada técnica que estudar!" ela chiou.

Satisfeito, mas não sendo o tipo de tripudiar, ele inclinou-se passivamente contra a parede, declarando sua intenção de esperar.

"Cretino..." ela sussurrou.

"Idiota."

Sorrindo diante da réplica rápida, Sakura começou a guardar suas coisas. Havia sido um dia muito longo, e árduo... mais difícil ainda pelo fato de sua mente distraí-la ao voltar ao episódio com Neji repetidamente. Era irritante que seus próprios pensamentos tivessem decidido tomar o simples gesto fora de proporção para sua própria inconveniência. Isso queria dizer algo? Será que isso significava alguma coisa para Neji? Será que isso significava alguma coisa para _ela_...? Sheesh. Uma epidemia de pensamentos de garotinhas colegiais – provavelmente nada disso significava nada pra ninguém.

Ela suspirou conforme fechava a mochila. Pressentindo que Sakura finalmente estava pronta pra ir, Sasuke se desencostou da parede e passou por ela, agarrando a mochila no processo.

"Sasuke, tá tudo bem. Eu posso-"

"Vamos," o Uchiha estalou impaciente.

Engolindo seu argumento, ela o seguiu conforme apagava as luzes do escritório atrás de si. Ultimamente, Sasuke insistia em carregar várias coisas pra ela. Era extremamente frustrante, mas ela assumiu que suas intenções eram nobres. Afinal de contas, ela passava muito tempo se arrastando cansada pela aldeia depois do treinamento. Ele a repreendia constantemente e se recusava a deixá-la fazer qualquer coisa extenuante, insistindo que se ela o fizesse, seu corpo provavelmente entraria em colapso, e nem morto ele se permitiria o trabalho de ter que juntar seus pedaços.

"Sabe, Sasuke..." ela tinha dito, "sou _eu_ quem supostamente deve impedir _você_ de fazer qualquer coisa extenuante."

"Então, cuide melhor de si mesma," Sasuke respondeu bruscamente, aborrecido, como se falasse com a rainha dos idiotas.

Ele estava certo, afinal de contas... Ela imaginou que ele provavelmente continuaria fazendo as coisas pra ela até que ela provasse que era capaz, e ela certamente não poderia provar isso drenando toda sua energia num dia e rastejando de cansaço depois. Ela tinha uma absoluta motivação pra se tornar mais forte, mas era importante que começasse a aprender seus limites. Sasuke havia lhe ensinado isso em mais de uma maneira.

Assim que saíram da torre, uma brisa suave balançou alguns fios de cabelo rosa contra seu rosto. Ela os ajeitou, mas parou momentaneamente pra observar as costas de sua mão. Suas bochechas ficaram quente quase imediatamente quando a memória dos lábios de Neji capturaram seus pensamentos mais uma vez. Ela massageou as mãos nervosamente e tentou se livrar da sensação desconfortável que continuava a atormentá-la.

Por que ela estava tão preocupada com isso? O que queria dizer...? Olhando para Sasuke, ela limpou a garganta, na esperança de obter alguma clareza sobre a situação.

"Ei... Sasuke?" ela tentou soar tão casual quanto possível. "Se.. alguém te beijasse de uma maneira... relativamente casual, o que você acha que isso significa?"

Ele parou quase instantaneamente de andar.

"Por que, quem fez isso?"

Definitivamente não foi a reação que Sakura esperava enquanto encarava os olhos de um Uchiha realmente furioso. Surpresa, ela rapidamente se perguntou o que é que ela tinha dito pra perturbá-lo assim. Ele tinha entendido a razão da pergunta bem rápido também. Ele não pareceu se importar com a pergunta, ou o 'cenário' que ela tinha sugerido... ele só queria saber quem a tinha beijado. A primeira razão a ser descartada foi, obviamente, ciúmes. O sempre pretensioso Sasuke nunca havia se interessado nela romanticamente, portanto simplesmente não era possível ser uma razão válida. Ela decidiu rapidamente que devia ser seu dominante senso de proteção exagerado. Embora a surpreendesse que Sasuke se preocupasse com ela _fora_ de questões de saúde ou bem-estar em geral.

Quando ela não respondeu de imediato, a intensidade do olhar dele aumentou. "Sakura..." ele rosnou.

Ela se desprendeu rapidamente de seu debate interno. "Bem, foi... foi Neji. Ele beijou minha mão quando eu estava em sua casa nesta manhã... mas não acho que-"

"O que você estava fazendo lá?"

Com sua linha de pensamento sendo interrompida pela pergunta abrupta, ela passou a mão na nuca irritada. "Eu tinha que examinar seus ferimentos esta manhã," ela explicou cansada. "Olha, não é nada demais, eu só queria saber o que você acha que poderia significar..."

Ele a avaliou de modo silencioso antes de se virar e sair caminhando, balançando dois dedos num gesto pra que Sakura o seguisse. "Não significa nada," ela o ouviu murmurar. "Simplesmente ignore."

* * *

><p><strong>Morra Sasuke!<strong>

**Morra de ciúmes, hahaha.**

**Próxima capítulo no Sábado galera.**

**beijos**

**dai86**


	10. Chapter 10

**Neiigh, acho que a Sakura tá esgotando o chakra porque o estudo dela inclui executar todos os jutsus novos que ela está aprendendo. E como ela fica fazendo isso desde manhã até a noite... Mas é bom ela ficar cansada, você vai ver neste capítulo e no próximo o porque... rs**

**PS: Inveja! de quem foi no Rock in Rio!**

**Aproveitem o capítulo.**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

* * *

><p>Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**.**

"Não acho que vá precisar ficar muito tempo, Sasuke. Eu só preciso remover os últimos de seus pontos e então você vai poder se livrar de mim!" Sakura brincou tentando soar alegre.

"Ótimo," Sasuke retrucou enquanto batia a porta banheiro atrás de si de modo brusco.

Atordoada com o ressentimento em sua voz, ela se moveu sobre os pés nervosamente na entrada da casa dele. Ao longo dos anos ela tinha se ajustado muito bem ao comportamento de Sasuke. Quando ele agia da maneira que a maioria das pessoas agia quando irritadas, queria dizer que ele estava num humor relativamente bom. Mas, depois de falar brevemente sobre Neji, a caminhada até sua casa revelou um Sasuke bem irritado, o que era quase inimaginável considerando que sua personalidade natural já parecia saturada de rudeza amarga.

Durante a caminhada, Sakura tinha timidamente cutucado seu ombro depois de ele ter chutado brutalmente uma latinha em seu caminho.

"O que está te incomodando?" ela perguntou com cautela.

"Nada."

"Sasuke," ela começou com toda a sinceridade, "se algo está te incomodando, você pode me dizer."

"Por que eu tenho que lhe dizer qualquer coisa?"

Ele se virou, irritado, e ela não disse mais nada.

Os brilhantes olhos verdes de Sakura baixaram diante da memória da última frase dita antes de entrar em sua casa. Sasuke não iria se abrir com ela, e nem via razão pra tanto de qualquer modo. Era doloroso descobrir que esse último mês que passaram juntos não teve sentido nenhum. Observando o leve brilho de luz por baixo da porta do banheiro, sua mão voou instintivamente para seu peito conforme algo se apertava lá dentro. Ela agarrou a pele sobre seu coração, se contraindo enquanto algo doloroso, algo perdido e esquecido, era momentaneamente trazido à vida.

"_Por que...? Você nunca disse uma palavra a qualquer um de nós! Por que você não me contou?"_

"_Por que eu tenho que lhe contar qualquer coisa? Cuide da sua maldita vida e me deixe em paz."_

Ela exalou profundamente, esperando que a dor aguda em seu peito diminuísse. Parecia que não importava o quanto se esforçasse, o quanto tentasse se convencer, reabilitação completa e total não era feita para os fracos de coração.

Encostada na parede atrás de si, Sakura agarrou seus braços. Reprimir, enterrar, esconder ... qualquer coisa. Nada disso podia existir. Nada valia a pena. Não havia nenhum sentido... **nunca** houve qualquer sentido.

"Sakura."

Seu olhar hesitante se voltou para Sasuke que estava de pé diante dela. Perdida nos próprios pensamentos, ela nem sequer escutou ele sair do banheiro.

Ela o encarou passivamente, esperando por qualquer comentário desdenhoso que ele tivesse reservado pra ela. Ele já tinha empurrado Sakura bem perto do limite... só precisava de uma última cutucada, e então, bam! Ela chutaria o Uchiha bem no meio das pernas. Queria vê-lo tentar ressuscitar seu clã _depois_ disso.

"O que eu disse antes," ele murmurou tenso, "... eu estava nervoso com outra coisa."

Uma tentativa de desculpas? Ela inclinou a cabeça perplexa. Sasuke estava realmente lá, ou ela tinha começado a delirar de repente...?

"... Não havia sentido em discutir sobre aquilo, então..."

Delirando.

Ele fez uma pausa pra franzir a testa diante de sua reação inicial. "Pára de me olhar desse jeito."

Tudo bem, não tão delirante.

Rindo baixinho pra si mesma, Sakura balançou uma mão para lhe dizer que a explicação não era necessária. Talvez sua sensibilidade irritante tivesse ficado evidente... se fosse esse o caso, ela não precisava que ele ficasse passando a mão em sua cabeça. "Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe com isso, Sasuke."

Cruzando os braços defensivamente, o Uchiha bufou. "Eu não estava _preocupado_ com nada..."

"Tudo bem..." ela suspirou, não querendo testar os limites de sua teimosia naquele dia. Não era uma boa idéia jogar esse jogo quando ambos estavam no limite. Ela gesticulou para o sofá na sala, "vamos começar a tirar os pontos."

Pelo restante do check-up, Sasuke se sentou quieto no sofá, se inclinando pra frente com os braços sobre as coxas, de modo que Sakura pudesse ter melhor acesso ao topo de sua cabeça. Embora se esforçasse pra não demonstrar isso, ele estava mais consciente das ações dela do que gostaria.

De onde estava sentada de joelhos no sofá ao lado dele, Sakura correu os dedos com cuidado através dos cachos negros surpreendentemente macios, afastando os grossos fios pra enxergar os ferimentos escondidos embaixo deles.

Usando seus instrumentos médicos, ela começou a remover o que restou dos pontos.

Depois de algum tempo, o silêncio começou a deixá-la desconfortável. "Então..." ela começou, "hum... eu provavelmente não vou ter que voltar pra te pentelhar depois disso. Já faz um mês, e você está completamente curado."

Houve um silêncio por alguns momentos, "tanto faz..." ele finalmente murmurou.

"É, aposto que você está contente," ela brincou enquanto bocejava. Ela tinha certeza que já tinha abusado da hospitalidade dele a essa altura.

Franzindo a testa, Sasuke virou a cabeça de leve pra observá-la pelo canto do olho. "Cansada?"

Cobrindo a boca educadamente, ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Um pouco," Sakura admitiu bocejando mais uma vez. "Mal posso esperar pra ir pra casa e dormir."

O que ele disse em seguida, porém, foi mais que suficiente pra espantar qualquer casaço.

"Você pode ficar aqui."

Tirando as mãos de seu cabelo, Sakura se inclinou pra trás pra encará-lo. Antigamente, Sasuke teria feito qualquer coisa pra tirá-la de seu caminho: insultar, menosprezar... fingir a própria morte... e agora ele estava dizendo pra ela passar a noite? Que forças estranhas estavam trabalhando aqui? Dada a intensidade da surpresa, toda sua confusão podia ser resumida numa simples pergunta: "...Hein?"

"Use a minha cama, eu fico no sofá."

Usar a _cama_ dele? As fãs de Sasuke certamente fariam picadinho dela se descobrissem. "Espera, o quê?" ela gaguejou. "Mas - quer dizer... eu não devia... uh, você sabe que eu não quero incomodar! Tá tudo bem mesmo, eu não poderia-!"

"Apenas fique, Sakura," ele disse de forma decisiva. "Não seja irritante."

Batendo as unhas nervosamente contra sua coxa, ela o observou com desconfiança, ignorando a espetada que ele havia incluído no convite. "Está... tudo bem mesmo? Você tem certeza?"

"Você prefere ir a pé pra casa quase dormindo?"

"Bem... não..."

"Então fique," retrucou irritado. "Eu não me importo."

"Ok, ok..." ela consentiu conforme vinha pra mais perto dele. Retomando seu trabalho, ela cutucou o lado da cabeça de Sasuke de modo brincalhão. "Eu aceito."

.

.

.

Eram duas da manhã quando Sasuke fechou a porta da frente atrás de si, imaginando se seu passeio havia acidentalmente acordado Sakura. Atravessando o corredor, ele notou que seus passos contra o piso de madeira não soavam mais tão silenciosos como antes. Talvez um eco não pudesse soar tão vazio quando o lugar onde ele existia não era mais tão vazio. Naquela época é claro, ele não dava valor a pequenas coisas como essas.

Ele parou quando chegou em seu quarto, observando a garota de cabelo rosa que dormia tranquilamente em sua cama. Parecia que seu sono não havia sido perturbado. Franzindo a testa, Sasuke suspirou frustrado e se sentou no chão. Provavelmente era melhor ficar acordado a noite toda pra vigiá-la... só pra garantir...

Resmungando baixinho, ele inclinou a cabeça pra trás contra o batente da porta. Um olhar de preocupação genuína se fixou em seu rosto.

.

.

.

Correndo descalça e com passos leves, Sakura tentou caminhar silenciosamente pelo corredor externo da mansão Uchiha. Era alvorada, e ela fez questão de se levantar cedo pra realizar certos atos generosos. O sol mal tinha começado a nascer, e a essência do orvalho e o ar da noite permaneciam – ela podia ver a própria respiração enquanto percorria o amplo espaço intrincado da enorme casa. Vestindo apenas uma regata preta e bermuda, peças que usava sob seu traje habitual, ela tentou ao máximo ignorar o ar frio que envolvia cada um de seus movimentos apressados.

Alcançando seu destino, Sakura deslizou a porta de madeira e entrou silenciosamente, tomando cuidado pra não deixar muita luz da manhã invadir a sala escura. Ela se dirigiu até o encosto do sofá diante dela, e olhou por cima dele lentamente. Como era de se esperar, Sasuke estava deitado ali com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Ele parecia relaxado... impassível, calmo. Era engraçado como ele conseguia manter a lendária personalidade de Sasuke mesmo enquanto dormia .

"Sasuke!" ela sussurrou enquanto se inclinava mais perto por cima do encosto do sofá. "Sasssuuukeee!"

Um único olho se abriu pra lhe lançar um olhar de desagrado.

"Bom dia!" Sakura cumprimentou com alegria. "Você dormiu bem?"

Ele resmungou um ruído exasperado antes de mudar de posição, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro do sofá. "Eu te digo quando terminar de dormir," foi a resposta abafada.

Persistente como sempre, Sakura se inclinou ainda mais. Mechas de seu cabelo rosa roçaram involuntariamente contra a bochecha de Sasuke quando ela fez isso. "Eu preparei o café da manhã," ela disse com doçura.

"Ótimo. Vai comer."

Ela suspirou. "Preparei pra _você_."

Ele resmungou um '_tudo bem'_ depois de ouvir o tom de desapontamento em sua voz. "Só me dá mais cinco minutos."

Satisfeita, Sakura sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro dele de brincadeira. "Te encontro na cozinha!" E com isso, ela abriu a porta mais uma vez e caminhou de volta pelo corredor externo. _Imagino por que ele ainda está cansado... achei que ele fosse acordar mais cedo do que isso..._

Cantarolando, ela sabia que agora já devia estar ultrapassando seus limites como hóspede, mas não conseguia esquecer como Sasuke generosamente insistiu pra que ela ficasse durante a noite pra evitar uma caminhada pra casa tarde da noite. Agradecer-lhe não era suficiente, então ela fez do seu objetivo naquela manhã preparar-lhe o melhor café da manhã que ele já houvesse provado.

Antes de chegar à cozinha, Sakura instintivamente parou. Paranóia começou a emergir quando ela podia jurar que sentiu alguém a observando apenas alguns segundos atrás. Ela estreitou os olhos perigosamente por cima do ombro na direção das várias árvores altas que cercavam o pátio da mansão Uchiha. Qualquer presença que fosse, já havia partido.

Ou estava muito bem escondido.

Seu brilhantes olhos verdes analisaram a área, ignorando a forte brisa que balançava seus fios de cabelo contra seu rosto. Ela quase nunca se enganava sobre essas intuições. Uma presença familiar havia surgido... permanecendo por apenas um segundo, mas foi o suficiente. Ela sentiu a intenção, os olhos...

"Não há ninguém lá."

Mordendo o lábio, ela virou a cabeça de leve pra onde Sasuke estava parado atrás dela, ainda sonolento. "Tem certeza?" ela perguntou. "Tenho certeza que alguém estava..."

"Oficiais ANBU vem me verificar de forma aleatória. Eles entram e saem sem dizer uma palavra."

"Oh..." Isso fazia sentido. Um oficial de passagem provavelmente estava apenas querendo saber porque ela estava lá. Uma garota na casa de Sasuke... que escândalo. Soltando um suspiro de alívio, Sakura girou e se dirigiu de volta para a cozinha. "Bem, estou contente que você esteja acordado! Vamos!"

Ele deu um único passo a frente antes de parar pra encarar as árvores ao redor. Olhando pra trás, ele esperou até que Sakura estivesse de volta dentro da casa antes de arremessar uma kunai num movimento rápido. Voou além de seu alcance de visão, mas atingiu seu alvo.

Estreitando os olhos de forma ameaçadora, ele se virou e seguiu a kunoichi rosada sem olhar para trás.

.

.

.

_Ótima mira como sempre, Sasuke-kun..._

A kunai lançada contra ele havia estrategicamente quebrado a armação de seus óculos, atingindo o galho ao lado de sua cabeça. Tirando eles do rosto, Kabuto ergueu uma sobrancelha em diversão e admiração diante das habilidades do garoto. Que modo interessante de terminar o pequeno encontro deles.

Tendo convivido com ele por anos, Sasuke era um especialista em pressentir a presença de Kabuto. Na noite passada, o rapaz de cabelos branco mal tinha pisado no distrito Uchiha antes que Sasuke aparecesse pra recebê-lo, tendo percebido o médico mesmo enquanto dormia.

"_O que você está fazendo aqui?" o moreno exigiu._

"_Eu vim entregar uma mensagem," Kabuto respondeu simplesmente. Ajustando os óculos sobre o nariz com um dedo, ele continuou. "Perdoe a intromissão, Sasuke-kun. Eu não tive a intenção de acordá-lo de seu sono. Deve ter sido duro com uma distração no quarto ao lado."_

"_Qual é a mensagem?" ele estalou com impaciência, ignorando o significado subliminar nas palavras de Kabuto. O homem mais velho sorriu. "Orochimaru-sama gostaria de lembrá-lo de seus negócios inacabados com ele."_

"_Não temos nenhum."_

"_Pelo contrário," Kabuto disse de modo sombrio. "Você ainda tem uma dívida com ele. Partindo pra matar seu irmão e depois não retornando? Tsk, tsk..."_

_Sasuke deu de ombros. "Fui trazido de volta pra Konoha."_

"_E ainda assim você permanece." O médico parou pra sorrir de modo significativo, olhando por cima do ombro do Uchiha, "... imagino porque... como __está __Sakura-san ultimamente?"_

"_Não é da sua conta," Sasuke retrucou. "Não mude de assunto."_

"_Mais defensivo que o normal, não?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Vou precisar de uma resposta então."_

"_Diga a ele pra arranjar outro corpo. Nós já terminamos nossos negócios."_

_O médico apertou os olhos e deu de ombros, casualmente se virando pra ir embora. "Se você diz, Sasuke-kun. Tenha uma boa noite."_

Kabuto sabia muito bem que a resposta de Sasuke não cairia muito bem com Orochimaru. Não... seu mestre não iria deixar isso passar. Nem agora, nem nunca. Ele ficaria mais furioso ao saber que seu Sasuke decidiu ficar e levar a vida em Konoha de boa vontade... e por causa de uma pessoa em particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Uma patada, uma gentileza, uma grosseria, um beijo... quem já teve um namorado assim levanta a mão, rs. o**

**Pena que a Sakura e o Sasuke são apenas amigos, porque daí não rola beijo... mas mesmo assim, a gentileza grossa do Sasuke é adorável.**

**Até quarta!**

**dai86**


	11. Chapter 11

**kekedia, se você leu até o capítulo 25 tenho uma surpresa pra você. Se você for no profile da autora, vai encontrar um link pra uma prévia do capítulo 26. Quando eu achei foi a mesma sensação de encontrar dinheiro no bolso de um casaco antigo, rs. Mas se você já leu o capítulo 26, então... assim como eu você vai ter que rezar e esperar que ela continue a fic. Acho que não vou escrever continuação não,... descobri que esse lance de escrever é muito difícil e prefiro me limitar às traduções (ainda tô aos tapas tentando escrever _Epílogo_).**

**Galera! Curtam mais um capítulo!**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

* * *

><p>Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**.**

Batendo o lápis contra seu caderno, Sakura se inclinou pra trás pra se esticar contra a cadeira. Ela estava sofrendo outra de suas sessões noturnas de estudo, e já parecia como se seu cérebro fosse se auto-destruir com a sobrecarga de conhecimento. Tsunade disse a ela para estudar livros de medicina regularmente, uma tarefa muito demorada. Mas é claro, ela era uma formiguinha teimosa, e nenhum livro era grande demais pra ela absorver.

Ela esfregou a nuca e olhou para o relógio, suspirando quando se deu conta de que era quase meia-noite. Por três dias seguidos, Sakura havia passado a maior parte de seu tempo estudando em seu apartamento. Com Tsunade atolada em trabalho, e nenhuma missão com seu nome nela, Sakura não conseguia pensar em nada mais pra fazer além de abrir seus livros de estudo.

Mesmo o trabalho no hospital estava devagar; parecia haver um surto de saúde acontecendo. Não que estivesse reclamando, mas com Sasuke já não precisando mais de uma enfermeira, havia momentos em que ela simplesmente se sentia... entediada. Naruto e Ino estavam ambos em missões, e Sasuke estava sendo treinado e disciplinado por Kakashi – parte do processo de reabilitação ordenado por Tsunade. A idéia de reestruturar o time sete estava sendo considerada, e com o fim da condicional de Sasuke a poucos dias, a Hokage pediu pra que ele fosse reexaminado por seu antigo instrutor, e que passasse por várias reuniões com o Conselho da aldeia. Se Tsunade e o Conselho fossem convencidos da reabilitação de Sasuke, eles restaurariam seu título de shinobi de Konoha, e a reestruturação do time sete aconteceria pouco depois.

Bocejando, Sakura estava prestes a puxar outro livro da gigantesca pilha quando ouviu uma batida na porta da frente. Ela franziu a testa antes de se levantar pra atender. Se fosse Naruto pedindo pra vasculhar sua geladeira por um lanche noturno novamente, ela iria chutá-lo na cara. Mas quando destrancou a porta, se lembrou que a draga loira estava fora da aldeia numa missão...

Encostado no batente da porta com as mãos nos bolsos, Sasuke a observou muito passivamente enquanto ela o encarava boquiaberta. Em sua memória, esta foi provavelmente a primeira vez que ele se deu ao trabalho de visitá-la_._ Ele nem sequer a havia visitado no hospital depois que Gaara a atacou anos atrás... só pra piorar a dor naquela época, ela havia sido atacada porque estava protegendo _ele_, mas isso já não importava mais. Não pôde se lembrar de um único momento quando Sasuke a tivesse procurado. Mesmo quando precisava transmitir uma mensagem, ele simplesmente esperava até que ela viesse até ele... afinal, ela sempre vinha.

Então, era por essa razão que ela estava lá de pé, devidamente chocada com o Uchiha na sua porta de entrada. Será que ele... havia se perdido...?

"Ei," ele disse simplesmente.

Ela esperou ele acrescentar algo do tipo 'preciso usar seu banheiro'. Quando ele não disse mais nada, ela inclinou a cabeça curiosamente pra ele.

"Sasuke, o que – quer dizer, já é tarde. Aconteceu alguma coisa...?"

"Eu vi sua luz acesa, então..." Seus olhos negros se estreitaram de leve, a expressão estóica ainda ilegível enquanto ele falava. "Você já comeu?"

Ela vasculhou sua memória. Por alguma razão, ela não conseguia se lembrar de comer qualquer coisa há mais tempo do que seria saudável. "Uh... não," ela respondeu, verificando o relógio atrás dela."Ainda não."

Ele acenou de leve com a cabeça na direção do mercado. "Vamos," ele ordenou. "Alguns lugares ainda estão abertos."

Ela piscou perplexa. "O que, agora? Mas, ainda tenho muito o que estudar"

"Vou ter que arrastá-la?" Dado seu olhar severo, Sasuke parecia quase... insultado. Ele não estava exatamente acostumado com a idéia de pessoas o rejeitando. Mas ser ordenada pra lá e pra cá não era algo que Sakura apreciava tampouco. Ela cruzou os braços de modo desafiador. "Eu não estou com fome."

Mal ela retrucou, e um estrondo revelador foi ouvido vindo de seu estômago vazio. Tomada de vergonha, ela riu e passou a mão pela nuca nervosamente.

Ele sorriu de lado. "Você não é uma boa mentirosa também."

.

.

.

"... E para a senhorita?"

Sakura estudou o menu indecisa, "Uhhmm..." ela nunca esteve nesse restaurante específico antes, e a seleção era enorme, sem mencionar cara. Faminta como estava, não estava com vontade de despejar rios de dinheiro por algo que nunca tinha experimentado antes.

Depois de observar Sakura com algum divertimento, Sasuke pegou o menu de suas mãos e entregou ao atendente. "Traga o mesmo pra ela."

O homem acenou com a cabeça e anotou algo num bloco de notas. "Pois não, Uchiha-san."

Quando deixados a sós, ela sorriu diante do ar de superioridade de Sasuke e bebeu de sua xícara de chá. "_Uchiha-san_," ela repetiu. "Você não precisava pedir por mim."

"Você estava levando uma eternidade," ele comentou seco. "Eu teria morrido de fome."

Ele a tinha levado a um dos restaurantes mais caros em Konoha. Convenientemente, apenas os lugares mais caros estavam abertos até tarde da noite, fazendo Sakura se arrepiar em pensar na conta... Sasuke, no entanto, não parecia se importar com nada. Sendo o único sobrevivente do clã Uchiha, ele já havia herdado tudo... dinheiro simplesmente não era problema enquanto morasse em Konoha. Ele não havia tocado nele durante esses anos com Orochimaru, então tinha muito mais do que precisava.

Foi então que ela vagamente imaginou quando Sasuke planejava ressuscitar o clã Uchiha. Juntamente com matar seu irmão, era a outra meta que tinha estabelecido para si mesmo. Ela não iria se intrometer em sua vida social, mas pelo bem desse objetivo em particular, seria uma boa idéia se ele arrumasse uma namorada logo. Era lamentável que dada a quantidade de fãs ao redor dele, Sasuke ainda não parecesse interessado em nenhuma delas.

Falando do diabo... Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos que Sakura não reconheceu invadiu o restaurante e se apressou até a mesa deles. Ignorando Sakura, ela imediatamente jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke, e riu de modo um tanto mecânico por ter encontrado o homem dos seus sonhos.

"Sasuke-kun!" ela gritou. "Eu estava andando por aqui e eis você! É o destino!"

Com sua expressão se contorcendo em irritação, Sasuke se contraiu sob os braços que o agarravam firmemente, e calmamente tentou se soltar dela. Curtindo o show, Sakura riu e zombou de seu aborrecimento. "Não se incomode comigo..."

Como se tivesse notado que Sakura estava lá apenas nesse momento, a menina de cabelos castanhos engasgou e olhou de modo suplicante nos olhos de Sasuke. "Como você pode estar com outra garota, Sasuke-kun? Você sabe que devia ficar comigo, sempre, você **sabe** disso!"

"Não..." ele borbulhou de raiva, se libertando dos braços da fã. "Eu não sei."

Rindo, ela rapidamente agarrou seu pescoço novamente. "Ele não é uma delícia quando está tentando esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos?" ela perguntou para Sakura. "Ei, se você não se importa, você acha que podia nos deixar a sós essa noite?"

Uau, as fãs com certeza estavam muito mais ousadas hoje em dia. Acreditando que provavelmente não era a melhor das idéias discutir com uma garota emocionalmente instável, Sakura decidiu não pressionar nenhum dos botões errados. "Uh... claro? Quer dizer, se você quer-"

"Me larga," Sasuke rosnou.

Surpresa, a morena saltou pra longe do Uchiha que agora estava visivelmente irritado. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!" ela choramingou.

"Vai procurar algo melhor pra fazer!" ele chiou irritado.

Derrotada, embora um pouco excitada pelo comportamento sexy de bad boy, a fã ignorou com uma risada e começou a sair do restaurante a pedido de seu amado. "Você é uma gracinha quando está mal-humorado, Sasuke-kun!" ela se derreteu por cima do ombro. "Ok, te vejo mais tarde!"

"Não se eu puder evitar..." ele murmurou.

Sakura balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. "Você não devia ser tão rude."

"Por que se importa?"

"Bem..." ela começou, pensativa. "Ela meio que me lembra de mim mesma."

Dado o estranho olhar no rosto de Sasuke, ela logo percebeu que tinha abordado um assunto extremamente desagradável. Antes que pudesse se desculpar no entanto, o atendente finalmente trouxe a comida.

Depois de colocar os dois pratos a frente deles, o homem começou a encher seus copos, completamente alheio ao silêncio desconfortável causado por sua presença. Assim que o atendente havia deixado a mesa, Sakura afastou a aura desconfortável ao redor deles e mudou de assunto. "Então, como vai o treinamento disciplinar com Kakashi-sensei?"

"Vai... bem."

"Treinando muito?"

"Cinqüenta voltas no início de cada sessão, e outras cinqüenta no final. Passamos ótimos momentos juntos," disse sarcasticamente.

"Iau..." ela sussurrou. "Eu... eu realmente sinto muito..." De repente sentiu-se incrivelmente culpada. Sasuke estava passando por um processo dolorosamente lento, a fim de ajudar a garantir o desejo dela e de Naruto de conseguir a equipe de volta. Não apenas ele havia passado o primeiro mês em completa reclusão, mas agora eles o estavam treinando sem parar como outro método de disciplina.

Dobrando as sobrancelhas em confusão. "Por quê?"

"Eu e Naruto queremos tanto que o time sete volte a ficar junto... Eu nunca imaginei que você teria que passar por tudo isso..."

"Eu não estou reclamando, Sakura." Dito isso, ele simplesmente descartou o assunto e começou a comer sua refeição. Ela sorriu de leve, agradavelmente surpresa pela resposta.

Após seus pratos estarem limpos, Sakura se recostou desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Se ela comeu demais ou comeu muito rápido, não tinha certeza... mas algo não estava certo. Ela tentou mudar sua posição discretamente, mas nada passava despercebido por Sasuke. Ele deu um sorriu sagaz, e balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, "É isso que acontece quando você come rápido demais depois de não comer nada."

"Eu estava apenas tentando acompanhar você..." ela respirou. "Você praticamente inalou sua comida!"

"Hn. Espera aqui." Ele se levantou e desapareceu de sua vista. Imaginando que ele havia ido ao banheiro, Sakura bocejou e esticou a parte inferior das costas, cansada. Estudar definitivamente não era uma opção pra mais tarde. Assim que chegasse em casa, ela seguiria seu plano brilhante de tombar num canto qualquer e dormir até o meio-dia. Dobrando os braços sobre a mesa, ela descansou a cabeça sobre eles, e mal percebeu quando Sasuke retornou.

"Precisa que eu te carregue?" ele perguntou irritado.

"Não..." ela bocejou sarcasticamente. "Mas você podia pedir a conta?"

"Eu já paguei."

"O quê? Sasuke!" ela protestou nervosa. "Eu tenho dinheiro também, sabe... Você não precisa me fazer nenhum favor!"

Ele bufou e se inclinou pra pegar seu antebraço. "Você realmente é irritante..." ele sussurrou. Com um leve puxão, ele ajudou uma Sakura de cara feia a ficar de pé. Balançando a cabeça em frustração, ela puxou seu braço de volta e sorriu pra ele de leve pelo canto do olho. "Um dia desses ainda vou chutar o seu traseiro, Uchiha..." Sakura ameaçou.

Ele deu de ombros, emanando seu usual ar de desdém. "Claro que você vai."

Uma vez fora do restaurante, Sakura esticou os braços e se sentiu um pouco melhor quando o ar fresco da noite soprou contra sua pele. Ela sorriu contente, a única luz sobre eles agora era o luar. A serenidade que aquela luz pálida inspirava era o suficiente pra apagar qualquer inquietação de seu sistema.

Ela sorriu pra Sasuke ao chegar à base dos degraus do restaurante. "Acho que deveria agradecer a você, então. Mas eu pago a próxima vez, está bem?"

"Hn."

Passando por ela, ela notou que ele caminhava na direção de seu apartamento. "Uh... Sasuke?" ela chamou quando percebeu sua intenção. "Você não precisa me acompanhar até minha casa..."

"Você está cansada," ele disse de forma sucinta. "Se eu não te acompanhar, você vai acabar caindo numa vala."

"Obrigada," ela murmurou sarcasticamente revirando os olhos. Indo atrás dele, Sakura finalmente chegou ao seu lado e andou com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás de si, pensativa. "Já faz uns dois dias desde a última vez te vi," ela lhe disse. "Nenhuma novidade?"

"Na verdade não."

"E as suas reuniões com o Conselho da aldeia?"

"O que tem?"

"Como foram?"

"Eles são uns cretinos."

Rindo, Sakura colocou uma mão sobre a boca. "Ok, bem... vejamos... com quem você tem treinado ultimamente?"

"Ninguém além de Kakashi."

"Você não quer treinar com mais ninguém?"

"Só o dobe representa um desafio de verdade." Ele fez uma pausa. "Sakura."

"Sim?"

"Por que você fica me fazendo perguntas?"

Franzindo as sobrancelhas rosas em pensamento, Sakura bateu um dedo contra o queixo. "Eu não sei... acho que... eu meio que gosto que você esteja respondendo," admitiu.

Incapaz de compreender, ele a olhou desconfiado. "Que eu esteja respondendo...?"

"Bem, sim," ela deu de ombros. "Eu sei que parece bobagem, mas eu sinto que finalmente nos tornamos amigos."

Ele não respondeu, mas seu olhar intenso a forçou a continuar.

"Quer dizer, não sei se você nos considerava amigos de verdade antes, mas a sensação é diferente pra mim agora." Ela assentiu com a cabeça numa reafirmação pra si mesma. "É! É melhor agora. Parece que você realmente não se importa em me contar as coisas... por isso... é por isso que eu fico fazendo perguntas."

Assentindo com a cabeça num ar triste, Sasuke voltou sua atenção pra frente, mantendo sua postura calma habitual. Esfregando as mãos nervosamente, Sakura esperava não tê-lo ofendido... ele não parecia completamente satisfeito com sua resposta. "Desculpe, Sasuke..." ela começou suavemente. "Eu não quis dizer-"

"Não se desculpe," ele disse rapidamente. "Eu entendo."

Com um sorriso fraco, ela reviu a conversa em sua cabeça e imaginou se tinha falado demais. Talvez revelar que ela sentia que sua amizade de infância era uma farsa fosse demais... mas ei! Sasuke não parecia estar negando. Não importava. Ela estava certa de que ele se sentia da mesma forma.

O que havia sido a amizade deles, além dos ocasionais diálogos curtos, forçados por Sakura choramingando e cutucando ele? Ela era apenas uma colega pra ele, alguém com quem Sasuke viajava e coordenava trabalhos de equipe. Ele estava disposto a proteger e salvar a vida dela por humanidade, e humanidade apenas.

Não havia como negar que nada que compartilharam no passado poderia se comparar com o que eles compartilhavam agora.

Mantendo-se no ritmo da passada de Sasuke, Sakura cutucou o ombro dele de brincadeira. "Você pode me perguntar coisas também, se quiser."

Levantando uma sobrancelha, o Uchiha parecia contente com sua oferta. "Vou manter isso em mente."

Chegando à porta de seu apartamento, Sakura bocejou e abriu a porta com facilidade. "Estou contente por termos tido a chance de sair," Sakura lhe disse honestamente, não percebendo a repentina expressão tensa no rosto dele. "Você vai estar bem ocupado nos próximos dias, então..."

Antes que ela pudesse terminar, Sasuke se aproximou e imediatamente a fez recuar de costas contra o batente da porta. Surpresa pela súbita proximidade, sua voz emitiu um gritinho patético. Que diabos tinha dado nele? "E-ei...!"

"Posso vê-la amanhã?" Sua voz subitamente parecia tensa, exigente... como se ela estivesse sendo interrogada. Nossa, quando Uchiha Sasuke queria atenção...

A pergunta direta demorou algum tempo pra ser processada. "Sim, claro..." ela gaguejou. "Por quê?"

Ignorando a pergunta, e como se apenas agora percebesse que havia ultrapassado seus limites, Sasuke recuou. "Onde você vai estar?"

Com ele a uma distância mais confortável, o momento intenso se aliviou, e Sakura imediatamente relaxou. "Provavelmente... no escritório de Tsunade-sama, até tarde...?"

"Tudo bem, eu vou buscá-la," ele grunhiu. Dito isso, o moreno deu as costas e caminhou na direção de sua própria casa. Seus passos contra o cascalho pareciam acender uma estranha sensação incerta no peito de Sakura. Um momento atrás, aquela sensação dele tão próximo...

_Sakura... obrigado._

Ela ficou olhando pra ele até sua silhueta desaparecer na escuridão da noite. A nostalgia persistindo até que ela hesitantemente fechou a porta.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente, não acusem a Sakura de ser sem noção... podia acontecer com qualquer uma, rs.<strong>

**Quem nunca saiu com um amigo que te convidou pra passear (porque ele é seu amigo), que pagou pela sua refeição (pra fazer uma gentileza de amigo), que te pegou em casa e te levou de volta (porque ele é seu amigo e tem carro),... e só muuuuito tempo depois se deu conta que aquilo havia sido um encontro e você não tinha percebido (porque, afinal de contas, ele era seu amigo).**

**Hahaha,... acontece. E é assim que muitos namoros começam.**

**Bem gente, até Sábado!**

**dai86**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mais um capítulo para o deleite de vocês...**

**:)**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

**.**

"Sabe," Naruto fez uma careta, "se você não vai se esforçar, eu poderia muito bem ir lutar com aquele tronco de árvore ali."

Passando um braço pela testa, Sasuke lançou um olhar abertamente hostil contra ele. "O que é que isso supostamente quer dizer?"

Suspirando, o loiro se levantou de sua posição agachada e girou uma kunai casualmente no dedo indicador. "Você está fora de sintonia hoje, idiota. O que está incomodando você?"

Uma kunai rapidamente voou em sua direção e arrancou a arma girando em seu dedo.

Dando um sorriso maroto, Naruto deu de ombros e assumiu posição de combate novamente. "Você não precisa ficar nervosinho com isso, eu só estava curioso."

"Nada está me incomodando..." Sasuke rosnou. Era mais um aviso pra deixar o assunto de lado.

_Ah, bem... __**isso **__era__ convincente._ Ultimamente tinha havido uma estranha mudança nos maneirismos geralmente previsíveis de Sasuke. Naruto notou que seu amigo se distraia facilmente de sua ocasional atividade de treinamento, e de ficar parado parecendo gostosão... mais ou menos. É claro, Sasuke nunca parecia prestar atenção enquanto o loiro o provocava, mas percebia estar geralmente enganado quando o moreno sacava um comentário rude ao final das histórias de Naruto. Um comentário arrogante, do tipo cretino, é claro... mas isso significava que ele estava ouvindo.

No entanto, no outro dia quando estavam voltando do treinamento através do mercado, Sasuke _realmente_ não estava prestando atenção. Em vez disso, o moreno estava procurando algo na multidão, parecendo bastante irritado enquanto fazia isso. Quando o loiro perguntou quem ele estava procurando, Sasuke estourou e fez aquela pergunta inocente soar ofensiva.

Sasuke também tinha desenvolvido uma estranha hostilidade para com Neji e Lee. Algum tempo atrás, quando o pequeno círculo mais íntimo de shinobis estava passando algum tempo juntos, Lee começou a tagarelar sobre o quão bela sua colega de cabelos rosa tinha se tornado. Os elogios apaixonados pareciam irritar Sasuke mais do que ninguém conforme o seu rosto parecia se contorcer com tiques irritados. Neji, por outro lado, não precisava dizer uma palavra pra dar nos nervos do Uchiha. O Hyuuga apenas respirava o mesmo ar que ele, e Sasuke fazia uma cara de desgosto e o analisava como se ele fosse algum tipo de inseto perigoso.

Ele também havia deixado que seu temperamento o dominasse. Quando Uchiha Sasuke se irritava, ele geralmente só lançava sobre sua vítima um _'olhar_' – o único a ter essa aura do tipo 'sai da minha frente desgraçado'. E se algo precisasse ser dito, seria um ataque rápido e doloroso com um punhado de palavras grosseiras, e ele terminava com você... se você tivesse sorte. Muito raramente entretanto ele se irritava o suficiente pra gritar e rosnar como um cão feroz numa jaula. Então, um dia quando foram abordados por outros homens perguntando se Sakura estava "disponível no mercado", Naruto não esperava que seu amigo surtasse. Pessoalmente, achava que seria **ele** a fazer o escândalo, mas foi Sasuke quem começou a rosnar obscenidades. Depois de basicamente avisar que os _desgraçados_ ficassem longe dela, os homens já estavam correndo apavorados.

Ele achava a recente lealdade de Sasuke pra com sua colega admirável, mas ele não precisava ser tão... _assustador_ quanto a isso.

"Tudo bem," Naruto deu de ombros. "Ei, reunir-se com o Conselho da aldeia deve ser bem difícil. O que se passa lá dentro?" Avançando sobre o prodígio Uchiha, Naruto atacou com seu punho, mirando no intestino de seu amigo. Sasuke se esquivou facilmente, e se afastou num giro, mas foi rapidamente chutado pra trás quando o loiro previu seu movimento.

Atingindo o tronco atrás de si, Sasuke agarrou seu estômago e descansou o outro braço sobre seu joelho. "Eles me perguntam as coisas mais estúpidas..." ele resmungou.

"Como o quê?"

Sasuke levantou-se. Com uma súbita explosão de velocidade, estava ao lado do amigo pronto pra socar o punho contra o rosto dele. Bloqueando o punho com a mão, Naruto rangeu os dentes e atacou com o outro punho, sendo bloqueado por Sasuke da mesma maneira.

"Como... se eu sei a importância de ser um shinobi... se eu entendo o significado da amizade...!" Rangendo os dentes, Sasuke levantou uma perna e deu uma joelhada no estômago do amigo. Sem ar por um segundo, Naruto se inclinou pra frente antes de largar a mão de Sasuke e cair no chão.

"Au..." ele choramingou em meio a arfadas. "Então... você... sabe o significado da amizade agora?"

O moreno bufou com escárnio. "Eu suporto você, não?"

"Hah! Sem mim você ia acabar desabando em desespero."

"Que seja, idiota."

Naruto se forçou pra se levantar e rapidamente lançou um soco na direção de Sasuke. Agarrando o loiro pelo pulso, ele pretendia desviar do golpe e jogar o outro rapaz por cima do ombro, contra o chão. No entanto, sendo capaz de prever os movimentos não tão ágeis do Uchiha distraído, Naruto facilmente escapou e chutou seu amigo pra longe com um rosnado frustrado.

"Ok, sério! Não sei o que tá enfiado no seu rabo, mas se concentra!"

"O quê?" o outro rapaz exigiu.

"Você continua hesitando, e está quase meio segundo mais lento em todos seus movimentos. Ei, o que está te incomodando afinal?"

O Uchiha bufou. "Não tem nada, dobe! Pára de insistir nisso!"

"Tanto faz. Só estou dizendo que você não tem muito com o que se preocupar. Você conseguiu sua vingança, voltou pra Konoha... tudo o que você queria!" Ele fez uma pausa, pensativo. "E ei, a Sakura-chan não te ama mais, então a única pessoa te irritando sou eu, certo?"

Sasuke imediatamente congelou.

"Uma coisa a menos pra te incomodar," Naruto acrescentou. Quando eram mais jovens, ele não era ignorante do fato de que Sasuke desprezava o afeto de Sakura. A mensagem era alta, clara e anunciada com tambores. Na verdade, era uma das razões pelas quais ele realmente não gostava de Sasuke no começo. Antes de Hinata, Naruto era absolutamente apaixonado por sua colega de equipe, e claro, ela podia odiá-lo na época, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele tinha muita consideração por ela. Então, quando Uchiha Sasuke abertamente rejeitou a garota de seus sonhos, e tratou seus sentimentos como um incômodo, o ímpeto de amassar aquele cabelinho espetado foi grande.

Não achando nada de estranho com o silêncio de Sasuke, Naruto começou a casualmente prender sua pochete de armas na cintura. "E se você me perguntar, acho que ela está muito melhor sem você na cabeça dela 24 horas por dia." Ele riu nervoso quando notou o olhar enigmático no rosto de Sasuke. "Eu não quis dizer isso como um insulto... só estou dizendo que ela superou isso."

Olhos frios e negros como carvão olharam fixamente para ele antes de se voltar para o chão. "É."

"Então... eu pedi a Tsunade-baachan pra nos dar uma missão de nível A ou B, logo que nossa equipe seja restaurada, e-" Olhando ao redor, Naruto ficou surpreso ao se encontrar sozinho. No brilho laranja ofuscante do fim de tarde, ele finalmente avistou o Uchiha caminhando contra o horizonte. Ele parecia estar correndo na direção do escritório da Hokage.

"Ei, Sasuke!" ele gritou. "Onde você está indo?"

"Eu tenho outra coisa pra fazer!" foi a resposta irada.

.

.

.

Antes de cair no sono, Sakura havia calculado quantas horas havia dedicado aos estudos naquele dia. Uma quantidade atroz ao que parece, uma vez que a pilha de livros que tinha acabado de ler era bem maior do que a que ainda não tinha tocado.

Seu dia inteiro parecia ter sido bem mundano. Depois de dormir até tarde, algo que raramente fazia mas que podia ser atribuído à visita de Sasuke tarde da noite no dia anterior, ela comeu um café da manhã rápido e correu para o escritório da Hokage. Sua sensei estava, como de costume, até o pescoço em documentos e distribuição de missões, mas permitiu que Sakura usasse sua sala de estudo particular naquele dia. Estante após estante a esperava, mas a kunoichi rosada estava determinada a devorar aqueles livros.

E a devorar ela se pôs.

Horas mais tarde, ela estava com sono e repleta de conhecimento. Tanto que, de fato, seu cérebro latejava e implorava pra que ela parasse.

E horas mais tarde, e em algum lugar entre as palavras _mitocôndrias_ e _citoplasma_, a testa de Sakura veio a descansar contra as páginas. '_Dane-se_' foi o veredito final do julgamento conforme ela cruzava os braços sobre a mesa e aconchegava a cabeça contra os livros.

Apesar de não poder escapar do fato de que passava uma quantidade considerável do tempo cansada, Tsunade havia lhe dito que era normal nos dois primeiros anos de treinamento como médica ninja. Esforço físico e mental era parte do pacote, e o corpo dela teria simplesmente que lidar com isso. Era doloroso e frustrante - passar boa parte do dia esgotada não era algo do qual poderia se orgulhar. Aceitando o conselho de seu colega, Sakura tinha parado de se forçar a praticar todos os jutsu que encontrava, e já estava percebendo uma ligeira melhoria em seus horários de sono.

Desta vez, no entanto, ela estava cansada simplesmente porque havia ficado acordada até tarde na noite anterior. Em sua cabeça, ela sacudiu o punho de brincadeira diante da imagem de Sasuke.

Sakura dormiu agradavelmente por cerca de meia hora conforme o pôr do sol passava pela janela. Ela não percebeu o som da porta da sala de estudo se abrir, ou os passos se aproximando dela por trás.

"Sakura."

Ela se moveu de leve enquanto seu olhos verdes cintilantes espiavam por cima do conforto de seus braços. Sasuke achou incrível que independente de seu estado físico, os olhos de Sakura sempre pareciam brilhar com vida própria.

"Sasuke..." ela sussurrou sonolenta. Levantando a cabeça, ela o encarou com curiosidade antes de se lembrar por que ele estava lá. "Ah! Desculpe Sasuke... Você queria me ver pra falar sobre alguma coisa, certo?"

Ele franziu a testa, olhando pra ela de modo um tanto mau humorado, enquanto ela aguardava uma resposta com um sorriso. Sinceramente, Sakura tinha ficado bem curiosa sobre o que ele tinha pra dizer... se é que ele ia dizer qualquer coisa. Por '_posso vê-la?'_ ele podia querer simplesmente passar tempo com ela. Claro, ela tinha assumido que automaticamente por '_ver'_ ele quis dizer '_uma breve troca de palavras e/ou idéias'_. Era Sasuke, afinal de contas...

Esfregando os olhos cansada, seu sorriso de expectativa se transformou num de ligeira confusão quando ele não disse nada. Havia algo um pouco desconfortável quanto a sua expressão, seus olhos pareciam analisá-la de modo cuidadoso... um pouco cuidadoso demais.

Finalmente, Sasuke deteve seu olhar. "Vamos. É melhor te colocar na sua cama..." ele murmurou.

Sua primeira reação foi de questioná-lo sobre suas razões pra querer estar lá. Então, instantaneamente, ela foi invadida por um sentimento intenso de culpa por saturar o clima com sua atitude menos do que animada. Dizer a alguém que você se encontraria com ela, e depois cair no sono ao fazê-lo não era a coisa mais educada a se fazer. Infelizmente, todas estas ações exigiam energia – a qual ela havia esgotado com cada página que tinha lido.

Sem discutir, Sakura empurrou a cadeira pra trás e esfregou desconfortavelmente seus ombros. Ela torceu o nariz quando percebeu que sua perna tinha adormecido também.

Virando as costas, Sasuke se agachou ligeiramente ao lado da cadeira.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou, sua voz cansada demais pra expressar a surpresa que sentiu diante da atitude.

"Sobe," ele insistiu com um tom de irritação, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

"Sasuke," Sakura começou com um bocejo. "Você realmente não precisa-"

Ele a cortou, como de costume. "Você pode discutir comigo mais tarde, apenas suba."

Fadiga era o que criava gente sem convicção ao que parece, já que a perspectiva de discutir simplesmente não a atraia. Assentindo, e com os olhos semicerrados, ela se inclinou e descansou os braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke. Levantando as duas pernas da garota ao redor de sua cintura, ele a ergueu em suas costas sem esforço e se levantou.

"Ei..." Sakura forçou de modo cansado conforme eles deixavam o escritório. "Que tal olhar algumas vitrines no caminho?"

"Cala boca," ele disse sem humor. "Volte a dormir."

Seu queixo obedientemente pousou na curva de seu pescoço. "Posso... mesmo...?"

"Sim, eu não me importo..." Sasuke respondeu hesitante. "Vá em frente."

Sentindo o calor vindo de seu corpo e o odor quase inebriante que se seguiu, Sakura não pôde deixar de sorrir quando ela inconscientemente ajeitou o rosto mais confortavelmente contra o seu pescoço. Ela se perguntou, então, conforme caía no sono, se esse sentimento inesperado cálido de segurança era realmente apenas parte de um sonho...

Ou seria outra coisa...?

* * *

><p><strong>Gente, vocês pediram... e no próximo capítulo adivinhem quem vai dar o ar da graça pra irritar o Sasuke?<strong>

**Beijos!**

**dai86**


	13. Chapter 13

**Feliz Dia das Crianças!**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**.**

Enquanto despertava de um sono agradável, Sakura estendeu um braço sobre o travesseiro e sentiu o material macio contra as costas de seus dedos. Seus olhos instantaneamente se abriram quando ela, mais uma vez, tocou o travesseiro e o lençol sob seu corpo. A textura do tecido era estranha... não no sentido de ser esquisita, mas de não lhe ser nem um pouco familiar. Enquanto seus olhos se ajustavam à luz do dia invadindo o ambiente, ela percebeu que o teto acima não era exatamente o que ela estava acostumada também.

Novidade Haruno: este não é o seu quarto.

Assustada, ela se levantou rapidamente e instintivamente jogou as pernas para o lado da cama pra que pudesse se sentar... Ou ela teria feito, se não fosse por seu joelho se chocar contra o que parecia ser parte de trás da cabeça de alguém.

Ela gritou de surpresa, enquanto a pobre vítima rosnava de dor.

Reconhecendo o característico cabelo negro espetado, Sakura cruzou as pernas de volta sob ela e engatinhou para a beira da cama. "SASUKE?"

"É..." ele chiou.

Com o choque se dissipando rapidamente, Sakura logo percebeu que estava no quarto de Sasuke. Tendo dormido lá antes, ela rapidamente começou a reconhecer o entorno. A única diferença desta vez era que não estava sozinha. Pela aparência dele, Sasuke parecia ter dormido sentado no chão, enquanto recostado ao lado da cama.

Ele ficou lá a noite toda? Sua mente foi bombardeada com sentimentos tanto de confusão como culpa. Confusão, porque ela não sabia como e por que ela terminara em seu quarto, e culpa, porque seja lá por que razão estava ali, ela estava ocupando a cama de Sasuke, e forçando ele a dormir no chão.

A última coisa que conseguia se lembrar antes de adormecer foi que Sasuke tinha insistido em carregá-la antes que ela apagasse de cansaço. Havia outra coisa que ela havia sentido também. Algo que a incomodava... Mas ela teria que se preocupar com isso mais tarde. Espantando esse último pensamento, ela rapidamente avaliou a situação diante de si.

"O que eu... estou fazendo aqui...?"

Esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça, Sasuke evitou se virar pra olhar pra ela. "Eu não quis acordá-la pra conseguir suas chaves."

"Oh..." ela pensou nervosa. "Na verdade... Eu não tranco minha porta."

Ele virou seu pescoço pra em seguida lhe lançar um olhar ameaçador por cima do ombro. Obviamente, ele tinha absorvido a informação da maneira errada.

"Por que não?"

Ela piscou, surpresa com a pergunta. "Eu... eu..."

"Se você não trancar sua porta, qualquer pervertido pode simplesmente entrar." Sasuke se virou e começou a se levantar. "Não seja tão ingênua, é irritante," acrescentou.

Cruzando os braços, Sakura fez um bico com um olhar de desafio. "Você não tem permissão pra trancar a porta, também. Por que eu estaria segura aqui?"

Ele exalou curto, como se a pergunta fosse um golpe deliberado em seu ego. "Pelo menos _eu estou_ com você," ele bufou. Ele achava que era bem óbvio.

Observando Sasuke sair do quarto, ela rapidamente saltou da cama e o seguiu, sem saber exatamente como reagir a sua última declaração. Ou ele estava preocupado com seu bem-estar, ou insinuando que ela era incapaz de cuidar de si mesma sem sua presença. O que quer que fosse, ele não parecia estar no melhor dos humores naquela manhã, então ela decidiu manter seus comentários num tom casual.

"Você sentou ao lado da cama a noite toda..." ela declarou em voz baixa.

Houve um breve silêncio, até que... "Você é pesada. Depois de te carregar por aí eu não tinha mais energia pra chegar a um sofá."

Sakura torceu o nariz para o comentário 'pesada', mas continuou a segui-lo pelo corredor. "Eu não teria me importado se você me largasse no chão e ficasse com a cama," ela brincou. "É a** sua** cama afinal de contas..."

"Hn." Virando num corredor, ele olhou para ela por cima do ombro, "não seja idiota."

Ela suspirou. "Eu só estava dizendo... de qualquer forma, obrigada por me deixar ficar. Eu vou sair do seu caminho logo, tenho um turno no hospital hoje."

Seu caminho foi bloqueado rapidamente quando Sasuke se virou e bateu com o braço contra a parede, a impedindo de avançar.

"Tranque a porta à noite. Não estou brincando, Sakura."

Piscando confusa, ela correu os olhos timidamente do braço bloqueando o corredor para o olhar intenso de Sasuke. Ele ainda estava com aquilo na cabeça?

"Mas-!"

"Você vai trancar?" ele exigiu.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha incrédula, antes de concordar. "Tá..."

Ele continuou a olhá-la de cima por mais um momento antes de baixar seu braço. "Vou acompanhá-la até o hospital," disse firme, claramente não deixando espaço pra discussão. "Vá comer alguma coisa primeiro."

"Mas você não tem treino com Kakashi sensei hoje?"

"Tenho, por isso se apresse." Dito isso, ele abriu a porta do banheiro e a bateu atrás de si, deixando Sakura sozinha no corredor. Segundos depois, ela ouviu o chuveiro sendo ligado.

Esfregando a parte de trás do pescoço, ela se encaminhou para a cozinha. Por que ele estava tão estressado por conta de uma porta trancada? Mesmo que algum demente psicopata decidisse visitar sua casa, ela não ia levar muito tempo pra fazê-lo em pedacinhos. O que Sasuke achava que ela iria fazer? Chorar? Desmaiar? Servir chá pra ele?

Bufando ainda que de leve, ela abriu a porta da geladeira e começou a preparar o café da manhã para os dois. Um dia desses ela iria persuadir o Uchiha a um combate de treinamento, e daria um belo chute no seu traseiro arrogante. Era a única forma de acabar com esse sentimento egoísta que ele chamava de superioridade.

Passando manteiga numa fatia de pão, ela interrompeu o movimento pra suspirar por dentro. Havia algo forçado em sua raiva; era como se ela quisesse se sentir mais irritada do que realmente estava com o comportamento normal de Sasuke.

Fechando os olhos, ela pensou sobre os sentimentos da noite passada que tentou ignorar a manhã toda. Parecia tão gentil, tão atencioso... tão...

'_Volte a dormir.'_

Ele estava tão quente...

'_Posso... mesmo...?'_

'Sim, eu não me importo... Vá em frente.'

Encostada no balcão, ela trouxe uma mão à boca, roçando as costas dos dedos contra os lábios. Ela estava sendo estúpida. _Realmente_ estúpida. Ela estava permitindo que um gesto cavalheiro desestabilizasse anos de trabalho duro e de reabilitação. Era algo que Sasuke provavelmente tinha feito a contragosto; com dentes cerrados e desgosto diante de sua fraqueza... e ela estava deixando que isso significasse mais do que realmente era pra ela.

Havia uma resposta fácil, é claro. Esquecer, ignorar, ou descartar... o que fosse preciso. Pisotear o inútil sonho romântico nutrido pela menininha dentro dela. Ela nunca venceria essa batalha.

Uchiha Sasuke era seu bom amigo. Pura e simplesmente. Se algum dia ele encontrasse uma mulher pra amar, ela estaria lá para lhe desejar toda a felicidade que merecia.

Satisfeita com seus pensamentos, ela preparou o café da manhã de Sasuke e comeu seu próprio rapidamente. No meio desse processo, finalmente lhe ocorreu que ela tinha simplesmente rolado da cama sem olhar pra um espelho sequer. Ela usou um talher pra avaliar sua aparência e percebeu que sua bandana com insígnia não estava lá. Passando a mão pelos cabelos rosa, ela franziu a testa enquanto tentava se lembrar quando tinha tirado ela. Ou talvez Sasuke tivesse removido pra ela...? Terminando seu café da manhã, ela voltou rapidamente para o quarto de Sasuke pra verificar se era esse o caso. A bandana ninja era um acessório de importante valor pessoal, não saber onde estava a enchia de preocupação.

Em sua pressa descuidada no entanto, Sakura mal teve tempo de reagir quando adentrou o quarto e trombou com Sasuke. Um Sasuke **sem camisa** , diga-se de passagem. Ele estava vestindo apenas um par de shorts pretos quando ela colidiu com seu peito nu e musculoso. Obviamente pego de surpresa, o moreno instintivamente passou um braço em volta da cintura dela, enquanto usava o outro pra amortecer a queda.

Incerta do que havia acontecido ao certo depois de cair no chão, Sakura piscou rapidamente e sentiu seus cílios roçando o peito que ela agarrava. Suas bochechas imediatamente coraram enquanto ela se erguia e encarava o olhar reprovador de Sasuke.

"Muito bem..." o rapaz murmurou, tentando ao máximo ignorar o fato de que a kunoichi estava sentada sobre seus quadris.

"Eu sinto muito!" ela gaguejou. "Eu estava procurando pela minha bandana, e-"

"Sobre a cômoda," Sasuke lhe informou. "Você se importa...?"

Seu rosto queimou quando ela olhou para baixo e finalmente percebeu o posição íntima em que estavam... ainda mais quando viu que suas mãos estavam pousadas sobre seus músculos abdominais. Se retraindo, ela recuou as mãos e cuspiu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente: "C-café...!"

As sobrancelhas dele se curvaram em confusão. "O quê?"

Ela se deu um tapa mentalmente e balançou a cabeça. "Quer dizer, eu preparei o café da manhã! E-está na mesa."

Olhos negros a observaram com incredulidade antes de ele falar novamente. "Obrigado," ele disse lentamente. "Mas seria ótimo se você saísse de cima de mim, Sakura." Naquele momento, seus olhos se desviaram ao mesmo tempo em que ele mexia as pernas de modo desajeitado sob ela. Ele estava começando a se sentir _desconfortável._ A necessidade de um banho frio de repente o tomou. "Uh... sair... é..."

"Huh? Ah! Verdade! Eu sou pesada!" ela riu enquanto se afastava dele. "Desculpe!"

Se levantando com uma velocidade incrível, Sasuke estendeu a mão para a cômoda e pegou a bandana de Sakura. "Aqui," disse enquanto empurrava o objeto nas mãos dela. "Me espera na cozinha."

Mantendo seu sorriso, ela assentiu e correu para o corredor, amarrando a bandana sob o cabelo ao mesmo tempo. Sakura havia aprendido que a única maneira de superar um terrível constrangimento era apenas rir dele e tratá-lo como se fosse nada de mais. Realmente não era, afinal de contas. E daí se ela tinha visto Uchiha Sasuke em toda sua glória, úmido e sem camisa? Ela já tinha visto isso antes, exceto pelo úmido, e o vermelho em seu rosto era apenas uma reação humana. Tinha certeza de que Sasuke tinha levado numa boa também, até que ouviu a porta do banheiro bater novamente.

Freando, ela voltou sua atenção conforme o som de água corrente pôde ser ouvido novamente atrás da porta.

_Ele estava tomando outro banho...?_

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura!"

Ela se virou ao som de seu nome, e deu um sorriso radiante quando viu Neji se aproximando. Sasuke, por outro lado, parecia menos do que satisfeito, e exibia isso abertamente com os olhos apertados e os dentes cerrados. Claramente, depois de ouvir como ele tinha beijado a mão de Sakura, ele não confiava no Hyuuga, e estava se certificando em manter Sakura por perto. Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos casualmente, ele se plantou ao seu lado conforme Neji se aproximava deles.

"Bom dia, Neji!" Sakura cumprimentou alegremente.

Embora parecesse presunçoso e confiante como sempre, Neji ainda tinha uma grossa bandagem em volta do braço. Sua lesão ainda não estava completamente curada.

"Prazer em vê-la, Sakura..." ele fez uma pausa para inclinar a cabeça de leve para sua escolta. "Sasuke."

Olhos frios de ônix simplesmente o encararam como resposta.

"Estou contente por ter esbarrado em você," Neji continuou, ignorando a aura assassina do Uchiha. "Parece estar um pouco roxo ao redor do meu braço. Talvez a última enfermeira que me tratou apertou o curativo demais?"

Com preocupação surgindo em seu rosto, Sakura deu um passo adiante e gentilmente pegou seu antebraço. "Hmm... talvez... é melhor eu trocar novamente só pra me certificar." Apontando para uma pequena mureta de pedra ao lado deles, ela gesticulou pra que ele se sentasse.

Neji estendeu o braço para ela e sorriu com um toque de malícia diante do outro rapaz que não parecia ter a intenção de ir a lugar algum tão cedo. "Não se atrase por nossa conta, Sasuke," ele disse casualmente.

Como se acabasse de lembrar que ele estava lá, Sakura parou de vasculhar sua mochila e olhou pra cima. "Oh! É, Sasuke... você não precisa ficar! Tenho certeza que Kakashi sensei está esperando por você, então..."

"Eu espero," ele anunciou num tom desafiador.

Ela lançou um olhar curioso sobre seu colega antes de retomar sua busca por curativos. "Ok, certo... se você prefere..."

Neji continuou a sorrir conforme avaliava o Uchiha pelo canto do olho. Ele era esperto o suficiente pra saber que o outro rapaz estava claramente inquieto com sua presença. Muito recompensador... o grande gênio Uchiha o considerava uma ameaça.

Embora gostasse de provocar o prodígio, Neji tinha motivações bem inocentes aqui. Haruno Sakura era um grande mistério para os jovens rapazes da aldeia. Ela era doce, linda, talentosa e engraçada. Como em nome de Deus essa garota ainda estava descompromissada? Ao que parece, ela tinha muitos amigos, mas nenhum _namorado_, e de acordo com observações passadas, o único homem em que ela já tinha se interessado era Sasuke.

_Uchiha Sasuke..._ ele pensou com uma sobrancelha levantada. _Que tolo._

Que tolo, sem dúvida. Ele finalmente havia se decidido a ser o cavaleiro de armadura de Sakura quando ela já tinha desistido de ser a donzela. Pra alguém com excelente habilidades e coordenação, ele com certeza tinha um timing ruim. Seja qual fosse o caso, não era do interesse do Hyuuga. Ele não estava prestes a desistir só porque um imbecil pomposo era hábil em tudo, exceto em conseguir a garota. Em sua honesta opinião, Sasuke **teve **sua chance.

"Obrigado, Sakura," ele disse conforme ela cuidadosamente refazia o curativo em seu braço. "Eu me sinto mais à vontade com você como minha enfermeira."

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Bem, fico feliz! Se você quiser, eu posso passar alguma hora nesta semana e examiná-lo com mais cuidado."

Sasuke imediatamente ficou tenso; Neji percebeu facilmente enquanto tentava ao máximo esconder a expressão divertida que ameaçava surgir em seu rosto.

"Qualquer hora seria ótimo," ele respondeu, e foi rapidamente alvo do mais mortal dos olhares conhecidos pelo homem vindo de um Uchiha visivelmente irritado. Ele estava testando os limites do outro rapaz e, provavelmente, colocando sua própria vida em perigo ao fazê-lo... mas ao mesmo tempo, era divertido demais.

Sasuke ainda aparentava calma e compostura, enfatizando um ar de apatia, se inclinando pra trás com as mãos nos bolsos. Uma tentativa lamentável, na opinião de Neji. Após exame mais minucioso, os músculos do moreno estavam tensos, enquanto seu pé se afundava no cascalho com impaciência... e ninguém definitivamente poderia deixar de notar o olhar duro que queimava por trás de sua franja preta.

Parecia que o gênio queria argumentar contra aquela visita, mas não podia fazê-lo pois foi Sakura quem havia proposto a idéia irritante. A julgar pela tensão, Neji pôde supor que se fosse **ele** a sugerir que Sakura passasse para lhe dar um check-up, Sasuke teria quebrado seu pescoço a essa altura.

Que jogo divertido (e perigoso) para se jogar.

"Certo, sem problemas, então!" Sakura disse alegremente. Guardando os suprimentos médicos de volta na mochila, ela se levantou. "Alguma hora nessa semana, ok?"

Ele assentiu com um sorriso. "Mal posso esperar."

Novamente, o Uchiha lhe lançou um olhar, e descaradamente lhe disse pra "calar logo a boca."

Completamente alheia à guerra psicológica que acontecia, Sakura deu um leve puxão no braço de Sasuke. "Vamos?"

"Aa." Lançando um último olhar para o Hyuuga, ele se virou e seguiu sua colega de equipe.

"Te vejo depois, Neji!" Sakura gritou de volta. Ela mal tinha terminado seu aceno de despedida antes de Sasuke despejar seu aborrecimento. "Pra quê? Você já consertou o braço dele. Agora ele só está desperdiçando seu tempo."

"É," ela disse casualmente, cutucando suas costelas de modo brincalhão. "Assim como você fez por um mês."

"Pelo menos meus ferimentos eram reais."

Balançando a cabeça, ela suspirou. "Ok, eu não entendi. O que isso supostamente quer dizer?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu não confio nele, isso é tudo."

Era seu raciocínio intuitivo pra tudo, e alguma coisa sobre essa resposta não caiu bem com ela desta vez. "Tudo bem," ela retrucou. "Vá em frente e desconfie dele assim como você faz com todo mundo."

Por que ele não podia simplesmente baixar a guarda, mesmo que por alguns segundos apenas? Por que não podia simplesmente abraçar a humanidade e toda alegria que trazia? Sasuke ainda se recusava a depender dos outros, a _precisar _dos outros... Era assim tão difícil? Tão doloroso e anormal? Ele lutou tanto pra livrar sua vida do demônio que a havia destruído, e tendo conseguido isso, ainda se recusava a ficar em paz.

Sasuke não parecia muito surpreso com seu comentário, mas ele não disse nada de volta tampouco. Mantendo-se dois passos na frente dele, Sakura podia sentir seu olhar penetrante queimar buracos em suas costas. Mais alguns minutos se passaram até que...

"Eu confio em _você_."

Ela parou, e ele por sua vez, fez o mesmo. Virando-se, seu olhar imediatamente paralisou diante da perpétua intensidade nos olhos de Sasuke. Ele não disse nada mais... ele não queria dizer.

Com uma expressão ilegível, ela abriu a boca para falar.

"SASUKE!" uma voz gritou com raiva.

Ambos saltaram pra trás pra encontrar Kakashi de pé diante deles. Estreitando seu olho em irritação, ele sacudiu o dedo na direção de Sasuke. "Você devia saber que eu não tolero vadiagem."

"Hn."

"Vinte voltas extras ao redor da aldeia!" ele fez uma pausa. "Ah, Sakura!"

Ainda atordoada pela situação anterior, ela piscou rapidamente e tentou se recompor. "S-sim?"

"A Hokage quer vê-la imediatamente. Você tem uma missão."

* * *

><p><strong>Até Sábado!<strong>

**dai86**


	14. Chapter 14

**Feliz Dia dos Professores!**

**Não esqueçam de dar os parabéns para seus professores, porque fala sério! Ô profissão ingrata!**

**Curtam mais um singelo capítulo.**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

**.**

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura se anunciou conforme irrompeu pela porta do escritório. "Você tem uma missão pra-!" Ela parou quando notou a assistente de Tsunade a silenciando pelo canto do olho.

"Shizune-san...?"

Correndo para seu lado, Shizune levou uma mão até a orelha de Sakura. "Shh, Sakura-san... ela tem estado mais sobrecarregada do que o habitual ultimamente."

Se encolhendo, Sakura sussurrou de volta. "Devemos dar algum sakê pra ela?"

"Eu posso ouvir vocês!" uma voz estalou do outro lado da sala.

Rindo nervosamente, a kunoichi de cabelo rosa se aproximou da mesa de sua mentora. "Só preocupada com suas rugas, Tsunade-sama."

Ah, a vida amarga de uma Hokage. Poder, autoridade... e excesso de material de leitura ao que parece. Se Naruto chegasse a ser o próximo, ele estava prestes a ter uma grande desilusão. O garoto tempestuoso mal conseguia ficar parado na aldeia, muito menos dentro de um escritório apertado.

A Hokage exalou alto com desgosto. "Sempre que tiro uma pilha do caminho, seis novas são despejadas na minha frente..."

Fazendo bico, os olhos de Sakura se baixaram decepcionados. "Acho que me ensinar um jutsu novo mais tarde está fora de questão?"

A mulher loira sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso derrotado. "Temo que sim, mas você vai estar bem ocupada hoje de qualquer maneira. Chegou uma mensagem aqui solicitando seus serviços, especificamente. É uh..." Tsunade parou pra vasculhar entre os montes de papel. "... É aquele idoso e sua família fora da aldeia novamente. Você se lembra de como chegar lá?"

"Ah sim, é claro! Mencionaram qual era o problema...?"

"Provavelmente," a Hokage suspirou. "Eu não tenho tempo pra procurar. Tenho certeza que é apenas um rápido check-up, e depois eles vão te liberar."

"Ok," Sakura respondeu, acenando com um braço enquanto se virava pra sair da sala. "Lembre-se de beber seu sakê, Tsunade-sama!"

"Certo, certo..."

Fechando a porta do escritório, ela colocou uma mão ao queixo, lembrando onde o velho morava. Já havia algum tempo que ela tinha passado por lá, mas tinha uma memória vívida da ocasião, uma vez que havia sido quando ocorreu o dilema de colocar Sasuke de volta na aldeia. Falando nisso...

"E então?"

Ela saltou surpresa quando notou o Uchiha encostado contra uma das portas do escritório. Braços cruzados, a expressão irritantemente estóica a observava com expectativa.

"Sasuke!" ela chiou. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele apertou a sobrancelha em aborrecimento. Obviamente, ele tinha pouca paciência quando suas perguntas eram ignoradas.

"Qual é a missão?" ele repetiu com mais clareza ainda.

Um suspiro exasperado escapou enquanto ela esfregava a nuca. "Missão solo. Vou voltar para a casa daquele idoso fora da aldeia."

Ele bufou incrédulo. "Por quê?"

"Não sei," ela deu de ombros. "Ele é um homem velho. Ele deve estar doente de novo." Seus olhos verdes repentinamente olharam ao redor ao se dar conta. "Ei! Você não devia estar correndo suas voltas?"

"Claro," ele sorriu de lado. "Vou voltar a isso quando Kakashi tirar os olhos de seu livro."

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Acho que você tem tempo de sobra." O riso Sakura no entanto parou quando ela se lembrou da conversa daquela manhã. Não foi realmente uma conversa, agora que parou pra pensar. Sasuke tinha abertamente confessado algo que ela achava que ele nunca diria. Sendo seu colega de equipe e conhecendo ele desde a infância, ela havia assumido com segurança que Sasuke confiava nela. Se não confiasse, então o time sete teria caído em ruínas anos atrás. Mas apenas _ouvir_ ele dizer aquilo... e sem que ninguém o forçasse a isso.

'_Eu confio em __**você**__.'_

Sakura tinha a intenção de dizer algo de volta, mas Kakashi interrompeu e arruinou sua oportunidade... ela não tinha dito uma palavra em resposta, e esperava que ele não tivesse se ofendido com isso.

Limpando a garganta com determinação, ela decidiu que agora seria um bom momento.

"Sasuke..." ela começou timidamente.

Ele simplesmente fez um leve gesto com a cabeça pra que ela continuasse.

"Obrigada por dizer aquilo... antes..."

Um olhar estranho cruzou seu rosto, e por um momento parecia que Sasuke não tinha a menor idéia do que ela estava falando. Segundos depois, porém, ela percebeu um breve lampejo de clareza refletindo em seus reservados olhos negros.

"É apenas um fato," disse sério. "Não há necessidade de me agradecer por isso."

"É," ela riu um pouco, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. "Acho que você está certo. Mas, uh... só pra você saber..."

O silêncio parecia mais denso que o normal.

"... Eu confio em você também, Sasuke."

Ela esperou. A qualquer momento agora ele iria bufar com desdém e lhe dizer pra parar de ser tão emotiva sobre assuntos tão insignificantes. Provavelmente estava envergonhando ele até o limite, ou pior, traumatizando ele pra toda vida de modo a nunca mais revelar qualquer coisa que remotamente expusesse sua vulnerabilidade.

Apenas alguns segundos a mais de silêncio e ela planejava girar sobre o calcanhar e correr como uma gazela. Naturalmente, ela iria disfarçar com uma despedida amigável e anunciar sua partida para sua missão.

"Sakura," Sasuke disse finalmente. "Você me disse... que eu poderia te perguntar coisas, se eu quisesse..."

Existe uma pausa interessante que acontece antes que uma pessoa perceba que seu rosto está paralisado de uma certa maneira. No caso de Sakura, era uma mistura de confusão e ceticismo. Uma conversa controlada, embora ligeiramente constrangedora, estava saindo dos eixos... e ela havia se preparado mentalmente pra algo completamente diferente. De todas as coisas que ela esperava que ele dissesse, esta certamente não era uma delas.

Voltando a seus sentidos, ela piscou rapidamente e, curiosamente, inclinou a cabeça. "Oh... é! Quer dizer, claro!"

Ela se lembrava daquela conversa claramente agora. Voltando pra casa depois do jantar, ela lhe disse o quanto gostava de lhe fazer perguntas, e se ele quisesse, poderia fazer o mesmo.

Sasuke limpou a garganta. "... Eu... eu, uh..." Fracassando em sua primeira tentativa, ele suspirou frustrado.

Sakura levantou as sobrancelhas em preocupação. Agora ele estava começando a assustá-la. Ela sabia que o que quer que ele quisesse perguntar **tinha** que ser extremamente importante. Não parecia simplesmente ser algo como 'pode me emprestar uma kunai'.

"Está... tudo bem Sasuke? Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa..."

Ele fechou os olhos então, irritação rapidamente tomando suas feições. Com uma crescente preocupação, Sakura trouxe um braço ao peito. Sasuke estava cerrando os punhos, como se estivesse se contendo pra não socar a parede.

"Não," disse nervoso, uma expressão de total derrota no rosto. "Não posso."

Olhando pra ela, seus olhos se estreitaram com severidade. "Ainda não."

Ela mordeu o lábio. Era de se esperar. Se Sasuke queria se abrir, então faria a seu próprio tempo. Ninguém poderia esperar uma enxurrada de emoções vindo a tona dentro do intervalo de cinco minutos. É claro, Sakura estava mais do que curiosa pra saber o que ele tinha a dizer... mas não quis pressioná-lo.

"Ok... bem, quando estiver pronto..."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e descruzou os braços. Caminhando na direção da saída trás dela, ele fez uma pausa quando estavam ombro a ombro. "Tenha cuidado," ele ordenou.

Ela sorriu. "Você se preocupa demais."

"Não estou me _preocupando_," Sasuke resmungou conforme saiu da sala.

Revirando os olhos, Sakura ajeitou sua mochila e saiu pela mesma porta. _Que ranzinza..._ pensou rindo. Era surpreendente como o garoto rude de personalidade sombria e angustiada podia ser um atrativo para a maioria das meninas. Já havia sido pra ela em certa época... Espera um pouco, _em certa época_? Ok, às vezes ela ainda achava um pouco atrativo, mas no fim das contas, era um enigma que não devia mais ocupar seus pensamentos.

Apertando os olhos sob a luz brilhando no céu, ela viu Sasuke retomar sua corrida ao redor da aldeia, e sem Kakashi em nenhum lugar à vista, era seguro assumir que ele tinha se safado com o seu pequeno "desvio".

_Que coisa estranha pra se fazer_, pensou. Não bastava Sasuke ter se atrasado pra seu treinamento com Kakashi, mas ele decidiu dar um passeio no meio dele também?

Passando pelos portões, ela começou a se apressar em direção à ponte sul. Ela estava numa missão agora, e alguém precisava de sua ajuda. Trazendo chakra aos seus pés, saltou pra cima e começou seu caminho de galho em galho.

Ainda estava um tanto distante, e Sakura logo viu seus pensamentos voando para passar o tempo. Surpreendeu-lhe que seus pensamentos corressem imediatamente para Sasuke.

Franzindo a testa, ela percebeu que o comportamento do Uchiha naquela manhã estava ligado a ela de alguma forma. Ele se atrasou porque insistiu em esperar por ela enquanto ela examinava Neji. Mas por quê? Não é como se ela tivesse lhe pedido... Ela realmente devia se sentir culpada por isso? E ele escapando de seu treinamento pra descobrir qual seria sua missão... ela certamente não havia lhe pedido pra fazer isso tampouco.

Buscando ela, acompanhando ela até sua casa...

Ele simplesmente sempre... estava lá.

Algo saltou em sua mente. Parecia ser sua personalidade interior, que havia permanecido dormente por algum tempo, rindo histericamente.

"_Oh Deus, você é uma idiota!"_

A epifania fez sua concentração de chakra vacilar. Seu pé escorregou do galho, mas ela só caiu uma pequena distância antes de recuperar a compostura. Agarrando outro galho, ela habilmente recuperou o equilíbrio e continuou o caminho, secretamente rezando pra que ninguém tivesse visto essa cena constrangedora.

Torcendo as sobrancelhas, ela exigiu que seus pensamentos lhe dessem uma explicação. Foi prontamente atendida, e o pressentimento que a acertou fazia sentido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, _realmente_ não fazia.

Desde que Sasuke voltou pra Konoha, tinha estado diferente... e a palavra diferente só podia ser utilizada com ressalvas. Ele ainda sorria de modo arrogante, e resmungava e desdenhava e ignorava... e todo o tempo ainda se mantinha reservado, olhava com irritação quando precisava, e distribuía arrogância quando precisava. Sasuke ainda era Sasuke, mas...

A questão era essa.

Ele havia disfarçado todas suas boas intenções por trás de um olhar frio e comentários arrogantes, ou os dois – era algo que Sakura estava tão acostumada a ver, a sentir... E se ela estivesse completamente cega para o verdadeiro significado de suas ações?

A lenta realização começou a soar em seu cérebro...

Embora pra ser justa, seus pensamentos dificilmente poderiam culpá-la por ser tão ingênua. Anos sendo desprezada por uma pessoa poderia, sem dúvida, levar a alguma forma de ceticismo.

Sasuke havia detestado ela. De verdade. Ele havia mesmo. Sakura podia se lembrar de uma vez em que ela quase se afogou, e ele simplesmente ficou lá... deixando que Naruto se preocupasse. A seus olhos, ela era o incômodo, o obstáculo, e a inútil princesa de cabelo rosa. Quando ela confessou seu amor infantil, ele havia dito na cara dela o quão irritante era e a nocauteou.

E depois de tudo isso, se a possibilidade de ele mudar de idéia ainda pudesse ocorrer... quem não pensaria duas vezes em descartar completamente a idéia?

Sakura tinha feito exatamente isso. Ela havia rejeitado qualquer possibilidade de sua mente com a crença sólida que simplesmente** não era possível**.

"_Pensa nisso!"_ Inner Sakura gritou. _"Pensa __**de verdade **__nisso!"_

Estreitando seus olhos em confusão, ela obedeceu. Ela pensou bastante. Cada momento que ela passou com Sasuke foi reprisado em sua mente. Coisas que ele havia dito, coisas que ele havia feito... cada gesto agora representava algum tipo de indício, algum tipo de intenção...

Sakura engasgou surpresa quando percebeu que quase passou pela casa do idoso. Aterrissando no solo, ela parou com graça e ajeitou os lados de sua roupa. Ela repreendeu a si mesma por não prestar mais atenção.

Era seu dever ajudar as pessoas agora, ela pensaria sobre seus problemas em seu próprio tempo.

Colocando a mão na porta, ela tentou abri-la... mas congelou.

A maçaneta parecia úmida, e um pouco quente.

Lentamente, ela recolheu a mão e a encontrou coberta por uma substância pegajosa vermelha. Estava ensopada de sangue - como diabos ela não havia percebido isso? Ignorando o leve nó em seu estômago, Sakura rapidamente abriu a porta e entrou na casa da família.

Ela pegou uma kunai de sua bolsa e caminhou lentamente, tomando cuidado pra não deixar que seus passos fossem ouvidos contra o assoalho pronto a ranger. A casa estava escura, e Sakura tinha dificuldade em enxergar seu caminho, mas ninguém poderia deixar de notar os inúmeros respingos de sangue que manchavam o chão. Dobrando a curva de um hall, seu pé acertou algo macio, e ela rezou pra que fosse apenas uma pessoa inconsciente.

Ajoelhando pra enxergar melhor na escuridão, Sakura quase voou pra trás aos tropeços quando percebeu que seu pé havia acertado, literalmente, um outro pé. Um pé cortado, para ser exato.

Ela rapidamente cobriu sua boca com a mão e, instintivamente, se arrastou pra trás. Foi então que sua visão se ajustou completamente à escuridão, e ela pôde ver claramente o que estava além daquele pé amputado. Espalhados por todo o corredor estavam mais partes de corpos cercados de manchas de um vermelho intenso.

Toda a família – o velho, sua esposa, seu neto – todos haviam sido barbaramente assassinados.

O estômago de Sakura continuou a se revirar diante da visão horrível conforme ela saía da casa aos tropeços. Ela era uma médica treinada e já tinha visto mais corpos do que gostaria... mas nada como isto. Era uma imagem de crueldade e sadismo desumano que se estendia, criada para o deleite visual doentio de alguém.

Alcançando a porta da frente, ela caiu contra esta, e tentou conter as rápidas batidas dentro do peito. Sua respiração escapava em arfadas curtas e rápidas, e a pressão em seu peito simplesmente não diminuía.

Quem poderia ter feito uma coisa dessas? E por quê? Era uma família generosa e amável que não estava no caminho de ninguém. Deus, como algo assim pôde acontecer com eles...?

"Sakura-chan."

Seus olhos verdes saltaram na direção da presença que agora se aproximava da casa com calma.

"Você parece um pouco nervosa," Orochimaru a provocou, uma grossa língua lambendo os cantos de sua boca.

"Te assustei?"

* * *

><p><strong>E... finalmente a ficha da Sakura cai. Mas, é claro, assim que ela se dá conta do que está acontecendo na cabeça de Sasuke, o vilão tinha que aparecer. <strong>

**Sinto muito pra quem estava gostando de toda a fofura dessa fic, mas dias negros virão. Mas não se preocupem, o lado mais doce da história vai continuar, resultando numa fic... agridoce? Acho que minhas analogias gastronômicas não estão legais. Bem, mas acho que vocês captaram a mensagem, não?**

**E se alguém estiver curiosa, o Neji ainda vai fazer algumas (pequenas) aparições na fic.**

**Ah, sei que não falo sempre, mas acho que já fica implícito no trabalho de traduzir essa fic, mas eu a-do-ro as reviews de vocês. Amo abrir minha caixa de email e ver a galera comentando e curtindo a história. Por isso, obrigada!**

**dai86**


	15. Chapter 15

**Um capítulo mais sombrio que o de costume. Espero que ainda assim gostem.**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

**.**

Não era justo.

Conforme seus passos batiam contra o piso de cerâmica, o eco ecoava em seus ouvidos. O tempo estava se movendo devagar demais. As paredes começaram a se esticar, colocando a última porta fora de seu alcance. Parecia cada vez mais longe, longe demais pra alcançar... O tempo simplesmente não dava conta.

Não era nem um pouco justo.

Justiça era uma mentira.

Justiça não permitiria tal sofrimento continuar. Ele havia feito tudo o que precisava fazer pra acertas as coisas. Ele sabia disso.

Ele **sabia** disso.

Anos de treinamento, anos de resistência... toda habilidade acumulada pelo propósito de sua vida tinha concretizado seu sonho. A causa de sua dor e sofrimento havia sido eliminada. A vingança foi alcançada. Estava terminado, acabou... e logo seria esquecido.

Mas ao que parece a dor nunca iria parar.

Não para ele.

Ele não poderia escapar do sofrimento.

O negro de seus olhos se encolheu diante da placa berrante em vermelho e branco logo acima da última porta. As palavras '_Sala de emergência_' o desafiavam a ter coragem de entrar e zombavam dele com seu poder silencioso e autoritário.

Ele não iria se deter. Danem-se as regras – a porta estava próxima demais agora.

Mas antes que pudesse alcançá-la, sua visão foi obstruída por um tempestuoso borrão de preto e laranja. A figura se manteve firme e agarrou os ombros dele.

"Sasuke," Naruto disse com firmeza. "Você não pode entrar lá."

"Ou me diz o que aconteceu, ou sai do meu caminho..." Sasuke rosnou.

Em um movimento rápido, Naruto agarrou a gola de Sasuke e o empurrou contra a parede. Ele não iria se sujeitar à arrogância do amigo num momento como este.

"Eles estão mantendo ela viva lá dentro!" o loiro chiou. "Se você entrar, você pode ferrar com tudo!"

"Me larga!"

"O diabo que vou!"

"Estou te avisando, dobe!"

Naruto não soltou o rapaz furioso mesmo enquanto baixava o tom. "... Eu te mato antes de deixar você tocar naquela porta."

Os dois melhores amigos se encararam abertamente. Um silêncio intenso os envolveu antes de Sasuke agarrar as mãos segurando sua gola e empurrá-las pra longe. Naruto recuou sem resistir e se sentou no lado oposto da sala de espera. Sasuke, por sua vez, relutantemente se sentou ao seu lado.

Depois de uns bons cinco minutos, um deles finalmente decidiu falar.

"Como ela está?" o Uchiha perguntou em voz baixa.

Naruto olhou para ele antes de retornar seu olhar para o chão. "Golpes no estômago, peito... Apesar de se tratar muito mais de trauma..."

Ele encarou o loiro, raiva emanando de seus olhos. "Trauma...? Tipo, contra a cabeça?"

Fechando os olhos, o outro garoto balançou a cabeça lentamente. "_Dentro _da cabeça. Trauma psicológico."

"O QUÊ?" Sasuke perguntou incrédulo, a fúria em sua voz exigindo uma explicação.

"Alguma coisa... aconteceu com a mente dela... Genjutsu."

Ele continuou a encará-lo, simplesmente incapaz de processar a informação. "Ela... Ela vai...?"

"Eu não sei, Sasuke. Ela parecia muito mal."

"... Como você sabe tudo isso?"

Naruto abriu os olhos então num azul profundo, agora vazio e triste por seu próprio episódio traumatizante.

"Fui eu quem a encontrou."

.

.

.

"**SAKURA-CHAN!**"

Ao longo de seus anos de treinamento, Uzumaki Naruto tinha testemunhado terror em suas diversas formas. Ele havia sentido os tremores em seus momentos mais sombrios: medo da morte, medo daqueles que viviam... mas nada podia se comparar a isso.

Uma facada fria de pavor atravessava seu peito.

Naruto estava retornando de uma missão solo. Tinha sido uma simples entrega a uma das aldeias vizinhas e ele estava de volta em menos de um dia. Pouco antes de chegar à ponte sul, um breve lampejo de vermelho e rosa chamou sua atenção. Ele vinha correndo através das árvores o mais rápido que conseguia; se ele não tivesse escolhido aquele exato segundo pra olhar para baixo, ele não teria notado ela...

Sakura estava caída de bruços com a cabeça virada para o lado. Sangue seco cobria seu queixo e parte da testa, mas a maior parte deste cobria seu cabelo, normalmente brilhante, num emaranhado.

Aterrissando rapidamente ao seu lado, Naruto voltou sua atenção à amiga e a embalou em seu colo.

"Sakura-chan! Fala comigo, por favor! Você está bem? Sakura-chan!"

A parte mais preocupante no entanto, era a expressão em seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos de terror, enquanto lágrimas caíam de seus olhos de forma incontrolável. Arfadas curtas e rápidas de ar escapavam de seus lábios enquanto o resto de seu corpo tremia.

Ela não tinha nenhuma reação à luz, nenhuma reação ao toque...

Alguém tinha paralisado Sakura de medo, e espancado ela até sangrar no processo.

"Sakura-chan, por favor..." ele engasgou. "... V-você não... você não está dizendo nada! Você tem que dizer alguma coisa! Me diz onde está doendo!"

Seus olhos verdes, brilhando por conta das incessantes lágrimas, pareciam olhar através dele.

Ele estava com medo de movê-la. Sangue manchava suas roupas, seus lábios... Ele tinha passado por isso inúmeras vezes: já havia encontrado amigos, estranhos... mesmo Sasuke em situações de quase-morte... mas por alguma razão, ele simplesmente não estava preparado pra encontrar Sakura nesse estado.

Algo assim não devia acontecer com alguém como ela.

Apesar de ter sido dura com ele enquanto cresciam, Sakura era uma amiga leal e dedicada. Ela era doce e carinhosa, lhe dando conselhos ou apoio – o que quer que precisasse. Ela não tinha virado as costas para ele, ela não tinha medo do demônio que morava dentro dele... Sakura sempre esteve lá... incondicionalmente.

"Não você! Você não pode fazer isso! **Não você**!"

Ele sabia que estava sendo infantil, egoísta mesmo, mas ele não se importava. Seus próprios olhos começaram a arder conforme seus pulmões pareciam se apertar com falta de ar de repente.

"Você devia estar aqui! Me dizendo pra calar a boca e me acalmar!"

Sakura ainda estava tremendo, ainda aterrorizada com algo que ele não podia ver. Sua adorada colega estava sofrendo, mesmo na segurança de seus braços.

Pelo bem dela, ele se forçou a não surtar.

"Ok, Sakura-chan..." Naruto sussurrou. "Vou fazer isso parar... vou fazer parar, eu prometo."

Ele a segurou de modo protetor contra o peito, e com sua mão livre, apertou com força um ponto de pressão localizado na parte de trás do pescoço de Sakura. O corpo da garota instantaneamente relaxou quando ele a presenteou com um estado calmante de inconsciência, convencido de que se sua mente não estivesse paralisada em tal estado de choque, ela já teria desmaiado por conta dos ferimentos em seu corpo.

Ele rezou pra que tivesse interrompido seu sofrimento, mesmo que apenas temporariamente.

Antes de carregar Sakura de volta pra Konoha, Naruto rapidamente analisou seu entorno e encontrou os restos espalhados da família massacrada. Imaginou se a visão terrível teria sido o que traumatizou sua pobre amiga, mas rapidamente descartou a idéia.

Sakura tinha visto tragédias como essa antes. Sem mencionar que ela era uma enfermeira; sangue e entranhas não perturbariam sua mente a tal ponto – ela era muito mais forte do que isso.

Ele iria relatar a tragédia tão logo levasse Sakura para um hospital. Naruto havia arriscado sua vida tentando salvar Sasuke, quem o havia abandonado há muitos anos... então se recusava a ser incapaz de salvar a vida de alguém que tinha se mantido ao seu lado.

Pânico levou adrenalina a se espalhar por seu corpo. Chakra vermelho começou a envolver seus pés enquanto ele implorava ao demônio dentro de si pra lhe emprestar força. A incrível velocidade que ele tinha adquirido por conta própria simplesmente não era o suficiente.

.

.

.

Inclinado-se pra a frente em sua cadeira, Sasuke entrelaçou seus dedos contra a testa. Sentia-se inútil, e cada vez mais frustrado por sentir-se inútil. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Em qualquer outro caso, ele poderia desencadear o poder de seu olhos vermelhos, espancar incontáveis pessoas, ou incendiar uma paisagem inteira com suas habilidades pirotécnicas... mas pra que essas coisas serviam agora? Suas habilidades só serviam pra _ferir_ as pessoas.

Ele não podia ajudar Sakura.

Ele não podia fazer nada.

Mas uma coisa era certa: ele iria descobrir quem fez isso. Se não através de Sakura, então por qualquer outro meio que encontrasse. Ele iria ameaçar e interrogar até que alguém nesse mundo cedesse.

Apesar de ser, provavelmente, desnecessário.

Pelos sintomas descritos, a pessoa que a atacou teria que ser de um usuário de genjutsu de alto nível. Quando ele ouviu pela primeira vez sobre o incidente, ele imediatamente pensou em Kabuto, e em como o médico havia perguntado sobre Sakura durante sua "visita". Desde então, Sasuke tinha secretamente temido que Kabuto ameaçasse a vida de Sakura como punição por sua recusa em voltar.

Mas pra Sakura ser arrasada assim de forma tão impiedosa por outro ninja médico... simplesmente não fazia sentido. Além disso, se se lembrava corretamente, Kabuto não se especializava em genjutsu. As únicas pessoas que Sasuke conhecia em todo o mundo que poderiam usar genjutsu de forma tão devastadora eram Itachi e...

Orochimaru.

Seu antigo sensei, aquela serpente maldita, realmente teria se dado ao trabalho de deixar seu trono de merda, e...

Seus olhos se arregalaram em compreensão.

**O que** exatamente Kabuto havia dito a ele? Aquele desgraçado poderia ter dito qualquer coisa para Orochimaru!

Dirigindo os olhos para a porta da sala de emergência, ele sabia que teria que esperar pra ter certeza. Se sua dedução estava correta, então o próximo passo era claro: ele simplesmente mataria ambos.

Levantando os olhos, Sasuke percebeu que o dobe tinha ficado completamente em silêncio depois de explicar o que tinha acontecido quando encontrou Sakura.

"Você contou a Tsunade sobre a família?"

Naruto assentiu distraidamente. "Ela mandou ANBU pra investigar..."

Ele olhou fixamente para seu amigo antes de se virar. O loiro estava claramente devastado, de modo que não forçaria mais detalhes dele. Pessoalmente, não achava que poderia suportar mais, de qualquer forma.

Sasuke voltou sua atenção novamente para a porta no final do corredor, o sinal ainda estava aceso, indicando que estava ocupado.

A espera era torturante. Ele precisava estar naquela sala, ele precisava saber que ela estava bem.

Rangendo os dentes, Sasuke amaldiçoou por dentro. Ele _precisava _saber... **isso **era o que estava errado com tudo.

Desde a sua volta à Konoha...

Não era nada no começo: ele deixou pra lá, dizendo a si mesmo se tratar curiosidade. Mas de modo lento e certo, ele passou a precisar saber sobre tudo e qualquer coisa que envolvesse Haruno Sakura.

Onde ela estava, quando voltaria, com quem estava... ele havia se esforçado pra sutilmente descobrir as respostas. Se isso não funcionasse, algo dentro dele estalava, o forçando a descaradamente exigir uma resposta da fonte mais confiável.

Não saber era irritante.

... E ele nem sabia o **por quê**.

Depois de Sakura não precisar mais ser sua enfermeira, Sasuke simplesmente não _gostava_ de não tê-la por perto. E desde o encontro com Kabuto, ele não a queria fora de sua vista em momento algum. De fato, se tempo suficiente passasse, ele iria procurá-la por conta própria e murmurava alguma desculpa esfarrapada se ela perguntasse o por quê.

A verdade era que ele honestamente não tinha uma resposta.

Não a princípio.

Ele estava tentando compreender seus sentimentos tão rapidamente e cuidadosamente quanto era capaz. O que, infelizmente, ainda não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Ele se recusou a aceitar a resposta mais óbvia por semanas, bufando com escárnio arrogante diante da idéia e toda sua insanidade.

Mas eventualmente, como todos os outros eventos que mudaram sua vida, ele sabia que simplesmente teria que aceitar.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí gente? Curtiram? Bem, fiquem tranquilas... o próximo capítulo é mais light.<strong>

**Um aviso importante: travei com Epílogo. Já escrevi o capítulo quase todo, mas não consigo terminar. Isso já faz mais de um mês. Tô até me sentindo meio culpada. E pra compensar - tcharam! Resolvi publicar outra tradução.**

**Se chama círculo vicioso doentio, e é claro, é SasuSaku. Por questão de tempo não acho que vou conseguir publicar esta outra fic com a mesma regularidade de Pedacinho do céu, mas vou tentar.**

**Podem ir para o meu profile conferir. **

**Ah, um aviso pra quem não curte - é lemon (classificação M).**

**beijos**

**dai86**


	16. Chapter 16

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

**.**

"Seu desgraçado..." Sakura ofegou. "Seu desgraçado doentio!"

Impassível, o lendário sannin manteve o sorriso divertido nos lábios. Os longos cabelos negros, e a roupa típica de Oto, as marcações roxas delineando os olhos... Orochimaru não era um homem difícil de se reconhecer.

"Cuidado com o linguajar, Sakura-san," outra voz soou. Ela girou pra encontrar Kabuto apoiado casualmente contra a lateral da casa. Se levantando de uma vez, Sakura deu vários passos pra se distanciar tanto de Orochimaru como de seu lacaio de cabelos prateados.

"O que está acontecendo?" ela exigiu firme. Quando ela deu mais um passo para trás, sua perna quase se recusou a cooperar. Era evidente que o medo tinha afetado seus sentidos, mas ela não quis deixar transparecer em sua voz. "Me responde, maldição!"

Ajustando os óculos sobre o nariz, Kabuto ficou parado conforme lançava um olhar para seu cúmplice. Orochimaru sorriu em resposta. "Precisamos que você envie uma mensagem pra nós, Sakura-chan."

Agarrando o cabo de uma kunai que ela instintivamente havia puxado, Sakura estreitou os olhos com ceticismo. "Uma mensagem...?" ela repetiu. "Você matou uma família pra isso?"

"Nós solicitamos você pra essa missão," Kabuto finalmente falou. "A família, bem..." Mais uma vez, ele olhou na direção de Orochimaru.

"Eu gostaria de ver como você reagiria," a serpente disse simplesmente. "Foi muito divertido."

Sakura fechou os olhos e tentou estabilizar a mão que apertava cada vez mais firme a arma que segurava. Interiormente, ela amaldiçoou suas mãos por tremerem.

"Por que eu?" ela sussurrou. "Por que você precisa de **mim** pra enviar sua mensagem?"

Sorrindo, Kabuto se afastou da parede. "Sakura-san," ele disse calmamente "você _é_ a mensagem."

.

.

.

"Ei!" Tsunade chamou em voz alta.

Ambos Naruto e Sasuke, que tinham adormecido em suas cadeiras, acordaram rapidamente de seu sono.

"Vocês podem vê-la agora."

Olhando para o relógio da sala de espera, Sasuke percebeu que já era de manhã. Ele se repreendeu mentalmente por adormecer depois de ter passado a noite inteira completamente focado em ficar acordado. Ele se sentava e andava ao redor impacientemente, ocasionalmente empurrando irritado qualquer material de leitura que Naruto enfiava na sua cara.

"Tente manter a cabeça em outra coisa," foi o argumento do loiro.

"Eu não quero!" Sasuke retrucou petulante. Sua própria resposta surpreendeu a si mesmo e, a julgar pela expressão críptica no rosto de Naruto, surpreendeu a ele também. Depois disso, ele não disse mais nada para o moreno pelo resto da noite.

Piscando os últimos resquícios de fadiga de seus olhos, Naruto se levantou rapidamente e correu na direção Hokage, que por sua vez parecia bem esgotada. "Como ela está? Ela está bem?"

Tsunade assentiu. "A condição de Sakura é estável, mas ela não acordou ainda. Dê tempo."

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Sasuke exigiu.

"Além dos danos que sofreu mentalmente, todas suas costelas estão quebradas ou trincadas, e havia vários ferimentos perfurantes." Ela fez uma pausa pra esfregar sua têmpora. Pessoalmente, ela se sentia desconfortável em lhes dar maiores detalhes. Não tinha certeza se eles sequer estavam processando o que ela tinha acabado de lhes dizer. "Pulso direito quebrado, braço deslocado... Vocês realmente querem ouvir mais?"

Um rosnado baixo escapou da garganta de Sasuke enquanto ele passava por ela, Naruto o seguiu de perto. "Obrigado, baachan..." o loiro murmurou baixinho.

Entrando na sala esterilizada, o cheiro de hospital invadiu seus sentidos enquanto eles rapidamente avistavam a cama de Sakura. Vários médicos ainda estavam em torno dela; encerrando os trabalhos ao recolher ataduras espalhadas e suprimentos médicos. Naruto e Sasuke esperaram o quarto se esvaziar antes de se aproximar da cama.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, deixando que o bipe constante do monitor cardíaco preenchesse o vazio.

"Me diz," Naruto disse finalmente. "Quem você acha que fez isso?"

.

.

.

Sakura saltou rapidamente e rolou pra fora do caminho conforme a perna de Kabuto acertava a árvore atrás dela. Ela não precisou olhar pra saber que ela tinha sido derrubada pela simples força do golpe.

_Droga..._ ela pensou enquanto ele avançava sobre ela mais uma vez. Pelo canto do olho, ela notou o leve brilho de chakra emitido por seu punho. Tsunade havia lhe dito que médicos do nível de Kabuto tinham a capacidade de desabilitar o fluxo de chakra a partir de qualquer ponto de contacto. Estreitando seus olhos enquanto ele lançou o punho contra ela, Sakura se esquivou rapidamente e o agarrou pelo pulso. Com um sorriso sádico, ela evocou chakra para seu próprio punho e o acertou no estômago. A única coisa com a qual Sakura esperava levar vantagem era com a força sobre-humana aprendida com Tsunade.

Kabuto foi arremessado contra uma árvore com a força do murro, uma expressão de surpresa tomou suas feições quando ele logo percebeu que tinha subestimado a outra médica.

"Muito bem," comentou o outro homem.

Sakura se virou pra lançar um olhar de desgosto sobre Orochimaru. "O que você quer de mim?"

Ele ficou lá de pé calmamente com os braços ao seu lado, declarando não ter nenhuma intenção de atacá-la ainda. "Sakura-chan," ele começou. "Tenho certeza que você está ciente do pequeno acordo que Sasuke-kun e eu temos. Você vê, ele me deve. Ele precisava matar o irmão, e eu lhe ensinei como. Em troca, pedi apenas um simples favor."

"Você queria que Sasuke fosse seu próximo recipiente," Sakura terminou.

"Correto. Mas, infelizmente, Sakura-chan... há um obstáculo no caminho."

Antes que ela pudesse continuar a interrogá-lo, uma cobra se projetou da boca de Orochimaru e avançou sobre ela com uma velocidade impressionante. Sua mão instintivamente agarrou a serpente mortal em pleno ar, e a apertando com força, Sakura engasgou quando o sangue começou a escorrer da palma fechada. A transformação fora tão súbita, que ela não tinha notado que a cobra era agora uma espada afiada que se cortava dolorosamente sua carne conforme ela a segurava. O reflexo de dor a obrigou a soltar a arma, que por sua vez, continuou a avançar, e se enterrou em seu ombro.

Ela tombou contra o chão duro, rangendo os dentes conforme a espada lentamente atravessava sua carne.

"Sasuke-kun parece ter perdido suas prioridades," Orochimaru continuou. "Eu enviei Kabuto para espioná-lo em várias ocasiões, e ao que parece ele quer permanecer em Konoha."

Desta vez, ela não deixaria a dor lancinante afetá-la. Respirando fundo, Sakura passou uma mão em torno da lâmina em seu ombro e a agarrou com firmeza. Ignorando a dor, ela forçou a lâmina pra fora de seu corpo, se levantando rapidamente.

Sangue escorreu de suas feridas, enquanto ela agarrava seu ombro. "E daí?" ela chiou. "Deixe ele viver a própria vida..."

"A _vida_ dele pertence a **mim**. É bom que você se lembre disso, Sakura-chan."

Seus olhos se estreitaram em perplexidade. "Por que você continua falando de mim? Por que estou envolvida nisso?"

O sannin riu. "Não banque a ingênua comigo."

_Ingênua...?_

"... O novo objetivo de Sasuke-kun na vida... é **você**."

Um olhar de pura ignorância tomou o rosto dela. "O QUÊ?"

"Você o enfeitiçou, o envenenou, rastejou por sob a pele dele como um inseto – ele esqueceu o que é realmente importante."

"Você está... errado..." ela sussurrou. "Ele... eu... Sasuke não..."

"Hn," ele bufou. Ele estava enojado pela negação, não tinha paciência pra tais brincadeiras infantis. "Sasuke-kun e eu tínhamos um acordo, Sakura-chan... e agora, é você quem o está impedindo de cumprir sua parte. Diga pra Sasuke-kun... esse é o seu primeiro aviso. Ele _vai_ voltar para mim."

Sakura abriu a boca para protestar, mas rapidamente se viu esquivando-se de uma enxurrada de shuriken. Kabuto havia se recuperado rapidamente, avançando contra ela mais uma vez com kunais presas em seus dedos.

_Isso é ruim..._ Sakura pensou rapidamente. _Os dois __estão me atacando...!_

Uma kunai foi arremessada contra sua cabeça. Focalizando chakra em sua mão, ela agarrou a arma a poucos centímetros do próprio rosto e a atirou na direção de Orochimaru.

Pouco impressionado com os esforços da kunoichi, Orochimaru calmamente inclinou a cabeça pra desviar da trajetória da kunai. No entanto, bem quando esta se aproximava, se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma etiqueta explosiva presa ao cabo. Sakura sorriu quando ele pulou pra longe no último segundo. Evidentemente, ele não havia notado quando ela a prendeu lá.

Ela observou Orochimaru cuidadosamente pelo canto do olho. Ele havia aterrissado a uma distância segura, mas não fez nenhuma tentativa de contra-ataque. Parecia que ele simplesmente queria assistir a batalha entre ela e seu fiel capanga.

Ótimo. Ela não estava reclamando.

Voltando a atenção para Kabuto, Sakura saltou pra trás para evitar suas mãos infundidas de chakra. Justamente como ele havia feito durante sua luta com Tsunade, ele estava tentando desabilitar sua liberação de chakra, ou pior...

Sem aviso, ele desapareceu da vista. Ela engasgou e se virou rapidamente apenas pra ter o punho de Kabuto esmagado contra o peito. Ele havia se movido com velocidade incrível por trás de Sakura. Ela voou para trás, a simples força do impacto fazendo com que seu corpo se arrastasse contra o cascalho sob ela. Levou a mão foi imediatamente ao peito, onde o outro médico a havia golpeado; respirar estava rapidamente se tornando um problema.

Ajoelhando sobre ela, Kabuto agarrou a mão que ela apertava contra o peito. "Dói, não?" ele perguntou com cinismo, "quando seus pulmões simplesmente não cooperam." Ainda que Sakura estivesse sem ar, e o ferimento em seu ombro houuvesse aberto com o impacto, ela ainda lutava pra puxar sua mão de volta.

Sem hesitar, Kabuto quebrou seu pulso num movimento fluido, incitando um engasgo de dor nos lábios de Sakura, agora vermelhos com o sangue que saía de sua boca.

O médico se inclinou mais perto. "O próximo aviso será seu cadáver, então certifique-se que ele entenda-"

A outra mão de Sakura subiu rapidamente e agarrou o pescoço do homem. Kabuto pôde apenas gritar de dor conforme sua garganta queimava com o chakra que a envolvia.

"Dói, não?" ela chiou.

Kabuto engasgou, agarrando sua mão desesperadamente contra a intensidade do aperto.

"Já chega pra você por hoje," Orochimaru anunciou. Agarrando o braço de Sakura, ele libertou Kabuto ao dar um puxão violento no membro, deslocando este dolorosamente.

"Sakura-chan..." a serpente disse friamente. "Parece que te subestimei. Você melhorou bastante." Ele parou para sorrir de modo cruel para ela. "Mas... você se lembra do que aconteceu a primeira vez que nos conhecemos? Acredito que conheci você e Sasuke-kun ao mesmo tempo durante o exame chuunin."

Ela congelou, lembrando de imediato o que havia acontecido. Orochimaru quase os matou com um olhar fatal. Ambos haviam sido paralisados de medo; se Sasuke não houvesse despertado seus sentidos ao esfaquear a si próprio, eles estariam perdidos.

Envolvendo longos dedos em volta do pescoço de Sakura, Orochimaru a forçou a olhar para ele. "Vamos ver o quão bem você lida com isso **agora**."

Com sua mão livre, Orochimaru levou um dedo ao olho e puxou a pele acinzentada, revelando o mesmo olho terrível que havia torturado a alma dela tantos anos atrás.

"Eu acho que você vai descobrir que eu também melhorei."

.

.

.

Ela acordou com um grito assustado e tremeu quando sentiu imediatamente uma pressão sobre seu ombro. Uma mão estava tentando segurá-la enquanto ela lutava pra se levantar. Instintivamente, ela empurrou a pressão incômoda pra longe e tentou se libertar de qualquer coisa parecesse restringi-la.

"Sakura!" uma voz familiar gritou.

Ela piscou rapidamente e imediatamente se acalmou quando se virou para encontrar Sasuke de pé ao seu lado. Preocupação evidente em seu rosto, ele parecia antecipar sua reação com receio.

"S-Sasuke...?" ela indagou surpresa. Olhando em volta, logo percebeu que estava num quarto de hospital. Seu quarto estava escuro com um leve tom de púrpura, uma sombra que lentamente escapava com o sol se pondo. Era noite... há quanto tempo ela estava inconsciente?

"Não se mova," Sasuke disse com seriedade. "Naruto foi buscar uma enfermeira."

"Quando... por que...?"

"Antes de você acordar, seu monitor cardíaco começou a disparar... Ele vai voltar a qualquer minuto."

O corpo de Sakura imediatamente se retraiu quando a dor de seus ferimentos registrou. Ela gemeu de desconforto, agarrando seu ombro com dificuldade.

"Pare com isso," o Uchiha a repreendeu enquanto forçava seu braço de volta contra a cama. "Eu disse pra não se mover, você vai piorar sua condição."

"Eu sei..." ela sussurrou de modo rude. "Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada?"

"Cerca de um dia."

"Fiquei muito tempo em cirurgia?"

"Mais ou menos..." ele fez uma careta, impaciência evidente em seu tom. Ela estava evitando o assunto mais óbvio. Ele queria que ela lhe dissesse o que aconteceu, quem tinha feito isso com ela pra que ele pudesse fazê-los em pedaços.

"Sakura."

"Sim...?"

"Me diz quem fez isso."

Seus olhos verdes se desviaram. "O quê? O que quer dizer?"

"Como assim, _'o que quero dizer_'?" ele estalou. "Me diz quem te machucou!"

"E-eu..." Sakura mordeu o lábio enquanto levantava os olhos timidamente pra encarar o olhar intenso de Sasuke. As juntas dos dedos dele estavam brancas contra a estrutura da cama, o material parecendo pronto pra se partir por conta da pressão.

"A _vida_ dele pertence a **mim**._"_

"Sasuke..." ela disse calmamente. "Eu... eles..."

"Ele _vai_ voltar para mim."

Ela fechou os olhos, mas os abriu rapidamente ao sentir a mão de Sasuke tocando seu pulso.

"Apenas me diga, Sakura..."

Seus olhos verdes o encararam, vazios, antes de ela desviar o olhar pra pousar preguiçosamente sobre uma de suas ataduras.

"Alguém me atacou e foi embora... eu não sei quem era."

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo... Neji faz uma pontinha.<strong>

**bjs.**

**PS: Reviews, galera!**

**dai86**


	17. Chapter 17

**Desculpem a demora... Sacomé, a vida real as veze atrapalha, rs.**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

**.**

Olhos negros se apertaram imediatamente. "O que quer dizer, você não-?"

A porta se abriu abruptamente, revelando um Naruto muito preocupado, juntamente com vários funcionários do hospital. Ele havia criado uma comoção quando os monitores de Sakura começaram a emitir violentos sinais estranhos.

"Sakura-chan!" o loiro ficou boquiaberto. "Você está acordada!"

"Fora, dobe." Sasuke disse abruptamente. "Eles precisam examinar ela agora."

Antes de arrastar Naruto pra fora com ele, no entanto, ele lançou um olhar severo na direção de Sakura e se inclinou perto, o calor de sua respiração roçando o lóbulo da orelha dela. "Conversamos depois..." ele rosnou.

Sakura observou em silêncio enquanto Sasuke arrastava o loiro pra fora do quarto sob protestos. Uma vez que a porta se fechou, as enfermeiras começaram a trabalhar imediatamente, verificando seus ferimentos e níveis de chakra, um procedimento que ela conhecia muito bem e não precisava questionar.

Embora se retraísse ocasionalmente por conta dos toques inevitáveis em seus ferimentos, sua mente estava muito distraída com o dilema em mãos: como é que ela iria sobreviver a próxima conversa com Sasuke?

.

.

.

"Ela **O QUÊ**?"

"Ela não quer nos dizer."

Cerrando os punhos, Naruto suspirou com raiva. "Mas... não há nada pra se envergonhar! Já tivemos o traseiro chutado milhares de vezes!"

"Hn." Revirando os olhos, Sasuke cruzou os braços e se encostou na parede atrás dele. "Fale por si mesmo."

"A questão é, ela não tem que fingir que não sabe nada pra manter as aparências!"

O Uchiha balançou a cabeça. "Não é questão de orgulho, dobe. Você realmente acha que ela diria que um zé ninguém qualquer a derrotou e venceu?"

Olhos azuis tombaram pesarosos. "Oh."

"Deixa ela em paz por enquanto... ela vai nos dizer quando estiver pronta." Seus olhos se estreitaram ameaçadoramente na direção de seu melhor amigo. "Portanto, não pergunte nada a ela sobre isso."

"Eu preciso! Talvez ela me diga!"

"Ela não vai. Fala mais baixo."

"M-Mas...!"

"Eu disse **não**, idiota!"

O loiro recuou a contragosto. Ele nunca apreciou aquele olhar que Sasuke lhe dava às vezes – nada de bom poderia vir dele. Era o mesmo olhar que ele recebia quando zoava os pergaminhos de Sasuke, ou roubava o último tomate de seu prato. Armagedon só podia ser evitado fechando a boca ou correndo por sua vida.

E assim, mordendo o lábio, Naruto fechou a boca. Ele não entendia ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Pelo o que Sasuke lhe dissera, Sakura estava mantendo os detalhes de seu ataque pra si mesma. Ele queria questionar o moreno... Por que ele chamaria a amiga de mentirosa? Simplesmente não soava certo... simplesmente não soava como Sakura. Desafiando a morte, ele abriu a boca pra argumentar, mas se deteve quando percebeu a expressão peculiar no rosto de Sasuke.

Ele estava olhando fixamente a porta fechada do quarto de Sakura. A julgar pela sua linguagem corporal, ele estava se esforçando para parecer indiferente e despreocupado... mas sua expressão lançava seus esforços por água abaixo. Os olhos negros e duros, constantemente vazios de emoção, pareciam agora suaves com uma intensa preocupação. As sobrancelhas, no entanto, estavam apertadas numa fúria indescritível, e nem mesmo Naruto poderia dizer a quem estava dirigida. Certamente não a Sakura, ou nem mesmo contra ele por ser muito teimoso e barulhento.

Era algo que o outro rapaz já sabia.

"_Me diz," Naruto disse finalmente.__"Quem você acha que fez isso?"_

_Sasuke não respondeu de imediato, ele estava distraído demais, olhando com impaciência conforme as enfermeiras finalmente começavam a sair do quarto._ "_Eu não... tenho certeza..." ele murmurou após mais alguns minutos de silêncio._

_Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram de surpresa.__"Então você tem uma idéia?"_

"_Eu nunca disse-" Mas o Uchiha foi cortado quando mãos fortes agarraram violentamente sua gola._

"_Se você sabe de alguma coisa, é melhor me dizer!"_

"_Você está __**LOUCO**__?" __Sasuke gritou.__"Foi você que me disse pra não começar com essa merda aqui!"_

_As enfermeiras saindo do quarto pararam pra assistir à cena que se desenrolava repentinamente a frente delas. __Uma delas, preocupada com a saúde de Sakura e com os equipamentos ao redor, rapidamente sussurrou uma ordem pra chamar ajuda._

_"Se você sabe de algo, me diz, seu bastardo! Não esconda as coisas de mim agora!"_

_Sasuke o empurrou com violência, mas esticou rapidamente um braço pra agarrar a jaqueta de Naruto, e evitar que o amigo atingisse uma mesa coberta com suprimentos médicos._

_"Não há nada," ele sussurrou asperamente, empurrando o loiro pra fora de seu caminho numa direção segura.__"Não há nada que eu saiba com certeza... então esqueça que eu disse qualquer coisa."_

"_Vocês dois."__uma voz gritou atrás deles._

_Eles se voltaram para encontrar seu antigo sensei de pé na porta, as enfermeiras saindo rápida e silenciosamente atrás dele. Kakashi estreitou seu olho visível e fechou a porta uma vez que estavam apenas os quatro, incluindo uma Sakura inconsciente, dentro do pequeno quarto de hospital._

"_Eu entendo o temperamento de vocês num momento como este, mas continuem com isso e eu vou colocar os dois em prisão domiciliar."_

Mesmo que fosse apenas uma teoria, Naruto queria ouvi-la. Ele precisava de algo, qualquer coisa, pra saciar a frustração que sentia no coração por não saber e por não ser capaz de ajudar.

Talvez Sasuke sentisse o mesmo... talvez como resultado de tal sentimento, não confiasse em suas próprias teorias. Ele daria a Sasuke o benefício da dúvida e iria supor que ele tinha uma _idéia_ de quem era o culpado, mas não proporia nada sem que tivesse algo concreto. Em situações cheias de caos e ambigüidade, ele sabia que tinha que contar com Sasuke pra ser aquele com a cabeça no lugar. O sujeito conseguiria manter uma concentração fria mesmo com as roupas em chamas.

Naruto se encostou na parede ao lado de Sasuke e bocejou.

"Se você está cansado, vai pra casa," o Uchiha disse abruptamente. "Eu fico com ela."

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça petulante. "Eu quero ficar."

"Você tem uma missão amanhã, não?"

Ele resmungou. "É... eu vou cancelar."

"Não tem sentido nisso. Sakura já acordou agora, ela está bem."

"Eu sei, eu sei... eu só..." o loiro suspirou. "Tudo bem... você provavelmente está certo."

"Quem está na sua equipe afinal?"

"Lee e Ne-"

"Naruto!"

Ambos os garotos se viraram para ver Hyuuga Neji vindo pelo corredor. Sasuke, mantendo os braços cruzados, se afastou da parede e se colocou casualmente entre Neji e a porta do quarto de Sakura, inconscientemente agindo como uma barreira.

O rapaz de olhos de leite não deixou de notar o gesto excessivamente protetor. Bufando com escárnio, ele ignorou o Uchiha e se virou para Naruto. "Acabei de ouvir a notícia. Ela está bem?"

Naruto abriu a boca pra falar, mas foi rapidamente interrompido por Sasuke.

"Ela está bem," o outro garoto estalou. "Ela precisa descansar, por isso não a incomode."

Pela primeira vez, Neji finalmente lançou um olhar desagradável em resposta à atitude hostil de Sasuke. "Acho que não tenho escolha."

Naruto olhou nervosamente de um shinobi para o outro. Ele sabia que os dois gênios, por qualquer motivo que fosse, simplesmente não pareciam se dar bem. Assim, para evitar qualquer derramamento de sangue, ele teria que separá-los o mais rápido possível. "Ei, uh..." o loiro começou de modo tímido. "Neji, temos uma missão amanhã, certo? Vamos comer um ramen e discutir as instruções."

A expressão de desagrado no rosto do Hyuuga mal se abalou conforme Naruto o arrastava pelo braço. "Tudo bem," ele murmurou relutante. "Diga a Sakura que eu volto pra visitá-la."

Sasuke olhou com desgosto e se virou casualmente pra retomar sua posição contra a parede.

"Hn." O diabo que ele iria.

.

.

.

_Qual é a sensação, Sakura-chan?_

Ela engasgou através de soluços sufocados de agonia, agarrando desesperadamente suas feridas, segurando quantidades perigosas de sangue que escorria de sua pele aberta. Simplesmente não parava de sangrar. Não importava quanta pressão ela fizesse, o sangue não parava de escorrer, encharcando suas roupas, e o chão que ela não conseguia ver, nem sentir.

_Bem vinda a sua morte. __É lenta, e é dolorosa... e é onde você vai ficar pra sempre._

"CALA BOCA!" Sakura gritou furiosamente. Ela não cederia a tal ilusões traiçoeiras. Estava tudo em sua cabeça – _tinha _que estar!

Sentindo-se zonza, ela piscou rapidamente e tentou despertar seus sentidos. Tudo estava distorcido, seu senso de direção mais que qualquer outra coisa. Buscando às cegas por qualquer coisa pra se agarrar, ela se sentia cada vez mais nauseada enquanto sua mente já não podia decifrar se ela estava sentada na posição vertical ou de cabeça pra baixo. Fechando os olhos, ela tentou desesperadamente recuperar a compostura.

A náusea, a dor lancinante, o riso hediondo que ecoava em seus ouvidos... _Durma, feche seus olhos..._

Uma pequena voz começou a suplicar de forma incoerente. Sua criança-interior, apavorada... gritando e implorando.

_Feche os olhos...!_

Mãos sangrentas e escorregadias arranhavam freneticamente seus ouvidos. Sakura gritou surpresa antes de perceber que eram suas próprias. Arfando, ela levou as mãos ao rosto... e engasgou quando nada apareceu.

Ela não conseguia enxergar nada de si mesma. Era como se tivesse desaparecido da face da terra...

Sua cabeça girou rapidamente na direção do som de uma respiração rouca e soluços sufocados. Uma jovem garota estava deitada numa posição fetal largada, agarrando histericamente tantas feridas, e cobertas tão extensivamente num vermelho vívido, que Sakura não conseguia diferenciar uma ferida do sangue sobre a pele.

Então, um indício de rosa lhe chamou a atenção. A garota machucada virou a cabeça, revelando curtas mechas de cabelo rosa por baixo daquelas encharcadas de sangue.

_Essa...!_

A voz em seus ouvidos persistiu.

_Observe de perto, Sakura-chan_.

Ela não podia fazer nada pra impedir. Ela pôde apenas assistir em horror enquanto a imagem de si mesma era estraçalhada em pedaços por forças desconhecidas. Membros voaram, sangue espirrou... e o grito de dor pôde apenas se engasgar e rastejar até sumir em silêncio.

.

.

.

Um grito rasgou a garganta de Sakura ao mesmo tempo que todo seu corpo saltou acordado. Levou um momento pra ela se dar conta que estava sentada, respirando intensamente por conta do pesadelo cruel manifestado de sua memória. Sua respiração se transformou em arfadas desesperadas por oxigênio conforme uma tosse violenta invadia seu peito.

Enquanto tossia, Sakura logo sentiu uma mão esfregando suas costas de modo a acalmá-la, e se virou surpresa.

Sasuke não estava olhando para ela; estava ocupado enchendo um copo d'água com sua outra mão.

"Sa-Sasuke...?" ela conseguiu dizer entre tossidas.

"Pare de falar," respondeu calmamente. Tirando a mão de suas costas, ele estendeu o copo d'água para ela, juntamente com um comprimido num copo de plástico.

Sem questionar, ela pegou a pílula e a colocou na língua, bebendo a água logo depois.

"Tente dormir um pouco," ele disse depois que Sakura se acalmou. Ele hesitou antes de acrescentar: "Com o que você estava sonhando?"

Mordendo o lábio, a garota de cabelo rosa timidamente olhou pra longe. "Foi apenas um pesadelo... não consigo lembrar bem..."

No escuro, ela não podia ver o olhar cético no rosto de Sasuke. "Tudo bem," ele murmurou. Por enquanto, ele deixaria o assunto de lado. Ele sabia que Sakura precisava descansar um pouco.

Voltando a atenção pra ele, ela notou o Uchiha sentando-se numa das cadeiras desconfortáveis do hospital perto de sua cama. Ele retornou a sua posição inclinada, parecendo ele mesmo pronto pra dormir. Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram instantaneamente; ele estava planejando passar a noite com ela?

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha diante do modo peculiar com que Sakura estava olhando pra ele.

"Você está bem? Precisa que eu pegue algo pra você?"

Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente, se sentindo estúpida por encará-lo com essa cara. "Não é nada, eu só... Você vai ficar comigo a noite toda?"

Um olhar um tanto enigmático mal podia ser visto na escuridão – um olhar que parecia sugerir que ela havia acabado de lhe fazer a pergunta mais estúpida do mundo.

"Sim..." ele afirmou hesitante.

Ela piscou admirada. "Mas é tão desconfortável...! Eu não quero que você fique aqui por minha causa!"

Sem nenhuma mudança em sua expressão indiferente, ele deu de ombros. "Se conforme."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, pobre Neji nem pôde visitar a Saku... rs.<strong>

**Próximo capítulo não tem Neji, mas tem Sasuke superprotetor e irado. O que é tão bom quanto.**

**beijos!**

**dai86**


	18. Chapter 18

**Pô galera, sério... Uma coisa que vocês realmente não podem reclamar é a frequência das atualizações. Mais do que dois capítulos por semana só se eu fizesse isso profissionalmente. ****Ah, eu adoraria ser paga pra escrever ffics... ou não. Dizem que todo hobby que transformamos em profissão perde a graça.**

**Bem, espero que curtam o capítulo de hoje.**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

**.**

"Sinto muito, Uchiha-san... mas Sakura-san deixou o hospital esta manhã cedo."

Segurando o batente da porta, Sasuke permaneceu plantado no lugar enquanto encarava boquiaberto a cama de hospital vazia.

"Ela deixou o hospital?" ele repetiu. "Vocês não podiam liberá-la naquela condição!"

A enfermeira, que estava casualmente esticando os lençóis na que foi outrora a cama de Haruno Sakura, não parecia perturbada pelo mau humor do moreno.

"Ela disse que se sentia bem o suficiente pra cuidar de si mesma," a mulher simplesmente respondeu. Pelo canto do olho, ela encarou Sasuke com um olhar astuto. "E se bem me lembro, você fez exatamente a mesma coisa há alguns meses."

Soltando um rosnado exasperado, ele bateu um punho contra o batente da porta. "Tudo bem," respondeu de má vontade. "Ela pelo menos disse pra onde ia?"

"Não, mas Sakura-san foi instruída a ir direto pra casa."

_É melhor que ela tenha ido mesmo..._ Assentindo de modo breve, Sasuke deixou o quarto e se dirigiu à saída do hospital, amaldiçoando a idéia de ter que procurar por ela. Honestamente, ele não gostava de ter Sakura fora de suas vistas nem mesmo quando ela estava saudável, o que dirá agora.

Mas se ela estava fora da cama e andando por aí, então estava bem o suficiente pra continuar a conversa anterior. Ele tinha ficado calmamente ao lado de sua cama e se conteve em arrancar a verdade dela em mais de uma ocasião. Sakura havia permanecido naquela cama de hospital por dois dias; dormindo sempre que tinha a chance, mas ela quase sempre acordava gritando.

Ele não podia suportar. Perceber aquele breve lampejo de terror nos olhos dela só serviu pra deixá-lo ainda mais furioso. Sasuke precisava da verdade, e, de uma forma ou de outra, ele iria consegui-la.

Mas vendo como ela apressadamente enxugava as lágrimas de seus olhos e sorria pra ele como se nada tivesse acontecido... Ele não queria forçar nada de Sakura enquanto seu espírito ainda estava tão frágil. Então, rangendo os dentes, ele se sentou lá e ficou de vigília sobre ela, deixando que ela descansasse com a garantia de sua proteção.

"Ei... Sasuke?" ela perguntou na outra noite. "Posso... lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

Seguindo seus trejeitos arrogantes habituais, ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu nunca te impedi antes."

O quarto estava completamente às escuras. No entanto, de alguma forma, ela sabia que ele estava acordado. Encarando distraidamente o teto do hospital, ela virou a cabeça e deteve seu olhar, só pra encontrar o breu ocupando o espaço minúsculo. Ainda assim, podia sentir a forte presença de Sasuke ao seu lado.

"... a vida é tudo o que você esperava que fosse depois de derrotar seu irmão?"

Sem poder vê-lo, ela sentiu ele ficar tenso em sua cadeira.

Houve um silêncio conforme Sasuke franzia a testa pra ela em perplexidade. Ele mal podia enxergar sua figura na escuridão do quarto, mas sabia que ela tinha plena consciência da pergunta que havia feito.

Meses atrás, ele havia lhe dado a resposta. Por que ela estava trazendo isso à tona novamente?

"Você já me perguntou isso."

"Eu sei," ela disse calmamente. "Você me disse "nem tudo"... Do que você estava falando?"

"Não importa."

"Você disse isso também."

Ele fez uma careta na mesma hora. "Então você já sabe minha resposta. Deixa pra lá."

Se erguendo numa posição sentada, Sakura chiou dolorosamente diante do estresse sobre seu corpo diante do esforço. Preocupação rapidamente se sobrepôs à irritação de Sasuke, e ele se levantou de pronto da cadeira e segurou os ombros dela de forma segura.

"Você vai se machucar!" ele a repreendeu. "O que você quer? Eu pego pra você."

"Me diz..." ela disse suavemente, agarrando a gola da camisa dele pra se sustentar. "Me diz o que mudou..."

"Você está delirando?" o Uchiha perguntou cético. "Eu disse pra tomar apenas _**uma**_ daquelas pílulas amarelas!"

Nessa maior proximidade, a escuridão não tinha efeito, e eles podiam ver um ao outro claramente com seus rostos a centímetros de distância.

"Sasuke," ela disse com seriedade. "Apenas me diz... Me diz tudo, ok? Eu quero ouvir."

Ele estreitou os olhos em confusão. "Dizer... o quê? Como a vida não é o que eu esperava quando voltei?" Sakura abriu a boca pra responder, mas ele continuou com raiva. "Olha, eu disse que não importa! Estou sendo punido por ter partido, minha propriedade estranhamente permaneceu intacta, o dobe está vestindo preto e laranja em vez de branco e laranja, e você-" Ele se deteve rapidamente. "Você... você realmente..."

Sakura observava silenciosamente enquanto os olhos de Sasuke se desviavam dos dela.

"... precisa voltar a dormir." Ele a encarou mais uma vez. "Conversamos de manhã, Sakura."

Ele tinha acordado cedo antes da kunoichi na manhã seguinte, lhe dando o que parecia ser tempo de sobra pra ir pra casa, tomar um banho, e voltar. Assim, ele ficou realmente surpreso ao encontrar uma cama de hospital vazia esperando por ele ao retornar.

Ela havia escapado dele por hora... mas não seria difícil encontrá-la.

.

.

.

Foi preciso uma respiração profunda com o rosto nas mãos pra lentamente expor os olhos a luz do sol. Inclinando a cabeça pra trás contra um tronco de árvore, Sakura olhou para o céu. Embora a luz fosse ofuscante, ela manteve os olhos semi cerrados, permitindo que os raios incômodos fossem filtrados por seus longos cílios.

Suspirando, ela apreciou o momento de solidão com seus pensamentos. Afinal, ela havia partido de forma abrupta e sem dizer uma palavra: Sasuke iria ficar furioso.

Com seus instintos aguçados e suas habilidades, ela calculou que o Uchiha iria encontrá-la logo. Sabendo disso, foi direto pra casa, pegou qualquer kimono antigo, e saiu rapidamente. Ela não iria ficar lá, nem iria pra casa de seus pais pra se "esconder". Não havia realmente nada de que Sakura estivesse tentando fugir... Mas apenas por algum tempo, queria ficar sozinha.

Assim, na floresta próxima aos campos de treinamento, Sakura descansou em paz acalentada pela serenidade da natureza. Ela poderia pensar sobre as coisas de modo racional sem os efeitos dos analgésicos ou a presença desdenhosa de um certo alguém.

A claridade era demais, então ela fechou os olhos lentamente... apreciando o suave brilho alaranjado por trás de suas pálpebras. Sentindo-se em paz, Sakura, finalmente, perguntou a si mesma a pergunta que vinha ignorando por dias: Que diabos estava fazendo?

No início, pareceu um deslize de sua língua... se fosse de fato possível que uma frase inteira escapasse de uma só vez por acidente. Sasuke havia perguntado de modo simples e direto quem a havia atacado, e a verdade tinha entalado em sua garganta. O que saiu em vez disso foi uma mentira óbvia que não soou convincente nem sequer pra _ela _mesma_._

"_Alguém me atacou e foi embora,"_ sua mente repetiu sarcasticamente. _Brilhante.__ Podia ter simplesmente __dito que tropecei e cai._

Por mais verdadeira que _não_ soasse, ela não tinha escolha a não ser mantê-la.

Bem, isso era uma mentira também. É claro que ela tinha uma escolha. Ela podia ter facilmente apontado seu dedo quebrado para Orochimaru, e poupado o stress sobre ela e seus colegas de equipe. Foi sua própria natureza altruísta que declarou que ela não tinha escolha.

Ela não podia dizer a Sasuke. Ele era um vingador... era o tipo de pessoa que ele era. E ela não podia permitir que ele saísse do hospital num rompante de fúria direto para a presença de Orochimaru, quem estaria a sua espera.

O problema era que se ela acusasse Orochimaru, teria que explicar os detalhes, ou seja, o fato de que a vida dela estaria em perigo se Sasuke não voltasse para o sannin de uma vez.

E se o que Orochimaru havia dito era verdade...

"... _o novo_ _objetivo de Sasuke na vida... "_

Então ele certamente iria protegê-la.

"... _é __**você**__."_

Os pequenos punhos de Sakura imediatamente se apertaram em frustração. ISSO era o que ela menos conseguia entender. Numa tentativa desesperada, e com sua bravura limitada alimentada pela pesada medicação, ela havia tentado arrancar a verdade dele na noite anterior.

Isso, é claro, havia falhado miseravelmente. Ainda assim, o menor dos indícios tinha atravessado pelas rachaduras de seu típico comportamento teimoso de '_me deixe em paz_'.

Apesar de Sasuke ter interpretado mal seu pedido pra que ele lhe dissesse tudo, ele ainda havia deixado algo escapar. Enquanto distraidamente mencionando o nome dela durante sua tirada rude, ele havia paralisado como um cervo diante de inúmeros faróis. Ela sabia que ele quis dizer algo naquele momento... algo que envolvia a ela, sem dúvida, mas o Uchiha se recuperou rapidamente e manipulou a situação sem se abalar. Um rapaz muito, muito esperto.

A idéia ainda era completamente bizarra: Sasuke tinha... _sentimentos..._ por...? Por que era tão difícil dizer aquilo, ainda que apenas em seus pensamentos?

Seria possível? Talvez.

Seria verdade? Não sabia.

Se fosse verdade, Sakura queria ouvir mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Era tão confuso, ainda assim tão... Não havia adjetivo que ela pudesse usar pra algo que representava uma emoção pendente. Ela queria a verdade, mas não tinha idéia de qual seria sua reação. Por alguma razão, porém, se ela estivesse errada, a reação cairia de volta em velhos hábitos, e ela seguiria em frente com sua vida num segundo.

"Ei Sasuke! Você tem sentimentos por mim?"

"Vai sonhando."

"Oh, ok, então... Até amanhã!"

Mas se havia presumido corretamente...

"Ei Sasuke! Você tem sentimentos por mim?"

"Sim."

Ela não tinha resposta pra isso. Ainda não, de qualquer maneira...

Sasuke havia encerrado a conversa naquela noite, afirmando que 'conversariam de manhã', assim, de modo calmo e tranqüilo, no dia seguinte ela saiu correndo. Havia sido um golpe de sorte pra ela que Sasuke não estivesse por perto.

Sinceramente, Sakura não estava correndo de _Sasuke_, por assim dizer... mas da inevitável conversa em mãos. Ela precisava de tempo pra pensar, e preparar suas respostas da melhor maneira possível. A verdade era mais terrível que a mentira, e ela estava determinada em manter Sasuke no campo da imaginação. Ele ficaria irritado e frustrado com ela por um tempo, mas ele eventualmente iria deixar pra lá.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Silêncio foi a única coisa que pôde ser ouvido por trás da porta de Sakura. Se ela estava lá, estava realmente testando sua paciência. Depois de bater o punho contra a porta mais uma vez, Sasuke arrombou a porta com um chute sem muita dificuldade.

Uma olhada rápida ao redor lhe disse que o minúsculo apartamento estava vazio.

"Dane-se..." ele amaldiçoou em sua mente. _Você realmente acharia que uma enfermeira teria mais bom senso..._

Ele saiu às pressas, se certificando de levantar a porta e apoiá-la contra o batente antes de sair. O próximo lugar a vasculhar, é claro, seria a casa onde ela cresceu. Os pais de Sakura estariam fora por um tempo numa missão de nível A, então ele sabia que a casa estava vazia... ou pelo menos esperava que não estivesse... se Sakura estivesse descansando lá, então esse jogo ridículo de esconde-esconde estaria terminado.

Sasuke saltava com uma velocidade surpreendente pelos telhados até que aterrissou na varanda do lado de fora do antigo quarto de Sakura. Movendo a cortina branca fora de seu caminho, ele examinou o quarto rapidamente.

Vazio.

Sorrindo, ele pulou da sacada e continuou seu caminho. Ela não estava facilitando, mas ele sempre foi o tipo de aceitar um bom desafio.

Depois de excluir as possibilidades e questionar vários moradores se tinham visto a garota de cabelo rosa, Sasuke logo se viu andando pela floresta próxima aos campos de treinamento. Como esperado, ele logo descobriu sua pequena figura encolhida na base de uma árvore.

Vestindo um simples quimono vermelho, e usando uma das mangas pra apoiar a cabeça, Sakura dormia tranquilamente na sombra fresca de verão. Ao que parece, enquanto em meio ao processo de organizar seus pensamentos caóticos, cansada, ela havia caído no sono.

Perdida em seu sereno paraíso, no entanto, ela mal percebeu quando Sasuke colocou uma mão no ombro dela e gentilmente a balançou.

"Sakura," ele chamou claramente.

Um resmungo infantil escapou enquanto ela preguiçosamente empurrava sua mão.

Ele resmungou com desdém e rapidamente agarrou ambos os ombros, forçando ela a se sentar.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sakura bocejou num sussurro.

"Levanta. Eu quero você de volta no hospital."

Dito isso, imediatamente os olhos dela se abriram alertas. "O que? Por quê? Eu estou bem!"

"Eu não me importo," Sasuke estalou.

"Você está cego?" ela sibilou com raiva. "Olha! Estou bem. Estou sarando muito bem sozinha!"

Fez uma pausa pra olhá-la de cima a baixo. "Você está mentindo pra mim?"

"Não!"

"Ótimo. Então já que você está tão saudável, você pode me responder algumas perguntas."

_Ah, merda._ Mordendo o lábio, ela fez o melhor pra parecer inabalada. "Ok..." Levantando-se firmemente, suas mãos alisaram o tecido de seu kimono antes de juntarem a sua frente.

Sasuke não perdeu tempo. Segurando seus ombros mais uma vez, ele a apoiou contra a árvore atrás dela. Um grito surpreso escapou da kunoichi quando ele praticamente a empurrou contra o tronco antes de plantar uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dela.

"Me diz quem te machucou," ele exigiu mais uma vez de modo sombrio. Com certeza aquilo não foi uma pergunta... era mais como uma ordem direta.

"Eu te disse..." Sakura começou hesitante.

"Conversa fiada."

"Sasuke!"

"Só porque eu deixei pra lá por alguns dias, não significa que desisti. Então me diz logo!"

"Eu te disse tudo, Sasuke...!" ela se retraiu quando ele agarrou seu antebraço. "O que você quer?"

"Eu quero que você pare de mentir pra mim, Sakura!"

Ela lhe lançou um olhar severo, então; esmeraldas duras o alertando contra prosseguir com sua atitude. "Eu não... espero que _**você**_ entenda..." ela resmungou baixo.

Seus próprios olhos negros se estreitaram em resposta. "Não fale assim comigo."

Com a pouca força que tinha, Sakura tentou empurrar o rapaz mais forte, mas ela só conseguia lutar contra suas mãos firmes. Ainda assim, não a impediu de demonstrar suas frustrações através de suas cordas vocais.

"Não é problema seu, é meu! E eu não preciso de você me interrogando assim!"

"É claro que é **meu** maldito problema! Algum desgraçado quase matou você, e está se safando com isso!"

"PORQUÊ?" ela rosnou com raiva. "Por que tem que ser você a castigá-los?"

Ele bufou. "Você é minha responsabilidade."

Surpresa iluminando seus olhos, antes de retornar a fúria fria e calculista. "Nunca pedi pra ser cuidada como uma criança..." ela sussurrou. "Eu nunca te pedi! Quem fez de mim _**sua**_ responsabilidade?"

Piscando surpreso diante da pergunta, Sasuke permaneceu impassível conforme se inclinava mais perto, forçando a kunoichi a se pressionar mais contra a árvore pra evitar a invasão de seu espaço pessoal. Ele parecia descontente com a reação inicial dela, mas continuou a avançar.

"Fui eu."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha,... sempre nessas horas vem a música de encerramento e é o anúncio: <em>continua no próximo capítulo<em>...**

**beijos!**

**dai86**

**PS: Reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Espero que todas ainda tenham suas unhas e cabelos, rs.**

**Valeu pelos reviews galera. Espero que gostem do desfecho da cena do último capítulo.**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

**.**

A única coisa que ela sentiu no início, foi a pressão. Pressão contra suas costas, pressão contra seus braços... a intensidade desconfortável que mais a preocupava, no entanto, era a pressão contra sua boca.

Sasuke não lhe dera qualquer tempo pra reagir antes de pressionar seus lábios contra os dela. Era um tanto forçado pra dizer o mínimo, como se antecipasse que ela fosse escapar, de tal forma que precisava prendê-la no lugar antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de fazê-lo. Suas mãos, segurando firmemente os braços dela, a mantinham pressionada contra a árvore, e a cada segundo que passava, ele parecia empurrá-la com mais e mais força contra o tronco.

O que era apenas um breve instante parecia levar uma vida inteira conforme os olhos de Sakura se recusavam a piscar. Ela olhou perplexa para o Uchiha; seus olhos fechados, determinação estampada em suas feições. Ela teria dado qualquer coisa pra saber o que ele estava pensando.

Não demorou muito antes de sinais de alarme começarem a soar dentro de sua cabeça. Alarde forçou seus braços num reflexo a empurrar seus pequenos punhos contra o peito de Sasuke. Teimoso por natureza, o rapaz inconscientemente se recusou a obedecer, a apertando com mais força. Ela tinha certeza de que ele tinha se esquecido de que vários de seus ferimentos estavam em seus braços. A pressão rapidamente foi sendo substituída por dor enquanto um gemido escapou por entre os lábios.

Ele a largou no mesmo instante, tanto pela resistência de seu corpo quanto pelo som de súplica que ouviu. Embora carregasse um olhar apologético, a determinação era evidente em seu rosto. Era óbvio que Sasuke se sentia frustrado por ser separado de seu objetivo.

"Sakura..." exalou sério.

Era como se não conseguisse controlar seus atos conforme se afastava dele um pouco desajeitada. Perdida nas palavras e perdida nos pensamentos, ela se odiou por gaguejar como uma idiota.

"E-eu... n-não... um..."

Ela se recriminou por dentro. _Diz algo coerente, maldição!_

"... Eu só... E-eu quero ir pra casa..."

Parecia que Sasuke não conseguia dizer nada também. Tudo o que podia fazer era franzir a testa e vê-la se distanciar cada vez mais.

Um plano de fuga começou a se formar em sua mente. Ela iria correr assustada, de volta ao seu apartamento, e derrubar qualquer um em seu caminho. O que ela mais precisava era se trancar e clarear a mente. Era óbvio que tal coisa não existia pra ela no momento.

Sakura tinha dado dois passos pra longe de Sasuke antes que ele furiosamente fosse atrás dela. Agarrando seu cotovelo, ele girou a garota surpresa pra encará-lo.

"Nós não terminamos," afirmou com firmeza.

Numa tentativa patética ela puxou seu braço de volta. Devido ao seu estado debilitado, uma situação desta magnitude não era algo com que podia lidar no momento. E ela sabia disso. Tanto física como mentalmente, Sakura não estava preparada pra lidar com o teimoso Uchiha, e qualquer coisa que a obrigasse a dizer agora não seria algo que ela realmente quisesse dizer.

"Fique longe de mim, Sasuke..." ela rosnou num sussurro quase inaudível. "Eu quero ir pra casa."

"Você não está fazendo sentido, idiota. Tenta mais uma vez."

Finalmente, Sakura conseguiu se livrar de seu agarre. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos rosa em frustração. "O que você... o que você _**quer**_ de mim? Eu não posso– eu não entendo... o que acabou de _acontecer_!"

"Quer se acalmar?" ele suspirou. "Você vai desmaiar."

"Sasuke..." ela implorou. Seus olhos pediam pra que ele fosse embora; que fosse embora e lhe desse tempo pra absorver o que tinha acontecido. Ela precisava pensar... ela só precisava pensar... Era perturbador ver Sasuke de pé ali, impassível, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Enquanto isso ela estava ali, alterada, várias mechas de cabelo caindo de modo rebelde sobre seu rosto. Ela nem mesmo tinha notado até Sasuke casualmente estender a mão e ajeitar uma mecha solta atrás da orelha dela. Seu rosto corou violentamente quando ele não retirou sua mão. Em vez disso, Sasuke segurou seu rosto com carinho, seus olhos negros queimando os dela numa intensidade profunda enquanto a encarava de cima de sua altura intimidadora.

"Eu não consigo explicar, me desculpe..." admitiu. Ele realmente não conseguia. Honestamente, ele não podia.

Sakura se afastou de seu toque. "Tudo bem..." ela respondeu. Ela deu vários passos pra trás antes de virar para ir embora, parando brevemente pra encará-lo por cima do ombro. "Nem eu..." ela murmurou.

_Não posso mesmo._

_._

_._

_._

Ela caminhou lentamente pelas ruas de Konoha, parando ocasionalmente pra enxugar as lágrimas confusas que escorriam de vez em quando. O gesto descuidado já deixava a manga do kimono vermelho úmida, mas esta era a menor de suas preocupações. Ela havia deixado Sasuke irritado como um predador na floresta atrás de si, e a escolha entre correr de volta ou correr pra casa rapidamente ia se tornando uma batalha de proporções épicas dentro de sua cabeça.

Uma parte dela queria voltar. Queria correr de volta para Sasuke e lhe dizer tudo. Ela queria contar sobre Orochimaru, sobre a ameaça, sobre protegê-lo... mas acima de tudo, ela queria admitir o fato de que de alguma forma, _**de alguma forma**_, ela ainda se importava com ele do jeito que sempre fez... e provavelmente sempre fará. Ela só queria dizer isso. Se ela não podia admitir isso pra Sasuke, então podia, ao menos, admitir pra si mesma.

Enxugando os olhos com a manga mais uma vez, se sentou nos degraus da frente de seu apartamento.

_Eu tô uma confusão só_, ela se sentiu miserável. _Acho que tenho que contar pra ele..._

Sobrecarregada com emoções conflitantes, Sakura fechou uma mão sobre a boca, plenamente consciente de que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e prontos a derramar uma enxurrada de lágrimas.

_Orochimaru estava certo..._ Ela fechou os olhos com raiva. _Sasuke estúpido... estúpido, estúpido Sasuke...!_

Sufocou um soluço nos lábios.

_Por que agora? __Por que isso está acontecendo __**agora**__?_... _Ele é tão estúpido..._

Ela abraçou os ombros e riu pra si mesma com amargor.

_**Eu sou **__tão estúpida..._

Era inevitável – sabia que teria de enfrentá-lo cedo ou tarde. Ela teria que lhe contar tudo o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia e temia as conseqüências com todo seu coração e alma. Ele iria querer partir, fosse para obedecer Orochimaru ou para procurar vingança, e essa idéia a assustava mais do que gostaria.

Ela não queria que Sasuke partisse...

Simplesmente não queria.

Levantando-se, Sakura se virou e, surpresa, olhou para a porta de seu apartamento. Ela estava quebrada e pendurada em suas dobradiças. A princípio temeu por sua segurança, um ladrão ou um assassino em potencial poderia estar esperando por ela lá dentro.

_Orochimaru...?_

Antes que ela pudesse investigar, uma voz a chamou de trás.

"Sakura!" Ino exclamou. "Você já falou com o Sasuke-kun? Ele estava procurando por você!"

Virando-se, Sakura forçou um sorriso para a amiga, certificando-se de bloquear sua visão da porta estrategicamente. "Hun... sim, já. Obrigada."

"Acho que ele estava furioso por você ter deixado o hospital tão cedo... Quer dizer, eu vi ele chutar sua porta depois que você não respondeu!"

Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram em surpresa. "Mesmo...?" Ela olhou por cima do ombro pra reconhecer com um sorriso o caminho de destruição de Sasuke.

"Sim," Ino disse balançando a cabeça. A loira casualmente jogou seu rabo de cavalo por cima do ombro. "Ele estava realmente preocupado com você... Fiquei realmente surpresa."

"Preocupado?" Sakura respondeu com curiosidade.

Sua amiga instantaneamente riu. "Bem... tão preocupado quanto um bloco de gelo pode ficar." Ela fez uma pausa pra avaliar a aparência da amiga rosada. "Você está bem? Seus olhos estão vermelhos."

Sakura balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Alergias... blah!"

"Sério? Eu não me lembro de você-"

"Um... Ino?" ela perguntou rapidamente. "Sasuke... ele te disse algo?"

A loira revirou os olhos de modo zombeteiro. "Mais ou menos. No começo achei que ele estivesse vindo me convidar pra sair, mas ele estava histérico atrás de você."

Um riso surpreso escapou da garganta de Sakura. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Ele perguntou se eu tinha te visto hoje ou se sabia onde você gostava de ir quando estava sozinha."

"Sério? O que você disse?"

"Eu disse que não tinha te visto. Mas quando você gosta de ficar sozinha, vai passear na floresta ou algo assim. Ele perguntou pra Lee e Hinata a mesma coisa."

"Hm..." ela pensou em voz baixa. "Obrigada, Ino. Vou descansar um pouco agora."

"Oh, claro! Descansa desses ferimentos, ok?"

Sakura deu adeus a amiga e olhou para a porta de seu apartamento. Com um sorriso cansado, ela deu uma leve cutucada com um único dedo, e assistiu a porta tombar pra fora do batente.

.

.

.

Ele não tinha certeza de quantas horas haviam se passado, mas quando já estava escuro, Sasuke ainda estava vagando sem rumo pela aldeia. Como de costume, suas mãos estavam nos bolsos enquanto mantinha uma aparência casual, evitando chamar atenção de seus colegas ou qualquer outra pessoa que poderia irritá-lo; seus pensamentos já estavam dando conta do trabalho.

Sasuke não se arrependia de tê-la beijado. Uma vez que havia tocado aqueles lábios, uma parte dele se recusou a deixá-la ir. Então, e só então, percebeu que desejava tocá-la há muito tempo. Sua própria negação implacável o havia impedido de perseguir exatamente o que queria... mas não mais. Antes, na floresta, não pôde se controlar para não agarrá-la, não segurá-la... tudo por conta de sua possessão egoísta. Sakura era dele, e se seus pensamentos se recusavam a aceitar, suas ações com certeza não tinham esse pudor.

Se bem que, ele não estava exatamente pensando com clareza quando a beijou. Ele sentiu uma pontada de culpa sabendo que Sakura estava num estado vulnerável, e de certa forma, ele certamente se aproveitou disso. Mas olhando pra trás, não havia nenhuma maneira de reconsiderar suas ações.

Ele teve que fazer aquilo.

Ele _precisava_ fazer aquilo.

E foi ao fazer aquilo que conseguiu pensar claramente. Finalmente... no meio de toda essa maldita confusão que estava acontecendo, _algo _fazia sentido.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Ele se retraiu instantaneamente ao ser arrancado de seus pensamentos, e fez uma careta para a pessoa que se aproximava.

Saltitante, como de costume, Ino, a irritante kunoichi loira, veio correndo para o seu lado. "Estou tão feliz que te encontrei! E no mercado! Que tal irmos jant-!"

"Você a viu?" Sasuke interrompeu.

Cortada no meio da frase, Ino balançou a cabeça com um sorriso derrotado. "Eu acho que não tem jeito..." ela suspirou. "Sim, eu vi. Mas ela disse que vocês dois já haviam conversado."

Ele esticou o pescoço para olhar para trás dela. "Conversamos. Mas eu não havia terminado."

"Oh, bem, nos vimos um tempo atrás. Ela foi pra casa descansar."

Ele balançou a cabeça, satisfeito. "Bom saber." E sem outra palavra, desviou da loira e continuou seu caminho.

Com as mãos nos quadris, Ino lançou um olhar petulante para as costas do Uchiha. "De nada!"

.

.

.

Parando na porta do apartamento, Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso diante de sua própria obra. Aparentemente, havia se esquecido completamente de ter chutado a porta de Sakura num rompante de impaciência.

Embora ainda estivesse de pé, a porta estava pendurada pelas dobradiças e semi-aberta. Sasuke balançou a cabeça com amargura, sabendo que teria que consertá-la para Sakura o mais rápido possível. Atravessando sua própria criação dilapidada, ele casualmente entrou na escuridão do apartamento.

Ela estava semi adormecida no conforto de sua pequena cama. Seu corpo estava exausto, mas seus pensamentos a perturbavam, não permitindo que descansasse. Tremendo, ela enrolou o cobertor apertado em torno dos ombros. Não podia evitar com o ar frio da noite soprando pela porta semi-aberta.

Sakura apertou os olhos com força, tentando ignorar a súbita mudança de clima em seu minúsculo apartamento. Apesar de ele ter sido completamente silencioso, seu odor único o entregou.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela sussurrou meio grogue.

Mesmo na escuridão, ela podia dizer que Sasuke estava sorrindo. "Eu te disse pra trancar a porta à noite."

Ela bocejou. "Eu poderia, se você não a tivesse feito em pedaços..."

Sakura não havia se virado para encará-lo, no entanto, ele se aproximou da cama e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. "Sakura," ele começou sério. "Você não está segura dormindo aqui."

Era difícil formar uma frase quando ela estava tão incrivelmente cansada. Ela suspirou em resposta, e se calou. Por mais estranho que fosse, com Sasuke no quarto, sua mente finalmente permitiu que descansasse.

Antes de se permitir dormir, no entanto, os olhos de Sakura abriram de leve.

"Mas, pelo menos _você está_ comigo, certo?"

Divertido, Sasuke olhou fixamente para suas costas. "... Certo." ele murmurou.

Sentindo o colchão afundar, Sakura fechou os olhos de modo pacífico, conforme Sasuke se deitava atrás dela. Ele se deitou de lado pra que pudesse puxá-la contra seu peito, possessivamente envolvendo um braço em volta da cintura dela ao fazê-lo.

Ela adormeceu.

Com o rosto descansando contra seus cabelos com aroma de morango, Sasuke se forçou a ficar acordado e manter vigília sobre ela. Mas havia algo tão calmo, tão sereno, sobre onde ele estava, e com quem estava... todos os problemas em sua mente de repente não pareciam tão alarmantes.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, segurando Sakura de modo protetor contra ele.

De repente, ceder não parecia algo tão ruim, afinal.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawaii...<strong>

**E viveram felizes para sempre? É claro que não! **

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**dai86**


	20. Chapter 20

**Espero que curtam.**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

**.**

Sasuke foi arrancado de seu sono de forma abrupta quando Sakura o empurrou violentamente. Ela ainda estava num estado semi inconsciente, mas gritos estrangulados de terror e agonia rasgavam sua garganta como se nunca fossem parar. Seus braços sacudiam e golpeavam o vazio, obrigando Sasuke a agarrar seus pulsos e deitar sobre ela numa tentativa de conter a garota histérica.

"Sakura!" Ele lamentou ter que gritar, mas acordá-la de modo gentil não parecia possível, não enquanto ela inconsciente tentava jogá-lo pra longe.

Ele segurou seus pulsos contra a cama na altura de sua cabeça. "Pára!"

Olhos verdes se abriram, e os gritos rapidamente se transformaram em soluços incontroláveis de desespero. Ele largou os pulsos e não pensou duas vezes antes de deslizar um braço por trás de seu pescoço, levantando a garota pra chorar contra seu peito. Ele franziu a testa, surpreso diante de suas próprias ações, mas continuou a segurá-la... ainda mais apertado quando sentiu Sakura agarrar sua camisa com desespero.

"Me conta o que aconteceu naquele dia," ele pediu com calma.

Ela simplesmente chorou em resposta.

"Sakura," ele a afastou pelos ombros pra encará-la. "Me conta o que aconteceu."

Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos enquanto seus lábios se partiam... mas nenhum som saiu. Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente, mas a paciência de Sasuke já havia se esgotado por completo. Para o inferno com ser paciente – tratá-la como uma criança não lhe traria a verdade mais rápido.

Ela estava com tanta dor, tanta agonia... Sasuke **tinha** de saber quem tinha feito isso com ela.

Apertou as mãos nos ombros de Sakura. "Me diz!" ele ordenou. "Sakura, me diz!"

Balançando a cabeça furiosamente, Sakura tentou empurrar Sasuke, mas ele a agarrava com muita força, e a fúria por si só não iria libertá-la.

"Apenas me diz!"

"Eu não posso!" Ela gritou de volta.

"Por que diabos não?"

"Porque eu não-!"

Ela parou abruptamente no meio da frase, mas o Uchiha não aceitaria isso. "Sakura..." ele resmungou impaciente.

"... E-eu não..." Sua voz nunca soou tão pequena. "Eu não quero que você vá embora..."

Não era bem a resposta que Sasuke estava esperando. Ele estreitou as sobrancelhas em confusão. "Do que você está falando?"

Ela derramou mais lágrimas quando apertou os olhos. Uma batalha pessoal se travava, sua força interior contra sua angústia interna. A verdade não podia mais ser escondida daqueles intensos olhos escuros. Como se por instinto, os dentes de Sakura se enterraram dolorosamente em sua língua quando tentou falar. Contar a Sasuke... Contar a Sasuke a verdade... poderia ser o fim de tudo.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão teimoso? Por que não podia simplesmente deixar pra lá?

_Porque ele se importa demais,_ seu alterego suspirou. _Você sabe disso agora._

Ainda era tão difícil de acreditar. Sakura ainda não havia processado completamente a idéia, mas saber era suficiente... saber sem sombra de dúvidas que Sasuke de repente estava lá pra ela, era _mais_ do que suficiente. E mesmo que ainda estivesse hesitante em reconhecer seus próprios sentimentos, ela sabia com certeza que estes aceitavam os sentimentos de Sasuke. Isso bastaria por agora.

Abrindo os olhos lentamente, ela inclinou o rosto pra cima pra encará-lo. Ela precisava lhe dizer... não tinha escolha.

.

.

.

Depois do que pareceram horas, Sakura mordeu os lábios numa antecipação silenciosa. Ela tinha acabado de contar para Sasuke exatamente o que tinha acontecido durante seu confronto com Orochimaru e ele, bem... ele não estava falando muito. Eles estavam sentados na cama de Sakura na escuridão de seu apartamento, iluminados apenas pelo brilho fraco de uma das luzes da rua.

Ela fungou num gesto automático, e ficou surpresa quando aquilo parecia ser o único som existente. Embora ainda estivessem a várias horas do alvorecer, era como se o universo todo tivesse se calado, aguardando a resposta de Sasuke, a qual viria... **a qualquer segundo **agora.

Sakura torceu o nariz. Sim, a qualquer momento agora seria ótimo... fantástico, de verdade.

Mas quem poderia ser enganado? O Silêncio na sala era esmagador, e não faria prisioneiros. Impassível como sempre, Sasuke permaneceu sentado na beirada da cama de Sakura em profunda contemplação, e ela podia apostar que não era sobre filhotes e arco-íris... embora pudesse muito bem ser isso, visto que coisas dessa natureza não o agradavam tampouco.

Com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, o estóico moreno mantinha as mãos entrelaçadas na frente do rosto – ela podia imaginar sua expressão apenas pela postura.

"Sasuke," ela sussurrou. "Por que você não está dizendo nada?"

Afastando as mãos do rosto, ele começou a estalar os dedos de modo distraído. "... eu sabia," ele murmurou.

"Sabia o que...?"

"Você não devia ter mantido isso pra si mesma. Foi a coisa mais irresponsável que podia fazer."

Ela franziu a testa. "Sabia o que?" ela repetiu severa. Ela não iria se sujeitar aos mecanismos de defesa naturais de Sasuke, de repreender outros quando não queria responder uma pergunta. Ele era uma das raras pessoas que, em vez de responder a algo como 'como foi seu dia?', preferiria hostilizar sua existência até que o deixasse em paz.

Bem, dane-se. Era o momento de revelação para ambos.

"O que é que você sabia?"

As mãos de Sasuke se abaixaram e agarraram o lado do colchão. "Kabuto veio à mansão pra me lembrar da minha dívida. Ele deu a entender que sabia que você estava comigo naquela noite."

Seus olhos verdes encararam suas costas. "O que...?"

"... Então ele deve ter dito a Orochimaru."

"M-mas... você nunca disse nada...!"

Ele suspirou, inclinando o rosto pra cima. "Eu tive minhas razões, e eu não achei necessário."

"E eu não devia ter mantido **isso **para mim mesma, hn? Que _irresponsável_ de minha parte," Sakura cuspiu sarcasticamente.

A julgar pelo leve tique nos ombros dele, ela sabia que seu comentário havia sido mal entendido. Olhando torto pra ela por cima do ombro, ele respondeu rapidamente. "Não, você não devia. Isto **não** é a mesma coisa."

Um riso incrédulo escapou da garganta de Sakura conforme ela considerava suas palavras espantada. "É! É sim! Mantivemos essas coisas em segredo por razões que não fariam sentido pra mais ninguém além de nós mesmos! Se você está irritado comigo por manter isso pra mim mesma, então você é um hipócrita!"

Sasuke manteve sua compostura calma, se virando pra frente pra desviar do escárnio nos olhos de Sakura. "E daí? Isto não é sobre eu fazendo algo, e então você podendo fazer o mesmo. Isto não é sobre ser justo, e isto não é sobre igualdade... isto é certo ou errado. Se eu acho que devo manter algo pra mim mesmo, eu posso porque eu sei o que estou fazendo."

Claramente insultada, Sakura fez uma careta pra ele enquanto ofegava de raiva. Ela abriu a boca pra chutar o traseiro dele verbalmente, mas o Uchiha não havia terminado.

"Neste caso, porém... talvez eu não devesse ter feito isso." Com seus olhos negros fixados no chão, ele engoliu seco. "Eu podia ter evitado que isso acontecesse com você, mas eu não pensei."

Sakura deixou os braços caírem em derrota e revirou os olhos. "Bem, não fique se culpando por isso..." ela suspirou. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

Sasuke deu uma olhadela por cima do ombro; havia uma suavidade única em seus olhos que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Não durou muito tempo, no entanto, tão rapidamente como veio, o olhar desapareceu e foi substituído logo pela intensidade típica do moreno.

"O que vamos fazer sobre isso, então..." ele murmurou.

Ela deu de ombros... talvez de modo demasiadamente casual. "Nada."

Virando-se pra se sentar completamente na cama, ele lançou um olhar irritado direto sobre ela. "Você ainda acha que isso é um problema _seu_?"

"Isso porque é meu."

"Hn. Engano meu. Acho que me deixei levar pela menção do meu nome."

Olhando torto, Sakura tentou em vão ignorar a raiva que tomava seus olhos. "Eu só... eu queria te manter longe de Orochimaru... Eu não queria que você se envolvesse."

"Mesmo que você não tivesse acabado de me contar agora, eventualmente essa coisa toda iria me envolver de qualquer forma." Ele fez uma pausa. "Nem _tente_ me proteger, Sakura. Não faz sentido. Você sabe que eu tenho que ir."

Colocando um travesseiro contra a cabeceira da cama, a kunoichi cruzou os braços e se encostou nele. "Você é um perito em sentir o chakra deles, certo? Tanto de Orochimaru como de Kabuto?"

"E daí?"

"Tem sentido eles por perto ultimamente? Você sente eles nos espionando, neste exato momento?"

Com um olhar cético nos olhos, Sasuke esticou o pescoço pra observar a sala, e se voltou pra ela com uma expressão confusa e impaciente. "Não..."

"Você sentiu a presença deles em qualquer momento nesses últimos dias? Se eles tivessem se aproximado de mim enquanto eu estava no hospital, você saberia, não? Você estava comigo o tempo todo."

"Não senti nada..."

"Você vê? Se _eu_ mandasse alguém entregar uma mensagem, eu me certificaria que esse alguém estivesse vivo o suficiente pra fazê-lo. Pode ser que eles simplesmente deixaram de se importar."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha numa óbvia exibição de dúvida. "Então... você está dizendo que essa ameaça foi um blefe...?"

"Bem, talvez agora seja. Talvez Orochimaru simplesmente não estivesse falando sério."

"Essa é a coisa mais estúpida-"

"Talvez ele já tenha encontrado outro recipiente?"

"Sakura..."

"Sem querer te ofender nem nada, mas talvez ele tenha encontrado alguém melhor e-"

"Primeiro," Sasuke interrompeu de modo grosseiro. "Orochimaru não precisaria checar você. Ele sabe ferir uma pessoa sem realmente matá-la. Em segundo lugar, só porque você não o viu por um tempo, não significa que ele tenha desistido. O ritual só pode ser feito a cada três anos, lembra? Ele ainda tem um ano inteiro pra te torturar na minha frente."

Sakura se encolheu diante da breve descrição das intenções do sannin, fechando seus olhos, incrédula. "Quando você tiver 19 anos..." ela sussurrou.

"Perto disso. Finalmente, Orochimaru passou anos me ensinando tudo que sabe. Duvido que ele vá desperdiçar todo esse trabalho. Outro recipiente significaria mais anos que ele teria que esperar."

"Ok, tudo bem," Sakura resmungou derrotada. "Você vai desdenhar de tudo o que digo?"

"Se você tornar isso fácil o suficiente."

Esfregando uma mão em seu rosto cansado, ela balançou a cabeça e olhou pela janela. Um leve toque de luz podia ser notado manchando o horizonte do céu noturno. Os dois possuíam uma quantidade anormal de energia quando se tratava de discutir... um com o outro, pelo menos. Ela não tinha percebido isso antes. Parando pra pensar, quase não discutiam quando eles eram crianças. A jovem Sakura não ousaria se opor à opinião onipotente de Uchiha Sasuke. Mas agora, ainda que tivesse sentimentos pelo garoto, sua personalidade se recusava a retroceder para seus velhos hábitos.

Se ela queria brigar com Sasuke, então faria exatamente isso.

No entanto, conforme o sol lentamente começava a surgir, ela sabia que não seria fácil vencer esse argumento. Com medo de perguntar a Sasuke o que ele queria fazer a seguir, ela decidiu deixar o assunto de lado por um tempo.

Depois de mais um episódio desagradável de silêncio, Sakura se ergueu, e sentando-se na cama, deixou que seus pés tocassem o chão. "Você quer tomar café da manhã agora? Eu vou preparar alguma coisa," ela ofereceu cansada.

Ele reagiu a sua hospitalidade levantando-se e caminhando para seu lado da cama. De onde estava sentada, Sakura o observou confusa.

"Volta pra cama," ele instruiu "Você mal dormiu."

Ela tentou discutir, mas o teimoso Uchiha já a estava 'ajudando' a se deitar novamente contra o travesseiro.

"Eu vou sair e buscar algo pra nós. Você fica aqui."

"Não está me dando muita escolha, não?" Sakura bocejou.

Puxando o cobertor sobre os ombros dela, Sasuke deu um sorriso arrogante e saiu do quarto. Ele voltou pouco depois e deixou a comida na mesa da cozinha, contente ao descobrir que Sakura estava dormindo profundamente. Ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama e observou sua expressão de perto. Só poderia imaginar o que Orochimaru a fez passar com seus jogos mentais doentios.

Não havia tensão. Na verdade, o rosto de Sakura parecia mais calmo e angelical do que nunca. Distraidamente, ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela e continuou a observá-la. Não acontecia o tempo todo, mas se ela acordasse aterrorizada novamente, ele queria estar lá.

Mais ou menos uma hora mais tarde, o sol havia nascido, e a vila lentamente vinha à vida lá fora. Se debruçando sobre a pequena forma de Sakura na cama, Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido num impulso. "Ei... Sakura..."

Seus olhos tremeram de leve e se abriram, e conforme ela virava a cabeça pra encará-lo, Sasuke se afastou de sua orelha ao mesmo tempo. Ambos congelaram quando parecia que seus rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância.

Engolindo em seco, ela o olhou de baixo nervosa... quase temerosa. Ele, por sua vez, franziu a testa sutilmente diante da expressão de Sakura, e imediatamente se ergueu da cama. "Deixa pra lá."

Suspirando, Sakura fechou os olhos, exasperada. _Constrangedor..._

"Vou ver a Hokage hoje," ele anunciou por cima do ombro, se ocupando com algo na cozinha.

"Você vai?" ela respondeu calma.

"Ela precisa saber."

"Mas-"

"Não discuta comigo. Guardar esse tipo de informação pra si mesma é uma ofensa sujeita à punição, Sakura."

Sentando-se, ela esfregou a nuca irritada. "Ok, ok... Eu vou com você, então."

"Não," ele declarou simplesmente. "_Você_ vai ficar aqui, comer alguma coisa e voltar pra cama."

Ela o olhou torto no mesmo instante. "Você realmente quer levar o prêmio de babá do ano, não?"

"Fique feliz por eu não arrastá-la de volta ao hospital."

Como resposta, Sakura revirou os olhos de modo petulante. Sasuke tinha sempre que agir assim? Justamente quando ela pensou que eles estavam se dando bem numa relação de igualdade, ele se virava e a tratava como alguma pobre donzela indefesa à beira de um desmaio. Era óbvio a essa altura que ela teria que considerar o fato de que a maneira com que Sasuke cuidava de alguém não era exatamente a definição do dicionário. Ele tinha suas próprias maneiras de lidar com emoções desconhecidas, e ela precisava se lembrar constantemente de tal fato. Sasuke era o tipo que dava ordens, e precisava controlar tudo, e acompanhar tudo de perto. Gestos de preocupação e atitudes cavalheiras eram lançadas em pequenas doses, e muitas vezes misturadas com sua forma primária de pensamento. Só podia ser descrito como uma espécie de demonstração de virilidade dominante; uma demonstração impulsionada por litros de testosterona. E tal qual, Sasuke tinha a necessidade inconsciente de proteger e defender o que considerava ser sua propriedade.

Ela compreendeu isso quando ele declarou abertamente que ela era sua responsabilidade.

De uma forma estranha... era bom saber disso.

.

.

.

"Droga..."

Aborrecido diante da constante enxurrada de reclamações, Neji olhou seu companheiro de equipe, irritado. "Eu disse que não haveria paradas para refeições após o café da manhã."

"Não achei que você falou sério," Naruto choramingou. "E, além disso, não é disso que estou reclamando. Eu só quero voltar pra Konoha e ver logo como a Sakura-chan está."

Tocando seu queixo, Neji ponderou consigo mesmo. "Faz mais de duas semanas desde que a vimos pela última vez... tenho certeza que ela já deixou o hospital."

"Espero que sim," o loiro respondeu baixo. "Eu devia ter ficado com ela. Essa missão foi um total desperdício de tempo."

"Detesto discordar, Naruto-kun," uma voz protestou de trás dele. "Nenhuma missão jamais é perda de tempo."

Naruto sorriu já esperando esse comentário de seu outro companheiro de equipe. "É claro que você diria isso, Sobrancelhudo," ele suspirou. "Mas vá lá! Você chama guardar um monte de caixas num navio de missão? Ficamos ali sentados metade do tempo!"

Neji rapidamente lhe lançou um olhar. "Naruto, as caixas estavam cheias de artefatos inestimáveis."

O loiro levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso. "Sério? Pensei que estávamos apenas movendo os móveis antigos de alguém..."

Balançando a cabeça, o Hyuuga colocou uma mão na testa, exasperado. "Você estava prestando atenção em alguma coisa...?"

"Ei, não vai achando que eu não estava!"

"Calma, calma..." Lee interveio. "Olhem, já posso ver os portões de Konoha. Estamos quase em casa."

"Demais!" Naruto exclamou enquanto corria à frente dos dois rapazes. "Mal posso esperar pra ver a Sakura-chan!" Conforme os portões se aproximavam, ele ouviu Neji chamá-lo. "Já passou da meia-noite."

"Oh. É, certo... bem, então eu vou tirar Sasuke do seu sono e podemos trei-!" O garoto de repente derrapou até parar quando sua visão da aldeia foi bloqueada. Saindo das sombras surgiu Sasuke com uma mochila pendurada no ombro.

.

.

.

"Você me disse na semana passada que você não iria Sasuke..."

Ele parou de andar. "Já é tarde, Sakura. Volte para a mansão."

"Você prometeu!"

Fechou o punho com raiva em resposta. Ela o deteve no meio da via pavimentada, a única saída de Konoha. Ele tinha anotado o banco a apenas alguns metros de onde estavam. O banco onde, antes de sua última partida, ele havia deixado Sakura desacordada. Antes, o episódio parecia algo insignificante no fundo de sua mente. Mas agora...

_Sakura... Obrigado._

Ele sabia que ela podia sentir isso também.

Olhando por cima do ombro, Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha desafiante pra ela. "Eu nunca prometi nada."

Seus olhos de esmeralda se acenderam com intensidade. "Você... você ia simplesmente partir? Simples assim?"

"Eu queria evitar essa conversa."

Surpresa com a audácia cruel, entreabriu os lábios. "Não consigo acreditar que você..." ela sussurrou. "Sasuke-"

"Já conversamos sobre isso, Sakura," ele retrucou. "Orochimaru tem de ser assassinado. Sua vida estará em perigo de outra forma. Mesmo Tsunade concorda comigo."

"Você **sabe** que é uma armadilha."

Ele fez uma careta. "É claro. Eu não sou idiota."

"Ainda assim aí vai você, marchando direto pra perdição."

"Eu suponho que você tem um plano melhor? Qual seria, 'sentar e esperar a morte vir até _você'_?"

"Bem, pelo menos seria só até mim! Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma!"

Fúria ricocheteando em suas veias, a expressão de raiva e desgosto em seu rosto se aprofundou. "... Se você acha que eu ia deixar isso acontecer..."

"Eu não sou tão fraca quanto você pensa que sou, Sasuke! Pare de me proteger assim!"

"Não estou fazendo isso porque acho que você seja fraca! Faço isso porque-!" As palavras congelaram instantaneamente em sua boca. "Porque eu... apenas... Deixa pra lá. Só volta pra casa, Sakura."

Ele estava prestes a dar as costas quando a voz dela o deteve. "Pelo menos me leva com você."

Naturalmente, não precisava pensar duas vezes sobre isso. "Não."

"Sas-"

"Fique aqui, onde você pode ficar segura e ficar fora do meu caminho."

Ele deu as costas e imediatamente se encheu de remorso. Ok, aquilo não tinha soado exatamente como ele havia planejado, mas era verdade. Se Sakura viesse junto, seria mais uma pessoa pra vigiar, e mais uma pessoa pra cuidar. Já era ruim o suficiente que Tsunade houvesse ordenado que levasse o dobe com ele.

É claro, não era como se sentisse que Sakura fosse completamente indefesa... mas dadas as circunstâncias, ele sabia que ela seria o alvo principal de Orochimaru se acabassem todos no mesmo lugar. De jeito nenhum ele arriscaria que isso acontecesse.

Sasuke esperou pela réplica dela, mas apenas um silêncio frio veio de trás dele. Ele rangeu os dentes. Ela precisava dizer algo de volta... esta era Sakura, maldição. Se ela dissesse alguma coisa de volta, então ele saberia que não tinha realmente ferido ela com suas palavras. Ele esperou, e logo, pôde ouvir o som de seus passos se afastando.

Ele fechou os olhos numa profunda frustração.

Provavelmente era melhor assim.

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto perguntou confuso. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Você veio nos encontrar?"

"Dificilmente," o outro rapaz zombou. Em vez de se explicar, a atenção de Sasuke imediatamente se voltou pra Neji e Lee, que, quando se aproximaram, ficaram igualmente surpresos ao vê-lo ali.

"Indo a algum lugar, Sasuke?" Neji perguntou desconfiado.

O Uchiha sorriu com desdém. "Estou, na verdade."

Ao ouvir isso, Naruto ficou boquiaberto. "Você está? De verdade?"

"Eu tenho uma missão."

Lee rapidamente teve a mesma reação que o loiro. "Você tem? Eles já começaram a designá-lo pra missões?"

Neji levantou uma sobrancelha. "... Sozinho?"

Uma intensa batalha de olhares estourou rapidamente entre os dois prodígios. Irritado com a insolência de Neji, Sasuke cruzou os braços e se aproximou do outro rapaz. Sorrindo, Neji se manteve firme e não esboçou a menor reação enquanto o Uchiha travava seus olhos nos dele.

"Não tenho que explicar merda nenhuma pra você."

Eram dois animais agressivamente territoriais, lutando pelo domínio – provavelmente a única coisa em que poderiam concordar. E mesmo que Sasuke não pudesse perder mais tempo com o Hyuuga, isso não significava que não o faria algum outro dia. E quando esse dia chegasse, ele ficaria feliz em esmurrar o rosto de Neji.

Pura e simplesmente, Sasuke se inclinou e apertou os olhos de modo ameaçador. "Não tente nada enquanto eu estiver fora."

Não precisava esclarecer. A julgar pelo sorriso arrogante que apareceu em seu rosto, ele sabia que Neji havia entendido do que estava falando. Afastando-se, Sasuke agarrou a gola da jaqueta de Naruto. "Vamos, dobe. Você foi designado como meu companheiro de equipe pra isso."

"Fui? Sério? Ei! Ai!"

Arrastando o loiro com ele, Sasuke olhou por cima do ombro para os outros dois homens. "Vocês dois," chamou de volta. "Reportem de volta para Tsunade."

"Isso pareceu um pouco peculiar," Lee disse, coçando a parte superior de sua cabeça.

"Vamos confirmar com a Hokage," Neji deu de ombros. "Se Sasuke estiver tramando algo, vamos descobrir."

Eles continuaram o caminho, entrando pelos portões de Konoha enquanto tentavam entender o que tinha acontecido.

"Não tenho certeza sobre isso... ele está levando Naruto-kun com ele, afinal de contas."

"Talvez," o outro rapaz refletiu. "Uma operação com dois homens... Poderia ser um trabalho de assassinato."

"Um trabalho de assassinato logo após ser liberado da condicional. Parece precipitado."

O Hyuuga deu de ombros. "Talvez Sasuke tenha contas a-" Ele parou no meio da frase, desviando os olhos rapidamente para a figura adiante.

Lee seguiu sua linha de visão e abriu a boca surpreso.

"Sakura-san...?"

A médica rosada estava sentada no banco logo à frente deles, segurando o rosto nas mãos.

.

.

.

"Podemos ficar longe por meses, Sasuke," Naruto informou, com uma expressão séria.

"Eu sei."

"Precisamos treinar. Você tem que me ensinar a combater os pontos fortes dele. E se Orochimaru ainda estiver onde você acha que ele está, chegar lá a pé pode levar semanas."

"Mais uma razão pra calar a boca e continuar andando."

Ele seguiu o Uchiha, ainda tentando interpretar os fatos conforme os recebia. Orochimaru e Kabuto haviam atacado Sakura, e continuariam a ameaçar a vida dela a não ser que Sasuke voltasse a se tornar o recipiente de Orochimaru. Ele voltaria, mas não pra esse propósito. Sob ordens da Hokage, eles deveriam assassinar ambos Orochimaru e Kabuto. Secretamente, Naruto sentiu um sentimento de orgulho em saber que tinha sido escolhido pra tal missão, mas não se atreveu a dizer em voz alta. Seus pensamentos estavam muito ocupados com o ressentimento furioso que tinha contra aquele bastardo do Orochimaru. Uma vez que Sasuke lhe contou a verdade, ele estava oficialmente mais do que disposto a ajudar.

Ele já podia sentir o poderoso chakra vermelho impulsionando seus movimentos.

"Sasuke," ele começou, tentando ao máximo conter sua raiva através da conversa civilizada. "A Sakura-chan sabe sobre isso?"

Só o silêncio veio do outro rapaz. Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha; talvez Sasuke não tivesse escutado.

"Sasuke-"

"Ela sabe," ele interrompeu bruscamente. Se possível, ele parecia ainda mais irritado do que o normal.

Naruto franziu a testa. "Imagino que a Sakura-chan não queria que você viesse..." Ele não era tão idiota quanto se fazia parecer. Ficou evidente no hospital que os sentimentos de Sasuke em relação a Sakura haviam tomado um rumo inesperado, e mencionar o nome dela agora se tornou uma questão sensível.

À frente dele, ele viu Sasuke parar.

_Os passos de Sakura ecoavam alto contra o pavimento conforme ela voltava pra casa, esfregando o antebraço furiosamente contra os olhos. __Ela não se virou pra verificar se Sasuke tinha partido ou se ainda estava de pé, de costas para ela, mas ela não se importou. __Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para detê-lo e nada que pudesse fazer para parar as palavras dolorosas que saíam de sua boca._

_Simplesmente esse era o jeito dele._

_Mas antes que Sakura pudesse dar mais um passo, um borrão surgiu rapidamente a sua frente e ela deu de encontro com o peito de Sasuke. Parecia que ele__ havia se teleportado com aquela sua impressionante velocidade._

_Quando lágrimas quentes começaram a escorrer de seus olhos, ela tentou empurrar com raiva Sasuke pra fora de seu caminho. __Ela odiava chorar na frente dele - o que era óbvio. __Ela odiava parecer fraca e indefesa, e ele não ajudava em nada ao persistir em sua crença quanto sua vulnerabilidade._

_Num movimento preciso ele lhe agarrou ambos os pulsos antes que ela pudesse desviar dele. __"Sakura," ele disse calmamente._

_"Me larga..." mas suas palavras foram cortadas quando sua boca rapidamente tomou a dela. __O beijo foi breve já que Sakura quase que imediatamente se afastou, virando o rosto de modo que não teria que olhar Sasuke nos olhos._

_"Eu te odeio..." ela sussurrou suavemente. __"...te odeio, Sasuke."_

_"Hn," ele sorriu de lado. __Sua expressão relaxou conforme encostava sua testa contra a dela. __"Eu sei, Sakura."_

"Tenho certeza que ela não queria ser abandonada por você _novamente_," Naruto continuou. "Talvez devêssemos trazê-la com a gente?"

"Não é uma opção."

"Ela é uma médica."

"Eu _**disse**_ que **não** é uma opção," Sasuke cuspiu com raiva. "Eu sou o líder da equipe, então cala a boca. Nós não precisamos dela."

O loiro suspirou, balançando a cabeça diante da arrogância do amigo. "Espero que saiba o que está fazendo..."

* * *

><p><strong>:(<strong>

**Os próximos capítulos são meio... chatos. Orochimaru, Kabuto, nada de Neji. Mas espero que continuem acompanhando - depois de uns capítulos começa a melhorar.**

**beijos!**

**dai86**


	21. Chapter 21

**Pelas minhas contas, no dia 30 de novembro vou publicar o capítulo 26 (**o último capítulo publicado pela autora de Pedacinho do Céu). Depois disso vamos todas torcer juntas pra que ela termine essa fic algum dia.****

**Estava pensando em me concentrar na tradução de Círculo Vicioso Doentio enquanto escolho outra fic pra traduzir, mas o ibope dela tá baixo. Acho que essa SasuSaku Angst não agradou muito vocês, não?**

**Aproveitem mais um capítulo.**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

**.**

Com os dentes cerrados, Sasuke fez uma careta irritado diante do sangue manchando a ponta de seus dedos. Ele tinha agarrado a base de seu pescoço de forma tão agressiva que a pele tinha rasgado sob suas unhas. O selo amaldiçoado pulsava continuamente agora, enviando tremores de dor rapidamente por toda a parte superior de seu corpo. E só piorava a cada passo que dava – a cada passo mais próximo _dele_.

Mais uma vez pulsou, e a única alternativa a agarrar sua carne era segurar a parede de pedra ao lado dele.

Havia sido tanto a salvação como a causa de todos os seus problemas. Bem na base do pescoço de Sasuke estava o selo amaldiçoado de Orochimaru; três vírgulas negras marcadas permanentemente em sua pele. Como veneno de uma cobra, aquilo havia marcado sua existência anos atrás – uma maldição com a qual tinha aprendido a viver.

Mas no momento, era uma lembrança dolorosa de sua ligação com aquela cobra bastarda. Atuando como um radar, o selo repentinamente havia entrado em choque, o alertando da presença de Orochimaru em algum lugar nas redondezas.

Ele precisava se recompor. Ele precisava estar alerta. Havia uma boa chance de que o plano falhasse, e se isso acontecesse, ele precisava estar pronto pra qualquer coisa. Infelizmente, o ataque de dor do selo o estava incapacitando, tanto mentalmente como fisicamente. Era de se esperar, afinal de contas... Sasuke havia passado muito tempo _longe_ de Orochimaru. Ele havia descoberto anos atrás que quanto mais tempo passava com o sannin, menos o selo queimava. Com o tempo, havia parado de doer por completo. Assim, ao partir para então retornar vários anos mais tarde, não era de se surpreender que o selo amaldiçoado voltasse à ativa violentamente.

Ouvindo os passos atrás de si, Sasuke rapidamente se endireitou e tentou esconder o olhar de ódio absoluto. Ele se manteve calmo e composto, andando na mesma direção que os passos, mas não se virando para se dirigir à outra presença.

"Você finalmente voltou, Sasuke-kun."

Com uma mão segurando a parte de trás do seu pescoço, ele deu de ombros sem esboçar nenhuma emoção. "E daí?"

Kabuto riu. "Imagino que tenha recebido a mensagem de Orochimaru?"

Exigiu todo seu autocontrole pra não girar e rachar o crânio de Kabuto com seu punho. "Alto e claro."

"E você não está com raiva?"

"Isso importa?" ele bufou. "Só estou aqui pra pagar minha dívida."

As sobrancelhas de Kabuto se ergueram em diversão. "E quanto a Sakura-san?"

Ele hesitou, fechando os olhos em arrependimento antes de responder. "Só preciso dela pra ressucitar meu clã. Ela é um trunfo no momento, mas se você matá-la pelas minhas costas, eu posso simplesmente encontrar outra pessoa."

O médico olhou fixamente para as costas do Uchiha. Com um sorriso, ele balançou a cabeça. "Ainda frio como sempre, não Sasuke-kun?"

Finalmente, Sasuke olhou por cima do ombro pra lançar um olhar indiferente para o outro homem. "Onde ele está?"

"Orochimaru? Ele está em seus aposentos. Vou dizer que você está aqui."

"Tudo bem... vou esperar por ele então."

"Acho que seria o melhor que você ficasse em seu antigo quarto. Você se lembra onde é?"

Sasuke só pôde torcer o nariz com receio diante dos corredores a sua frente. "Eu vou descobrir isso eventualmente..."

"Eu me lembro de um tempo quando você conhecia esse lugar como a palma da sua mão. Depois de todos esses anos, deve parecer como um labirinto de novo."

Ele lançou um olhar cortante. "Apenas avise que já estou aqui."

Dando de ombros, Kabuto passou por ele e continuou por um dos muitos corredores mal iluminados. "Sua falta de paciência sempre foi um problema," ele comentou casualmente.

Sasuke observou o rapaz mais velho com cautela, um olhar de dúvida em seus olhos. Era possível que Kabuto suspeitasse de algo, mas era difícil determinar neste momento. Ele esperou até que o médico estivesse fora de sua vista antes de puxar um pouco o colarinho da camisa. "Dobe, você ouviu algo disso?"

"_Sim,_" veio a voz de Naruto pelo aparelho. " _Você acha que conseguimos entrar?_"

"Eu não sei. Parece que sim."

"_Bem, não faça nada estúpido. Não podemos ficar confiantes ainda. Melhor ir para seu quarto como ele disse..._"

O Uchiha suspirou profundamente, olhando de um corredor para o outro. "Isso vai ser divertido..." ele murmurou com sarcasmo.

Eles haviam deixado a vila de Konoha exatamente um mês atrás. Metade do tempo foi gasto na viagem, enquanto a outra metade foi gasta em treinamento. Eles chegaram ao esconderijo de Orochimaru apenas algumas semanas antes, certificando-se de montar acampamento a uma distância segura. Eles tinham que permanecer alertas e discretos, chamando o mínimo de atenção possível pra si mesmos ao longo do caminho. As semanas seguintes foram gastas em treinamento e preparação para o que estava por vir. Sasuke teve que ensinar a Naruto várias táticas de defesa novas que seriam vitais caso ele fosse enfrentar Orochimaru.

"_Certifique-se de lembrar os caminhos por lá! Você precisa desenhar um mapa pra mim!_"

"Pare de se preocupar," Sasuke chiou. "Te vejo depois do pôr-do-sol. Nós não podemos continuar a conversar por meio desta coisa – está ficando arriscado."

"_Tudo bem. Oh ei, Sasuke?_"

"O que é?"

"_Você pode me trazer algo pra comer?_"

Torcendo o rosto com desgosto, ele desligou o minúsculo transmissor e começou a procurar pelo seu quarto. Ele havia caminhado por estes corredores milhares de vezes; às vezes quando estava ferido e cansado, manchando as paredes com seu sangue conforme cambaleava de volta para seu quarto após o treinamento. Outras vezes ele marchava orgulhosamente com um ar de confiança, tendo adquirido uma nova técnica ou superado as expectativas de Orochimaru naquele dia.

Virando num corredor familiar, ele parou pra franzir a testa diante de um entalhe profundo na superfície da parede. Agora sabia que estava indo no caminho certo. Anos atrás, depois de ser derrotado por Orochimaru num confronto com espadas, Sasuke partiu furiosamente para seu quarto, abandonando o sermão do seu mestre num ataque petulante de teimosa. Pouco antes de chegar a seu quarto, no entanto, Orochimaru apareceu atrás dele e casualmente atravessou o abdômen de Sasuke com sua espada, afundando a espada na parede, e prendendo o garoto contra ela.

"Se você não pode se proteger contra isso," Orochimaru riu ao pé de seu ouvido, "você não pode se proteger de coisa alguma."

Tão facilmente como o havia esfaqueado, o sannin puxou a espada e deixou o garoto tombar no chão, apertando o peito numa cena lamentável de agonia. Balançando a cabeça desapontado, Orochimaru o deixou pra sofrer, ordenando que Kabuto esperasse alguns minutos antes de curá-lo.

Sasuke fez uma careta diante da memória traçando o sulco na parede com as pontas dos dedos. Não foi a única vez que Orochimaru quase o matou por diversão. Claro, ele insistia que tudo que fazia não tinha nenhum propósito sádico. Ele queria que Sasuke _aprendesse_, _suportasse,_ percebesse que não poderia alcançar seus objetivos sem ele.

Semanas depois, Sasuke viu seu sensei cair no chão, lambendo os lábios pálidos em diversão diante do sangue escorrendo de seu ombro recém-cortado. O Uchiha continuou plácido, chutando a espada da mão de Orochimaru e erguendo a sua própria contra a garganta do sannin:

"Então, o que vem agora?"

Ele sacudiu a distração trazida pelas memórias, e abriu a porta de madeira para seu quarto. Sem uma segunda olhada, Sasuke jogou sua mochila no chão. Não tinha nada de real importância dentro – apenas armas e uma muda de roupa. Tudo o que poderia entregar sua verdadeira intenção estava com Naruto.

Ele calmamente se sentou na cama, olhando distraidamente para as paredes, para o chão, e para o uniforme de treinamento – curiosamente ainda intacto - que permanecia pendurado acima do criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Ele se recusou a vesti-lo quando chegou pela primeira vez aqui; a roupa era tradicionalmente usada entre aqueles filiados a Oto. Virando a cara de modo arrogante para aquilo, Sasuke tinha jogado o item ofensivo pra longe. Revirando os olhos, Kabuto devolveu o uniforme com o emblema Uchiha costurado atrás. Ter uma exigência atendida pela metade geralmente não era bom o suficiente, mas ele aceitou relutantemente o uniforme após aprovar as alterações.

Estendendo a mão, Sasuke tocou o tecido. Estar neste quarto trazia a estranha compulsão de relembrar. Deitou-se e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, franzindo a testa para o desconforto inquietante que sentia no que já considerou um dia um segundo lar. Virando a cabeça para o lado, ele bufou com escárnio quando percebeu que um pedaço da coluna da cama estava faltando.

Ele sempre ficava mal-humorado depois de ser acordado.

Uma briga irrompeu entre ele e Kabuto numa manhã quando o médico veio bater em sua porta. Lutando pra controlar seu temperamento, Sasuke solenemente abriu a porta e prontamente mandou o outro homem pro inferno. Frases semelhantes continuaram a ser ditas entre eles, e eventualmente, Kabuto foi violentamente jogado contra a coluna da cama, quebrando esta no processo. Depois disso, todos nas imediações foram exaustivamente advertidos contra perturbar o sono do Uchiha.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke continuaram a varrer o quarto. Uma porta, uma cama, um criado mudo, uma lâmpada a óleo... tudo estava onde havia deixado, mas nada parecia familiar. O quarto parecia menor, ou... seria maior? Logo lhe ocorreu que apesar dos anos que residiu aqui, nunca se deu ao trabalho de se sentar e realmente _notar _seu entorno. Ele estava obstinado com uma coisa e uma coisa apenas. A absoluta necessidade de matar seu irmão ocupava a mente de Sasuke dia e noite. Nada mais importava.

Ele mudou de posição, apoiando as costas da mão contra a testa. Aparentemente, havia algum tempo para matar. Franzindo a testa em irritação, Sasuke voltou seus pensamentos para a pessoa que, ironicamente, nem uma única vez passou por sua cabeça enquanto esteve aqui antes.

"Sakura..." ele murmurou baixo. _Espero que você já tenha superado aquilo quando eu voltar..._

As palavras de Naruto ainda o incomodavam com irritação no fundo de sua mente:

"Tenho certeza que ela não queria ser abandonada por você _novamente_."

No começo, ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que o loiro estava falando. Sasuke não tinha se arrependido de sua decisão de deixar Konoha. Afinal, ela levou à morte de seu irmão. Ele tinha feito o que precisava fazer, e em sua mente, havia sido a coisa certa a fazer. Se arrepender seria cuspir no túmulo de sua família.

_Eu não __**abandonei **__ninguém,_ ele proclamou petulante. _Eu não __**abandonei**_ _Sakura.__Tudo o que fiz foi pela minha própria vingança. __Eu não tinha compromissos com ninguém, e rompi qualquer laço quando parti. __Por que diabos deveria- Eu...__rompi..._

Uma imagem da garota rosada surgiu em sua mente – a primeira vez que a viu após seu retorno à aldeia. Numa cama de hospital, ele abriu os olhos ao escutar leves passos em seu quarto. Sakura estava lá, colocando flores num vaso no parapeito de sua janela. Ela sorriu do jeito que sempre fez, e ele não pôde deixar de notar a vibração nos brilhantes olhos verdes. Sua voz era a mesma: irritantemente doce, mas ainda assim reconfortante, enquanto ela cuidadosamente enrolava a bandagem em torno de seu braço.

Então, num piscar de olhos, Sakura tinha ido embora... e ela nunca mais voltou pra vê-lo novamente.

_... Eu rompi os laços quando... parti..._

Se a história tinha a tendência de se repetir, então as coisas só ficariam mais complicadas... e, se deixar Sakura pra trás e se opor ao seu desejo de acompanhá-lo se qualificasse como repetir a história, então 'complicado' com certeza estava a sua espera. Quando partiu antes, Sakura seguiu com sua vida sem ele. Não havia afeição, nenhuma devoção, nada mais de "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"... Nada. Ele havia menosprezado os sentimentos dela, jogando eles pela janela enquanto ela os empurrava pela porta com todo seu coração. Naquela época não havia nada que quisesse menos do que a atenção de Sakura.

E então aquilo se foi.

Um pensamento paranóico entrou na mente de Sasuke ao se dar conta de que poderia acontecer novamente. Ele havia partido exatamente da mesma maneira como antes... era bem possível que Sakura seguisse com sua vida novamente.

Começou a ranger os dentes com ressentimento.

E com Neji por perto pra tirar proveito dela...

Fechando os olhos, Sasuke contou até dez mentalmente. Ele não deixaria aquele engomadinho prepotente afetar seu julgamento enquanto havia assuntos mais importantes diante de si. A única coisa que podia fazer agora era **não** pensar nisso. Ele lidaria com tudo isso uma vez que voltasse da missão.

Imediatamente, os olhos de Sasuke voaram para a porta. Ele sabia que nesse exato instante, o punho de Kabuto estava a apenas alguns centímetros de tocá-la. "Entra," ele retrucou seco antes que qualquer batida pudesse ser ouvida.

Um suspiro derrotado escapou da garganta de Kabuto conforme preguiçosamente abria a porta do quarto de Sasuke. Ajustando seus óculos, ele franziu a testa em vista da aparência relaxada do garoto.

"Se sentindo em casa novamente, eu vejo."

Com um sorriso sagaz, Sasuke cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça mais uma vez. "Óculos novos, Kabuto?"

Não era possível deixar de notar o lampejo de raiva por trás das lentes do médico. Kabuto bufou com escárnio e ergueu o queixo. "Orochimaru gostaria de reiniciar seu treinamento amanhã logo cedo. É melhor você praticar na área de treino antes disso."

O Uchiha se sentou rapidamente e plantou os pés no chão. "Estou pronto," deu de ombros enquanto se levantava. Tão logo deu seu primeiro passo, o selo amaldiçoado começou a pulsar loucamente sob sua pele.

"Argh!" Joelhos batendo no chão, Sasuke agarrou furiosamente a base do pescoço. Sob a força de seu aperto, ele sabia que tinha rasgado a pele novamente. Isso era ruim. Muito ruim. Era como se o selo estivesse sentindo falta de energia, e retaliasse contra seu próprio corpo.

Com um gesto casual de sua cabeça, Kabuto não fez nenhum esforço pra ajudar o rapaz que sofria. "É porque você esteve longe por tanto tempo," afirmou simplesmente. "Agora está um pouco... sensível."

Exigiu toda a força que Sasuke poderia reunir pra remover a mão de seu pescoço. Ofegante, Sasuke cerrou os punhos contra o chão e sofreu a ira do selo. Ele precisava fazê-lo se ajustar à presença de Orochimaru ou não serviria pra nada.

Sentando sobre os joelhos, o Uchiha começou lentamente a se erguer novamente. Impressionado com a sua rápida recuperação, Kabuto só pôde assistir o rapaz com espanto, mas recebeu um olhar mortal em resposta.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Sasuke fervilhava. "Porque você pode dar o fora agora."

O médico ajustou os óculos mais uma vez antes de balançar a cabeça com desdém. "Como nos velhos tempos, não?"

.

.

.

Entrando na pequena tenda, Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas diante da cena cômica: Naruto sentado de pernas cruzadas no meio da tenda, segurando dois dedos na frente do rosto em profunda contemplação. Ele não parecia notar que Sasuke havia voltado.

Suspirando, o Uchiha bateu na cabeça de Naruto com o punho, literalmente socando o menino pra fora de seu transe.

"Ouch!" o loiro protestou.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Torcendo o rosto com desconforto, Naruto abriu seus grandes olhos azuis pra lançar um olhar irritado para o amigo. "O que estou fazendo? O que _você_-!" Ele congelou, correndo os olhos sobre Sasuke de cima a baixo em perplexidade. "... O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ VESTINDO?"

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Sasuke olhou para baixo pra avaliar sua própria aparência. Querendo convencer Kabuto de que havia ido treinar sozinho, vestiu seu velho uniforme. Um quimono branco aberto na frente, com calças pretas, amarrada na cintura com o acessório da moda em Oto: uma corda roxa torcida. A única coisa que o diferenciava era o emblema Uchiha nas costas.

"É o uniforme de Oto," Sasuke respondeu aborrecido. "Estou tentando manter as aparências."

"Tá, certo..." o loiro zombou. "Tudo o que você quer é uma desculpa pra exibir seu peito."

Ignorando a acusação ridícula, Sasuke notou os diversos pergaminhos espalhados ao redor de Naruto. "Você está estudando?" ele perguntou com ceticismo.

"Eu _estava_ conservando chakra até você invadir minha tenda."

O moreno sorriu de lado com um ar divertido. Ele estava realmente impressionado com os esforços de seu melhor amigo. "Você realmente mudou, não dobe?"

"Heh. Sim, bem... já faz dois anos, não?"

De fato. A última missão juntos tinha sido a cerca de cinco anos atrás, quando eram quase adolescentes. Após os treinos ocasionais desde o retorno de Sasuke, ambos se viram igualmente impressionados com as melhorias um do outro. No entanto, seus treinos eram considerados "briga por diversão"; eles ainda não haviam testemunhado qualquer nova habilidade em jutsu desenvolvida pelo outro. Já que tal poder só poderia ser demonstrado por algum motivo legítimo, eles teriam que esperar ansiosamente para ver o verdadeiro talento um do outro.

Era evidente que no íntimo, tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke ainda alimentavam sua rivalidade de infância: a necessidade de se comparar em termos de habilidade. Felizmente, por hora eram melhores como amigos do que como inimigos... ainda que não parecesse assim a maior parte do tempo.

"Oh hey!" Naruto exclamou, pegando sua mochila e a colocando no colo. "Tem uma coisa que eu estava querendo devolver pra você..." Suas palavras ficaram no ar enquanto ele vasculhava seus pertences.

"O quê?" o outro rapaz perguntou impaciente.

"Encontrei!" Ele jogou um objeto de metal na direção de Sasuke. Pegando com facilidade, o Uchiha olhou para a bandana com a insígnia de Konoha surpreso. Apesar de haver um corte profundo através do símbolo da aldeia, Sasuke ainda podia reconhecer como sendo a sua própria bandana sob a ponta dos dedos.

"Você... guardou isto...?"

"Tentei penhorar, mas com o corte e tudo mais..." Naruto sorriu com sarcasmo. "Sim, eu guardei."

"Hn," Sasuke segurou o objeto com força em sua mão, sentindo parte do tecido azul deslizar e roçar seu pulso. "Obrigado por cuidar disso."

O loiro deu de ombros. "Bem, eu sabia que você voltaria," respondeu presunçosamente. Vasculhando a mochila mais uma vez, ele levantou um pequeno caderno. "Não se esqueça de registrar o que aconteceu hoje – baachan quer o relatório o mais detalhado possível."

Antes de retomar seu treino com chakra, Naruto notou o modo curioso com que Sasuke estendeu o braço pra pegar o caderno, e mais uma vez quando o Uchiha se sentou no chão. Seus movimentos eram rígidos, e era difícil não notar a expressão de dor em seu rosto.

"Você está bem?"

Sasuke imediatamente lhe lançou um olhar severo. "Sim, por quê?"

"Você machucou seu ombro ou algo assim?"

O Uchiha franziu a testa mentalmente diante da tentativa frustrada de esconder seu desconforto. "É apenas o selo amaldiçoado... Não está acostumado a ter Orochimaru tão perto assim depois de todo esse tempo."

Naruto torceu o nariz com ceticismo diante da explicação. "Você tem certeza de que é isso mesmo?"

"Claro que tenho certeza," ele retrucou. "Mas talvez precisemos ficar aqui mais tempo do que eu pensava. Eu não posso lutar contra Orochimaru com este selo me atrapalhando."

"Por que não pedimos pra que alguém venha selá-lo?"

"Selá-lo não vai funcionar. Eu ainda preciso ser capaz de _usar_ o poder do selo amaldiçoado, dobe."

O loiro se deteve, mantendo a compostura, mas ainda assim observando Sasuke cuidadosamente pelo canto do olho. "... Você vai usá-lo?"

"Quanto mais tempo eu ficar aqui, menos o selo vai reagir a Orochimaru," Sasuke murmurou, não tendo ouvido a pergunta de Naruto. "Quando a dor parar, vou estar em minha força total. Será o momento de agirmos."

"Sim, mas-"

"Antes que eu me esqueça..." Colocando a mão no bolso, Sasuke entregou ao loiro um pedaço de papel dobrado. "Isso é um mapa detalhado do esconderijo... me acostumei com o lugar mais rápido do que esperava."

* * *

><p><strong>Achei meio sem graça esse capítulo. Mas depois melhora <strong>(opinião pessoal).<strong>**

**beijos**

**dai86**


	22. Chapter 22

**Amanhã tô ocupada. Então resolvi aproveitar o feriado pra postar o novo capítulo.**

** Um capítulo mostrando um Sasuke mais parecido com o do mangá - aparentemente racional, mas um tanto insano...**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

**.**

"O que _é_ isso?"

Antes de responder, o lendário sannin cobra sorriu se divertindo diante da surpresa no rosto do garoto."Você pode sentir isso, não pode? Como o selo está evoluindo com você?"

Ele não concordaria. Nunca. Era quase um instinto natural ficar o mais longe possível de ser obediente. Sasuke tocou a base de seu pescoço com hesitação e bufou com escárnio ao ser forçado a discordar. "Não está fazendo nada. Nem mesmo posso senti-lo agora."

"Então por que a confusão em seu rosto, Sasuke-kun? Por que suas feições se contorcem com tanta dor e agonia de vez em quando?"

_Vá se foder, é por isso._ O garoto Uchiha estava ajoelhado no chão - apoiado unicamente na katana que havia estocado contra o chão de pedra. Rosnando, ele se forçou a se levantar e desafiou as palavras de seu mestre de modo petulante com o melhor de sua capacidade. Tudo o que aquele homem dizia soava condescendente ou simplesmente fodia com sua cabeça.

"Cala boca. Só está me afetando assim, porque _você está_ aqui."

"É isso o que você acha? Mas parece que você já está de volta há vários meses. Certamente você já teria se acostumado com isso a essa altura..."

Sasuke agarrou o cabo de sua katana com mais força. O Sharingan em seus olhos se ativou, ele só conseguia lançar olhares raivosos contra o outro homem. Seus pensamentos estavam estranhamente confusos, e muitas das palavras de Orochimaru haviam sido completamente bloqueadas. Por que diabos ele ainda estava falando?

O selo amaldiçoado continuou a torturar seu corpo com violência, mas Sasuke simplesmente aumentou a força do aperto em volta do cabo da espada. _Eu vou te matar quando isso parar... Eu vou te matar... Eu vou te matar..._

"Você não parece bem, Sasuke-kun. Talvez nosso treinamento por hoje deva ser concluído."

"Estou _ bem_!" Sasuke estalou defensivamente... mas seu mestre já havia virado as costas e casualmente saía as sala.

"O treinamento está concluído," Kabuto zombou, anunciando sua presença dentre as sombras. "Assim, faça algo produtivo ou volte pra seu quarto."

O Uchiha lançou um olhar irritado instantaneamente. "Há quanto tempo você estava aí?"

"Tempo suficiente para ver você falhar miseravelmente."

Ignorando o comentário desagradável, ele limpou o suor da testa e analisou Kabuto pelo canto do olho. Ele era um desgraçado, mas ainda assim era um médico.

"Qual é o problema com essa coisa?" ele perguntou, inclinando o queixo na direção de seu ombro.

"O selo amaldiçoado? Ainda está doendo?"

"Não tanto quanto antes, mas ainda sinto às vezes."

Com o típico gesto de ajustar seus óculos, Kabuto simplesmente encolheu os ombros e riu levemente pra si mesmo. "Eu já te disse, quanto mais tempo você ficar próximo de Orochimaru, menos ele vai doer. Você passou muito tempo longe."

Torcendo a boca, Sasuke balançou a cabeça e colocou uma mão em seu pescoço. "Eu estou aqui há _meses,_ e a melhora foi sutil demais."

"Qual é a sua pressa? Você vai fazer 19 anos em breve," o médico lembrou. Passando pelo Uchiha, ele parou pra observar o rapaz por cima do ombro. "E você não terá que se preocupar com essa dor nunca mais."

"Foda-se..." o menino chiou, mas os passos de Kabuto já recuavam, deixando as palavras pairando no ar. Seus olhos negros se estreitaram contra as costas do médico, se apertando a cada passo dado. Antes que Sasuke se desse conta do que fazia, seu punho colidiu contra a parede mais próxima. Com os ossos da mão se contraindo violentamente, suas feições se contorceram diante do prazer sádico ao ver o rubro profundo escorrendo em sua mão. A sensação era boa. A sensação era **realmente** boa.

Esperar. Era isso tudo o que tinha que fazer. Esperar só mais um pouco. Esperar, ficar, e aprender... E então a dor cessaria. Ele poderia matar Orochimaru e proteger Sakura. Com todo o poder que podia conseguir do selo amaldiçoado, e com todas as coisas novas que aquele bastardo estúpido estava lhe ensinando agora... seria tão fácil. Esta vitória seria _sua_.

O selo pulsava, mas Sasuke se forçou a ignorá-lo; olhando com diversão para o sangue que escorria de sua própria carne rasgada. Sentindo-se zonzo, ele riu de leve. Sentiu vertigem. A necessidade de matar alguém, o poder que ele tinha pra fazer isso... Era excitante.

Inebriante...

.

.

.

"Tudo começou... talvez uns dois meses atrás. No começo, era o jeito como ele falava. Ele fazia sentido a princípio, mas depois ele começava a resmungar pra si mesmo - nada que eu pudesse realmente compreender..."

"O que mais?"

"Os olhos. Eles começaram a olhar diretamente através de mim... como se eu nem estivesse lá."

"Bem, sim, mas Sasuke-"

"_Mais do_ que o habitual."

Ela piscou. "Oh."

"Algo está muito errado, Sakura-chan. Acho que ele caiu em algum tipo de armadilha."

A kunoichi se recostou no sofá, tentando ao máximo absorver a informação que seu amigo tinha acabado de jogar em seu colo. Naruto havia chegado aos degraus da frente da mansão Uchiha desesperado pra falar com Sakura sobre os acontecimentos perturbadores que vinham ocorrendo.

Ele sabia que ela estaria lá.

A kunoichi lembrou-se vagamente de, há vários meses atrás, retornar pra casa de uma reunião com a Hokage e encontrar a porta da frente de seu apartamento consertada, e em melhor estado do que antes. Reclinado contra o gradil com um ar presunçoso estava Sasuke, determinado a ilustrar o fato de que tarefas domésticas masculinas eram moleza. Ela não teve tempo de apreciar por muito tempo no entanto...

"Sasuke! Você já consert-!"

"Assim você ainda pode obter um preço decente por este lugar. Você vai se mudar comigo."

A partir de então, Sakura passou a timidamente considerar seu relacionamento _oficial_... o que quer que fosse, de qualquer maneira. Sasuke nunca foi muito verbal quanto ao assunto. Se ela tentasse perguntar, ele a encarava fixamente antes de olhar nervoso para o outro lado, lhe dizendo pra parar de se preocupar com isso. Ainda faltava muita comunicação nesse "relacionamento"... mas estranhamente estava tudo bem quanto a isso. Às vezes, tudo o que Sasuke precisava fazer era bater de leve no topo de sua cabeça com o punho, e com o menor dos sorrisos, silenciosamente demonstrava sua afeição.

Quando Naruto chegou a Konoha naquela noite, Sakura estava deitada acordada como de costume. Dia após dia, mês após mês, ela esperou que Sasuke entrasse triunfante pela porta da frente. O tempo passava num ritmo angustiante após a partida de Sasuke. Determinada a se manter ocupada, Sakura marchou direto para o escritório de sua sensei e solicitou um avanço rápido com seu treinamento e estudos. Com frustração, preocupação e raiva correndo por seu sistema o tempo todo, encontrar motivação pra treinar foi fácil. Para dizer o mínimo, Haruno Sakura havia de fato, se mantido ocupada.

Mas todas as noites permaneceram iguais. Sakura continuava acordada, escutando...

Se Sasuke voltasse, ela estaria furiosa com ele, é claro, e ele provavelmente daria de ombros e declararia o quão irritante ela era por ser tão impaciente. Não importava. Seja qual fosse o confronto, Sasuke ainda estaria lá, era realmente tudo o que importava.

Pulando da cama de Sasuke, Sakura ficou aliviada ao ouvir o leve som de batidas na porta da frente naquela noite. Atravessando o corredor, ela congelou. Se fosse Sasuke, por que ele bateria antes de entrar em sua própria casa?

A pergunta permaneceu em sua mente conforme ela abria a porta. De pé diante dela estava Naruto, vestido em seu habitual traje preto e laranja, ele parecia estranhamente inquieto e cansado. Um sorriso decorou seu rosto ao ver o amigo na porta, mas em troca, ela recebeu apenas uma leve inclinação nos cantos dos lábios de Naruto. Respirando pesadamente, seus profundos olhos azuis refletiam derrota e desespero.

"Sakura-chan," ele começou devagar. "É Sasuke. Ele-... ele precisa da sua ajuda."

Felizmente, seu coração não se quebrou contra o chão como ela havia antecipado. Uma parte de si se sentiu aliviada em saber que Sasuke ainda estava vivo. Pelo olhar no rosto de Naruto, ela esperava que ele dissesse algo como "ele caiu de um penhasco", ou "ele foi devorado por um urso" – o que na verdade teria feito mais sentido. Desde quando Sasuke precisava da _ajuda_ dela, afinal?

"Ele sabe que você está aqui?"

"A missão foi prolongada. Eu disse a ele que precisava relatar nosso progresso para a Hokage. Se bem que duvido que ele estivesse me ouvindo..."

"E você está certo de que ele planeja usar o poder do selo amaldiçoado?"

O loiro suspirou em decepção. "É tudo o que ele fala. É como se estivesse obcecado em matar Orochimaru... assim como fez com Itachi."

"Então por que não fazê-lo de uma vez?"

"É assim que ele está sendo enganado! Ele diz que não pode lutar contra Orochimaru com o selo afetando ele, então vai esperar até que pare de doer!" Rosnando em frustração, Naruto se levantou e começou a caminhar pela sala.

Sakura apertou as sobrancelhas confusa. "Mas... não é esta a única maneira, então?"

"Já faz meses, Sakura-chan... o prazo dos três anos está se aproximando cada vez mais. Assim que Sasuke completar 19 anos, Orochimaru vai poder tomar seu corpo. Nós não podemos esperar mais, mas Sasuke insiste." Ele fez uma pausa. "Você está pensando o que eu estou pensando?"

Ela assentiu com gravidade. "_Sasuke_ não seria tão idiota."

"Certo. Há algo mais envolvido aqui, mas eu não sei o que é."

Um momento de silêncio se passou. "Ok," Sakura disse finalmente. Ela tinha ouvido o suficiente. Com tudo o que foi dito, a próxima pergunta era clara.

"Então... como posso ajudar?"

.

.

.

Foi uma exibição bizarra de sincronia. Na entrada da tenda, Sasuke quase colidiu com Naruto quando chegaram ao mesmo tempo. Franzindo a testa, o moreno esperou o loiro soltar uma infinidade de lamentos indecifráveis.

Piscando, Naruto simplesmente encarou calmamente o amigo, antes de passar por ele pra entrar na tenda. "Hei," ele murmurou casualmente.

Sasuke o seguiu com uma expressão suspeita. "Onde _você_ estava?"

"Você se esqueceu?" Naruto perguntou, largando sua mochila no chão. "Eu tive que me reportar a Konoha."

"Eu não esqueci," o Uchiha protestou. "Quanto tempo você ficou longe?"

"Pelo visto o mesmo período que demorou pra você voltar aqui."

Ele ficou um pouco surpreso diante do tom cortante na voz de Naruto. Era totalmente atípico para um garoto que conseguiria rir no próprio funeral. Ele estava prestes a perguntar qual era o problema quando a questão morreu em sua língua. Seus pensamentos rapidamente se desviaram de seu amigo, sendo nublados por uma intensa necessidade de voltar para o esconderijo de Orochimaru. Sua última sessão de treinamento havia terminado injustamente; ele queria uma revanche contra aquele bastardo.

"Você me ouviu?"

Contorcendo seu rosto por trás da franja negra desarrumada, Sasuke se virou pra encontrar Naruto de pé diante dele. O que era aquele olhar em seu rosto? Desde quando o dobe tinha um olhar tão grave?

"O quê?"

"Te perguntei como o selo tem agido ultimamente."

"Eu **sei** que o que você me perguntou."

Encolhendo os ombros, Naruto começou a vasculhar sua mochila, indicando que uma resposta à sua pergunta era agora meramente voluntária. Verdade seja dita, a única pergunta que tinha feito era se Sasuke tinha escutado ele ou não – o resto havia sido uma mentira, mas uma resposta à sua própria pergunta, ainda assim.

Em frente a ele, Sasuke se sentou e começou a brincar distraidamente com a lâmina da sua espada. "Eu acho que houve progresso..." o garoto resmungou.

"Como é que está fazendo você se sentir, Sasuke?"

Ele imediatamente bufou com escárnio. A pergunta era quase um insulto. Aquele idiota estava completamente ignorante quanto à quantidade de dor que aquilo estava causando? "Como diabos você acha?" cuspiu. "C_oça_ um pouco."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

O prodígio levantou uma sobrancelha diante da resposta inesperada. Silêncio se passou entre eles, enquanto os dois garotos franziam de modo ameaçador um para o outro.

"Você vai elaborar, ou podemos discutir algo mais importante?"

Virando-se, Naruto tirou um pergaminho de sua mochila e jogou para o outro garoto. Pegando o item, Sasuke imediatamente soube que era uma mensagem da Hokage sobre a missão. Ele observou o pergaminho com receio antes de jogá-lo de volta. "Me dê as linhas gerais."

O loiro agarrou o objeto sem desviar os olhos de Sasuke. Os olhos negros de seu amigo estavam tão apáticos, tão vazios... a intensidade que aqueles olhos já tiveram um dia foi substituída por algo escuro e não natural, algo que lentamente drenava os resquícios da alma de Sasuke. Aquela recusa passiva em ler a mensagem já era uma indicação clara de que Uchiha Sasuke estava sendo apagado.

"A Hokage te considerou incompetente - eu fui designado como novo líder desta missão."

"O que?"

"Além disso, a menos que seu selo amaldiçoado seja selado, você está proibido de-" Ele foi interrompido quando o punho de Sasuke acertou seu queixo. O gosto metálico do sangue já invadia sua boca antes que o outro rapaz o empurrasse contra uma pequena mesa.

"Eu te disse pra não dizer nada sobre essa merda."

O loiro prontamente cuspiu o sangue de sua boca. "Pena!" Chutando o garoto pra longe, Naruto saltou rapidamente de pé e limpou o sangue de seu queixo num gesto ríspido. "Se isso não for suficiente, então acho que vou ter que socar bom senso em você!"

"_Você _é quem não está fazendo o menor sentido! Estamos planejamos isso por meses e você está ferrando com tudo!"

"Você está escutando a si mesmo? Você tá perdendo a cabeça! Você nem sabe mais por que está aqui!"

Um escárnio distorceu o rosto de Sasuke. Tocando a base de seu pescoço, ele riu de modo um tanto mecânico. "Eu sei porque estou aqui," disse distraidamente, como se de repente estivesse falando consigo mesmo. "Eu sei porque... Se você pudesse sentir isso, você saberia..." Ele riu de novo. O som era tão doentio, tão cheio de malícia. "... só preciso esperar mais um pouco."

"Sasuke..." Naruto hesitou, mas antes que pudesse dar mais um passo, uma barreira de eletricidade negra o atirou pelo ar, destruindo a tenda e fazendo ele se chocar contra uma árvore próxima.

Pele e pulmões queimando, o loiro engasgou com a própria surpresa e tentou desesperadamente inalar ar em seus pulmões. "Onde di...! Onde diabos você... aprendeu... isso?" Naruto ofegou.

Ele ignorou a pergunta. "Eles não podem selar o selo amaldiçoado," Sasuke resmungou baixo. "Você pode sentir isso? Havia esquecido o quão poderoso isto era..."

"E quanto... a..." Cada palavra era um esforço doloroso conforme Naruto tossia por conta do sangue em sua boca, da pressão crescente em seu peito. "Sa-..."

"Você vai ficar inconsciente por um tempo, dobe. Não posso ter você no caminho. Eu **tenho** de usar o selo amaldiçoado."

"E... quant... Sa... ku"

Ele inclinou a cabeça curiosamente para o lado. Os sentidos de Sasuke ainda estavam confusos, distorcendo os pensamentos em sua cabeça, mas algo nele se sentiu atraído por seja lá o que o idiota estava tentando dizer.

"O quê?"

"Sa... kura..."

Franzindo a testa, ele se retraiu quando o selo emitiu uma dor aguda. Ele esfregou o pescoço. "Sakura? O que tem Sakura?"

As palavras morreram em sua garganta quando uma pequena mão tocou sua nuca. Chakra fervente rapidamente fluiu por todo seu corpo, se chocando violentamente com o selo de Orochimaru. Sasuke gritou e girou contra seu atacante. Ele mal teve tempo de parar o golpe de seu punho contra a pequena garota de cabelo rosa.

Ela tropeçou por conta do golpe desengonçado, mas conseguiu saltar pra trás, jogando uma perna no ar rapidamente pra chutar Sasuke no rosto. Ele caiu de costas, chiando sua fúria conforme sangue jorrava de seu nariz quebrado. Esta kunoichi estava pronta pra chutar seu traseiro. Cerrando os punhos, Sasuke sabia quem era, mas uma parte dele não pareceu se importar. Antes que ele pudesse se levantar, no entanto, a garota pulou sobre ele e pressionou um joelho sob seu queixo, prendendo o furioso Uchiha contra o chão.

"Sakura..." ele rosnou ameaçadoramente.

"Sasuke," ela cumprimentou, o sangue escorrendo do corte fresco em seu lábio. "... Precisamos ter uma conversinha."

* * *

><p><strong>Hum... pelo menos a Sakura apareceu nesse capítulo, ne? Outro capítulo que não me agradou muito quando li.<strong>

**E vcs? O que acharam?**

**dai86**


	23. Chapter 23

**fazendo a contagem regressiva pessoal?**

**Mais um capítulo pra vcs. Aproveitem!**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

**.**

Olhos negros analisavam Sakura com frieza, e nem sequer um lampejo de reconhecimento parecia se registrar na expressão furiosa do garoto. Ele sabia quem ela era, com certeza, mas o vazio de seus olhos parecia colocá-la num mundo totalmente oposto ao seu. Sua disposição não havia se iluminado, nem se enternecido. Ela havia rezado por aquilo, mas não... a probabilidade foi sumindo rapidamente: Sasuke não estava feliz em vê-la.

"Sakura..." ele repetiu de modo ameaçador, "sai de cima de mim."

Engolindo em seco, Sakura podia sentir pedaços de si desabarem diante da simples brutalidade de sua voz. A ira emanando de seus olhos, o tom claramente amargo... era quase o suficiente pra destruir suas bem preparadas pretensões. A tosse de um Naruto quase inconsciente no entanto, por sorte foi o suficiente pra sufocar seus sentimentos de dúvida. Ela precisava selar a marca de Sasuke, e levar Naruto para um hospital rápido. Determinada, seu brilhantes olhos verdes reluziam renovados.

Ignorando as palavras do rapaz, Sakura apertou o joelho mais forte contra a garganta de Sasuke. Ele rangeu os dentes, fuzilando ela com os olhos, e ao mesmo tempo lutando pra trazer mais ar para seus pulmões. O selo amaldiçoado no pescoço latejava em uníssono, provocando dor numa reação rebelde contra o que quer que a médica tivesse feito com ele. Sasuke se sentia mais e mais exausto a cada segundo, e conforme o joelho de Sakura pressionava com mais força, ele podia sentir que estava prestes a desmaiar.

"S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto conseguiu balbuciar. "Faça...!"

"Não enquanto ele está resistindo," Sakura murmurou, se recusando a desviar seu olhar de Sasuke. "É mais difícil se o espírito não estiver disposto."

Apertando a boca com firmeza, ela sentiu o gosto metálico do líquido quente nos lábios. Ao aplicar a primeira etapa da técnica de selamento, Sasuke havia girado rápido e a socado com força em reflexo - ou o que ela esperava que fosse reflexo. Sakura ignorou o golpe traiçoeiro naquele momento, mas a dor latejante de seu lábio machucado lentamente fazia-se sentir. Passando as costas da mão sobre os lábios, ela olhou incrédula a mancha vermelha contra sua pele. Num segundo de surpresa, a pressão de seu joelho contra a garganta de Sasuke relaxou.

O olhar furioso do moreno seguiu a mancha de sangue acusadora na mão de Sakura. Voltando seu olhar para Sasuke, seus olhos verdes refletiam com tristeza traição e decepção por ter sido ferida por ele – tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente. Seus olhos imploraram aos de Sasuke; ela implorava por uma explicação, um sinal de esperança, ou qualquer indicação de que seu eu verdadeiro não tivesse fora de alcance. No entanto, para seu desgosto, a expressão no rosto de Sasuke não mudou.

"Pare com isso," ele estalou com a voz rouca. "Eu não preciso desse olhar vindo de você."

"Sasuke," ela sussurrou. "... S-Sasuke-kun..."

Uma sutil mudança ocorreu em seus olhos. "Sai de cima, Sakura..." ele respondeu baixo, a voz estranhamente monótona.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Ele recuou rapidamente, se debatendo e empurrando a garota com a pouca força que conseguiu reunir.

"Fica longe de mim, Sakura!" Mas ela não seria repelida tão facilmente. Seu corpo estava fraco, assim ela tinha uma pequena vantagem, mas mesmo com sua energia quase se esgotando, Sasuke ainda provou ser um adversário difícil e desafiador.

Assustada, Sakura só pôde olhar para baixo, surpresa. Parecia que o Uchiha estava rapidamente perdendo o controle. Ele estava claramente em pânico pela forma como seus olhos negros se alargavam diante da mera visão de Sakura – como se nunca a tivesse visto antes na vida. A kunoichi agarrou desesperadamente seus braços, mas Sasuke apenas continuava a se debater violentamente pra mantê-la afastada.

Finalmente, com uma súbita explosão de força, ele agarrou seu ombro e a empurrou para o lado. Ele havia conseguido tirar metade de seu corpo de cima dele, mas as pernas dela ainda o prendiam no chão.

"Fica longe de mim," ele repetiu, sua boca semi-aberta num estado de pânico. "Sakura, sai... Sai de cima de mim, maldição!"

Com sua cabeça virada, ele não podia ver as lágrimas ardentes que caiam dos olhos dela. Mordendo o lábio, Sakura cerrou os punhos com determinação, concentrando-se da melhor maneira que pôde pra focar chakra em sua mão. Ela sabia que não o havia perdido ainda. Em algum lugar, bem no fundo daquele ser devastado pela maldição de Orochimaru, estava o garoto arrogante e determinado com quem ela havia crescido, e não havia uma única parte dela que aceitaria perder um pedaço tão precioso de sua vida.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse reagir, Sakura agarrou firmemente seu pescoço. Seu chakra invadiu o corpo dele, atacando dolorosamente o selo amaldiçoado pulsando logo abaixo do ponto de contacto. Seus olhos negros se arregalaram em choque diante da onda de dor que o açoitou. Um grito rasgou sua garganta; braços e pernas se debateram inutilmente sob a mão de Sakura conforme seus gritos ecoavam cada vez mais alto.

Sakura fechou os olhos, tentando ao máximo bloquear a óbvia cena de agonia que ela causava. Eles se abriram surpresos, no entanto, quando um dos braços de Sasuke se libertou. Num movimento rápido, ele agarrou o pescoço de Sakura. Ela começou a engasgar, e com sua perda de concentração, o fluxo de chakra rapidamente diminuiu. Suas pequenas mãos tentaram segurar a dele, mas ele apenas apertou com mais força.

"S-Sa... suke...!" ela tentou.

Ele apenas sorriu triunfante. Fúria estampada em seu rosto, os olhos negros de Sasuke pareciam vazios mais uma vez, eles pareciam olhar através dela.

"Sakura," ele chiou por entre dentes cerrados. "Estou fazendo isso por você. Por que você está tentando me impedir?"

A cada aperto de seu punho, os olhos de Sakura começaram a rolar pra trás de sua cabeça. Um pequeno som conseguiu escapar de sua garganta enquanto ela agarrava inutilmente o braço de Sasuke com uma força cada vez menor. Ela começou a oscilar num estado de semi consciência - seu entorno foi se tornando pálido e distorcido. Ela estava ciente de que Sasuke estava sufocando a vida dela, mas conforme a escuridão a envolveu, a figura sob ela desapareceu. Pequenas luzes cálidas dançavam desordenadamente contra um abismo negro, e Sakura de repente se esqueceu por que seu pescoço doía tanto.

Ela se sentou. O quarto estava tão escuro, iluminado apenas pelo pequeno grupo de velas em frente a ela.

"Sasuke," ela chamou, surpresa com o quão seca sua garganta parecia.

Em algum lugar contra as paredes, ela ouviu o som de alguém se movendo, e em seguida o som pesado de metal tocando o chão. Ele estava afiando suas armas na sala ao lado, procurando evitando perturbar o descanso de Sakura com os sons ríspidos de metal sendo arranhado. Passos podiam ser ouvidos com clareza conforme ele caminhava de um ambiente ao outro; abrindo a porta para seu próprio quarto, encontrou a pequena garota de cabelo rosa, descansando em sua cama.

"O que foi?"

Ela esfregou seu ombro para enfatizar. "Meu pescoço dói..." Ela fez uma pausa, franzindo a testa enquanto movia seus outros membros hesitante. "Todos os meus músculos doem, na verdade."

"Então, ainda acha que deixar o hospital mais cedo foi uma boa idéia?"

"Isso já foi há algum tempo," a kunoichi sorriu. "Eu culpo o seu colchão desconfortável."

Ele suspirou, impaciente. "Sakura, volte a dormir, você precisa descansar."

"Mas eu não estou mais com sono. Você precisa de alguma ajuda com o que você está fazendo?"

Os olhos de Sasuke se voltaram para a parede contígua ao quarto seguinte. "Não," ele declarou, usando o punho para gentilmente tocar o topo de sua cabeça. "Não se preocupe com o que estou fazendo. Se você realmente quer ajudar, voltar a dormir."

Conforme Sakura abriu a boca para responder, ela parou e piscou em confusão. Ele havia desaparecido. As velas se foram, mas a escuridão começou a recuar. "Sasuke...?" Sua voz parecia ecoar contra uma caverna oca de formas sem forma e sem cor. Os objetos indecifráveis começaram a brilhar mais e mais com várias cores. De repente, ela pôde sentir de novo, a pressão lancinante contra seu pescoço. Mas foi diminuindo conforme sentia o alívio de ar fresco entrando em seus pulmões. Quanto mais ar sentia, mais brilhante as cores ao seu redor se tornavam. Quando seus sentidos começaram a voltar, Sakura se encontrou no chão, com Sasuke em cima dela, transfixado em manter as mãos firmemente apertadas em seu pescoço. Ele estava tendo dificuldades, no entanto, uma vez que Naruto, de alguma forma, havia conseguido agarrá-lo.

"... Larga ela, seu bastardo! Que diabos... há... de errado com você?"

Naruto, lutando pra manter suas forças, finalmente conseguiu arrancar o Uchiha alterado de cima de sua amiga. Ele o ignorou rapidamente depois disso, focando sua atenção em sua outra companheira, que permanecia imóvel no chão. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto chamou desesperadamente conforme erguia a garota em seu colo. Ele agarrou os lados de seu rosto, aliviado quando pôde ver sinais de vida sob sua pele alarmantemente fria.

Apenas a poucos metros de distância, no entanto, o outro garoto não fez absolutamente nada. Depois de derrapar pelo chão, Sasuke rapidamente se sentou, mas o choque contra o cascalho parecia ter sido o suficiente para trazer algum sentido de volta pra ele. Ele olhava horrorizado com os acontecimentos que se desenrolavam diante dele.

"Por que...?" Sasuke resmungou baixo, repetindo a palavra através de seus lábios secos entreabertos. Suas mãos apertaram o cascalho, completamente insensível às rochas afiadas que machucavam sua pele.

_"Porquê, porquê...?"_

À sua frente, os olhos de Sakura se abriram lentamente, enquanto ela se esforçava em manter um estado de consciência. O que, infelizmente, não podia mais se aplicar a Naruto, uma vez que seus ferimentos surtiam seus efeitos. "Sakura-chan," o loiro murmurou enquanto seus olhos semicerrados começaram a perder o foco.

Ele desmaiou, tombando sobre Sakura enquanto ela rapidamente se levantava para apoiá-lo.

"Naruto!"

Seu corpo convulsionou de leve, e o pânico tomou a médica quando uma pequena quantidade de sangue começou a escorrer dos lábios de Naruto.

"Se você fizer isso comigo agora, eu mesma vou te matar..." Sakura sussurrou enquanto gentilmente o deitou de costas. Exatamente que tipo de poder Sasuke havia usado contra ele? Com uma mão sobre a outra, ela começou a fluir chakra sobre o peito do amigo. Seria uma solução temporária até que pudesse levá-lo a um hospital, o que teria que ser logo.

O corpo de Naruto tremeu novamente, e foi seguido rapidamente por outro espirro de sangue de sua boca. "Vamos lá, seu idiota..." a voz de Sakura rachou enquanto ela lutava pra conter as lágrimas. "Isso não é nada. Você sabe que não é nada. Futuros Hokages não são derrubados por esse tipo de coisa!"

Ela forçou mais e mais chakra... forçando cada gota de chakra em seu corpo a se concentrar em sua mão. Se ela ficasse sem nada, e daí? Já não havia mais regras sobre conservação, nada de regras sobre procedimento. Ela estava salvando a vida de um amigo, então pro inferno com ela própria. Frustrada, Sakura concentrou mais chakra, desesperadamente procurando por sinais de vida. Com suas pálpebras baixando, ela podia sentir-se cada vez mais fraca...

Uma mão suavemente envolveu seu pulso, afastando sua mão carregada de chakra. "Para..." Naruto sussurrou rouco, mal consciente. "Você lembra... o que eu te disse antes."

_"Não há isso de uma vida que valha a pena ser jogada fora."_

A expressão dela relaxou com o alívio ao ver a respiração de Naruto voltar ao normal, e ela pôde sentir a tensão deixando seu peito. A mão do amigo deslizou de seu pulso conforme ele sucumbia ao cansaço mais uma vez, felizmente agora, sem a ameaça iminente de morte.

Sakura se afastou em sua posição sentada, e, se inclinando sobre seus braços, olhou fixamente para o céu que escurecia acima deles. Ela estava ofegante, agradecida pela brisa fresca que secava as gotas de suor na testa. Inspirando, expirando, seus olhos lentamente se baixaram pra travar o olhar com os de Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele estava sentado numa posição similar, inspirando, expirando... a observando com cuidado a uma curta distância. Lábios partidos, seus olhos negros a fitavam sem vida, num estado de confusão catatônica. O que pareceu alertá-lo de volta à mobilidade foi o som repentino dos calcanhares de Sakura quando ela lhe deu as costas. Cuidando de Naruto, Sakura tirou um pedaço de pano de sua mochila e cuidadosamente limpou a testa do loiro.

Sasuke recuperou o ar conforme uma expressão irritada e confusa começava a dominar as suas feições. Levantou-se desajeitadamente, paranóico a respeito de porque não conseguia lembrar a razão pela qual estava sentado em primeiro lugar. A maldita marca em seu pescoço pulsava irada, mas se deteve pra não surtar ainda mais. Ele não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo quando se aproximou de Sakura. Ele não tinha nada a dizer, nada a oferecer...

Ela ouviu os passos de Sasuke, mas não fez nada pra sinalizar que se dirigiria a ele.

Ele bufou por dentro. Sakura obviamente estava sendo infantil. Ela daria as costas e ignoraria decepção antes que pudesse lhe atingir na cara. Que típico, que lamentável. Ele não iria desperdiçar mais tempo com ela quando a tarefa de aniquilar Orochimaru estava tão perto que podia sentir o gosto. Que diabos ela queria? Um pedido de desculpas? Um sinal de arrependimento? Remorso?

Foda-se isso.

Ela não sabia de nada. Ela não sabia nada do que era necessário pra proteger a si mesmo neste mundo cruel esquecido por deus. Ele a deixaria ali, chorando e chateada – chateada com _ele_, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso. Sem chakra e sem Naruto, não havia nada que Sakura poderia fazer pra atrapalhar seu caminho agora.

Ela teria que entender. Ela não tinha escolha. Tudo o que ele estava fazendo era pra garantir o futuro de Sakura, e sua segurança. Ele precisava do poder pra fazê-lo, ele precisava da força... Ele poderia matar Orochimaru num piscar de olhos, se não fosse pelo selo amaldiçoado. Ele só precisava ser paciente. Fazia sentido. Fazia SENTIDO. Então, por que diabos todos pareciam tão determinados em ficar em seu caminho?

A sombra de Sasuke pairava sobre Sakura. Ela ficou tensa.

"Vá embora," ordenou seco. "Você é irritante."

Sem piscar, Sakura se virou rapidamente, e para a grande surpresa de Sasuke, lhe deu um soco forte no rosto.

* * *

><p><strong>Rs. Também não é dos meus capítulos favoritos... <strong>**mas espero que tenham gostado.**

**dai86**


	24. Chapter 24

**Mais um capítulo... acho que esse um pouquinho melhor.**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

**.**

Devido as seu estado debilitado, Sakura estrategicamente reservou seu chakra e não concentrou nenhum pouco em seus punhos. Mas, tivesse ela feito isso, Sasuke não estaria de pé ali, a vários metros de distância, com uma pequena trilha de sangue no canto de sua boca. Ah, não. Se a força total de Sakura estivesse naquele golpe inesperado, o corpo do Uchiha estaria estatelado no chão... com a cabeça separada do corpo a vários metros de distância.

Ela se levantou, abrindo e fechando seu punho numa fúria solene.

Sasuke, por sua vez, parecia irado além dos limites da racionalidade conforme esfregava o sangue de seu queixo. Ele estava envergonhado; pego de surpresa por uma kunoichi indefesa que precisava de sua constante proteção. Ele bufou com desdém, sabendo que um golpe de sorte era a única munição que ela tinha na manga. Agora que ele estava alerta e concentrado, o que mais ela poderia fazer?

"Isso foi sorte," ele transbordava raiva. "O que você vai fazer? Me enfrentar?"

Sasuke, obviamente, não havia esperado que ela avançasse, punho em riste e pronto pra desferir um soco de igual veemência. Seus olhos se apertaram incrédulos conforme ele desviava do golpe potencialmente perigoso. Sakura cerrou os dentes, mas não estava intimidada pelo repentino estado de alerta de Sasuke. Ela pousou suavemente sobre o cascalho e virou seu corpo imediatamente para onde o garoto havia se posicionado. Mais uma vez, ela atacou com seu punho. Ele se esquivou e saltou pra trás.

"Sakura-" ele chiou, mas antes que pudesse começar uma frase, a kunoichi o alcançou com uma velocidade que Sasuke nem sabia que ela era capaz. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha diante disto, buscando em sua memória por algum momento em que houvesse testemunhado Sakura lutando pra poder estabelecer suas forças e fraquezas. Nada lhe veio à mente, pois ele realmente nunca a havia assistido lutar, ou pelo menos nunca analisou atentamente quando o fez. Interiormente, Sasuke se condenou por permitir que sua arrogância obscurecesse seu julgamento sobre ela. Mas ele realmente poderia ser culpado? Desde quando é que Haruno Sakura representava algum desafio real?

Suas divagações foram respondidas quando Sakura lançou um soco um tanto estranho. Ele sorriu, agarrando seu punho facilmente no ar. Havia sido uma manobra descuidada na opinião de Sasuke, mas conforme ele se inclinou pra apertar o punho de Sakura, ela fechou o espaço entre eles com uma joelhada violenta contra seu estômago. O Uchiha ficou boquiaberto conforme o ar deixava seus pulmões. Ela o havia distraído, e com bastante facilidade. Sakura, impassível, recolheu seu punho, girou o corpo rapidamente e terminou chutando Sasuke contra o chão. Por mais que lhe doesse admitir, ela podia tirar o máximo de proveito do fato de Sasuke ter pouca fé em suas habilidades.

Ele se chocou contra o cascalho apertando seu estômago. Em comparação, no entanto, o golpe em seu ego foi maior conforme ele se erguia rapidamente, ainda que de modo desajeitado, numa recusa silenciosa em permitir que fosse derrubado por Sakura. Eles rapidamente fizeram contato visual.

Ela ficou olhando para ele, tremendo um pouco enquanto abria e fechava os punhos. Seus brilhantes olhos verdes o observavam de modo miserável conforme o calor começava a consumi-los.

"Sasuke..." ela sussurrou finalmente. "Eu-"

"Você," Sasuke estalou em meio a respiração ofegante "... não vale os meus esforços."

Ele se levantou, e a respiração de Sakura travou quando viu a raiva naqueles orbes vermelhos que consumiam os olhos de Sasuke. As vírgulas negras giravam maliciosamente conforme o Sharingan se ativou diante da raiva crescente do Uchiha. "Você é um incômodo ingrato," a voz apática continuou. "Eu não suporto você choramingando. Sua necessidade constante de ser agradada, de ser notada... É repulsivo."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você não é Sasuke..."

"Você é uma criança?" ele rosnou com arrogância. "Não vou aturar você agora. Isto não é mais sobre você. Trata-se de algo maior. Tudo o que você está fazendo é atrapalhar. Que diabos faz você achar que sabe alguma coisa sobre quem eu sou? Você não sabe merda nenhuma sobre mim. Você não sabe o que é ter que perder tudo, lutar pra ter de volta, e depois lutar para mantê-lo! Como diabos você saberia? Você foi mimada desde o início! Você sempre teve pessoas lá com você!"

Ela se afastou lentamente, atenta as chamas negras que se arrastavam pela pele de Sasuke enquanto ele falava.

As marcas, que pulsavam a partir do pescoço do garoto, foram se espalhando num ritmo lento; o selo que ela havia tentado colocar anteriormente estava atuando como uma barricada cada vez mais fraca contra o veneno de Orochimaru. Ela engoliu seco, tentando ao máximo não se deixar dominar pelas emoções. "Não, você não é-"

Sasuke colocou a mão atrás de si, então, alcançando a pesada espada presa ao cinto. Com o som penetrante de metal afiado, ele girou a espada para frente, pegando a kunoichi desprevenida quando a ponta da lâmina surgiu sob seu queixo.

"... Some da minha vista, Sakura."

Ela olhou fixamente para o gesto ameaçador. Seus olhos úmidos brilhavam sob a luz refletida pela lâmina. Embora eles estivessem cheios de lágrimas, ela se recusou a permitir que uma única gota caísse em seu rosto.

"É por isso que você sempre me odiou, certo?"

Sasuke não se abalou. A espada não se moveu um milímetro.

"Antes de tudo isso... antes de qualquer coisa..." Ela baixou os olhos, triste. "Mas você está enganado, Sasuke. Eu sei como é perder tudo e ter que lutar pra conseguir de volta. E eu sei como é ter que lutar para mantê-lo. Eu sei muito bem."

Seu olho direito se contraiu enquanto a marca começou a forçar seu caminho através do selo que a continha.

"Anos atrás, quando acordei naquele banco, eu sabia que você já estava a quilômetros de distância. Nunca me senti tão sozinha." Ela mordeu o lábio hesitante. "Mas, então, depois de aceitar uma vida sem você, você voltou. Tudo o que eu queria quando era mais nova se tornou realidade... Eu podia ter você. A solidão que havia esquecido que existia dentro de mim, esse vazio... foi finalmente preenchido."

Sakura cerrou os punhos. Ela não faria contato visual, e seu olhar continuou fixo no nada. "E mesmo que você tenha partido exatamente como fez antes, eu ainda estou aqui, Sasuke. Eu ainda estou lutando para mantê-lo-" Seus brilhantes olhos verdes se estreitaram com determinação, e ela ergueu o rosto pra encarar o olhar sem emoção de Sasuke. "-então não venha me dizer que não sei o que é isso! Você não é a única pessoa nesse mundo que está sofrendo o tempo todo!"

Olhos de Sharingan, agora entorpecidos pelo silêncio, continuavam a observá-la passivamente. Tensão marcou a testa do garoto, e inesperadamente ele pareceu estar em dúvida, como se uma parte dele se perguntasse se a garota expondo sua alma para ele era real.

"Apenas... me escute agora, Sasuke!" ela implorou. "Por favor, confie em mim! Você veio aqui porque queria me proteger, lembra? Você ia derrotar Orochimaru e voltar são e salvo, mas algo deu errado! Você não vê que ele está te enganando? Não é possível que você derrote Orochimaru com essa maldita marca no pescoço! Essa é a questão! Ele tem você bem onde ele quer!"

Seu aperto no punho da lâmina diminuiu. Era tão difícil pensar com clareza enquanto sua mente oscilava num estado descontínuo de intoxicação. Mas em algum lugar entre a escuridão turva, e a pulsação frenética do selo amaldiçoado, as palavras de Sakura estavam começando a fazer sentido. A marca de Orochimaru pressionava com força, mas o selo de Sakura continuava empurrando de volta; uma batalha alucinante que Sasuke podia sentir em suas veias.

Ofegante pela sua explosão emocional, Sakura se acalmou. "Sasuke-kun..." ela sussurrou, baixando os olhos mais uma vez. "Você... você ainda me odeia agora?"

Após um momento de silêncio, algo repentinamente veio à vida nos olhos do garoto. Antes que ela tivesse tempo de reagir, Sasuke havia guardado sua espada e estava mergulhando em sua direção. O ar foi arrancado dos pulmões da garota quando o Uchiha agarrou seu corpo e a forçou contra o chão com força bruta. Sakura caiu de costas com Sasuke sobre ela, e ela tossiu por conta da poeira que subia ao seu redor.

Enquanto pequenas pedras machucavam suas costas, ela procurou por uma resposta no rosto do garoto, mas ficou surpresa ao encontrar sua cabeça virada na direção atrás de si. Tossindo, Sakura mal pôde ouvir a única palavra que escapou dos lábios de Sasuke.

"Merda..."

Ele a encarou, então, olhos vermelhos queimando com uma emoção que ela não conseguia discernir. Marcando sua pele, as chamas negras ainda se arrastavam perigosamente por quase metade de seu rosto. "Fique atrás de mim o tempo todo. Você é minha sombra, entendeu?"

"Por que, o que...?"

Ele resmungou, impaciente. "Me diz que você entendeu, Sakura!"

Submissa por conta da surpresa, ela balançou a cabeça. "... E-eu entendi."

No momento em que a poeira começou a baixar, Sasuke se levantou rapidamente, e voltou a cabeça para a origem de onde o som de palmas podia ser ouvido, lento e constante.

"Orochimaru..." Sasuke cumprimentou sarcasticamente.

Sakura gelou. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando percebeu a pequena floresta de lâminas que perfuravam o chão onde ela estava de pé apenas alguns segundos atrás. Ela não havia percebido nada. Orochimaru tinha tentado matar a garota ali mesmo, e Sasuke a protegeu, um reflexo que não sumiu de dentro dele.

"Eu podia ter percebido antes, mas sei que você ama tanto sua solidão," sussurrou o sannin. Ele ficou observando o acampamento escondido de Naruto e Sasuke do alto de uma falésia. "Mas eu não sou idiota, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru ronronou sadicamente. "Não pense que eu não sabia que sua intenção verdadeira em vir aqui era a de me matar."

Sasuke instantaneamente rangeu os dentes. Sakura se levantou lentamente, olhando timidamente por de trás da segurança de seu ombro.

"Embora, não possa deixar de me sentir decepcionado com você. Certamente você deveria saber que eu sempre antecipo os problemas. Diante da manobra arriscada em lhe pedir pra voltar depois de ameaçar a vida de sua querida Sakura-chan, eu sabia que precisaria me certificar que se comportaria até o ritual."

"Do que diabos você está falando?" Sasuke exigiu.

Sorrindo, Orochimaru casualmente levantou dois dedos no ar. "Disto," ele afirmou com um movimento suave de seu pulso.

Um grito rasgou instantaneamente a garganta de Sasuke enquanto ele apertava a pele de seu pescoço. Incapaz de se manter de pé conforme dor transbordava do selo amaldiçoado, ele caiu de joelhos. Sakura só pôde assistir em horror enquanto Sasuke lutava pra evitar que o intenso sofrimento roubasse sua sanidade.

"Pára com isso! Pára, você está machucando ele, seu desgraçado!" Sakura gritou enquanto avançava em sua defesa. Embora estivesse numa angústia violenta, Sasuke conseguiu puxar a garota de volta pelo pulso, alertando pra que ficasse pra trás.

"Mas-!"

"Não!" ele explodiu com a voz rouca.

De longe, Orochimaru pensou silenciosamente consigo mesmo. "Hm. Parece que meu presente não está funcionando em seu máximo potencial..." Ele olhou fixamente para Sakura, quem ele já sabia ser uma médica experiente. Mas seria esta tola criança capaz de adulterar sua marca amaldiçoada? Um poder que era quase impossível de se conter? Não. Não, isso não podia ser feito. A marca não podia ser selada num estágio tão avançado de desenvolvimento. Ele deu de ombros. Pelo o que sabia, seu Sasuke-kun era um lutador. Essa maldita garota estava envenenando sua mente, e ele provavelmente estava tentando repelir a energia da marca.

Ele acenou com os dedos de novo, e Sasuke foi deixado exausto e ofegante. Ele se levantou lentamente, apoiando-se em seu joelho. "Você..." ele engasgou "... você estava controlando a marca esse tempo todo?"

O homem sorriu. "Isso é apenas uma meia-verdade, Sasuke-kun. Toda marca que eu já dei ainda é uma extensão de mim mesmo, do meu ser. Posso senti-la sempre que está por perto. Quanto mais perto você está de mim, mais controle eu posso recuperar. E quanto mais controle tenho, mais você estupidamente acredita que todo o desconforto vai passar se você for paciente o suficiente. Desde quando você achou que podia confiar em Kabuto? "

"Filho-da-puta..." Sasuke amaldiçoou com raiva.

"Tentei facilitar para você," o outro homem admitiu. "Me certifiquei de que a marca lhe enviasse lindos sonhos de sangue e carnificina, de satisfação diante de gloriosas vinganças e derramamento de sangue. Você pode sentir isso agora mesmo, não pode Sasuke-kun? Deve ter um gosto incrível para um vingador como você."

Sakura esfregou o pescoço, nervosa – ele ainda doía de quando Sasuke quase a estrangulou até a morte.

"Sasuke-kun..." ela sussurrou séria. Além de estar com medo, ela estava agora profundamente preocupada. Parecia que o mistério por trás de seu cruel comportamento errático tinha sido resolvido. Mas ao mesmo tempo que o mantinha controlado, Orochimaru estava lentamente levando Sasuke à loucura. Ela tinha visto a forma como ele oscilava entre consciência e confusão durante seu confronto anterior. A maneira como ele olhou pra ela, como ele falou com ela... nada daquilo havia sido consistente. "P-Por que você fez isso?" Ela perguntou, erguendo a voz para o sannin serpente.

Ele a observou com desprezo, mas respondeu assim mesmo. "No final, sua cabeça estaria tão nublada com ódio e sede de sangue, que sua alma não estaria tão resistente durante o ritual de transferência. Também serviu pra distraí-lo de seu melhor juízo."

Sasuke cerrou o punho com raiva, um rosnado baixo escapando de sua garganta. Não podia suportar que falassem dele como se fosse algum tipo de fantoche de merda.

Estendendo a mão atrás de si, agarrou o punho da espada.

Orochimaru levantou uma sobrancelha para isso. "Você está planejando me matar, Sasuke-kun? Como você vai conseguir? Enquanto carregar minha marca, eu posso reduzir seus esforços a nada."

O garoto praguejou em voz baixa. O desgraçado tinha razão. Uma vez que a dor começava, ele não era capaz de fazer absolutamente nada. E apesar de seus esforços anteriores em desenvolver imunidade, não havia como parar isso. Orochimaru estava no controle dele.

"Temo que você não tenha escolha," o sannin disse num tom condescendente. "Fique e se prepare como meu recipiente," ele apontou para Sakura "e eu não vou matá-la. Assim como combinamos."

Sasuke largou a espada então, e se virou para Sakura. Ela olhou de volta pra ele sem dizer nada, seus olhos lhe advertindo a não dizer pra ela ir embora, desistir. Para sua preocupação, ele fechou os olhos por um breve momento... mas ele estava tirando o máximo de proveito da capacidade de pensar claramente, sem interrupções, capacidade esta que Orochimaru tinha lhe reintegrado pra que pudesse provar seu ponto.

"Sasuke-kun..."

O Sharingan ainda era tão penetrante, mesmo sob pálpebras semicerradas conforme Sasuke lentamente as erguia.

"Sakura," ele disse calmo. "Termine o selo."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Olá pessoal<strong>.**

**Acho que o próximo capítulo já será bem melhor que os últimos. ****Espero q vcs gostem tbem. Até lá!**

**Reviews?**

**dai86**


	25. Chapter 25

**Divirtam-se! (penúltimo capítulo)**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

**.**

Ele acordou abruptamente, paranóico diante da primeira coisa que surgiu em sua visão desfocada: o movimento silencioso de uma cortina que balançava. Ele franziu a testa ao se dar conta disto uma vez que a clareza começou a se estabelecer em sua mente entorpecida por drogas, e desviou o olhar. Ele praguejou quando o resultado de seu simples gesto foi uma dor profunda em seu ombro, forçando os músculos de seu pescoço.

Esticando um braço trás de si, Sasuke timidamente tocou a área sensível, não se surpreendendo que a base de seu pescoço estivesse envolta em gaze e ataduras grossas. Ele trouxe a mão diante de seu rosto, olhando entorpecido a pequena quantidade de sangue que molhava a ponta dos dedos. A ferida ainda não tinha fechado adequadamente.

Ele se sentou, seu rosto se contorcendo conforme ele suportava a dor de seu ferimento. Olhou pra si mesmo e levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver o estado de seu corpo coberto de ataduras.

_Muitos_ ferimentos, na realidade.

Teimoso, Sasuke começou a retirar as ataduras que restringiam seus movimentos.

"Estou certo que você vai simplesmente sumir num montinho de pó assim que tirar tudo isso,_ gênio_."

Ele lançou Naruto um breve olhar irritado antes de retomar sua tarefa. "Onde ela está?"

A pergunta pegou o loiro de surpresa enquanto ele franzia sua testa enfaixada com ceticismo. Naruto ficou parado na porta do quarto de hospital de Sasuke, sendo que seu próprio ficava do outro lado do corredor, uma vez que sua condição médica inicialmente era muito menos grave do que a do outro garoto. Ele estava quase que completamente recuperado. Sasuke, por outro lado, estava inconsciente desde que voltaram, e tinha continuado assim até agora.

"Ela está... Sakura-chan está por perto," Naruto respondeu lentamente. "Tenho certeza que ela vai aparecer logo."

Sasuke diminuiu seus movimentos por um breve segundo, como se analisasse as palavras procurando por uma indicação positiva. Não era do seu agrado: Naruto havia hesitado. Sasuke puxou a cinta que embalava seu braço com algum exagero, e atirou contra a parede ao lado dele, seus olhos se apertando com aborrecimento amargo.

"Ei!" Naruto protestou.

"_O que_?"

Ao perceber que não havia nada a ser dito, olhos azuis se desviaram abatidos. "Nada."

Sasuke evitou contato visual da mesma forma, relaxando a tensão irritada em seus músculos pra refletir sobre seu comportamento exaltado. Ele fingiu não notar, mas Naruto estava claramente se recuperando de ferimentos visíveis - ferimentos estes causados impiedosamente por Sasuke durante seu frenesi por poder. Seus olhos negros se baixaram por conta própria. O Uchiha não chamaria aquilo de vergonha, pois o simples conceito o fazia se sentir fraco e vulnerável. Ele não diria que ele estava arrependido, pois culpa e arrependimento coincidiam... e ele se recusava a se arrepender de coisas que havia feito no passado que o ajudaram a alcançar o sucesso; atitudes assim comprometiam sua integridade.

"Você está bem?" Sasuke perguntou finalmente.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto do loiro conforme ele riu. "Você me conhece, eu me recupero de qualquer coisa. Mas tenho que admitir – você me pegou de jeito aquela hora."

"É," Sasuke sorriu. Ele limpou a garganta sem jeito. "Escuta, dobe..."

"Não se preocupe," Naruto o interrompeu, se inclinando numa postura causal contra o batente da porta. Seus olhos olhavam de modo pensativo pela janela aberta do outro lado do pequeno quarto. "Todo mundo tem as esquisitices que precisam resolver. Pode demorar mais tempo pra alguns, mas pelo menos tudo se resolve no final ... como sempre acontece."

"Hn. Você realmente acredita nisso, não?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Bem, você ainda está aqui, e você ainda está do nosso lado, certo?"

O Uchiha grunhiu baixo.

"Então, nós estamos bem," Naruto disse simplesmente. "Não é pra **mim **que você precisa explicar as coisas."

Ele assentiu, sabendo que cedo ou tarde, os problemas entre ele e Sakura teriam que ser confrontados. A última coisa de que se lembrava era a estranha sensação do sangue de Orochimaru escorrendo em sua mão. Não era quente como ele esperava. O Uchiha havia enterrado sua katana fundo no sannin, no que foi provavelmente sua primeira e única oportunidade de ferir o homem. Felizmente, o golpe havia sido fatal.

Conforme Orochimaru tombava contra a lâmina, Sasuke começou a se sentir fraco, permitindo que ambos caíssem de joelhos.

"Tanto poder..." o homem chiou, agarrando a mão inflexível de Sasuke sobre o punho da espada. "Eu posso... estar terminado," Orochimaru sorriu, sangue escorrendo através de suas presas, "mas você... Não,... não você. Você não está. Você nunca estará terminado."

O rosto de Sasuke permaneceu impassível, mas as palavras de seu antigo mestre ainda o confundiam. Quando sua visão começou a se apagar, ele pôde sentir a presença de Sakura atrás dele. Ele havia planejado dizer algo... qualquer coisa. Ela descansou uma mão em seu ombro antes que ele pudesse se virar, e escuridão se seguiu.

"Depois que ela selou sua marca," Naruto começou, prevendo a pergunta de Sasuke, "Sakura-chan ficou consciente tempo o suficiente pra curar alguns de nossos ferimentos antes que a equipe médica de apoio chegasse."

"Ela estava bem?"

"Ela parecia bem. Um pouco drenada de chakra por uns dias, mas bem."

Sasuke reclinou-se contra seu travesseiro, mas fez uma pausa como se uma força invisível não permitisse descansar. Ele estava inquieto demais, agitado demais quando se sentou novamente e puxou a agulha intravenosa de seu braço.

"Sasuke...!" Naruto protestou conforme Sasuke plantava os pés no chão.

Ignorando o loiro, ele continuou a arrancar as bandagens de seu corpo e jogá-las no chão do hospital.

"Você não pode vê-la agora!" Naruto praticamente explodiu.

Sasuke ignorou e pegou o que pareciam ser suas roupas limpas de uma cadeira próxima. "Eu não sei do que você está falando," respondeu apático.

"Você sabe muito bem!" seu amigo argumentou, chocado com necessidade irritante de Sasuke em esconder seus rastros emocionais. Maldição! Esse sujeito tinha uma capacidade de recuperação desajustada. "Eu não sou estúpido. Eu sei como você se sente quanto a ela."

O Uchiha o fuzilou com o olhar enquanto ele passava a camisa preta pela cabeça. Ele odiava ter alguém lhe expondo os próprios sentimentos numa bandeja. O fazia se sentir vulnerável, analisado... Seus pensamentos e emoções não eram um mistério a desvendar.

"Fica fora disso, dobe..." era tudo que diria diante da acusação irritante.

Frustrado, Naruto bateu a mão contra o batente da porta, bloqueando a saída de Sasuke com o braço. "Sasuke," ele suspirou "ela não quer vê-lo."

Ele abriu a boca para dar uma resposta atravessada, mas o outro rapaz o interrompeu rápido, segurando o batente pra demonstrar sua sinceridade.

"Só deixe ela sozinha por um tempo."

.

.

.

Batendo as unhas de modo ritmado contra a mesa, Tsunade observou Kakashi indecisa por um momento enquanto ele se reclinava contra a parede com os braços cruzados. Ele estava sem palavras, se esforçando pra pensar numa defesa para Sasuke, mas nenhuma idéia coesa o suficiente surgiu em sua mente. Como você poderia pensar numa desculpa pra alguém quando você mesmo não tinha fé na idéia de que ele merecia uma segunda chance? Honestamente, Kakashi sentiu que Sasuke não gozava de muitos favores com ele, e que seria necessário um milagre pra convencer a Hokage de que Sasuke não deveria ser banido da vila.

"Não importa o quão sério e focado Sasuke possa parecer," Tsunade começou, "seu julgamento é muito influenciável. Qualquer pessoa com uma alma tão sombria como a dele estará sempre suscetível a perder o controle."

"Se você estava tão certa disso, porque colocá-lo numa situação em que ele seria levado ao limite?" Kakashi protestou.

"Eu não sabia que ele iria distorcer a operação do modo que fez!" ela respondeu. "Eu esperava que ele voltasse para Orochimaru disfarçado, e quando o momento fosse certo, o assassinasse com a ajuda de Naruto."

"Mas de acordo com relatórios de Naruto, o selo amaldiçoado começou a afetar as habilidades de Sasuke por conta da conexão renovada com Orochimaru."

"Ele deixou que assumisse seu julgamento com muita facilidade," Tsunade justificou. "Não importa que ele tivesse conseguido matar seu irmão, a escuridão de seu passado irá segui-lo em qualquer lugar. Ele é um risco, Kakashi, uma bomba relógio."

"Eu acredito que ele vai melhorar com o tempo."

"Eu não."

A postura de Kakashi se tornou tensa diante da mesa de Tsunade. Colocando as mãos sobre a superfície, ele estreitou os olhos. "Você confiou nele o suficiente para lhe dar uma missão de alto risco. Eu confio nele o suficiente pra saber que ele vai mudar."

Tsunade bufou com escárnio, girando sua cadeira pra observar a paisagem por trás do vidro da janela. Ela _havia _confiado em Sasuke. Ela tinha acreditado honestamente que com seu irmão morto, Sasuke poderia manter uma linha de pensamento clara, e poderia lidar com missões com tanta perspicácia quanto fez quanto era mais jovem. Seu maior medo quanto ao jovem Uchiha havia se tornado realidade; obter vingança não trouxe paz ao seu coração. Sasuke havia derrotado a fonte do mal que havia destruído sua família, mas no fundo isso não era o bastante. Nunca seria o bastante. Agora Sasuke estaria procurando por outros alvos. Sua alma estava ansiosa em destruir, ansiosa em conseguir vingança. Ele agora estava perigosamente suscetível a métodos obscuros de manipulação – uma cruel maldição que Uchiha Itachi havia deixado para seu irmão mais novo.

"A marca amaldiçoada foi selada, não?" Kakashi continuou. "E com Orochimaru morto, a marca não pode mais ser controlada por ninguém."

"Exceto Sasuke," Tsunade apontou. "O selo que Sakura aplicou mantém sua força de acordo com a vontade de Sasuke. É mais forte do que aquele primeiro que você lhe aplicou. Aplicado bem mais profundamente... mas tudo pode desmoronar se Sasuke permitir."

"Não há ameaças potenciais."

"Não hoje," a Hokage deu de ombros. "Mas suponha que a Akatsuki queira substituir o Uchiha que perderam."

"Você está imaginando coisas demais," Kakashi resmungou. "A marca de Sasuke foi selada. Ele não vai sair por aí num delírio lunático. Ele está se recuperando de seus ferimentos e está bem. Entendo suas preocupações, mas não vejo nenhuma razão pra expulsá-lo de Konoha."

"Bem, o Conselho vê," Tsunade respondeu com firmeza. "Sinto muito, mas minhas mãos estão atadas, Kakashi. Eles foram informados de que ele está consciente. Sasuke deve comparecer perante o Conselho pra argumentar seu caso amanhã."

.

.

.

A chuva era incessante.

Fios negros de cabelos grudavam nos lados de seu rosto enquanto ele mancava lentamente em direção a mansão Uchiha. Embora estivesse tendo dificuldades, não havia a menor possibilidade de desperdiçar mais um minuto sequer naquele maldito quarto de hospital.

Ele subiu os degraus da frente e colocou uma mão trêmula sobre o batente da porta. Água pingava de suas roupas encharcadas e das pontas dos dedos, marcando a madeira seca conforme ele abria a porta. Estava escuro lá dentro, uma deprimente indicação de que a mansão estava vazia. Ainda que o sutil aroma de Sakura permanecesse, a sensação de sua presença não podia ser sentida em lugar algum. Ele não a havia sentido uma única vez desde que abriu os olhos naquela cama de hospital.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, convencendo a si mesmo que não se importava conforme tirava a camisa encharcada. Ele se retraiu ao fazê-lo – seu pescoço ainda estava dorido pelo estresse sofrido durante o selamento da marca amaldiçoada.

A dor que corria por seu corpo era indescritível. Depois de dar a simples instrução a Sakura, ela assentiu com seriedade, e apertou a mão fria sobre a base de seu pescoço. Orochimaru estava incerto do que esperar, ingenuamente acreditando que Tsunade seria a única a ter poder para selar a marca em seu estado avançado de desenvolvimento.

Ele havia tentado ao máximo suportar a dor em silêncio, mas conforme o chakra de Sakura queimava contra o selo, ele lentamente se viu perdendo a compostura ao agarrar a mão livre de Sakura com força. Ele provavelmente estava perto de quebrá-la, mas ela não disse uma palavra sequer, apenas mantendo sua concentração.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, Sakura interrompeu o fluxo chakra, e ele tombou contra seu peito exausto, se esforçando pra regular as rápidas batidas de seu coração. Houve uma súbita leveza em seu corpo, como se um peso enorme tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo seus pensamentos fluíam com clareza através de sua mente, e ele agarrou o punho de sua espada.

Só lembrar isso o fazia se sentir cansado e arrasado de novo.

Sasuke continuou a mancar pelo corredor escuro. Não que isso o incomodasse – a luz não era uma amiga nesta casa. Fez uma pausa, no entanto, quando viu a pequena mesa contra a parede pelo canto do olho. A pequena luminária empoeirada permanecia imóvel sobre a superfície. Ele franziu a testa para o objeto ofensivo, sendo lembrado de uma pessoa que continuamente pedia que ela fosse acesa.

O Uchiha olhou fixamente para a simples luminária antes de dar as costas.

Ele só deu dois passos antes de seus pés girarem contra sua vontade. Suspirando frustrado, com pouca gentileza, Sasuke acendeu a sutil luz no corredor e saiu de lá.

.

.

.

"... Você entende as acusações lidas pra você, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunhiu, incitando um olhar um tanto enigmático de Kakashi do outro lado da sala. Ele revirou os olhos enquanto recordava do sermão irritante que recebeu quanto a certos maneirismos diante do Conselho da aldeia. A conversa não correu muito bem. Foi tarefa de Kakashi, mais uma vez amarrar o gênio rebelde numa árvore a fim de se fazer entender. Infelizmente, a esta altura, Sasuke não podia se importar menos sobre a situação atual, sabendo melhor que ninguém que suas chances eram praticamente nulas. Ele tinha simplesmente dado um sorriso petulante diante do pedido de Kakashi para que ele evitasse profanidades, sarcasmos e gracinhas do tipo.

"... Sim," ele repetiu novamente, incapaz de esconder a tensão na afirmação.

"E você compreende as preocupações do Conselho quanto sua permanência na aldeia?"

"Sim... eu sou uma bomba relógio_,_" Sasuke citou com amargura conforme fuzilava a Hokage com o olhar. Tsunade pareceu inabalada enquanto silenciosamente mantinha as mãos sob o queixo.

"Você preparou uma defesa pra si mesmo?" o membro de Conselho continuou.

"Por que diabos eu faria isso?" o garoto bufou.

Kakashi só pôde olhar alarmado. "Sasuke!"

"Parece que você já estão com suas malditas opiniões formadas. Qual é o sentido nisso tudo?"

"Você está batalhando pra manter seu lar, Uchiha!" outro membro falou. "Sugiro que você tente com um pouco mais de afinco!"

"O que vocês querem de mim?" Sasuke fervilhava com raiva. "Sim, eu lidei mal com a situação. Não, eu não quero ir embora. Alguma coisa que eu diga realmente vai fazer diferença?"

Kakashi balançou a cabeça frustrado.

"Você está sendo extremamente inconseqüente com o seu futuro, Sasuke," Tsunade respondeu severamente. "Você está desperdiçando o tempo do Conselho-"

"E desonrando o nome Uchiha," um membro do Conselho interveio.

Olhos pretos imediatamente se estreitaram na direção do homem mais velho conforme Sasuke cerrou os punhos. Rangendo os dentes, foi preciso toda sua força de vontade pra não pular por cima da larga mesa que os separava. Ele socaria esse velho com os próprios membros que arrancasse dele. Que poder maior dava àquele bastardo decrépito o direito de soltar tal blasfêmia?

"Cala boca..." Sasuke rosnou com ódio no olhar.

"Não vamos fugir do assunto," Kakashi interrompeu, tentando ao máximo clarear o clima repentinamente hostil.

"Não, vamos nos manter sobre ESTE tema," o Uchiha pressionou petulante. Ele bufou de modo ameaçador para o velho que se esforçava em manter sua indiferença. "Você pode dizer a merda que quiser aí de sua cadeira confortável, mas vamos ver o quão bem _você_ lida com perder tudo neste mundo que te faz completo! Vamos ver como você se sente sobre a vida após sua família inteira ser apagada deste mundo!"

Kakashi se adiantou e segurou Sasuke pelo ombro. "Sasuke..."

"Vamos ver você gastar o que sobrou dessa sua vida cansada e miserável, fazendo o que puder pra corrigir isso, e então ter um babaca te dizer que você só piorou a situação!"

"Sas-"

"Eu não preciso disso," Sasuke murmurou enquanto se soltava de Kakashi. Ele se dirigiu de modo solene em direção às portas duplas, furioso consigo mesmo por ter perdido a cabeça, sucumbindo a uma explosão emocional na frente de uma sala inteira de pessoas.

Espectadores observaram boquiabertos as costas do jovem conforme ele saía sem dizer uma palavra. Kakashi, perdido sobre o que fazer, cruzou os braços cansado, e retomou sua posição contra a parede.

Sasuke ignorou o silêncio constrangedor atrás dele. Ele lidaria com toda essa coisa sem sentido mais tarde. Alcançando a maçaneta da porta, ele a abriu com raiva, e parou abruptamente.

Sakura estava lá parada do outro lado, punho erguido como se estivesse se preparando para bater.

Os olhos do Uchiha se arregalaram com surpresa, suas sobrancelhas se contorceram ligeiramente refletindo sua batalha interna entre raiva, alívio e confusão. Parecia que ele não a via há anos. Ele notou distraidamente que o cabelo rosa de Sakura quase parecia mais longo.

O rosto da garota imediatamente corou. Ela parecia tão alarmada em vê-lo quanto ele, mas havia uma hesitação estranha em suas feições, como se confrontá-lo definitivamente não fosse algo para o qual ela estivesse mentalmente preparada.

Não que ele desse a mínima.

"Sakura..." Sasuke disse simplesmente, olhos negros queimando ferozmente contra os dela.

Sua boca se abriu pra responder, mas as palavras não surgiram conforme seus olhos se desviaram para um espaço vazio além do moreno. Ela não teve coragem de fazer contato visual.

"Sakura!" A voz de Tsunade berrou. "Estamos prontos para você. Parece que nossa reunião prévia foi concluída mais cedo."

Olhando por cima do ombro de Sasuke para sua mentora, Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e silenciosamente o contornou pra entrar na sala do Conselho. Ele não se virou, e só pôde olhar fixamente para o nada conforme Sakura passava por ele, uma expressão sombria marcando sua testa conforme permanecia plantado no chão. O som dos passos dela se afastando trouxe Sasuke de volta à realidade conforme ele exalava e, finalmente, saía de cena, permitindo que a porta batesse pesadamente trás de si.

.

.

.

"Você é tão sortudo..."

Sasuke ignorou o comentário e continuou a observar a vista por cima da mureta de pedra sobre a qual estava apoiado. "Tanto faz."

Uma semana havia se passado desde o surto de Sasuke na sala do Conselho, e após uma breve reunião no escritório de Tsunade, Sasuke calmamente aceitou sua sentença final e saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Chegando ao corredor, ele atingiu facilmente um Naruto sonolento com a porta. "Vou poder ficar," murmurou simplesmente conforme o loiro irritante o acossou por mais detalhes. Ele não estava com disposição pra discutir o assunto, mas permitiu que seu amigo o seguisse até o alto da torre para um posto de observação vazio. A extensa paisagem da aldeia era de certo modo calmante, o lugar perfeito pra organizar seus pensamentos.

Contrariado, Naruto cruzou os braços contra o peito. "Eu não sei por que você está tão azedo. Uma condicional estendida está longe de ser tão ruim quanto ser exilado."

"Quero ficar, porque aqui é um lar," Sasuke murmurou, "mas a cada dia que se passar vai parecer mais e mais com uma prisão."

"É apenas temporário," Naruto assegurou. "Você já ficou em condicional antes, você pode fazê-lo novamente." Ele caminhou até onde o outro garoto estava sentado, curioso para ver o que ele observava tão atentamente.

O loiro olhou por cima da mureta, e então para Sasuke, e depois para baixo novamente. _É claro_... Suspirando, Naruto batucou as unhas contra a superfície morna da pedra, e tentou pensar numa forma razoável de confrontá-lo que não resultasse nele sendo empurrado do alto da torre para sua morte.

Abrindo a boca pra falar, Naruto foi rapidamente interrompido antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

"Não quero ouvir," Sasuke interrompeu intencionalmente.

Apesar de estarem a uma distância razoável, o cabelo rosa de Sakura era fácil de se identificar no meio da multidão de compradores ocupados no mercado. Ela estava rindo e sorrindo docemente para seu companheiro de compras – um educado Hyuuga Neji que, obviamente, não tinha nenhuma queixa quanto a carregar as coisas dela.

Torcendo o nariz, Sasuke inconscientemente começou a jogar uma pequena pedra para cima, pegando esta e relançando no ar com uma crescente intenção de atirá-la repentinamente através do crânio de um certo shinobi.

"E-ei...!" Naruto riu nervosamente. "Eles são apenas _amigos_, teme!"

Ele segurou na rocha desta vez, apertando firmemente em sua mão. Quanto mais aquele sorriso suave agraciava os lábios de Sakura, mais ele podia sentir uma fúria cega e selvagem envolvendo seu corpo.

"O que faz você pensar que _eu_ me importo?"

Naruto deu alguns passos pra trás e observou a nuca de Sasuke. Ele notou como o outro garoto ainda se recusava a desviar o olhar da área do mercado.

"Porque..." Naruto disse lentamente, uma vaga sensação subindo por sua espinha. "Você não quer me mostrar seus olhos, Sasuke. Qual é o problema com isso?"

Cachos negros balançaram de leve conforme o teimoso garoto virava a cabeça uma mera fração. "O que está querendo dizer, idiota?"

"O meu ponto é..." Naruto começou enquanto pegava uma pequena pedra da calçada, "acho que você se importa," ele arremessou a pedra na direção de Sasuke que, sem pestanejar, a agarrou no ar e se virou pra lançar um olhar irritado na direção do tagarela irritante atrás dele.

"-mais do que você pensa," completou, franzindo a testa para os olhos vermelhos de sangue do Sharingan de Sasuke.

"Olhe para você. Você luta tanto pra esconder suas estúpidas emoções. Agora tudo está borbulhando e você não consegue enganar nem a si mesmo."

Um ponto sensível havia sido atingido, forçando os olhos vermelhos de Sasuke a se desviarem brevemente para o chão. Ele se recuperou rapidamente, no entanto, focando eles em Naruto com petulância renovada ao mesmo tempo que descia da mureta de pedra para o chão num salto. Ele tinha uma réplica pronta, mas a idéia de incentivar uma conversa que tinha como objetivo analisá-lo era ácida demais para o seu gosto.

Para a grande surpresa de Naruto, o Uchiha passou direto por ele e começou a descer os degraus de pedra, o Sharingan induzido pela raiva desaparecendo lentamente de seus olhos.

"On-Onde você está indo, Sasuke?" o loiro o chamou. "Você não vai lá embaixo, vai? Sasuke!"

"Você prefere que eu esconda minhas estúpidas emoções?" rebateu sarcasticamente. "Esperei tempo o suficiente."

"O que você vai fazer? Comprar uma briga com Neji? Quando você acabou de ser colocado em liberdade condicional? Você está louco!"

"Se não gosta, não me siga."

Praguejando pra si mesmo, Naruto olhou por cima da mureta mais uma vez antes de perseguir Sasuke escada abaixo. "Olha! Olha! Ela está sozinha agora... Neji deve ter seguido o próprio caminho!"

"Hn."

"Não fica grunhindo pra mim! O que você está planejando fazer? Você não pode-! Isso não é justo com a Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke parou, como se a noção por si só fosse absurda o suficiente para fazer o tempo parar. "O que _justo _tem a ver com alguma coisa? Por que você está criando essa barreira em volta dela?"

A questão do 'porquê' era um parasita irritante em seu cérebro. Ele havia deixado pra lá por tempo o suficiente pra que aquilo começasse a consumi-lo de dentro pra fora. A contragosto, ele tinha respeitado o pedido de Naruto para deixar Sakura em paz, sem fazer perguntas. Se forçou a não se importar, mas parasitas eram coisas bem irritantes... eles coçavam e cutucavam, lenta e dolorosamente se colocando a frente, onde não poderiam ser ignorados.

"Olha," Naruto suspirou, "Tenho certeza que isso não é algo que você tenha percebido, mas talvez você não entenda o que realmente acontece."

Ele respirou fundo. "Sakura-chan te ama desde que éramos crianças, mas você só chutava ela. Então você foi embora por uns anos e partiu seu coração como um desgraçado. Você retornou, se apaixonou por ela, então você foi embora e partiu o coração dela novamente. Ela foi ajudá-lo porque te ama, mas então você chutou ela... literalmente dessa vez," ele acrescentou com um tom de desgosto, "... como um desgraçado."

Naruto cruzou os braços e encostou-se na parede da torre. "Você vê algum tipo de padrão se formando? Quando ela estiver pronta pra falar com você, ela vai. Não vá fazendo uma cena só porque está chateado."

Ele deu de ombros então, exausto por converter uma explosão emocional em algo frio e sucinto - Sasuke já teria parado de ouvir há muito tempo de outra forma.

"Como eu disse... não é justo," Naruto terminou solenemente.

Alarmado com este doloroso tapa moral, a sobrancelha de Sasuke se contraiu de leve, enquanto encarava o loiro incrédulo. Foi brutal e sincero, e acima de tudo, algo que precisava ouvir...embora nunca fosse admitir.

Em conflito, Sasuke continuou seu caminho sem qualquer pensamento claro sobre o que faria a seguir. Um simples "Tudo bem," foi tudo o que pôde dizer.

Eles desceram em silêncio pelo resto do caminho, parando apenas quando um certo shinobi com olhos de leite pôde ser visto esperando por eles na base da escada.

"Neji?"

O nome por si só provocou uma rápida carranca no Uchiha, que imediatamente voltou sua atenção para onde o loiro havia dirigido sua voz.

Lá se vai a idéia de se acalmar. Era como sacudir um lenço vermelho diante de um touro instável... um que estava à beira de perder a razão. Uchiha Sasuke, por outro lado, pôde apenas apertar seus punhos enquanto metaforicamente grunhia vapor e cavava o pavimento pra trás com o pé.

"Posso ajudá-lo com algo?" Neji perguntou, a pergunta gélida direcionada a Sasuke.

"Mas... é você... quem estava esperando por _nós..._" um Naruto confuso declarou de trás do amigo.

"Hn." O Uchiha sorriu destemido, não se detendo até que o Hyuuga estivesse diretamente em seu caminho. "Você pode, é só ficar fora do meu caminho."

Ele ignorou o pedido, mantendo sua posição. "Eu não pude deixar de notar você me observando."

"Não seja tão convencido," Sasuke zombou.

"Era Sakura quem estava observando, então?"

"Fora."

Neji olhou de modo desafiador, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Você sabe qual é seu problema, Uchiha?"

O que era isso? Havia um aviso afixado em algum lugar que dizia 'chute Sasuke enquanto ele está por baixo'? Ele não apenas havia levado um sermão de Kakashi, da Hokage e de todo o Conselho da aldeia, mas também de seu melhor amigo pra completar. E agora, porque o destino estava se divertindo ao rir e apontar para sua existência, eis que surgia esse bastardo do Neji pra participar da festa.

_Fan-porra-tástico_.

"Neji, Neji...!" Naruto riu nervosamente. "Tenho certeza que ele sabe qual é o problema dele, assim sendo-"

"Me diz assim mesmo," Sasuke interrompeu. "já estou me acostumando a ouvir."

"Tudo tem que ser sobre você!" Neji retrucou rapidamente, ignorando o convite sarcástico pra expor sua opinião. "Sua vida e sua visão _torcida_ dela. Seu orgulho e arrogância serão o fim de todos nós um dia, e isso inclui Sakura."

"Não fale qualquer merda, Hyuuga. Me diz algo que ainda não tenha ouvido."

Ele baixou a voz então. "Se você quer Sakura, se dê conta que você tem uma responsabilidade com ela - uma que eu estou mais do que disposto a assumir."

"O quê?" A reação enraivecida escapou de sua boca antes que seu cérebro tivesse tempo para processá-la. Desnecessário dizer que a fachada agressiva-passiva de Sasuke foi instantaneamente feita em pedaços.

"Você me ouviu!" Neji respondeu. "Você não é bom o bastante pra ela. Você _nunca_ vai ser bom o bastante pra ela. Não enquanto continuar a nutrir esse ressentimento doentio contra o mundo. Vá em frente e fuja, encontre alguém para matar, ou simplesmente vá e mate a si mesmo. Eu não poderia me importar menos. Mas se você quer Sakura tanto assim, então, pelo menos seja homem quanto a isso."

Sasuke, incrédulo levantou uma sobrancelha, a expressão de desagrado ainda estampada em seu rosto desconfiado.

"Sakura se importa com você," Neji bufou com desgosto. "Quem você acha que convenceu o Conselho da aldeia a pegar leve com você? Ela se preocupa mais do que você pensa, ela simplesmente tem medo de você. Entretanto, não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso, além de consolá-la. Portanto, descubra suas prioridades. Faça algo sobre isso ou deixe o caminho livre pra que_ eu_ possa ter uma chance."

Um silêncio frio recaiu sobre eles, enquanto Naruto observava desconfortavelmente.

Sasuke estava fazendo seu melhor pra encarar Neji de cima de sua pequena vantagem em altura, mas ao mesmo tempo, não pôde deixar de se distrair com a notícia inesperada que ele lhe dera: ... Sakura havia falado em seu favor diante do Conselho naquele dia?

"Ela tem estado muito melhor..." Neji finalmente falou. Apesar de manter a expressão de desprezo, sua voz havia se suavizado até um nível tenso. Ele começou a se afastar, lançando Sasuke um olhar momentâneo por cima do ombro.

"Vá vê-la logo."

* * *

><p><strong>O que acharam? Bem mais divertido esse capítulo, não?<strong>

**Apesar da Sakura não aparecer muito aqui, podemos assistir as variações emocionais (!) do Sasuke.**

**E tudo de bom: Neji dando uma lição moral no Sasuke. Aliás, todos dando uma lição de moral no Sasuke... bem que ele mereceu.**

**O próximo capítulo é o último postado pela autora (set/2010). Não sei se ela vai continuar, mas já vi algumas autoras retomando fics depois de 1 ou 2 anos paradas... tudo pode acontecer - tenham fé, rs.**

**Espero que esta melhora no enredo da história inspire as leitoras a deixar reviews.**

**Beijos!**

**dai86**


	26. Chapter 26

**A autora finalmente concluiu a fic. Pena que este será o último capítulo mesmo.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pedacinho do Céu,<br>**por Leanne Ashley

(Tradução por dai86)

Anos mais tarde, finalmente aconteceu. Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de reconhecer as qualidades de Haruno Sakura... Infelizmente, a essa altura, ela simplesmente não ligava mais. A clássica história de amor e ironia, onde um dos envolvidos permanece ignorante do que acontece... e o outro é Sasuke. Oh, como os poderosos caem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

**.**

"Você está pensando nele de novo, não?"

Desviando os olhos verdes do teto, Sakura franziu a testa num gesto defensivo. Um gesto vazio na melhor das hipóteses, sua colega de quarto tinha acertado na mosca.

"Eu não consigo passar muito tempo sem pensar..." Sakura suspirou, relaxando sua expressão.

Ino apertou os lábios. Sakura estava em sua casa desde o retorno de Sasuke da missão. Ela tentou não fazer muitas perguntas, visto que Sakura inicialmente tinha se trancado no banheiro e chorado incessantemente depois de ter pedido pra ficar. A menina de cabelos rosa tinha experimentado uma traição de ferir a alma, e se perdeu numa encruzilhada: um meio termo entre não saber onde estava, ou o que queria. O conflito em sua cabeça era tão intenso, que tudo o que pôde fazer foi chorar até afogá-lo.

A mente de Sakura vazia, e ela estava determinada a evitar qualquer discussão sobre Sasuke por algum tempo, o que levou Ino a esconder dela detalhes de um confronto com Sasuke não muito tempo atrás.

Ino tinha acabado de almoçar com seus colegas de equipe, e estava andando pelo mercado agitado pra fazer algumas compras sozinha, quando Sasuke apareceu como que do nada.

"Yamanaka," ele se dirigiu a ela. Era raro que a chamasse pelo nome, uma indicação clara de que queria sua cooperação por meio de educação forçada.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino saudou com alegria, embora soubesse que um nível de mal-estar soou em sua voz. Havia apenas uma razão perfeitamente óbvia pra Sasuke procurá-la, e esta razão estava envolta em solidão no quarto de hóspedes de sua casa.

Ela já sabia que estaria impotente frente ao interrogatório por vir. Embora Ino já tivesse aceitado há muito tempo que sua conexão com Sasuke não se comparava nem de longe com a ligação que ele tinha com Sakura, uma pequena parte de si ainda ansiava por sua atenção, assim como as outras centenas fãs que ele tinha na aldeia.

Maldição.

Ele tinha mesmo que ficar ali de pé em suas roupas pretas sexy, enterrando aqueles os olhos negros de livros de romance tão fundo nela que ela podia senti-los queimando a parte de trás de sua cabeça?

Ele nem sequer precisava tentar fazê-la salivar!

"Ela está na sua casa... certo?"

Uma distração adequada. Era difícil fantasiar sobre alguém enquanto sua atenção estava focada principalmente em outro alguém. Outra mulher para ser dolorosamente precisa.

"Um... bem... você vê... "Ino gaguejou, tropeçando nas próprias palavras. Não havia sentido em mentir, mas ela sentiu a necessidade de adiar o momento em que ele marchasse pela sua porta da frente. Em seu estado atual, Sakura dificilmente estaria em condições de lidar com tal confronto.

Ele não esperou por sua confirmação, mas ele não se moveu um centímetro tampouco. "Como ela está?"

A garota loira engoliu seco, procurando pela resposta que menos o irritaria. "Bem, ela... não é exatamente ela mesma esses dias. "Seus olhos se desviaram do olhar severo no rosto de Sasuke. "Mas ela está melhorando," acrescentou rapidamente.

Seus olhos negros a analisaram de modo rude, lhe dizendo claramente que ele detestava que a realidade fosse adoçada pra ele.

"Eu ouvi que você acabou de ter sua reunião com o Conselho da aldeia," Ino disse rapidamente, ansiosa pra mudar de assunto. "Você sabe se eles já... tomaram qualquer decisão?"

"Quem sabe. Não se preocupe com isso," Sasuke respondeu distraidamente.

Ino havia perdido o interesse dele, e Sasuke foi se virando. A máscara de indiferença típica de sua personalidade parecia falha, no entanto – traída pelo toque de tristeza em seus olhos. Ela tinha notado. Um vislumbre por uma fração de segundo... era uma característica tão estranha a ele que era difícil não perceber.

"Eu sei que você deve sentir falta dela!" Ino deixou escapar.

Ele parou de costas para ela, mostrando claros sinais de alteração emocional, mas nenhum de voltar atrás.

"Eu acho... não, eu sei que ela sente falta de você também."

Ino não sabia o que tinha acontecido depois disso. Ou ela demorou muito a piscar, ou um número suficiente de pessoas estava passando entre eles, mas Sasuke desapareceu tão rapidamente como tinha chegado.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, deixando a memória de lado. Não era muito, mas poderia ser estressante pra Sakura ouvir sobre aquilo no momento.

A garota de cabelos rosa rolou do sofá onde esteve sonhando acordada. Se dirigindo à cozinha, Sakura começou a organizar os itens que tinha comprado do mercado.

"Se divertiu fazendo compras com Neji hoje?" Ino perguntou, distraindo Sakura de seus pensamentos.

Ela sorriu. "É agradável passar tempo com ele. Ele é um bom amigo."

"Bom demais," Ino provocou. "Por favor, me diga que você está ciente de como ele se sente sobre você."

Franzindo a testa, Sakura continuou a remover itens da sua cesta. "Não é assim." Ela fez uma pausa. "Quer dizer, é assim... mas não é. Nós somos amigos. Ele sabe que a situação entre Sasuke e eu é... complicada."

"Complicada... é assim que você está chamando isso?"

"Como você chamaria?"

"Epicamente disfuncional? Isso é um pouco mais próximo."

"Você não entende," Sakura suspirou. "Como você poderia? Eu não entendo."

"Eu entendo que Neji não tem a menor chance," Ino rebateu, casualmente ajudando Sakura a distribuir os mantimentos. "Eu entendo que o momento em que você ouviu que Sasuke estava em perigo de ser exilado, você pediu pra falar com o Conselho da aldeia."

"Eu sei onde você está indo com isso..."

"**E**..." a loira continuou. "Eu entendo que apesar do quão amaldiçoado, irritado e alterado Sasuke seja... do quão violento e controlador seu demônio interior pareça se tornar... tudo isso parece ficar em segundo plano quando ele precisa cuidar de você."

"Ino..."

"Olha testuda, eu não estou lhe dizendo o que fazer. Estou simplesmente dizendo o que sei. Você tem evitado ele porque está com medo, e isso está te prendendo... mas eu acho que quando você o vir, vai saber o que fazer."

Os olhos de Sakura se voltaram para o chão. "E se... eu não estiver pronta pra vê-lo?"

Ino deu de ombros. "Então você não está pronta para saber."

A loira sorriu, jogando uma maçã para a amiga antes de ir para seu quarto. Pelo bem de Sakura, ela não iria insistir no tema de Sasuke por muito tempo.

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Sakura enquanto ela agarrava a maçã. "Minha testa é minha melhor qualidade agora a propósito," ela gritou.

.

.

.

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san?"

Ela piscou uma vez, permitindo que a camada líquida sobre seus olhos se desfizesse conforme duas pequenas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto.

Sakura havia parado no quiosque de pães e doces do movimentado mercado para comprar uma guloseima rápida para o almoço quando aconteceu.

Uma jovem moça estendia o braço segurando o pedido de Sakura, perplexa com a súbita mudança no humor da rosada. Um minuto, ela estava em seu habitual estado alegre e educado, e no outro ela estava de pé como uma kunoichi surpreendida no flagra. Ela começou a ficar preocupada com a médica quando as lágrimas começaram a encher aqueles olhos verdes assustados... Certamente seus preços não estavam tão altos.

"Sakura-san, você está bem?"

Realidade a acertou como uma ducha fria. Sakura fechou os olhos rapidamente, contendo as lágrimas delatoras, e balançou a cabeça.

"Sinto muito," ela riu. "Caiu alguma coisa no meu olho. Nossa, isso arde mesmo!"

"Vo-você tem certeza?" A menina perguntou. "Quer dizer, você parecia aterrorizada..."

"Sim, claro," Sakura garantiu a ela, enxugando o rosto com as costas da mão. "Eu estava apenas... lembrando de algo que me esqueci de fazer, e depois caiu um cisco no meu olho. Está tudo bem realmente. Eu estou bem..."

Como resultado da influência quase catatônica a que Orochimaru havia submetido sua mente, breves vislumbres de seus pesadelos torturantes ainda invadiam seus sonhos e, às vezes, mesmo de forma aleatória, seus pensamentos quando ela estava acordada. A mente de Sakura ainda estava lentamente se recuperando do episódio, graças à ajuda de uma visita ocasional ao terapeuta residente de hospital. Felizmente agora, não havia mais noites em que acordava numa histeria abrupta e chorava até se esquecer do que a havia acordado em primeiro lugar. Agora, eles apenas causavam um leve incômodo que fazia seus olhos se abrirem numa agitação confusa, antes de voltar a dormir calmamente. Durante o dia, no entanto, a pontada em seus pensamentos podia ser classificada como um pouco mais do que irritante.

Apesar serem poucos e raros, se o incidente de repente se colocasse a frente de sua mente, Sakura perdia o foco por um segundo. Apenas um segundo. Suficiente, às vezes, pra que ela pisasse em falso, suficiente pra que ocasionalmente derramasse uma lágrima, mas não o suficiente pra que alguém pudesse realmente perceber.

Embora certas pessoas não pudessem ser inclusas nisso.

"Se você tem certeza..."

Como se percebesse apenas agora o braço ainda estendido da garota, Sakura rapidamente buscou sua bolsa de moedas. "Sinto muito, Yui!" Ela pediu desculpas, uma leve fungada escapou acidentalmente. "Quanto lhe devo?"

A garota abriu a boca para responder, mas foi pega de surpresa quando o saco foi arrancado de sua mão e colocado em na de Sakura.

Sem poupar outro olhar para a vendedora surpresa, Sasuke manteve seu foco em Sakura enquanto ele distraidamente atirava várias moedas sobre o balcão antes de conduzir a médica pelo braço.

Perplexa pela repentina interação, Sakura encarou o saco em suas mãos e debilmente tentou formar palavras. "O-O que você- o que está fazendo...?"

"Uchiha-san? E o seu troco?" A garota da padaria chamou por eles.

Parando apenas quando não podiam mais ser ouvidos do quiosque, os olhos calculistas de Sasuke analisaram Sakura. "O que aconteceu?" Ele exigiu.

"E-eu..." Ela piscou rapidamente, desejando que as lágrimas simplesmente evaporassem. "Alguma coisa... caiu nos meus olhos... Desculpe, eu..."

Ele a encarou cético; uma sobrancelha se elevou um pouco pra enfatizar. Ele não engoliu aquilo, é claro, e então foi isso. Este era o epítome do que poderia desmoronar sua fachada cuidadosamente preservada em pedaços. Sasuke podia ver através dela como ninguém mais podia. Um simples olhar a deixou se sentindo exposta e terrivelmente vulnerável neste momento. Com facilidade, ele podia fazê-la em pedaços sem dizer uma palavra.

Sakura engoliu seco. Fazia tanto tempo – pânico a invadiu diante da visão dele. Alguém que ela amava, alguém em que ela confiava, alguém por quem ela morreria... diante dela como se ele não a tivesse traído, não tivesse tentado matá-la, não tivesse perdido sua sanidade para a luxúria avassaladora que a escuridão tinha para oferecer.

O que quer que Ino esperava que ela descobrisse, não estava mais próximo de ser resolvido do que estava semanas atrás.

"Eu preciso ir," Sakura deixou escapar rápido. Incapaz de dizer mais nada, ela se virou para ir embora.

A mão dele agarrou seu pulso rapidamente. "O que aconteceu?" ele repetiu, a raiva agora pesada em sua voz.

Perturbada e um tanto agitada, o pânico de Sakura se voltou para o ponto de contato em seu pulso. "Nada, Sasuke... Apenas me deixe em paz."

Ele pareceu contemplar a idéia em sua mente, mas seu aperto não diminuiu. "Sem chance."

"Estou te avisando," Sakura disse hesitante. "Me solta."

Ele lhe lançou um olhar sério, impulsionado pelo desejo masculino natural em avançar diante de qualquer desafio dado. "Você está me avisando?"

Ela não respondeu, e embora estivesse estranhando a tonalidade de sua voz, Sasuke relutantemente largou seu pulso. Ela rapidamente se retraiu e o segurou contra o peito, como se houvesse eletricidade escaldante em seu toque.

O Uchiha franziu a testa diante da reação instintiva dela em recuar pra longe dele, percebendo que exigiu um esforço anormal para manter sua voz calma e controlada. "Não me diga que não é nada, Sakura."

Mais uma vez, a garota não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar num ângulo tal que os cílios bloqueavam a visão que ele teria para ler seus pensamentos.

Ela se moveu desconfortavelmente e limpou a garganta. "Você sabe o que é," Sakura respondeu finalmente. "Eu tenho que ir..."

"Pra onde?"

"Apenas..."

"Pra longe de mim?"

Os lábios dela se apertaram numa linha firme. As pessoas continuavam a passar de um lado pro outro, ocupados com a própria vida, ignorantes do impasse entre os dois – era como se estivessem congelados no meio daquele movimentado mercado por horas.

"O que você quer de mim?" Sakura finalmente sussurrou.

Sakura gesticulou com a cabeça na direção do pequeno quiosque de guloseimas. "Um segundo atrás, bem ali... você estava abalada. Me diz porque."

"Pequenos efeitos colaterais," ela respondeu fracamente, "por causa do que Orochimaru fez comigo."

Os olhos dele se estreitaram, raiva emanando diante da memória daquela cobra desgraçada. "Você ainda não se recuperou daquilo," ele avaliou numa voz calma, um tom que não combinava seu olhar de intenso desgosto.

"Não..." suspirou. "Não completamente. Isso é tudo?"

"Nem de longe."

Por um momento ela fechou os olhos em frustração. "O que mais você quer saber?"

A expressão no rosto dele se contorceu diante dessa resposta. "O que vai ser preciso pra você falar comigo?"

"Eu _estou_ conversando com você."

"Você parece pronta pra fugir," Sasuke acusou. "Porque você está tão..." Ele parou por um momento pra estudar a linguagem corporal dela. A mão dela ainda estava erguida junto ao peito. Ela estava numa postura defensiva, se retraindo perto dele como se fosse feito de cobras venenosas.

"Você está com medo de mim."

Lindos olhos verdes o encararam numa turbulenta mistura de confusão e rebeldia. A expressão dela era amarga. Ela balançou a cabeça diante das palavras de Sasuke no que parecia ser desgosto antes de dar as costas e sair de lá.

"Sakura!" ele chamou, irritado com a partida da garota.

Ela não parou diante do chamado, engasgando com as respostas entaladas em sua garganta.

Com o apetite arruinado, enfiou o lanche na sacola que carregava e se abraçou enquanto apertava o passo. Ela estava sim com medo de Sasuke, mas não precisava escutar aquilo sendo dito em voz alta, muito menos vindo dele. Tudo aquilo era injusto demais, ridículo demais. A única pessoa com quem ela não conseguia deixar de se importar mais do qualquer outra era a mesma pessoa que podia fazer seu mundo em pedaços como uma marreta de ironia. Amor e medo se misturavam em seu peito quando se tratava de Sasuke, e era algo ridículo de se admitir.

Ele iria ficar preocupado ou iria insultá-la? Iria tocá-la com carinho ou esganá-la?

Ela se sentia consumida pela presença dele – uma rápida fuga era o único plano que em que pôde pensar.

Um plano rapidamente frustrado.

Porque Sasuke tinha que ser tão rápido, maldição!

Ele surgiu num segundo diante dela, bloqueando sua rota de fuga e a deixando sem tempo de reagir quando agarrou seus braços e a empurrou para um beco próximo.

Ela imediatamente engasgou surpresa enquanto Sasuke a pressionou contra a parede do beco. Irritada com tudo aquilo, ela o empurrou com raiva contra a parede oposta, pressionando seu braço contra a garganta dele.

"Sakura..." Sasuke advertiu impaciente.

A kunoichi tentou lhe dar um soco, mas o Uchiha agarrou seu punho um momento antes que ela pudesse acertá-lo, envolvendo sua pequena mão com uma força implacável. Ela foi pega de surpresa pela reação, e ele rapidamente tirou vantagem disso. Forçando o braço da médica para o lado, Sasuke a empurrou novamente contra a parede.

"Você está me enlouquecendo!" Ele rosnou com o rosto a centímetros do dela.

"Qual é o seu problema?!" Sakura exigiu enquanto se contorcia sob as mãos dele.

"Já esgotei minha paciência. Você não pode simplesmente continuar fugindo de mim, Sakura."

"O que diabos você espera que eu faça? Depois de tudo que aconteceu?"

Ele considerou as palavras por um momento e se afastou um pouco, ainda não disposto a soltá-la.

"Não era isso que eu queria que acontecesse."

Uma vaga admissão de erro. Inspirando fundo, seus olhos negros percorreram o rosto de Sakura até encontrar os dela. Olhos verdes o observavam cuidadosamente; desconfiados e cheios de incerteza.

"Era pra eu proteger você," ele continuou firme, "e não ser aquilo do que você precisa ser protegida."

A sinceridade a pegou desprevenida, jogando seu coração contra o chão como se fosse feito de chumbo. Ela mordeu o lábio pra evitar que tremesse. "Eu não quero falar disso..." ela implorou, ainda lutando pra que ele a soltasse. "Me solta, Sasuke."

A expressão dele não se alterou, mas ele apertou os braços dela com mais força conforme Sakura começou a se debater mais.

"Me solta, Sasuke! Me larga!"

Ela enviou chakra para seus braços numa tentativa de se soltar, mas infelizmente ele antecipou a atitude e já havia feito o mesmo. As forças de ambos colidiram, empurrando uma a outra numa batalha por poder: uma queria fugir, a outra subjugar.

Sakura contorceu seu rosto, sabendo que suas emoções seriam sua ruína. Seu chakra permaneceu fraco assim como seu espírito. A determinação por trás da força de Sasuke se manteve firme, forçando Sakura a permanecer onde estava.

Olhos negros a encararam com desaprovação. "Já terminou?"

"Porque você está fazendo isso..." sua voz quebrou. Sasuke estava bagunçando com suas emoções. Se ela estava enlouquecendo ele, ele estava transformando seu cérebro em confete. Nesse momento, ela estava apavorada com esse homem, e ainda assim, aqui estava ele, a segurando de modo possessivo num beco abandonado, tentando provar que ela significava algo pra ele. Era difícil querer fugir, e mais difícil ainda querer ficar.

"Como eu posso confiar em você?" Ela perguntou entre lágrimas. "_Porque_ eu deveria confira em você? Eu não posso me envolver com você sem acabar me machucando de algum modo horrível." Ela balançou a cabeça com amargura, sabendo que devia fazer o que era melhor pra sua sanidade. "Chega Sasuke. Por favor, eu não posso mais fazer isso. Eu não consigo mais."

A ferida por trás daquela doce voz sofrida o deixou paralisado. Ele respirava com dificuldade agora, lábios entre partidos, encarando ela com uma linha profunda entre suas sobrancelhas.

Ele soltou seu braço, erguendo sua mão num gesto hesitante pra tocá-la no rosto. Ela se retraiu. "Não..." ela exalou, usando a mão que estava livre para afastar a dele.

Determinação invadiu o rosto de Sasuke conforme ele reprimiu a resistência da garota e segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos. "Eu preciso," ele estalou.

Ele a beijou com força, pressionando a forma esguia de Sakura contra a parede fria de pedra com seu próprio corpo.

Sua relutância era fraca na melhor das hipóteses conforme o Uchiha assumia controle da situação. Um pequeno murmúrio de protesto escapou, mas ele a silenciou efetivamente quando tirou proveito da pequena brecha entre seus lábios pra invadir sua boca. Ele sentiu que perdia qualquer restrição – o sabor de Sakura lhe era tão doce, e só então se deu conta que estava faminto por aquilo. Ele precisava dela. Ela era a única luz que o incentivava a ser uma pessoa melhor.

Sakura tentou empurrá-lo novamente, mas a parede atrás dela não lhe permitia muito espaço pra se mover. Aquilo só fazia com que Sasuke a pressionasse com mais força. Sendo completamente honesta, se ela realmente quisesse que parasse, poderia ser mais enfática. O calor do corpo dele a envolvia, e quem poderia dizer que não era uma sensação deliciosa estar presa nos braços fortes de Sasuke Uchiha. Músculos firmes a pressionavam, a seguravam, a forçavam a se sentir segura novamente. Sua relutância se deteve por um momento, pega numa encruzilhada, encolhendo os ombros como se dissesse: _Tá... eu não sei o que você quer que eu faça!_

O conflito não durou muito tempo. Ela se deu conta que seu próprio instinto de auto preservação tentava em vão forçá-la a fazê-lo parar novamente. Seus braços se ergueram entre eles, empurrando o peito de Sasuke. "Sasuke-! Pára!" ela conseguiu soltar de modo ofegante.

Ele rosnou baixo, agarrando os braços que o empurravam e de algum modo a pressionou novamente contra a parede do beco, nem mesmo interrompendo o contato entre seus lábios. Ele segurou os pulsos de Sakura com força contra a parede, finalmente liberando sua boca pra encarar com audácia seus olhos arregalados e úmidos.

"Não posso desfazer o que fiz," ele exalou ofegante. "Também não posso me arrepender. Você sabe que sou assim."

Sakura franziu o cenho confusa, mas seu silêncio o encorajou a continuar.

"Não sei como posso fazer você confiar em mim novamente. Não vou poder sempre te proteger de quem eu fui, ou de quem eu sou, ou de quem eu serei. Estou condenado ao meu próprio inferno... Quem sabe o que vou fazer a seguir..." ele engoliu seco, olhos negros queimando sobre ela. "Mas eu sempre vou voltar por você."

A declaração ecoou. Sakura exalou lentamente, sua respiração visível no clima frio e úmido.

Uma mão áspera se ergueu novamente pra tocá-la no rosto com gentileza.

"Sasuke..." ela disse hesitante, olhos se voltando para o chão. Gotas de água começavam a manchar o caminho de pedra. Nenhum deles havia notado quando começou a chover...

"Eu fiz minha escolha," ele insistiu, apertando os dentes para indicar que não aceitaria discussão quanto aquilo. "Não existe mais ninguém com quem eu me importe. Então se pelo menos eu sou alguém que você está tentando esquecer, eu aceito. Eu aceito qualquer coisa que você possa me dar."

Ele se afastou subitamente, lançando um olhar irritado sobre o ombro na direção do clima que mudava rapidamente enquanto tirava seu casaco preto de treinamento.

Sakura se manteve imóvel, ainda que tremesse um pouco, encostada na parede como se o corpo de Sasuke ainda a estivesse pressionando. Seus olhos continuaram a percorrer o chão, indecifráveis e indiferentes quanto à chuva que agora desabava sobre eles.

"Aqui." Ele colocou seu casaco nas mãos de Sakura. Ela piscou confusa. Finalmente. Dedos trêmulos se apertaram contra o tecido aquecido. Ela assentiu com a cabeça diante do gesto, ainda digerindo as palavras que acabara de ouvir.

Com as mãos agora nos bolsos, Sasuke não parecia se importar nem um pouco com a chuva. O tecido preto de sua camisa se moldou aos contornos de seu corpo, gotas pingando das mechas negras de cabelo espetado.

"Eu sempre vou voltar por você," ele repetiu, dando as costas pra garota que ficou ali paralisada, indo na direção pra sair daquele beco repleto de tensão.

Ele havia dito tudo o que era capaz de dizer, e ainda que exigisse todo seu autocontrole pra não correr de volta e exigir a posse dela por um instinto primal de macho alfa, Sasuke sabia que em última análise, era uma decisão que só poderia caber à Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Ele parou, lançando um olhar expectante por cima do ombro.

Sakura veio na sua direção, ao mesmo tempo em que vestia sua jaqueta. Ela ainda não estava certa do que estava fazendo. Seus pensamentos corriam descontrolados, seu corpo se movia em piloto automático. Calma na aparência, ninguém poderia imaginar a luta desesperada de sua mente e seu coração pra unir forças nesse momento.

Não iria haver modo fácil de lidar com isso. Uchiha Sasuke era um homem com um passado sombrio e um futuro incerto. Ele tinha o temperamento de uma criança, a personalidade de um bloco de gelo, e a arrogância de cem shinobis de elite... ela sabia disso tudo. Ela sabia que ele era super protetor, possessivo e ciumento, vingativo, e ágil ao derramar sangue sem hesitação nem remorso.

Mas o que ela sabia com certeza, algo de que estava absolutamente certa, era que ele arriscaria a vida pra protegê-la, como já havia provado diversas vezes. Sua mente foi invadida por memórias conforme ela se aproximava desse rapaz aparentemente sombrio e perigoso na entrada de um beco estreito. Pequenos gestos passavam por sua cabeça rapidamente: Sasuke a alertando dos perigos, irritado quando ela não cuidava da própria saúde, perdendo a calma quando Neji se aproximava demais, se metendo em suas missões pra poder vigiá-la, se certificando de que ela jantasse, se certificando de que ela descansasse... Como ela pôde ignorar estes gestos antes? Mesmo que Sasuke estivesse perdido em sua própria escuridão, ela nunca o havia visto mais claramente do que nesse momento.

Ele veio em sua direção pra encontrá-la no meio do caminho, uma expressão curiosa em seus penetrantes olhos negros.

Não havia saída, Sakura percebeu. Podia apenas continuar.

Ela sorriu suavemente. "Apenas testando."

Ele sorriu de lado, reprimindo uma risada que ameaçava escapar. "Tudo bem. Então, o que agora?"

Sakura olhou ao redor, suspirando enquanto observava a chuva forte. "Me acompanha até em casa?" Ela assentiu pra reafirmas suas próprias palavras. "Vamos começar por aí."

Ele a estudou por um momento antes de assentir satisfeito. "Combinado. Vamos."

Com coragem, mas um pouco hesitante, Sakura ergueu sua mão. Sasuke voltou os olhos para o sutil convite e se virou pra guiá-los na direção da saída daquele beco, aparentemente ignorando o gesto. Com um sorriso compreensivo, Sakura não se incomodou, recolhendo a mão um segundo antes de ele esticar o braço pra trás e pegá-la na sua.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>

**Acho que a autora não quis deixar esse final pendente e escreveu um final simples pra satisfazer os leitores. Não quero ser chata, mas eu esperava um pouquinho mais. Mas enfim, o que conta é que a história como um todo foi legal e eu me diverti muito lendo ela (e traduzindo).**

**Se alguém estiver curiosa sobre Epílogo, talvez eu retome essa fic no meio do ano que vem, mas até lá os estudos não permitirão. Tudo o que eu me permito no momento é ler fics de vez em quando (é um vício que não consigo largar... acreditem, já tentei!) Só me dispus a traduzir esse finzinho da fic porque não custou mais o que 1 hora. Mas podem apostar que estou morrendo de saudade de escrever e traduzir fics. Ai, ai,... a vida chama.**

**Beijos**

**dai86**


End file.
